


Mirage

by colonelmags



Series: Mirage [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 98,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonelmags/pseuds/colonelmags
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanity’s strongest soldier had secrets of his own. So when the woman he loved died, he turns on another for pure companionship and comfort. But a night of mistake has its consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mirage

A/N: Okay. So I’m just new to the fandom, I have only watched SNK maybe a few days ago, as a friend gave me a copy. But really tho, I’ve been dying to watch this anime for so long and as expected, I got so fucking hooked. And at their first scene together, I fell inlove with Levi and Hange immediately. A few episodes in and I already formed my OTP. Let’s make this ship sail! P.S. My friend ships Petra and Levi and yeah, I can see them as a prospect couple but mind you, I love Levihan more and I believe they are canon. And they also give me so much feels.  
Summary: Humanity’s strongest soldier had secrets of his own. So when the woman he loved died, he turns on another for pure companionship and comfort. But a night of mistake has its consequences. Levihan. 

CHAPTER ONE: Redemption

Night after night, it was the same dream. Or rather, nightmare.

He can still hear her screams as she lunged into the air, only to be crushed by the eerily gigantic Female Titan, her blood spluttering all over the tree and the green grass that laid under it. 

At that sight, he’ll wake up with a bead of cold sweat rolling down his crossed forehead, his fist clenching the sheets of his warm bed. Levi sat up, his breath ragged as his heartbeat thundered wildly on his chest. He ran his fingers through his black hair and waited until his breathing eased to normal. 

He could’ve saved her. She could still be alive right now and pursing her lips to give Levi the sweetest of her smiles, which he knew was reserved just for him and no other. He could’ve told her how he felt and they would have been in each other’s arms right now, sleeping the cold night off and hoping that all the things happening around them; the horrors of endless fighting and survival – all these were just a part of some horrible nightmare. 

But everything was real. Petra is dead. And she’s never coming back.

And at that moment, Levi swore his whole world stopped. Time, which he believed is something that is precious and must not be wasted, suddenly ceased to exist. Everything seemed to be just an illusion – he couldn’t feel the gush of blood surging in his veins, he couldn’t feel his almost stoned heart beating on his chest. It was null. Everything was in black and white, all he saw was the stain of red in green. It was a conflicted contradiction – he felt numb, but everything in his demeanour and his stance screamed of nothing but pain.

Levi rolled over his bed, flipped off the blanket covering his half-naked body and stood up, his feet touching the cool smoothness of the floor. He twitched his nose and closed his eyes before walking his way in front of his wooden cabinet, where he pulled one of the drawers and slipped his hand inside. Getting hold of the thing he sought for, Levi grasped it and tugged his hand out, taking Petra’s Wings of Freedom emblem in his hand. He remembered getting it as he tend to the lifeless bodies of his squad, with an unfathomable look on his face. Once he got the emblem, he trailed a finger along Petra’s pale cheeks and let out the breath he’s been holding since he saw her bloodied frame docked below the enormous tree.

Levi squeezed the emblem against his chest and decided to tuck it again on his drawer where he was sure that it is safe and guarded. He smiled a bitter one. He might not been able to save her but at least, for him, her spirit will live on forever.

Sighing, Levi shifted and tugged on a white shirt from his closet and silently walked out of his bedroom, closing the knob discreetly to not cause quite a stir that will surely echo along the hallway of the Squad Leaders’ quarters. He knew some of them are still awake, contemplating life and thinking about what lies ahead this world plagued by endless horrors and sufferings. They may be wondering whose blood will be spilled next, or they may also be wondering about the state of their own death. Others are just merely sleeping with one eye open. But then again, in this cruel world, death isn’t a big deal anymore. Years of constant battle and grieving for lost loved ones have made the surviving members of the Survey Corps if not stronger, then just better at hiding their own feelings. 

There are also some who are just engrossed with their works, busy formulating tactical military plans to reduce the deaths of those fighting for their lives in every excursion beyond the walls of humanity. And there are, rather, there is someone who is just staying up late just to create different hypotheses and theories about the very enemy that that the remaining members of mankind so obviously loathed and despised, himself included. 

As Levi trailed along the hallways of the headquarters of the Survey Corps, he got into deep thinking and kept on running on the paradox he created on his head. He wasn’t really sure where he was going, he just kept on relying on his feet to do all the moving. He can’t go back to sleep now, for he was sure that the nightmare he wanted to avoid will come haunting him again. It’s better to live in the actual nightmare where he was certain he could do something – rather than sleep and just stare as the world crumbles beneath him. 

And that’s when he noticed, at the end of the third floor’s hallway, was a lighted room among the darkness of the night where everyone preferred to be in slumber; a certain someone was still awake, working herself for the passion nobody knew why she was so engrossed about. Just as he thought.  
Levi walked his way to the lighted room, his footsteps as quiet as a cat’s. As he neared the room, he started to realize that it was in fact, Hange Zoe’s secluded laboratory, where only those permitted by the owner are allowed to enter. 

He’d always thought that the woman was mentally imbalanced – she was crazy, daft and weird, not to mention filthy as hell. She’s so entirely obsessed with the Titans and has profoundly devoted her life to studying them, a creed that most people thought weird and appalling. They couldn’t bear the thought of a single person so completely dedicated to researching about the predators that brought humanity to the brink of extinction. He initially thought it was weird, too. When they first met, he tend to avoid her because once she started blabbering about Titans, there’s no way in hell to tell her to shut up. 

But only a very few people knew the real Hange Zoe. She is also good at battle, and can even match and catch up with the likes of Mike and Erwin, even Levi, at certain times. She’s one of the finest soldiers he knew, and it’s no wonder why she became appointed as a squad leader and continues to survive. He noticed this the first time he got deployed with her on an excursion. And slowly, he became aware of the fact that there’s more to her Titan obsession. 

There was once an incident when they both got into deep talking and he finally understood her purpose. He wasn’t sure how in the world she managed to drag him into it for he couldn’t stand her, but once she got all serious, Levi became drawn to her speculations about their enemies. And since then, he has supported her research and at one point help her squad capture a subject for her tests. He listened to her mumble and even get into a banter with her almost every day, but it is usually tainted with pure wit and sarcasm. 

Levi stood before the open door and clenched his fist in an attempt to knock, but immediately dismissed the thought. He can clearly see Hange sitting on a chair with her back to him, still gloriously and widely awake, scribbling notes with all those towering books sprawled on her desk. As he looked around, he saw the lab was a complete mess and he hated it. Books and pieces of paper were scattered on the floor, crumbles of the food she ate were also littered, unwashed plates and bowls were piled on a corner, clothes were hung on one side of the room. It was filthy, just looking at it. 

“Oi, shitty glasses,” Levi muttered, crossing his arms as he rested his back against the door. “The hell are you up to now? Have you turned completely mad that sleep is now off your agenda?” he said the words with the cold and ragged voice he had.

At the sound of his voice, Hange stopped writing, wiggling her pen on her fingers before tucking it at the back of her ear and turning to greet her late night visitor. “Levi… Why are you still awake?”

He snorted at her question and instead of answering, he walked inside the room. He couldn’t possibly tell her what’s bothering him; it was one of the things he wasn’t really good at, explaining himself and speaking his mind out loud. 

Ignoring the mess on the floor, he stood beside the table and decided to take a sit beside her. But just as he was about to sit, Levi suddenly noticed the bottle of vodka and glass full of the intoxicating liquid beside the pile of books. Hange just stared at him with mouth slightly agape as he paused for a few seconds and then proceeded to pull the chair and sat beside her. 

“You do know that stuff will give you a hard time in the morning, do you?” Levi anchored his elbow on the table and tucked his fist under his chin, and turned his head to look at her.

“Of course I know,” she half-smiled, barely flashing her pearly white teeth against her lips. The light on the room reflected her glasses as she shifted her position, but the blinding light faded immediately and Levi caught sight of the hazel brown eyes he had always admired. Hange once again smiled at him before grabbing the glass to take a sip of the vodka. “But I need it. It helps me think clearly.”

“You’re a clearly a woman of so many contradictions and weird shit, it’s a wonder you’re still alive,” Levi muttered under his breath as he grabbed the glass from Hange’s hand and took a sip for himself. His eyes fluttered close at the bitterness of the liquid and his body shuddered at the tingling sensation of the alcohol kicking in his system. He cracked his eyes open and found Hange staring at him with those hazel eyes wide open, curiosity marred in her irises. “Damn, that was good.”

Hange let out a chuckle, the sound of it undefined. “Yeah, maybe you’re right all along. I am a walking contradiction,” she let out another chuckle and pulled the pen that was tucked behind her ear, then started scribbling and picking up where she left off. “But I think that’s what makes me different from everybody else.”

Levi stared at her and contemplated her words, all the while noticing her now loose ponytail, and the way the strands of her brown hair framed her delicate face. Her nose was pointed to perfection and he couldn’t believe how he’d never noticed it before, but her skin looked so flawless, smooth and positively radiant despite her staying up late and stressing over her research. Her hair was a dark shade of brown, and he’s going to admit, he had never seen her hair untied. Judging by the length of her ponytail, he calculated that her hair’s length might just be a little below her shoulders. 

His eyes trailed from her hair down to her shoulders, and to her upper body which was covered by her usual yellow blouse, with one too many buttons open at the top. Moving a little down, he stared at the rather small mounds on her chest.

At that exact moment, Hange turned to look at him once again, and Levi was pulled from his thoughts, immediately looking up from her body. She grinned at him, but her eyes showed just a hint of humor. “The hell are you staring at, you short ass?”

“Shut up, four eyes.” He showed her a disgruntled look, which earned him a sneer and another chuckle. “The hell are you writing, anyway?” Hange followed his movements as he grabbed the bottle of vodka and poured it on the glass. He brought it before his lips, then gulped the entire contents of the container.

“Oh, nothing. Just the usual. Running around theories and mixing it up, hoping to formulate a new one,” she said with less cheer in her voice. 

Levi snorted at her reply. “Huh. You’re impossible,” 

Hange just hummed at him and didn’t say a word. Silence engulfed the both of them for minutes, with him continuously pouring himself a drink and her just scribbling the notes which he hardly understood. Her handwriting was a striking cluster of pixels as frustrating and smug as the woman they originated from.  
Levi could already feel the alcohol now dominating his system, his sight blurred a bit and his temples pounded. He wasn’t really used to having a heavy drink for the leisure of it wasn’t something he usually indulged in. His everyday life focused on training and excursions into Titan territory – his mind set only on one goal: to wipe all those filthy creatures out. 

He was always so composed and so rarely lost himself. He was always focused on the task at hand, never losing track of his train of thoughts. His mind was always set into one click and organized beyond belief.

Maybe it was why he couldn’t save the people who mattered most to him, he was always so engulfed in killing the Titans and before he realizes what happened to the people dear to him, it’s already too late. The people he loved died on the account of so many lives clinging to tentative existence inside the walls. 

Maybe.

Levi had always thought about losing himself, indulging in the things that the man he was wouldn’t normally do. For once, he wanted to feel real. To be regal.

With his mind swirling in an oasis of sudden confusion, he grabbed Hange’s hair and pulled her head to him, taking the woman by surprise. Their faces are so close now, so close that he could feel her breath on his face, and smell the unpleasant odor of alcohol. But beneath it was the unmistakable scent of her hair, which, to her credit, drove him nuts and out of control. The intoxicating combination of her scent sent him flying and swirling. It was enthralling and enticing all at the same time.

Without one word, he crashed his lips against hers, hot, fierce and demanding. His lips sought for her soul, and the feel of her lips finally against hers set him soaring. He had always imagined what it was like to kiss the woman, but this was in his primitive senses, the needs a man could not help but try to endure. His grip on her hair tightened, and he continued on his assault on her lips, but he was having none of the compensation he wanted. He could feel both her fists clenched tightly against his white shirt, and the force she was exerting to push him away was evident.

Finally, she gave him and sighed into the kiss, devouring him like he did her, and she returned every stroke he gave her, her lips moving in sync with his’. Levi’s tongue darted from his mouth and tried to seek entry, and Hange granted it and opened her mouth to him, feeling his tongue roam around her. 

She tasted of alcohol as he does, but the taste made him want more, demand more, and crave for more. Levi grabbed her waist and pulled her to him, pushing her legs open so she sat astride on his lap. Hange’s hands went to his head and treaded her fingers along Levi’s black hair, which made him grunt with satisfaction. He then ran his hands up her sides to cup her breasts. She broke off their kiss, gasping at the sensation of feeling his hands kneading her chest.

“Levi…” Hange muttered under her breath, her breathing fast and labored. “I don’t… What are we…. We shouldn’t….” 

“Shut up,” he hissed. “I need you, Hange,” Chills went up her spine upon hearing her name tumble from his lips, and she crashed her lips against his’, wet and hot. She started moving, thrusting her hips slowly at Levi’s already hardening staff. 

He immediately stood, taking Hange with him as he did. She wrapped her legs around his hips, still thrusting slowly as Levi tried to walk to take to take her into his room. He let out a cross between a snarl and a groan as he pounded her on the wall of the laboratory. “Hange… To my room, now.” 

She unwrapped her legs from his hips, and he released her. Levi grabbed her wrist and tugged her fast. A minute passed and they were already before the door to his room, he was already a bundle of nerves as he opened the knob of the door, grabbing her wrist again as the door tumbled open. He shut the door behind him and locked it.

Hange was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at him with clouded glasses. He walked slowly while unbuttoning his shirt, revealing the body of a trained soldier – broad shoulders and muscled biceps. When he reached her, Levi titled her chin and kissed her again, this time slow but still tainted with desire. He took off her glasses and placed it on the bedside table. He started unbuttoning her yellow blouse, revealing the black bra that she wore underneath.

Hange was the one who unhooked the bra from behind, and exposed her breasts to him, perky high, and hardened. When no more barrier laid before them, their clothes which laid on the floor now long forgotten, Levi pusher her on the bed. 

He began kissing her lips again, down the hollow of her neck and the valley between her breasts. He tugged on one tight bud and swirled his tongue, then moved to the other breast. He played and pushed her right back to the edge, until she lost all pride and begged. The litany of his name on her lips shook through him and raw possession beat through his blood. 

Levi moved down, trailing kisses on her stomach and finally to her waiting womanhood. One finger plunged deep while his thumb hit her clit. She dripped around his finger, and he added another as he rotated teasing circles around the tight bud. Hange cried out and twisted, fighting him for more in a demand no experienced woman ever owned. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she reached, and a scream ripped from her throat as the orgasm crashed over her. Levi watched her face as she fell apart, and his cock throbbed with a painful need to finish and take her. 

With trembling fingers, Levi grabbed her hips and positioned himself before her entrance. He pushed in one inch. Another. She gripped his shoulders and asked for more. Sweat pricked his brow and muscles tightened with excruciating pain. One more inch and he was almost halfway there. 

“Damn you,” she croaked out. “More… Don’t give me this careful bullshit, Levi, take me now.” He gritted his teeth and bore down, then plunged.

Wet satin so tight he’d dived into heaven and hell. She wrapped her legs around his hips and dug her heels in deep. Head flung back into the pillow, Hange asked for more. And he gave it to her.

Every deep thrust squeezed him with blinding heat and need. He set a steady rhythm that soon exploded into a crazy need to lust and want. She tightened beneath him and exploded. Levi followed her over, his name slipping from his lips as he exploded inside her.

#

Sunlight filtered through the windows of Levi’s room.

It was quiet, almost wretchedly so. But he can feel the slow breathing beside him. 

Hange Zoe.

“Shit…” It was never really his intention to have sex with Hange that night, maybe he was just sad, or too carried away at the moment. The alcohol in his system was a main factor too. His façade cracked. It should never have been this way. This was a mistake. 

The woman beside him stirred and her breathing suddenly became controlled. He knew she was awake. “Oi shitty glasses, I know you’re up,” he removed the blanket which covered her face and he was greeted by an unfathomable hazel brown eyes.

They stared at each other for a moment, both thinking of what to say but have no words for it. Finally, Levi spoke in his cold voice. “It’s just sex. I’m sorry,”

Hange half-smiled at him, but her eyes showed no humor at all. She stood up, unconcerned by her own nudity, and then proceeded to pick her clothes up and slip them on. Levi watched her movements, his eyes heavy on her back. Once she’s fully clothed, she walked her way to the door but before heading out, she looked back at him. “I know it is,” she uttered softly, and then left. 

#

Feel free to give me a review so I’d know if I should still continue this. Thanks for reading! (


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humanity’s strongest soldier had secrets of his own. So when the woman he loved died, he turns on another for pure companionship and comfort. But a night of mistake has its consequences. Levihan.

CHAPTER TWO: Secrets

And as always, she just let it slide as a memory – kept in her most intimate secrets, forever unheard of.

Silence echoed along the hallways of the Survey Corps Headquarters as Hange Zoe, in all her intimidating glory washed off from her current state of disillusion, treaded her way to her room. Her steps seemed like a cat’s, all too discreet and subtle so as not to bother anyone who might still be in deep slumber. 

Chills ran down her spine as a gentle breeze seemed to blow her way, and she crossed her arms as if to shield herself from the unwanted touch of coolness. With her thin yellow blouse as her only upper clothing, she found it nearly impossible to dodge the cold feeling. 

Hange breathed deeply, sucking in the air and holding it in for as long as she could, letting it out a minute or two later with her eyes closed and her forehead crossed. She was so reluctant to admit to herself that her entire body screamed of nothing but pain at the moment, her muscles hurt like hell everytime she flexes them. It was almost ironic. For a soldier who ventures into the unknown outside world to fight those enormous creatures and who always end up sustaining injuries from her endeavours, this muscle pain should have been nothing. But it was the exact opposite.

She felt bare, naked. Almost as if she was stripped off nothing and she was just treading on thin ice, her skin just enduring the shudders that the wind brought. She was merely a thin frame whose head was hovering in the clouds, her thoughts still blurred and undefined. Ironic again; her body felt cold but her insides felt all warm. Burning, even.

Hot. Fire.

She could still feel him. She could still feel his flaming touch on her skin, the tight grasp of his hands on her hair, on her waist and on her thighs… The way his lips moved in sync with hers as his tongue sought for control and dominance. The feeling of him moving inside her as if there’s no more tomorrow….

Hange cringed at her thoughts, biting her lip in the process. Memories from the previous night flooded her mind and she tried to keep the thoughts at bay, but as Levi’s sweating face taunted her she knew her efforts are futile. The infuriating man’s flushed face resurfaced her mind – she heard his groans of pleasure as he sheathed himself deep inside her over and over again. 

But the night they shared between the sheets, no matter how wonderful it was, what they did was a mistake.

She knew it, and she’ll bet that he knew it was wrong, too. Fraternizing with comrades is the most intimate way that members of the Survey Corps are allowed to indulge in, but engaging in a romantic relationship was just beyond the border. Though it wasn’t exactly stated in the set of rules that the Commander gave, the soldiers knew their limits. And besides, with all their lives being at risk in every expedition beyond the walls, it’s really hard to even surrender themselves to love, let alone getting married and having a family. Complete devotion to give glory to humanity is a credo that is engraved in the souls of all the members of the Survey Corps.

A romantic relationship was strictly forbidden, but sex? Hange knew that it’s terribly way beyond the line, and what she and Levi did may even get their asses in trouble, had anyone known. 

She wasn’t even sure how it happened. One moment she was just scribbling every thought that popped in her already clouded mind, and the next she was already staring into Levi’s cold eyes, which, to his credit, seemed to bore a hole through her being. She’d always been fascinated about his eyes, which always gives him a sinister look. 

But the moment his lips touched hers, her entire mind clouded and her composure swirled. She hesitated at first, her conscience screamed at her. She fought him and tried to push him away by yanking at his shirt but the way his lips moved upon hers like he was a wild animal devouring a prey made the woman that she is give in to desire and temptation.

The man had been insatiable. She wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or just pure lust, but no matter what it was that drove him in the first place, Hange concluded that Levi knew how to work it out and his moves compensated for his short height. 

Hange opened the door to her room and shut it with a soft thud. Papers and books were scattered on the floor and she ignored it, walking to her drawers. She grabbed some clean clothes, took off her dirty ones, and headed to the bathroom. 

Hoping to clear her mind and body off any signs of exhaustion, she took a shower and let the cold water flow to her body. Her eyes followed the trail of the drop of water that ran down her fair skin and she found that even a cold shower could not make her forget about her own mumblings. It even got worse. 

#

The cafeteria was buzzing with all the noise coming from the new members of the Scouting Legion. Everyone had their own little chitchats as they ate breakfast. Well, with the exception of the 104th soldiers, of course. There seemed to be a small commotion going on in the table.

“Hey Sasha, give my bread back now!” Connie Springer yelled at his comrade, Sasha Blause, who tried to be oblivious at the former’s predicament.

“How many times do I have to tell you, Connie, I didn’t steal your bread! Jean did!” the girl pointed in the direction of Jean Kirschtein, who didn’t have any idea of what’s happening at the moment. The boy was staring at Mikasa Ackerman, watching her as she ate and had occasional talk with Eren Jaeger and Armin Arlert.  
“Like I’m gonna believe you didn’t,” Connie sighed in defeat. “Tch. Nevermind.” He started eating again, but the way he held the spoon on his right hand was a clear evident that he was, indeed, pissed off.

The group ate in casual silence after the commotion that Connie and Sasha started had died down. Minutes later, Krista Lenz, a petite blonde girl, stood up with a piece of bread on her hands. She gave it to Connie. “Uhmm… Connie, I’m not that hungry. You can have this if you want.” With a sweet smile on her face, Krista handed the bread to Connie, who accepted it with delight. In another table, Ymir grinned.

Levi Ackerman entered the cafeteria with that permanent scowl plastered on his face. His eyes scanned the area, and he found Mike and Erwin seated on a table far away from the rest of the Corps. He walked silently, sending death glares to whomever crossed his path. Not a noise in the entire cafeteria was heard as Levi trailed his way towards Erwin and Mike’s table. 

Once he was seated, the cafeteria buzzed again. Mike, who had stopped from eating, looked up. “Hey, Levi, have you seen Hange?”

Levi flinched at the name, but tried to go unnoticed. He shrugged. “Why, can’t that nose of yours tell where that Shitty Glasses is?” He picked up the teacup in a manner that he was accustomed to, and gulped. “How the hell would I even know where she is, that woman is like a sly fox. But who knows she’s probably in her lab rotting in her books, as usual.”

Erwin gave out a chuckle, and then sipped in his own tea. “I’m going to discuss something with her so if you see Hange anywhere, please tell her that I need her to see me in my office as soon as possible.” 

“Good morning, Squad Leader!” 

Just as Levi was about to respond to Erwin’s plea, he heard Moblit Berner’s distant voice which was tainted with the same enthusiasm that he has everyday. Levi turned his head and saw Hange Zoe walking towards their table.

Their eyes connected. Coal black meeting heated hazel.

Her eyes expressed something different but before he could even read and decipher them, Hange turned her gaze towards Erwin and Mike, who both nodded as she greeted them. “Erwin, Mike, good morning!” She said with that ever cheery voice that she has. She took a seat next to Mike, beaming as she did. “I couldn’t see the Captain, is he here yet?” Hange then turned to look at him. “Oh there you are! Good morning, Levi! I didn’t notice you because you’re such a short-ass.” She mocked with a sheepish grin on her face.

Levi snorted. “S-shut up, Four Eyes.” He uttered his usual mantra, ignoring the tension that seemed to creep in his chest. He felt the air shit around them, but he knew that only he, and perhaps Hange, noticed the sudden change. 

“So…..” she turned to Erwin, who was done with his tea and was now sorting through some paperwork. “What’s the agenda for today, Commander?”

“I’ve got something to discuss with you, Hange. In my office, if you please.” Erwin calmly muttered.

Hange bit her lip. “Uhmm… What about?” 

“It’s about the tactics I devised on the other day, for our next expedition. I need your opinions.” The Commander stood up from his chair and gathered his things, preparing to leave. “Besides, you’re the next Commander, and you have a say in all the plans that we are conducting.” With that, Erwin turned his back and left. 

“I’m heading off, too. I need to train the new recruits. See you later, Hange, Levi.” Mike stood up with his plate on his hands, and took off. 

Silence engulfed them. With the Commander and Mike now gone, there’s no way things could still go on like nothing ever happened between them last night. No more pretentions, Hange thought, but it’s going to be hard to try to be casual and formal around him now, especially when there’s nothing she could hide from him anymore. She felt bare as Levi stared at her with that ever cold eyes of his, piercing her on her seat. Not wanting to look frail and weak, Hange returned his glare with heated eyes. 

“Hange,” he uttered under his breath with the same animosity that he had last night.

She flinched at the mention of her name on his lips. “I’m here. What do you want?” 

“What do I want?” Levi let out a humorless chuckle. “With all the things that happened to us last night, this is all you could give me. Pretentions, like I didn’t see you naked and mewling last night.” He took a sip of his tea.

Hange clenched her fists. “What, you want us to talk about it? You were the one who said it was just sex. And nothing more. Couldn’t one tumble in the sheets enough to satisfy our needs? We’re both human. It was just as you deemed it, sex.” Her forehead crossed at her own words. She didn’t know his reason of bringing up the topic in the first place. She was trying her best not to let it slip, just go on as they used to be. What does he want?  
“I just thought…” he hesitated for a moment, but spoke. “That maybe you’d want a formal talk about it. Just like you said, it was sex and nothing more. But I couldn’t just let that slip. Something happened.” His voice softened. 

“Yes, something happened. But it’s over now, so let’s just forget about it.” Hange breathed deeply. “Look, Levi, I have no idea where you’re getting at. But with all due respect, you were the one who came at me.” 

“I don’t really know how you look at me, Shitty Glasses.” He sighed. “But I’m a man with a sense of responsibility. And I want to say sorry for what I did. I didn’t know if it was the alcohol in my system, lust, or just pure needs, but believe me, it wasn’t my intention. That’s what I meant by formal talk. Me saying sorry for what I did. Something like a closure.”

Hange was taken aback, and for the first time, despite the cold tone, she felt the sincerity in his words. She knew she was being harsh by taking action to herself, but as a woman, she had to retain some dignity. And as far as she could remember, the moment they both woke up, he had admitted that it meant nothing. Why is she complicating things even further? “I’m sorry too, you know.” She smiled, wanting to already dismiss the thought. “So… could we just get this over with and just forget about last night? Let’s go back to being comrades with the usual banter and the like. I’m not used to us being melancholic and shit,” Hange extended her hand, which Levi just stared at for seconds, and just completely ignored. She pulled her hand back and laughed. “That’s more like the Levi I know!”

Levi snorted. “Hah. Shitty Glasses,” he muttered under his breath, and made sure Hange was not looking when he smiled a little. “If you’ll excuse me, I have some brats to train. Don’t forget to meet Erwin, by the way.” He rose and proceeded to walk. Passing by the empty chairs and tables, it’s only now that he noticed that they were completely alone in the cafeteria, everybody must’ve left while they were busy easing the tension between them. 

Hange smiled to herself as soon as she saw the door close behind the short man. Yes, things about that night must’ve gone smooth, and she knew Levi was a man of his word. The night they shared will just be a memory kept in their most intimate secrets, but she wasn’t that foolish. Even if they seem to have sorted it out, things are now different. There will always be a rift between them. They could never go back to just being comrades, but they are two people with secrets locked up in a box. 

#

It had been three weeks since. Days passed as swiftly as the wind did. 

Despite the intense heat of the sun, the 104th recruits are on the training grounds testing their endurance abilities, with Captain Levi and Squad Leader Hange as the mandators. They gave commands and orders, preparing the soldiers for yet another expedition beyond the walls next week. They tried to comprehend everything there is to learn about being a member of the Survey Corps, with Hange simultaneously experimenting on Eren’s Titan-shifting abilities, of course. 

Everything went along fine, except for one.

Hange Zoe seemed to be a little… off. She suddenly feels dizzy at certain times, and headaches taunt her almost everyday. Her appetite seemed to have been affected, too. Her aversion to the food she usually ate had been puzzling her for a while now. Even if she’s fully rested and hadn’t done a thing the entire afternoon, she felt physically tired. With her current condition just like this, she wasn’t sure if the Commander would even allow her to join the expedition next week. 

“Maybe it’s just something I ate the other day… No big deal. Stop fussing, Moblit.” She mentioned one day when she’d had enough of Moblit going around and fretting at everything she did.

“Squad Leader, you’re being too reckless. It’s probably best for you to go to a doctor.” Moblit muttered under his breath after she had advised Hange to rest, as she felt dizzy all of a sudden.

“I’m telling you, I’m fine…” she just rolled her eyes.

With Moblit’s constant pushing, Hange finally agreed to visit the doctor at Trost District. The Doctor asked about how she felt the last days, and then ran some tests on her. She shouldn’t be surprised. After all, she knew this could probably happen, but when Dr. Thompson gave her the news, she was still taken aback. She ran out of words to say, her throat felt dry. An incredulous, disbelieving expression settled on her face as coldness seemed to creep inside her.

Night had already fallen by the time she got back to the Headquarters, everyone had somehow retreated to their own rooms to rest. Hange’s first instinct was to go to her room and sleep on it but her second told her another. She’s telling Levi. Of all the people who should know this, he should be the first.

With discreet yet uncertain steps, Hange inched her way to Levi’s room. She clenched her fist in an attempt to knock, hesitated, but knocked anyway. She heard a shift inside the room and waited. Just as she was about to knock again, the knob turned as Levi opened the door. 

“Shitty Glasses,” he said, almost whispered. 

“Levi, I need to talk to you.” She said with a defiant composure.

“Couldn’t it wait until tomorrow? I’m about to rest.” He snorted as he stepped inside to let the woman in. Levi crossed his arms before his chest and leaned his back against the wall, his expression blunt and neutral. He looked uninterested. 

“I know we promised each other not to talk about what happened to us that night,” Hange inhaled sharply. “But Levi, you told me you are a man with a sense of responsibility.”

“I remember telling you that, but I still don’t know where you’re getting at.” 

Hange summed up all the courage she could, and braced herself. It’s all coming down to this. “Levi Ackerman... I’m… I’m pregnant,” she sighed. “Please say something.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humanity’s strongest soldier had secrets of his own. So when the woman he loved died, he turns on another for pure companionship and comfort. But a night of mistake has its consequences. Levihan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tbh, my story is really stereotypic, and I find it hard to live up to your expectations because I’m a really crappy writer. The struggle is real, but I’m trying my best. Hope you still like this chapter though, and the future ones too.

CHAPTER THREE: CHOICE

The entire room was still with silence. A deafening one, to say the least. 

The air around them was filled with tension as contemplations began to form in their minds, gathering coherent thoughts even though all rational arguments seemed to fall back and crumble. 

Hange could feel his heated gaze on her, feel the weight of his eyes boring into her being. But she continues to look down to her feet as she waited for his inevitable response. Maybe she had miscalculated her actions and telling him sooner was a wrong idea, but hell, keeping it just to herself was terribly harder. She knew the truth would come out sooner or later. 

Minutes seemed like hours as she patiently waited for his response, and she took the chance to mentally prepare herself for what he’s going to say. A while later, Hange, who was leaning her back against the door, had somehow got tired of standing on two feet and decided to sit on his bed. She felt Levi move behind her and she looked over her shoulder to see what the man was up to. The man had indeed changed his position, from leaning against the wall and crossing his arms before his broad chest, his back was to her now as he stood before the window, gazing upon the dark sky. His jaw was tight and she could also see both his hands on his sides clenched into fists.

The sky was so beautiful tonight. Clouds moved discreetly into a wave of phantasm, allowing the silvery white moon to creep up from the darkness it was within. Enticing stars twinkled up the asphalt sky as if they were lights dancing.

A deep sigh escaped his lips, and he closed his eyes before turning to look at the woman. Their eyes met the moment he turned. He noticed the way her clouded glasses dangled on the tip of her nose. Despite the clouded look on her glasses, Levi saw her heated hazel brown eyes searching for his soul. 

And there, with the simple look from her eyes, he remembered that it was certainly the same way she had looked at him that night as they had sex, no, as they made love. He had been with many women before, and he watched as they mewled and begged beneath him, their eyes shut as they moaned his name. But Hange was entirely different. With every thrust, every touch, every flick, her defiant eyes were open as her breath came in ragged pants. 

Her eyes searched for his soul, just like what she was doing now. Stoic as he was, he could still feel it. 

“Hange…” Levi finally spoke, his voice cracked even with just a single word. “I cannot promise everything,” he breathed. His stance shifted. The Lance Corporal walked a few steps and stopped before the bed. “But if there’s one thing that I can promise, it’s that I can assure you that I will take full responsibility of the child and not deny it.” 

“I know you will,” she half smiled the adjusted her glasses. “To be honest, I just came here to let you know that I am… indeed, p-pregnant,” she struggled to say the word, as she herself wasn’t even used to it. The word ‘pregnant’ hadn’t even crossed her mind, maybe once or twice, but it was definitely an alien word to her.

Levi sat on the other side of the bed, facing her. “But are you having it?”

“Yes,” the woman’s answer was quick. “Yes, I’m having it. Whatever happens, this child will come to this world and live.” She never doubted it for a moment. Never. The moment Dr. Thompson broke the news to her earlier, she wasn’t ever hesitant about conceiving the child. With or without Levi accepting it, she’ll deliver the tiny being into this world.

“We are at war, Hange. And you and I… We’re both soldiers. Even if the whole pregnancy turned out fine, the world that the child will be living in is not a desirable place. Countless lives are lost in every mission that we go to. And believe me when I say that I still fear that the walls will someday be breached and those creatures will come to get us. I do not fear for myself. But I fear for the people.”

Rare as it is to happen, his voice softened and the cold tone in it was less. Levi’s words were considerate, Hange thought. And he was right with everything he said. This is a merciless world, governed by a ruler who desperately clutched on the idea that peace meant treating the people as mere pawns. 

“Denying the child the right to live is probably the most selfish thing that I can do. Sure the world we live in is cruel. But there are still good things happening.” Hange was on the brink of tears. She knew her façade is cracking, her mask is wearing off. But the man before is the only person who have actually seen the real her. “There is always hope, Levi.” 

“Maybe you’re right. But as long as we don’t achieve what we’ve wanted all along, hope is the only thing that we could have.” Levi breathed sharply. “You’re a fool, Hange. Always the impulsive fool.”

“Are you implying that you don’t want this child, Levi?” her voice came out harsh, and if he noticed the hint of pain in her voice, she didn’t care. Hange stood up, her stance defiant as she prepared to leave. “Just like I told you, I just came here to tell you that I’m pregnant, and unless I’m able to reproduce asexually, I wouldn’t confront you here right now. I just thought that as the father, you had the right to know. Whether you accept it or not, I’m having this child, Levi.”

“Goddammit, Hange! That isn’t what I meant!” Levi himself stood up and followed Hange to the door. He gripped her wrist and tried to pull her, but the woman kept tugging her arm. “I’ve told you I will take full responsibility of the child should you have it, but what I’m trying to say is that it’s maybe better if you think through this first!”

“I have thought through it, and my decision is final.” Her eyes was feral. She tugged her wrist once more, but the man’s tight grip wouldn’t come off. “You’re hurting me. Let me go, Levi!”

His grip on her wrist loosened and silence once again engulfed them as they both stared at each other. The man has a defiant composure on his eyes and the woman had it, too. It was a battle of wills, a battle for words. But the rather conflicted argument had soon came to a sorry end as Hange made up her mind, and Levi knew that once the woman had formed a decision, there’s no talking her out of it. The woman was stubborn and hardheaded. 

“Just let me go, Levi. If there’s someone who need to think here, it’s not me, it’s you.” She tugged her wrist again and this time, he let go. Hange opened the door and without another glance at him, she slammed the door behind her. She scurried to her room, which was only a few steps down the hall from Levi’s own quarters. 

Hange’s words echoed on Levi’s now clashed mind. It wasn’t as if he really didn’t want the child. Hell, having children was the last thing on his mind, but even so, the thought of having a family, a wife and kids to go home to after a tiring mission, had crossed his mind so often. He isn’t young anymore, but he’s busy being humanity’s strongest soldier and besides, giving glory to humanity is on the top of his priorities.

But yes, he thought of marrying a woman and having kids, forming a family.

But that woman is certainly not Hange Zoe. Not with her.

She is his comrade, a friend even, if having occasional banters with and keeping each other’s backs in a mission is the meaning of friendship. He’d known her for more than five years, seen how she is during battle, was a witness of how messy she is everyday, or how she even contained hardly any decorum in herself. She was crazy, daft, and filthy. 

And above all that, she is a woman, and human. She had feelings, too. And he had long admitted that what he did to her that night was not right, and he felt extremely sorry for it. But her pregnancy made things worse and complicated.

First off, they’re both soldiers. Death is always chasing after them, through and through. What if something happens to her? Or to him, even if it seemed impossible, it can always happen. Second, Erwin will surely not let this go and they will receive some heavy punishment for this, even the Higher ups will not simply let this slip. Rumors will spread not only in the Survey Corps, but probably even in this whole goddamn place that they live in; inside the walls, too. Although he didn’t really care about the latter, but he worried too much about the first. Menace. Danger.

Levi ran his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes.

Morning came so fast. The Lance Corporal awoke as the sunlight that filtered through his windows hit his eyes. He immediately got up from the bed and grabbed some clean clothes from his cabinet, and took a bath afterwards. While soaking in the hot steam of the shower, he let his mind wander, summoning rational thoughts and formulating his actions. His encounter with Hange last night had somehow kept him awake for hours, thinking about what he’s going to do. He didn’t know when he’d fallen asleep but he did remember some of the ideas he had last night. 

First off, he’s telling Erwin. And hopefully, Hange would join him as he talked to the Commander and explained everything. 

Once he’s finished bathing and already had some reasonable action to do, Levi slipped on his white shirt and pants, affixed his cravat, and arranged the maneuver gear on his body. He made sure that all straps were secured before heading out to seek Hange.

He went to her quarters and knocked. “Hange, it’s Levi.” No answer. He knocked again but there was still no response. Sighing in annoyance, the Lance Corporal turned the knob and opened the door.

The woman was not there. He searched for her in the bathroom but she was nowhere to be found.

The man snorted, then went out of the room, silently closing the door behind him. ‘Shitty Glasses…Where the fuck are you?’

He headed for her lab but she still wasn’t there. Instead, he found Moblit sitting in a corner, writing some notes. Levi cleared his voice. “Oi, Moblit. Have you seen your shitty Squad Leader anywhere?”

The man, who had somehow devoted his life to be by Hange’s side as she purposefully studied the Titans, shook his head. “I’m afraid I haven’t seen Squad Leader Hange yet. It’s still quite early, Captain Levi. Maybe she’s still in her room, Sir. And as I recall, she had been sick these days so I think she really needed the rest.” 

Levi simply nodded at Moblit, and took off. If he can’t find Hange anywhere, he’s telling Erwin himself. He walked hastily in the direction of Erwin’s office, and soon reached it. As he neared the office, he noticed that the door was slightly ajar, and he heard faint voices inside. One was unmistakably Commander Erwin Smith, and the other was an infuriated woman… Hange Zoe.

“Hange, I’ve been hearing reports about you suddenly feeling sick in the middle of training. Are you sure you’re fine?”

“I am, Erwin… I just lacked sleep, that’s all.”

“You’ve been pressing yourself too hard on your research again.’

Now is the chance, Levi thought. Without one second thought, he busted in the room, shocking the two talking inside. Erwin was sitting in his swivel chair before his large desk and Hange was sitting in one of the chairs. Both were staring in his direction, Erwin’s face calm, and Hange’s undefined.

“Levi, what is it that you want? I’m still talking to Hange here.” The Commander crossed his eyebrows.

“Erwin, forgive my impertinence. But I need to talk to you about something.” Levi started walking towards the two when Hange suddenly rose from her chair.  
“If there is something Levi wants to talk about this urgent, then I’m leaving then. We can discuss the mission in another time. I’ll see you later, Er-“

“No, you stay.” Before Hange could even finish her sentence, Levi’s cold voice cut her off. “Hange, we’re telling him.”

Hange’s eyes widened in shock, and her body stayed frozen on her feet. Levi tugged her wrist and led her to sit on the chair again, to which she obliged.

“What are you telling me, Hange, Levi?” Erwin, despite noticing the tension between them, seemed to shrug it off as his face remained calm and composed. 

Levi’s jaw was tight and his both his hands were clenched into ball of fists. He inhaled sharply before starting to talk. “Hange is-“

“Erwin, I’m with Levi’s child.” This time, it was her turn to cut him off. Levi stared at her for a while, then turned to Erwin, who, despite the calm stance, has now a disbelieving expression on his face. “That explains my illness these past days. I’m pregnant.”

There was silence in the office for a while. Erwin stood up from his chair and walked towards the windows, the finally broke the silence. “So what do you two plan to do about it?” his voice was calm and neutral. But his expression was mirrored on the window’s glass, his eyebrows furrowed. 

“Erwin, I’m having it.” Hange looked up from her lap and stared at Levi, who was standing stiff on his feet. “With or without its father’s acceptance, I’m having the baby.” 

“I see,” the Commander sighed. “You do know the consequences. I never told any of you about relationships within the Corps, we never did forbid it here. But what we actually wanted to imply was that maturity is needed here. You may start romance, but whatever the consequences are, they’re yours to endure. Levi, Hange, as veterans and high ranking officials of the Survey Corps, I expected a lot from you two.”

“It was a mistake.” Levi countered. “It was never meant to happen, Erwin.”

“But it did happen, it’s done. I’m sure if the Higher ups knew about this, they will not let this slip. If you’ve decided to keep the baby, both of you will be kicked out of the Survey Corps.”

Hange turned to look at Erwin. “B-but they can’t do that! Levi and I are both high ranking officers-“

“Who both displayed a sense of immaturity and irresponsibility beyond belief. You think the Higher ups will be considerate enough to still let you two in? They have no tolerance for this kind of thing. I thought you were sharper than that, Hange.” 

The woman stayed silent.

Erwin cleared his throat. “But you do have a choice.” 

This time, Levi was the one who spoke. “What choice are you talking about?”

“You can choose to get married and stay in the Corps.”

Both Levi’s and Hange’s eyes widened. Their throats ran dry and an unfathomable feeling settled beneath them. Hange’s heart hammered in her chest, and Levi, who was normally stoic and cold, had an undefined look on his face, his forehead sweating. Both were thinking hard, both were also sinking into an oasis of confusion.

“This is your only choice, Levi, Hange. You could choose to get married, everything else will just be on paper, and it’s legal. You know how our nasty government works.” Erwin uttered with his ever calm voice. “If you’ll excuse me, I have a meeting with Zackly at 7. Just close the door of my office when you leave. Levi, I expect you to have the soldiers trained on the field today. And Hange, if you feel better, please hand me a report about the progress of your experiment on Eren Jaeger.” The Commander gathered his things from his table and walked towards the door, but before he left, he glanced over his shoulder. “Think about it, both of you. That’s your only choice.” 

Once the door closed, Levi started to pace around the room. If this was any other day, Hange would’ve laughed because the Lance Corporal was in such a mess, and she’d never seen him so confused and conflicted. 

But this situation was different.

Hange pondered about the choice that Erwin told them about. It seems like it was the only hope they had left, if they ever decided to have the baby. But it was too much. Having someone be tied to another without the foundation of love is too much to handle. They had no feelings for each other, aside from the complicated ‘friendship’ they have. She would never let Levi be tied to her just like that.

She had to make up her mind. “Levi… If that’s the only choice we have… We can just… Let the child go. Maybe it wasn’t meant for us, besides, it was a mistake… It should never have happened… I-“

“What the hell are you saying?!” Levi gripped her shoulders. “Hange, I never for a second said that I didn’t want this child that you are carrying. We’ll have it, whatever it takes, we’ll have the baby. Whatever happens, he or she will come to this world!” Levi said the words out loud, which made Hange wince a little.

“I just thought you didn’t want it. It was a mistake. And with the way our conversation went last night, I really thought…”

“For fuck’s sake, woman. You and your stupid assumptions.” Levi bit his bottom lip. “I don’t believe a thing about what Erwin said, because I’m sure none of the Higher ups will ever decide to kick us out. We’re both assets of the Survey Corps, Hange. They will keep us no matter what. But right now, we need to play their cards.”

“Well if that’s the case, then you and I-“

“Yes. Hard as it is to do, I am marrying you, Hange Zoe.”


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR: CONSORTIUM

Hange Zoe was a mess. But what else is new?

It seemed like a hurricane had just rampaged the entire lab, there was a high stack of papers on her desk, documents that needed urgent attention were piled in a corner but it was clearly evident that they were completely forgotten by the researcher. Sitting on her chair, the brunette was clearly dozing off, her quill pen tucked behind her right ear. No matter how hard she tried to concentrate on her work, the idea of sleep seemed to be an agenda she needed to indulge in. At least for the moment.

Even with the sun at its highest peak outside, she found her eyelids were becoming really heavy, but she needed to finish the report about her experiment on Eren Jaeger’s Titan-shifting abilities, or else Erwin will burst through her door right now and start preaching. 

A yawn escaped her lips. She flung her arms into the air to stretch and fight the urge to sleep. Hange flexed her muscles a little, pulled the quill pen which was previously tucked behind her ear, and then started scribbling. 

She started detailing about how Eren could transform into different sizes. Although he usually transformed into a 15-meter class, there was one point where the Titan that came out was quite deformed. And up until now, it’s still too hard for him to be controlled as the urge to kill Titans was still dominating him. Wrath and anger seemed to be the only things that his transformed demeanour kept in mind.

She knew the boy had only achieved some really little progress but despite that, he was still determined to continue. He never for a second lost hope that somehow, someday, humanity will reclaim the Earth again, and Hange admired him for that. 

The scientist had taken her latest experiment to the fullest as she knew it’s probably going to be her last in a long, long while. Erwin had advised her to just be on desk duty from now on and no matter how hard she tried to argue and change his mind, she was winning none of the argument. Levi backed his decision and was pretty much annoyed when Erwin, unable to contain Hange’s occasional pleas and kneeling any longer, finally let the scientist conduct her last experiment on Eren before she agreed to just be on desk duty. 

But all throughout the experiment yesterday, she noticed that Levi kept himself at a close distance to her, and with every move she made, she always felt his eyes heavy on her back. 

Once she finished the report, Hange let out a deep sigh, then interlaced her fingers together. She glanced at the pile of paperworks to review beside her. Normally, looking over those documents wasn’t such a heavy task for her, and she loved every minute she spent reading those lab reports. But with her current state, the task seemed to be a boulder crashing behind her back.

The frequent headaches and dizziness had stopped, thank goodness, but the compensation was a lot more terrible than those two. She started having morning sickness, and earlier she just threw up almost everything. Her stomach started rejecting foods she normally ate and craved for something sour. 

As she just sat there and stared, her slightly apprehensive mind started wandering. She felt sleepy again, her eyelids becoming heavier and heavier by the minute. But just before sleep finally conquered her, she heard a sudden knock at the door. It opened and revealed a short, dark-haired man with a tray of food in his hands.

Levi entered the room with the usual scowl plastered on his face and went straight to where she was sitting, casually ignoring the mess that the place is in. The man thoroughly pushed the things on her desk aside and replaced them with the tray on his hands. “Eat,” he uttered, cold tone and all.

Hange stared at the food before her. Her stomach growled, but as soon as the pungent smell of the food hit her nostrils, she pushed the dish a little and placed a hand before her nose as if to shield it from the odor. “No thanks, I just ate. I’m not hungry,”

“You’re not a good liar, Shitty Glasses. You threw up everything you ate earlier.” Levi picked the spoon and shoved it to her hands. He then pulled a chair and sat beside her. “Eat it before it gets cold. Or do you still want me to feed you like a helpless brat?” he sheered with a little disdain in his voice. 

“Geez, will you? I’m feeling kind of lazy at the moment. Will you, Lance Corporal Shorty?” the woman gritted her teeth as she saw the small dent that formed on Levi’s forehead. Oh, how she missed making fun of the infuriated man. These days they were just full of melancholic and dramatic moments, she missed the occasional banter with him back when things aren’t complicated as they are now between them.

“Just shut up and eat.” Levi crossed his arms before his chest.

Hange looked down on the food and shoved the spoon into it. “But it smells spoiled… Looks like it, too.” 

“It’s definitely not spoiled. Your pregnancy is just kicking in, you idiot.” Levi snorted, and watched as Hange ate the food with a disgusted look on her face. They stayed in silence for a while.

It had been a full month since Hange revealed that she was pregnant and they engaged themselves in a heated argument in his room, and also after the incident in Erwin’s office where they both made their decision. They’re having the baby, and they’ll be facing the consequences of their actions. But in order for them to have the child and still serve in the Survey Corps, both of them had agreed on one point.

They’re getting married. 

Levi Ackerman, humanity’s strongest, and Hange Zoe, humanity’s smartest, will live together as husband and wife, for the sake of the child they conceived by mistake. It was a hard decision but they only had one choice. They need to play the cards carefully.

Erwin had already told the higher ups about their dilemma, and of course, being the Machiavellian man that he was, he twisted a few facts to get their favour. 

Hange and Levi had already announced their marriage to the entire Survey Corps a week ago, explaining that it wasn’t a whirlwind romance and that their relationship had been going on for ages, much to Levi’s chagrin. But as Erwin devised, this was a strategy so that the soldiers will not suspect a thing about their arrangement. Although most of them were quite puzzled, others who have been oblivious to their relationship, and are probably new recruits, just shrugged off the announcement. 

But the other veterans have also been quite hard to convince, especially Mike and Nanaba, whom they’ve also shared closeness with. As Hange joked, Mike’s nose was impossible to escape and eventually they had to tell the two. 

Once Hange finished the food, she turned to look at Levi, who had been staring at her. She studied the man before her, and she realized, even though the man barely expressed any emotions and was usually cold, Hange could read the man like an open book. He had been deep in thoughts, and she wouldn’t have to guess what he was thinking. She knew. “Are you ready for tomorrow?” she eventually asked, her tone demanding for an answer.

Levi’s face still displayed no emotion. “I’m always ready for anything, you know that.”

“Yes, but this isn’t a battle with the Titans, Levi.” She tucked her fist under her chin. “Tomorrow, you and I will not be just comrades or even friends anymore. Tomorrow, we’ll be husband and wife on paper and to everyone else around us.” she bit her lip as she continued to look at Levi. “Doesn’t that scare you?”

When he didn’t answer, she continued. “I know how you feel about me, you never really liked me. I hate that we’ll be tied to each other when it was obvious that you loathed the woman that I am…”

“I don’t,” his answer was quick. His eyes, which were normally sinister-looking, softened a bit. “Don’t ever think about that, Shitty Glasses.”

A man of few words, he is. But she understood. “Yeah, right. But let me continue. We don’t love each other, Levi. The marriage is going to be hard. So we’ll just try to be casual and civil,” She smiled at him. “That’s the best thing we could do.”

“Whatever you say.” Levi eyed her with a cold look once more before he stood up and gathered the dishes, placing them on the tray. “I’ll head off. If you need anything, you know where to find me.” The man turned his back on her and left.

#

The soft humming of the early birds was the only audible sound in that peaceful morning. 

Hange’s eyes fluttered open. She felt the heat of the sunlight touching her bare long legs as she rolled over the bed to flip off the blanket that covered her body. Flanging her arms into the air to stretch, a yawn escaped her lips. She grabbed her eyeglasses which was placed on the bedside table, put it on, and stood up.

She was on her way to get some clean clothes and take a bath when she heard a knock on the door. The knocking was consistent, but it suddenly stopped. She proceeded to open her cabinet and managed to grab a blouse and pants and headed off to take a bath.

After taking a bath, she managed to slip in her clothes. But then, she heard the knock again, slightly louder this time. For a minute there, Hange thought of never answering the door, but immediately dismissed the thought as she assumed that maybe it was something urgent. 

The brunette groaned but walked to the door to confront whoever her early morning visitor is. She grabbed the knob and pulled it, expecting to see maybe Moblit or any other men from her squad, but instead the glowing and smiling face of Nanaba tumbled before her. 

“Good morning, Hange! I didn’t wake you up, did I?” The Squad Leader with short blonde hair, said with a cheery tone.

Hange tried to return the smile. “I just woke up, I’m sorry I couldn’t answer the door sooner,” At that moment, she suddenly realized that the woman before her was clutching something behind her back, but she couldn’t clearly see what it was. “So, ugh. What brought you here, Nanaba?”

“Have you completely forgotten?” Nanaba’s eyes widened, but she shrugged it off as she walked inside. Hange stared at her with confused eyes as she saw the short-haired woman dumping a pile of white dresses on her bed. 

“And what the flipping heck are those?!” 

“Dresses to choose from. Hange, it is your wedding day! Or have you forgotten that you’re getting married today?” Nanaba had her hands on the either sides of her waist.

The scientist managed to smile a little. Yes. She’s getting married today, she knew that. But she wanted this day to go as smoothly as the other days of her life did. This is nothing special. She’s just doing this for the sake of her child. So she had decided to just wear the one thing that will remind her that things will just be fine – her Survey Corps uniform. “No, I haven’t forgotten. How could I? But honestly, Nanaba, I don’t really know what all the fuss is about. I see no point in dressing so casually.” Hange sighed. “I’m just getting married, and you know the very reason why I’m doing this in the first place. It’s not like something special is involved here.”

Nanaba fell completely silent for a moment, mirroring the woman that she usually is while in the presence of the other younger soldiers – stoic, quiet and cold. Just like Hange, Levi, Mike, and the other veterans, even Erwin, they all have their own sides only few people knew about, only those they really considered comrades and friends. In the case of Nanaba, while she displayed a cold appearance all the time, she is actually soft and had a womanly side in her. “I know that. But Hange… This is supposedly the happiest day of your life. At least choose one dress to wear. These are all simple, and I know you’ll like even one of them. Just try,” When she saw Hange nod, Nanaba’s smile grew wide. “And please do it fast. I still need to do your hair. When was the last time you touched a comb?”

Hange laughed sincerely for the first time in over a month. “Thank you for this, Nanaba.” She started sorting out the dresses laid before her, and after a few moments, she finally managed to choose one. Nanaba helped her get into it.

It was a simple white dress, with a small portion of its hem already torn. It flowed smoothly down her slim body which was battered with ten years’ worth of training, and the dress also enveloped her barely noticeable curves perfectly. 

It kind of embarrassed her, really, for this is the first time that she’s going to show more of her to people. She normally preferred to wear men’s clothes, even back then. Her hair was always dishevelled and a haggard look was plastered on her face almost all the time. Her profile is lanky, thanks to her height. Some said she almost looked like a man, and several times did people actually mistake her for a guy.

But now, as she looked at herself in the mirror, she knew that the woman in her reflection is very much different from who she really is. The dress was just icing on the cake. Nanaba had tied her hair in a bun, and although Hange dreaded the idea, seeing the outcome did manage to make her like it. 

“Can you ditch the glasses just for this day?” Nanaba asked as she made some finishing touches on her hair. 

“No. Unless you want me to trip so many times before I even reach where the wedding is taking place, or to even get lost, I say that it’s for the better for me to keep it.” 

“Now you sound like Levi,”

“Well, I’m supposed to. I’m carrying his child, after all.” Hange sat on the bed and gritted her teeth.

#

The wedding took place at the backyard of the Headquarters, which, to Hange’s surprise, was very neatly organized and was very far from the mess that it was previously in – with tall bushes and scraps of materials scattered. Everything was in place, there were a few chairs for people who wished to attend, and the aisle was lined with wild flowers. 

People who are mostly from the Military had started to gather. From where Hange was standing, she noticed Dot Pixis sitting in one of the chairs, talking with Darius Zackley. Other people from the Higher House were sitting with them.

From what she and Levi had talked about, the wedding was actually supposed to be a small event, with only a few witnesses to justify their marriage. She didn’t know it was going to be a big affair with all the Higher ups attending. She started getting nervous. Beads of sweat started to roll down her forehead, and coldness started to creep in her chest.

“Hange?” A voiced behind her cleared its throat and she heard her name slip from its lips. She spun around and saw Erwin, his eyes a little wide. “My, don’t you look beautiful?”

“Save it, Commander.” She hissed. “Why are people from the Higher Office here? Didn’t we agree on just a small affair?”

Erwin moved closer to her. “I’m sorry. Zackley insisted to see the wedding,” He sighed. “I’ve told you before, they will not let this pass. They have to see the whole thing,” The Commander grabbed her arm and interlaced it with his’. “Levi is up front, with the priest. We’ll start the moment you’re ready.”

“I am ready,” Hange said, almost whispered. Her grip on his arm tightened a bit as she prepared to take a step. “Erwin, please don’t let me fall.”

The man smiled. “Never,”

Once they started walking, all noise from the people started to fade, and the only thing she heard was the beating of her heart, hammering wildly on her chest. People craned their necks in her direction, all in awe at the simple beauty who was walking the aisle, as tugged by Erwin. Hange swallowed. Hard. Her breathing seemed labored, and she let out a breath to ease the tension in her chest.

Erwin whispered in her ear. “Relax, Hange,”

“How can I relax? You’re not the one getting married here,” she sounded irritated, and at the moment, she wanted to hit Erwin in the face. 

The Commander seemed completely unfazed as he tried to stifle a chuckle. “Hold on, we’re almost there.”

Hange braced herself, and forcibly looked up from her feet. The moment they started walking, she had never, ever dared to look up to see Levi. But then, as she moved her head to see the man she was about to marry, all hesitations and doubts left her mind, as she was completely in awe of the man waiting for her.

Levi wore a white button-up shirt and black pants, his cravat in place. His usual cold look was plastered in his face, but she could completely see that his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were softly locked with hers. He bit his bottom lip in an attempt to distract himself.

Behind him, Hange saw Mike, his face goofy as he grinned at her. His face looked funny but Hange didn’t laugh, her focus was on Levi. 

At last, their steps came to a halt. Levi held out his hand. Erwin took hers and, in a symbol as old as the world, placed it in Levi’s. She touched his hand and felt the warmness of his skin, and memories of the night they shared came flashing back in her mind. It was wrong, but she couldn’t help but smile. Levi’s face was still flushed as he led her to face the priest. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today, to celebrate two wonderful people who have managed to find each other in this sometimes seemingly cold world, and pledge their hearts,” the priest started. 

Hange winced at every word that the priest uttered, but kept it to herself nonetheless. Levi stiffened beside her but he remained expressionless. 

The whole ceremony seemed to go on as the two of them remained frozen in their places, not uttering a word, and just listening to what the priest said. Until it’s time to utter their vows.

Levi held her hand with little hesitance in his voice. “I, Levi Ackerman…” he softly said, repeating the priest’s words. “Take you, Hange Zoe, to be my wife, for better for worse, for richer or poorer… In sickness and in health… To love and to cherish as long as we both shall live,” there was a pause as Levi slipped the ring into her finger. “This is my solemn vow.”

Hange bit her lip. She repeated Levi’s words and slipped the ring in his finger. “As long as we both shall live,” she whispered, a little soft that the priest didn’t hear it, but Levi did. He eyed her for a moment, her hands still in his, and she could have sworn that he squeezed them a little. 

“Do you promise to uphold the vows you’ve made here today, witnessed by your comrades and friends?”

“I do,” he said.

“I do,” she whispered.

“With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife,” the priest uttered with cheer in his voice.

She could clearly see the hesitation in his face, but he did it anyway. He leaned forward, and Hange closed her eyes, anticipating his lips on hers. Levi cupped her face, and instead of kissing her lips, he pressed his lips against her forehead, long enough for the people to beam with cheers.

#

The celebration went on for the whole day, lots of foods were prepared and booze were served every now and then. The entire cafeteria was buzzing. The soldiers were pretty much enjoying themselves, even the new recruits were having fun.

In the midst of it all, Levi never spoke a word. His eyes followed Hange everywhere, never letting her out of his sight. It was pretty easy to spot a woman sporting a white dress, after all. She seemed to be enjoying the day, too. She had occasional talks with some of the women soldiers, and had fun with some of the men. She displayed the kind of person she is, quirky and loud.

And he felt a little glad about that. Just because they’re married, doesn’t mean that things have to change, he kept saying it to himself. 

The band on his finger glowed, and he looked down on it. 

He’s finally married. Wrong timing, wrong place, and wrong woman.

But he’ll see. 

The party, if that’s what’s it’s supposed to be called, went on through the night. It’s getting late but everyone still seemed to be having fun, even Erwin, who sat with Mike and enjoyed some talk while drinking. Levi started to scan the crowd for Hange, and he spotted her with the 104th. She was laughing with Armin, Jean, Mikasa and Eren as they watched Connie and Sasha fight for the food in their table.

He walked towards the group. “Hange, it’s getting pretty late. I think it’s probably best for us to retire.”

Hange looked up to him and blinked twice. “B-but…” she looked at the younger soldiers.

“It’s okay, Ms. Hange…” Eren beamed at her and Levi. “We understand, you two have to…. You know…”

Hange let out a nervous chuckle. Her cheeks flushed. “Oh Eren, it’s nothing like that!” she turned to Levi. “But you’re right, Levi. It’s probably best for us go now. I’ll see you tomorrow.” she stood up. Levi had already turned his back to them and she followed him. 

They silently walked through the hallways, and Hange was unsure of where they’re heading. Their steps echoed through the area. He broke the silence after it had become so deafening. “Have you been drinking?” he said, his cold tone piercing through.

“No, we were just talking…” 

“Good.” 

“Levi, if you don’t mind… Can I… ask where we’re going?”

“To my room,” Levi stated. “You’ll be staying in my room for now on. I asked Nanaba and Mike earlier to move your things to my quarters.”

She was stunned. “E-Everything?”

“Yeah, pretty much.” Their walk came to a halt when they reached the door to his room. He turned the knob and opened it. “But if there is something they missed, you can go to your room and get it.” 

Levi stepped aside to let her into his room, and she walked inside. She shivered as a sudden chill seemed to blow her way. 

“Cold?” Levi asked as he sat on the bed to take off his shoes. Once he finished taking them off, he pulled his cravat and left one too many buttons open at the top of his button-up shirt. 

“No, I’m not.” Hange scanned the room. She walked towards the cabinet and opened it, revealing her neatly folded clothes, and some of her blouses were hanging alongside his clothes. “Must’ve been a lot of work for Nanaba and Mike.”

He snorted. “Yeah. But they didn’t care. They needed some time alone together,” he craned his neck and stretched a bit. “In the meantime, your room will be vacated, and we’ll put some stuffs that we don’t need in there. Before you give birth, I’ll make sure that the room is cleaned so we can use it as a nursery.”

Hange crossed her arms. “Wow, you’ve really thought through this.”

“I should. Civil and casual, right?”

She smiled at him. “Thank you, Levi. I know you don’t like me and-“

“Instead of blabbering about how I don’t like you, why don’t you just start showing me that you’re a person worth liking? Stop looking down at yourself, Hange. This isn’t you. Just because we’re married doesn’t mean things have to change between us, you yourself said that.”

Hange bit her lip. He was right. “So are we… Consummating the marriage?” she knew her question was ridiculous, and completely out of the blue but she wanted to ease things between them.

Levi chuckled. “The last time I checked, Four Eyes, the marriage has already been consummated.” He laid down his bed, and tapped his side. “We’re both tired. Let’s just sleep on it for tonight.”


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE: LUMINOUS

Levi’s eyes cracked open. He glanced at the window and caught sight of the slightly darkened sky, its contour now traced by some portion of light. Judging by the way the clouds hovered and the current hue of the horizon, he figured it was just the break of dawn. A beautiful, peaceful moment that seemed like a reminder that after the shady and shadowy stagnation, the sun will still rise to illuminate the world.

He continued gazing and marvelling about the sky, not moving an inch but while he was completely in awe of the beauty he saw by the window, he suddenly felt the slow breathing beside him. Covered entirely by the blanket they shared, Hange still seemed to be asleep as her figure moved up and down slowly beneath the sheets. 

The Lance Corporal bit his lip before deciding to gently flip the blanket off and reveal the indeed, still sleeping form of the woman he now called his wife. While she had her eyes still closed and was still oblivious to what’s happening around her, Levi took the chance to stare at Hange’s face. Her small mouth was slightly agape, her long lashes framed her shut lids. Her nose was pointed to perfection, not that he hadn’t noticed it before, but as a matter of fact it was the first thing that drew his attention to her. Her dishevelled hair was still tied into a lose ponytail and how he wished she had taken the tie off, just so he could finally see her hair down. 

As Levi completely pondered the woman before her, he perceived the innocence that was encompassed in her being. She looked so innocent that the horrifying things that she had seen in this world weren’t mirrored in her face. That beneath the rather childish and enthusiastic demeanour, a woman with an unrivalled passion and determination was hiding inside her.

He had always mused about how only a few people actually knew the real Hange Zoe – that even though she is normally deemed as insane due to her obsession with the Titans and other soldiers even thought she had a few screws lose in her head, Hange hides her true emotions. Just like Erwin, Mike, Nanaba, Nifa, and the other veterans of the Survey Corps, even Levi himself, they wear different masks. The first mask, the one they show to the world. The second mask, the one they show to each other as colleagues, and the third mask, the one they tried to keep to themselves, which is the truest reflection of who they are. 

Hange’s first and second masks rarely slip to the third, but when they do, it’s heartbreaking. In all the times they went through together, Levi had seen all three. 

As he continued to contemplate his own thoughts, realization suddenly struck his head. One that had never even crossed his mind, until now. Until this moment when their bond has become more intimate than it was before.

Damn. She was beautiful. Not the headturner type, but she was beautiful in her own way.

He cursed himself for not noticing it before. But come to think of it though, the first time they met, she was this tall woman with barely no shape at all. Her profile was lanky and if the little mounds on her chest didn’t show off every time she stretches, he would have thought she was actually a he. She also wore men’s clothes until just recently, when maybe she finally had the urge to wear clothes that actually fitted her body.

And yesterday, for the first time ever, Levi saw her wearing a dress. The way she walked and stiffened each time she moved gave him the impression that she was shy to show more of her than she normally does. 

Levi once again grabbed the blanket, gently shoved it down and saw that Hange was still wearing the said dress. She never did bother to change as she was probably so tired from the festivities yesterday, and last night the moment her back touched the bed she was completely a goner. Her body curled like a ball beside him and a few minutes later, Levi heard her soft snoring. He didn’t know when he’d fallen asleep but he stayed up and listened to Hange’s slow breathing, thinking that he should get used to having someone laying with him in bed, and wake with the same person each morning.

He got up from the bed and ran his fingers through his dark hair before moving to get ready for the day. As usual, he grabbed some clothes from his cabinet and went off to take a bath. Once finished, he slipped on his clothes, attached his cravat in place, and wore his Survey Corps jacket. 

The short man glanced at the sleeping form of Hange. The blanket which previously covered her body has now fallen on the floor. The hem of the dress she wore has been tugged up and her long legs were bluntly exposed to his sight. The sleeves of her dress had also fallen off her shoulders, and he saw a small portion of her cleavage. 

Levi tilted his head to his side and twitched his nose. He walked towards the bed and picked up the blanket from the floor, his head still to his side so as not to see Hange’s exposed skin. Draping the sheets over her body, the Lance Corporal hurried off outside and closed the door gently behind him, letting out the breath that he had been holding for long. He felt his face flustering with heat but he shrugged it off. 

He shouldn’t be feeling these things about her. After all, he’d already seen every dear thing she kept, so why is he still fussing about it?

Levi walked along the hallway and noticed that the whole place was still quiet, mainly because of yesterday’s festivities. He seemed to be the only one awake but as he neared the cafeteria, the delicious scent of cooked meat hit his nostrils. His stomach made an unidentified sound that was a cross between a growl and roar. He entered the cafeteria and went straight to where the cooks are preparing the foods.

“Good morning, Captain Levi!” Miles, one of the cooks blurted out as Levi walked inside. He sat on one of the chairs and grabbed himself a cup of tea.

“Good morning,” Levi managed to choke out. He looked around the kitchen and spotted Grace, Miles’ wife, chopping some vegetables before her. “The rooks must’ve had a good night, all of ‘em are still knocked down, I presume.” 

“Yeah, they had a nice treat alright. But it was a small thing, really. We don’t often have celebrations here, and everyday we deal with death and loss. What’s a little party to compensate for all the sad times, huh, what do you say, Captain?” the old man had a smile on his face as he helped his wife chop the vegetables on the table. “But I’m pretty sure you too had a nice time last night. Congratulations on your wedding,” Miles once again flashed his teeth at Levi and scurried off to take the chopped vegetables and pour them on the boiling pot of soup. 

Levi snorted, but he managed to crack a small smile at the man anyway.

Grace moved closer to him a few seconds later, a tray on her hands. It contained a pot of tea and some bread. “Please, Captain, take this to your wife. This will help her,”

Levi raised a brow but held out his hands to accept the tray. “Help her with what?”

The woman placed both her hands on her hips after placing the tray on the man’s hands. “Oh, you didn’t know? Your wife’s already pregnant, Captain. A cup of tea will help her get through the morning sickness.”

“I didn’t know you knew about my wife’s condition, but thank you.” He still felt a little awkward at saying ‘my wife’, but he figured he might as well just get used to it, too. Just like all the other things.

Grace smiled at him. “Ms. Hange has been going in here for a weeks, asking me for some medicine to cure her sickness. All I can offer her is tea. I thought she’d come later but since you’re already here, you might as well just be the one to take it to her.”

Levi nodded his head, and headed off to his room. While walking he suddenly realized that people around the Legion might have already known that Hange is already pregnant, but right now, he didn’t care. He practically had no idea about Hange’s current condition, as they rarely talked the last few days. And when they did, it was only for a short period of time and only about their arrangement. He never bothered to ask about her pregnancy but he did bring her food when he deemed it necessary. 

He went straight to his – their – room and opened the door only to find the untidy bed empty. The bed was still unmade and the covers were thrown back with one of the pillows lying on the floor. He placed the tray in the bedside table and went to the bathroom where he finally found Hange.

“Shitty Gla-, Hange! What the hell are you doing on the bathroom floor?”

“Go away,” she managed to croak out. Her head was resting on the edge of the toilet seat pillowed by her arm. The other was clutching a wet cloth.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Not now, Shorty. Just leave me alone."

"Get up, Hange, come on," he held out his hand for her.

"I can't. I tried. But each time I move I get dizzy and nauseated. I feel I should just stay here in case I throw up."

"That's your strategy?" he uttered coldly. "To sit here the entire day?"

Hange started to move her head to lock her eyes with him. "What, you have something better in mind? I could sure use it. Where have you been anyway?”

“Look, that doesn’t matter. I have tea and some bread. Get up,” he crossed his arms before his chest as Hange once again rested her head against her arm and closed her eyes. “Don’t sleep in here, Shitty Glasses. I said get up!” 

“I’ve told you, I can’t! I’m staying here.” She murmured.

Levi pursed his lips, now feeling a little irritated at the hardheaded woman. He was sure she was always quite like this, but with her pregnancy, it became worse. “You stubborn brat. You’ll give everyone here a hard time,” he knelt down beside her. “Put your arm around my neck.”

“I did not ask for your help,” Hange sneered. 

Levi clicked his tongue. “You need it.”

Hange mumbled an unintelligible sound, but looked up to meet his eyes. He could see the hesitance in her face but she immediately shoved the expression as she gently and discreetly anchored her arm around his nape. Levi placed his arm under her thighs as support while he lifted her up from the floor. She buried her face on the crook of his neck.

“If you throw up on me, I’ll drop you on the floor,” he groaned as Hange rubbed her mouth against his cravat. “That’s wicked filth!”

“If you ever drop me, I’ll vomit on every precious thing you have,” she giggled. “Let’s see how the Clean Freak in you will react, Captain Shorty.”

“Stop your blabbering nonsense,” his feet started moving. He noticed that for a woman, Hange seemed to have put on a lot of weight, must be all from the training they do. “For someone as slim as you are, you’re quite heavy.” Levi uttered as he made his way out of the bathroom and into their quarters, with Hange on his arms. 

Hange hit his shoulders but winced in pain as her palm made contact with the rock-hard part of his body. She should’ve known better. “Shut up. I’m not a single person here. I’m carrying your child, remember?”

“So he’s the one causing all the fuss here, correct? But it’s not as if he would weigh that much already. It’s only been like, a month since he was conceived, you idiot.” he said as he gently put Hange down on the bed, the mattress giving in to her weight. “How far along are you, anyway?”

She stared at him wide-eyed, reflecting on his previous words and musing about his reference to their child, which he only did now. She was also taken aback to hear him query about her pregnancy. Hange watched as he grabbed the teapot and poured some tea into a cup. He sat on the opposite side of the bed and handed the cup to her. 

She quickly did a mental calculation. “I was in my third week when I discovered I’m pregnant and it had already been a full month since then. So seven weeks… Nearing the eighth, I think.” Hange sipped on her tea before turning back to him to ask something she’d been dying to know the answer to. “So… you think it’s a boy, then?” 

He was silenced by her question, but contemplated it. A boy? He didn’t really know. He hadn’t thought about it, anyway, as he was so busy thinking through plans with Erwin, and his marriage with Hange. The idea that they were simply doing this for the sake of the child had maybe slipped from his mind that he rarely thought about it. “I don’t know,” he looked her straight in the eye. 

She thought of telling him about his reference earlier but she dismissed the thought, as he probably said it unconsciously. Hange sipped in her tea again. 

“How do you feel?” Levi asked out of the blue a few minutes later.

She ran her fingers through her dishevelled hair. “Quite better now, but still a little dizzy,” 

“Why don’t you just stay here the whole day and rest?”

A frown crossed her features. “Honestly, Levi. I’ll be fine. This is nothing. I have some paperworks to tend to after all,” She grabbed her glasses from the bedside table and put them on. 

Levi snorted. “You don’t have press yourself so hard on your research. It’ll just tire you up,” 

Hange glanced up at him from her cup. She held out her hand to grab the piece of bread that he had offered her. “I’ll be fine, we’ll be fine…” she smiled at him, to which he only returned a pout.

There had been several changes in Levi that she noticed. All of them subtle but they were there, nonetheless. Things he did that showed he had maybe begun to accept the fact that she was pregnant, and there’s no turning back now. They are married and expecting a child in a few months. She knew it was terribly hard on Levi’s part to marry her but he did it anyway, and that’s a clear evidence that he cared for the baby. She damn well knew that he was just forced to tie himself to her, and wouldn’t have done so had they been in a very different situation. Levi is a man of his word, she had long known that, and she admired him for his attitude. 

And Hange also knew, even if he was determined to keep it a secret, that he and Erwin had plans of getting the favour of the Higher ups to have their marriage be dissolved right after the child is born. The goal is to convince them that both he and Hange are assets to the Scouting Legion and that their loss will have a great impact in the attempt to kill off every Titan in existence. They also had to assure them that she and Levi could manage to take care of the child even if they weren’t legally bound to each other. 

“Don’t tell her about this, Erwin,”

“Are you sure? Levi, she has the right to know,”

“I’ll be the one to tell her. In the right time, I will.” 

She heard him and Erwin talking about it the other day, and she didn’t know why, but she was a little hurt to realize that Levi didn’t really want to be with her. Even if she knew about his revulsion to their current arrangement, the pain of the realization that their marriage is all for show, still hit her hard. 

She really didn’t know why. But it hurt like hell.

Right now, with what little time she has between this time and the probability of their marriage being dissolved, she vowed to at least attempt to instill enough care in Levi for the life growing inside her so that even when they separated, he would still want to be a part of their child's life. Hange had no delusion of a happy family but if Levi could at least show that he cared for his child, and still maintain a strictly civil relationship with its mother, it would be enough for her.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn’t notice that Levi was muttering something to her. Hange glanced up at him and saw that his eyebrows were furrowed. “I’m sorry, what was that about?”

The man gritted his teeth. “I said you stink,” Levi stood up and headed for the door. “Get up once you feel fine and for God’s sake, please take a bath.”

#

 

The sun was shining brightly in that early morning in Trost District. The city was buzzing with people from different status, all doing their own business just like they did any other day. 

But the moment they heard the loud steps of the horses approaching, everyone were rendered silent and speechless as the main force of the Survey Corps, all dressed in the glory of their uniforms and green capes, paraded through the road. The bells from the high tower rang, signalling their impending departure into the world beyond the walls.

This was their first expedition since the 57th where they encountered a Female Titan along the way. The casualty rate in that mission was high, and Erwin, with the help of Hange, had revised their military tactics to reduce the number of death in the next mission. Enough blood was spilled that day, they lost countless lives and nobody wanted that tragedy again – even if death seemed like the only thing that is inevitable.

Their supposed mission was postponed a month ago because of Levi and Hange’s wedding but now it’s finally pushing through. Hange didn’t want to be left alone and insisted to Erwin that she’s only two months pregnant and is not even showing yet, but the Commander and even her husband dismissed her pleas. 

It’s not that she wanted to see a Titan or fight one so badly, she just worried about her husband venturing into the enemies’ territory – and die, even if that seemed like a funny and ridiculous idea. She wanted to blame the pregnancy, she knew her hormones were just turning up and causing her to get so sensitive and affectionate all the time, but hell, who would want their husband to die anyway? Levi may be the strongest soldier alive, but he isn’t invincible. 

“Try not to get yourself killed while I’m gone, Shitty Glasses.” Levi said coldly. From where Hange was standing, she could clearly see that the man’s grip the horse’s harness saddle was tight.

He may not admit it, but he worried about her, too. Hange could be a mess. Even if the morning sickness had stopped, she rarely eats; only does if Levi brought her food and persuades her to do so. And as a compensation for just being on desk duty, she pressed herself so hard unto paperworks. Levi had ordered Moblit to look after her and the man had agreed to do so, but Levi was sure that he could be an underdog to his Squad Leader and will find it hard to care for the stubborn woman.

“I should be the one telling you that,” she sighed. “Be careful out there.” Hange raised her hand to wave. The urge to walk towards him and kiss him goodbye suddenly nagged at her mind but she shook her head to clear her mind off the idea. Hormones, again.

The main gates of the wall opened and the soldiers prepared themselves. As usual, the Commander was at the front lines to lead the way but soon they will switch into the long-range scouting formation that he himself devised. 

With Hange being left for the first time, Levi assumed her position beside Erwin. Mike was on the other side. 

“Advance!” Erwin roughly yelled. His face a mask of fierceness and determination. ”We will now begin the 58th expedition beyond the walls! Onward!”


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX: MENACE

The two previous missions that the Survey Corps had conducted couldn’t really be called a success; unaccounted blood was still spilled, soldiers who should’ve been enjoying with their families and friends right now have met their fateful end in the hands of those creatures they only knew a few things about. But the people inside the last remaining base of humanity had long deciphered the meaning of life – it can spring out so easily but can also cease to exist in just a single blink of an eye.

Although they lost many soldiers in those excursions, it was quite noticeable that the casualty rate had a significant decrease, thanks to the brilliant minds behind the formulated plans. The Commander still regretted those many lives they lost but the idea that his new tactics seemed to be working out still gave him compromise.

At least for now.

But if there was one thing that clearly bothered Erwin is the fact that the officers from the Higher ups had ordered them to capture a Titan from the last expedition, their purpose was still unknown to him but if he knew better, they are desperate to know more about those creatures so they could compare them with Eren Jaeger; if he is really a threat or a key to humanity’s continued survival.

Or so he thought. Everything is still a mystery, even to a brilliant mind like his’.  
“I don’t know what had gotten in their rotten minds to push for an experiment with the Titans, Erwin,” Levi prompted, his voice slightly echoing of rage. “But I know they’re up to something.” He had his arms crossed before his chest as he sat in the chair in front of the Commander’s desk.

“They always are,” the blonde man anchored his elbows on his table and interlaced his fingers together. “Sneaky bastards. Treating us like blind marionettes for the dominance they crave. Pathetic.” 

The Commander’s eyebrows were furrowed, most probably because of their current dilemma but Levi saw some change in Erwin. His composure was somehow slipping and he could feel that his mind isn’t on their subject entirely.

However, he decided to shrug it off. “You think this is about Eren?” 

“Most probably,” Erwin locked his eyes with the dark-haired man. He seemed tense, but it was clear that he was holding himself back from something, not that Levi cared, but this isn’t the usual demeanour that the man before him showed. “Continue keeping an eye on the boy for me, Levi. Once Hange gives birth, we’ll commence the experiment with him again.”

Levi flinched in his seat. The mention of Hange conducting experiments on Eren and putting her life in danger in the process, nagged at the back of his mind. But he kept his stance. “Of course.” 

They stayed in silence for a moment. Erwin began sorting through the documents that were laying on his desk as Levi continued to sit there and followed his movements. Erwin’s hands were a bit shaky and the dark-haired man could see that his focus wasn’t on the paper he was reading. 

Even if he won’t admit it, he looked up to Erwin. Being his follower isn’t a choice that Levi will ever regret. But as he stared at the man who is currently wearing an uncertain mask, Levi pondered that this wasn’t the man he looked up to. 

He gritted his teeth before finally summing up the courage to ask him. “Erwin. You don’t seem like yourself today,” He wanted to ask him if he was constipated or something but he figured that the man would just be perplexed by his query. “Something you’re not telling me?”

The Commander looked up from the paper he was reading, his grip on it a little tight that it rustled. “I don’t think that is a relevant question, asking that to your superior.” He cleared his throat. “Might I just also add, please keep an eye on your wife. I’ll bet she won’t be staying away from the Titan we have captured. You know her,” 

The Lance Corporal snorted at the thought, suddenly forgetting about Erwin’s odd uneasiness. He’ll figure out a way to bring up the topic again with him sometime, if his unusual attitude persisted. Right now, he thought about his wife. This was actually the first thing that came to his mind when Erwin told him about their orders to capture a Titan for experiment. Hange will be having her nose on it nonstop, and will even try to get near to it, risking not only her life but the child she’s carrying as well.

He won’t allow that. He simply won’t. 

Levi got up from his chair and headed for the door, with Erwin trailing behind him. The two men remained silent as they walked their way to the cafeteria to have their lunch. When they entered, the entire place was buzzing; each group of soldiers had their own talk but once they felt the presence of the two high-standing officers, they were rendered quiet. The Lance Corporal and the Commander headed for the table far away from the rest of the Corps. 

They walked silently, Levi sending death glares to whomever crossed his path while Erwin maintained his calm composure. Not a noise in the entire cafeteria was heard as the two veterans trailed their way to where Hange, Mike, and Nanaba were sitting.

Levi sat beside her wife. Erwin took his seat in between Mike and Nanaba, forcing a gap between the two who were becoming quite smitten with each other. 

Just like they always did for the past years that they have been together, the group ate in casual silence until minutes later when Mike decided to break it. 

“Hange, you’re in good spirits today,” Mike asked as he chewed on his bread noisily. “What’s the good news?”

Everyone on the table had affixed their gaze on the pregnant woman. Mike’s right. The way Hange smiled that day and her very jolly movements will give almost everyone the impression that the scientist is quite excited about something. Her eyes always seemed to wander off and she giggled to herself most of the time, which frightened her subordinates to the point that whenever Hange crossed their way they tended to avoid her.

Not that she’d never been this way before, but being in her third month of pregnancy, she always seemed to be in a very pissed off mood and glared at everyone she met. She acts funny. One moment she’s this very kind woman who cares so deeply about her co-workers, the next she’s this fire-breathing dragon who snarled at even the tiniest thing that had somehow irritated her.

So seeing the scientist constantly in a good mood was very, very rare these days.

Hange blinked twice as if she was jerked from her thoughts. “N-No good news, Mike! I’m just…..” she turned her head to where the brawny man was sitting. “I’m just really feeling better today.”

“Oh you should be, I heard Levi is taking a very good care of you,” Nanaba grinned at her, then also flashed a smile at Levi’s direction, to which he only returned a cold sneer. 

Hange smiled at her before falling deep into her own thoughts again. But if she’d just look at the man beside her, she would’ve seen rage burning in his irises.

Levi knew what the woman was up to.

#

 

The entire force of the Survey Corps kept themselves busy that afternoon. Anchored with the goal of further strengthening the abilities of the soldiers, the Commander had tasked all Squad Leaders to train their squad in the forest near the Headquarters, with a few getting left behind to guard the trapped Titan inside.

The Titan-obsessed part of Hange rejoiced, as there were only a few people to be left at the old castle that they were staying in and Levi was also assigned to manage the training. 

She could sneak out and get a close-up of the Titan. 

Hange bit her bottom lip. She had been marvelling about the new captured Titan nonstop, since this is going to be the first one she’ll see in over two months. She’s excited. She had to get close to it, she had to. Earlier when Mike had noted her good spirits that day, she wanted to say what got her thrilled but she knew that if she did, she’d be reprimanded for it. From the way Levi looked at her with very sharp eyes, Hange knew her plan to sneak out and get near to the Titan is doomed if she got loud about it. 

When she was sure that all the recruits had left and her husband was already nowhere to be found, Hange decided that it was time to act on her plan. She looked around her lab and found her subordinates consumed with whatever they were doing. Moblit, who fussed around her almost every time, was busy experimenting on the flower he had obtained outside the walls during their last expedition. 

The woman grinned, a maniacal one. A mask she hadn’t worn in months started to make its contour on her face.

Adjusting her glasses in place, Hange turned her back from her busy subordinates and silently tiptoed towards the door. She looked over her shoulder to catch one final glimpse of her team before flashing her teeth and releasing a chuckle.

She ran so fast to the direction where they usually held a captured Titan, her heart hammering wild on her chest. The grin on her face never vanished as she ran, her cheeks were flushed and burning.  
There were a few guards and soldiers at the gates but being the cunning and sly woman that she is, she managed to sneak in without them noticing.

The Titan, as so very obsolete as it is, was enormous in size with its stomach a little bloated and its body structure quite deformed. It was a regular type, a 7 meter class to say the least. It had coal black hair, yellowish complexion and eyes feral as an animal predator. Its body was trapped by stakes and numerous ropes. 

Hange moved near it, stopping on her tracks to create a safe boundary. She smiled at the eerily gigantic creature. “Hello there!” she raised a hand in greeting, then waved. “Nice weather we’re having!”

The Titan opened its mouth, revealing a set of large, pointed teeth. Its incisors shone against the sunlight. 

She beamed with delight. “Oh you have a beautiful set of teeth! Reminds me of a tale I’ve read a long time ago! It’s about an immortal man who loved to suck the life out of its victims, but I forgot his name…“

The woman pursed her lips and looked up, trying to remember. “Oh now I remember! His name’s Dracula! Can I name you after him?” Hange moved a little closer. “So, what have you been up to, Dracula? Anything new about your friends outside the walls? Come on, tell me! I’ll listen.” Hange said, enthusiasm tainted in her voice.

The huge creature had its feral eyes locked on her and it that instant, it began to move. It used all the force it had as it tried to break free from the traps that held it.

“What’s wrong, Dracula?” Hange took a step back to a safe distance. The soldier in her started to move in an attempt to prepare her 3D Maneuver Gear, but that’s when she realized...

She wasn’t wearing her gear.

With a roar and a hard tug at its straps, the Titan got one of his hands lose and tried to catch Hange, who had stumbled onto her back in an attempt to get away from the creature. Her body hit the land, and her glasses fell off and cracked.

She could clearly see the Titan’s feral eyes entirely locked on her as it desperately tried to tug on the traps that held it down. At the sight, fear started to creep in her chest. Her hands flew to her stomach and for the first time ever, she felt the slightly noticeable bump on her belly.

She was afraid. Not for herself. But for her child.

One final tug and the Titan got lose. It stood up to its full height, blocking the sunlight as its huge frame overshadowed Hange in the process.

She wanted to run, but her legs felt numb at the moment and her whole body was shaking. She was frozen on her place. This is it. All those expeditions she went through outside the walls seemed to fade into nothingness as she pondered that the place of her death will ironically be inside the walls itself. 

Clutching her stomach, the woman uttered an apology to her child… To Levi….

“HANGE!” 

It could’ve happened. She could’ve died that day along with the child she was carrying. But as she heard the familiar sound of metal ropes sliding and clicking into place, Hange’s senses came alive. The accustomed sound of skin being slashed echoed in her ears.

The Titan tumbled down on the land before her, blood spluttering all over the place. 

Standing above the creature’s now severed head was none other than her husband.

Levi.

The man immediately shoved his sword back into place before scurrying off to where Hange was laying, her body still shaking and her hands clutching her stomach. 

“Are you insane?!” he was furious. His black eyes were raging and his fists were clenched into fists. “What the hell are you doing here?! You could have died!” Levi knelt down on the ground beside his wife, and held her head up. He wrapped his arms around her quivering body.

“I just wanted to see him and maybe have a little talk….” Hange’s voice was rugged. She was panting hard, and her heart was still beating wildly against her chest.

“You knew the risks, you are pregnant! You don’t even have your gear on. If I hadn’t stayed and sensed that something was wrong, your body would have been ripped into pieces now, along with our child!”

Soldiers who have been oblivious to the incident had started to gather around them. The smoke that came off from the Titan’s body had noted them about the current happening. 

She was on the brink of tears. She was so selfish, thinking about her research and risking her life without even thinking of the child growing inside her – the child that she was determined to keep and even fought for. 

“It makes me wonder how you could want the child so bad when you can hardly take care of yourself. You kept telling me everything will be fine but you don’t take action on it. With your attitude, Hange, I don’t think this child inside you will even get to its 9th month and live to see the world you so desperately insisted is full of hope and miracles.” Levi hissed with as much wrath as he could muster. 

Hange’s shoulders shook and she started sobbing at his words, tears now rolling down her cheeks. Everything Levi had said now echoed in her mind and his words clicked right where they should be.

“Don’t cry,” Levi muttered. He lifted his wife from the ground. “Don’t cry. I’m an asshole.” He turned to the few soldiers that have gathered around them. “What the hell are you idiots standing here for?! With all the loud roars that came from this creature, no one ever thought that maybe it’s attempting to get lose and escape? Are you all deaf or your minds are just full of shit? No one even thought to inform Erwin and the others about this incident!” 

When the soldiers finally to came to their senses and started moving, Levi nodded his head towards the direction of one soldier. “You there, go get Dr. Cameron in his clinic. Tell him Hange’s hurt and needs medical attention urgent,”

Hange buried her face on the crook of his neck and sobbed against it. Levi had started to walk, his façade never even cracking as his face displayed the usual scowl. He ignored everyone on his path and went straight to their quarters, where he gently laid the still crying Hange on their bed.

Levi sat down beside her. ”Hange....”

”Go away,” she quickly yelped. She pushed off the hand that Levi had placed on her shoulder.

“I’m not going anywhere. You are hurt and for the love of God, you are my wife,” his voice softened a bit. “You are my responsibility.”

The woman let out a breath. “That’s all what I am to you, a responsibility,”

“What are you talking about?” Levi’s forehead crossed.

“I said, go away!”

In the midst of their bantering, the door suddenly opened and revealed Dr. Cameron. Tugging his medical equipment bag, the doctor hastily got inside and went to Hange’s side. Levi stepped aside to let the man beside his wife.

“What happened?” Dr. Cameron queried as he searched Hange’s body for injuries. 

“The captured Titan got lose, and that idiot was there to humour the filthy creature. She could’ve died had I not been there.” Levi leaned against the wall and crossed his arms before him. 

The doctor nodded and turned towards Hange. “Aside from the few scratches and wounds, you did not sustain any major injuries. I suggest you just rest for a few days and you’ll be fine.” He cleaned and patched up the cuts on her skin.

The woman sat up as soon as he finished. “But… what about my baby? Is he alright? I fell down on the ground.” 

“That I couldn’t tell. You see, the equipment we have here isn’t suited for pregnant women. But is your stomach hurting, or are you feeling any pain in your belly?”

Hange shook her head.

“You didn’t bleed either. I believe the child is fine,” the doctor calmly stated. “But if you feel any pain in the next hours, please do visit the doctor at Trost District.” He turned to the dark-haired man. “Levi, ready the carriage and the horses and keep an eye on your wife. Stay by her side and monitor her condition. I’ll have a nurse be sent here to help. And in case something happens, I’m just at my clinic down the hall.”

“Thank you, Dr. Cameron.” Hange softly thanked the doctor and the man nodded in return.

Levi accompanied the doctor and led his way out. 

Once they closed the door and Hange was out of earshot, Dr. Cameron turned to him, his face all serious. “Aside from what had happened earlier, I can see that your wife is a bit stressed. This wouldn’t do well on her pregnancy. Had she been working herself out on desk duty?”

“She is. But I’ve been telling her not to. I know it’s not good for her and the baby,” Levi replied.

“I see. So now your job is to always watch her. First-time pregnancy is quite dangerous, you know, and Hange is not in very good shape. Be sure to take good care of your wife, Levi.” Without another word, Dr. Cameron turned his back on him and left. 

Levi went back inside their quarters and immediately went to Hange’s side, but found that the woman had already fallen asleep in the space of a few minutes. The fear she felt and the injuries she had sustained must’ve had a huge effect on her. 

He sat beside her on the bed and stared at the woman. Her face looked peaceful. Levi had hesitations but he reached out to touch her face, trailing a finger on her cheek. He rested his palm against her cheek and his thumb pressed soothing circles on it.

Hange’s hand suddenly sprang up and pressed her palm against his hand which was gently caressing her cheek. “I’m sorry,” she suddenly spoke, but her eyes were still closed. Slowly, her eyelids cracked open and Levi was greeted by her impossibly beautiful hazel brown eyes. There was something about her eyes, something he couldn’t ever fathom; staring into them brought a sensation inside him that he couldn’t understand. Maybe it was the way they pierced him, or perhaps the way her eyes mimics the gesture when she smiles.

“What for?” Levi never stopped caressing her cheek, instead, he did it gentler this time.

“Because of what I did… I put our child in danger….” She sighed. “I feel so pathetic.”

“Don’t be,” he scooted closer to her. “I was an asshole, too.”

Hange smiled. “So we’re both assholes.”

“Yeah.” Levi managed to crack a small smile, and Hange fell completely in awe of him. He’s so beautiful when he smiles, she could feel her heart melt a little.

“Just please do me a favour, and your apology will be accepted.” 

“And what is that?”

“Promise me you won’t do that again, that you won’t put your life at risk again.” He calmly muttered. “And that from now on, you’ll start taking care of yourself. You’ll eat right, and you won’t work so hard on your research.”

“I can’t promise you that,” Hange saw the small dent that formed on his forehead, and she reached out to touch it. “But I will try.”

Levi gritted his teeth. His eyes darted into her small mouth and he could see the sweet smile that had formed on her lips. 

Those beautiful, luscious lips.

Without any more hesitations, Levi leaned and pressed his lips against hers, which she openly and gladly accepted. Their lips met with gentleness, and every stroke that they gave was far different from the one they had shared the night they made love. This one wasn’t dictated by lust, rather by passion and sincerity. 

He explored her mouth and got lost at the sensation of her taste, his tongue searching in all directions. Hange’s hands flew to his head and she trailed her fingers along his dark hair. 

Levi was the one who pulled. When he did, he had this small smile on his face that Hange had never seen before. His cheeks were flushed by heat and his breath came in ragged pants. 

“I’m here for you, Shitty Glasses. Always.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize if Levi’s a little OC sometimes. But let me tell you, Heichou is one hard man to write so I’m really sorry if my depiction of him in this story is a little inconsistent. Trying my best to make the story worth reading tho! 
> 
> Warning: Might warn you too that this chapter is a little shitty because I just caught some flu. It’s really hard to brainstorm for ideas when your mind is literally in a storm, to be honest. Bear with me please.

CHAPTER SEVEN: CRAVINGS

Soldiers who had just graduated from years and years of training had put so much prejudice and deemed that devoting their lives into the Survey Corps credo is like choosing suicide as a last attempt to find glory. 

Maybe sometimes, their speculations and fears are true. But not unless they have really succumbed into the Survey Corps life and experienced the satisfaction that giving glory to humanity brings, they will never know the real splendour and satisfaction of being a soldier that mankind mostly depends on.

Fears can be set aside for a heart that seeks change, freedom, and retribution.

Hange sighed at her thoughts, then closed her eyes as the water that had come from the shower once again hit her skin, droplets rolling down her body. As her body soaked into the steam, her mind just wandered off to how being a soldier of the Survey Corps had changed her entire being. 

She had been in the bathroom for almost half an hour just enjoying the day-off that the Commander rarely gives. And another thought just popped into her brain when the thought of their day-off had crossed her rather intricate mind.

A popular misconception is that soldiers of the Scouting Legion always face battles and head off to conduct trainings each day but little does people know that everyday life at the Survey Corps headquarters isn’t always filled with trainings that batter the bodies of soldiers as sometimes, they pause for a little break. They spend their free time doing things a normal person would enjoy – talking with comrades, going to the market to buy stuffs they need, or just catching on some sleep and rest.

Not only do the soldiers have time for themselves, but even the Higher Officers and Squad Leaders also take a break. Commander Erwin goes into different districts to attend meetings and catch up with the latest happenings in Wall Sina, and only God knows where Mike and Nanaba had ventured into this time. 

Levi, as usual, was cleaning and doing the laundry for his wife. It was kind of sweet, as Hange had coined and she kept teasing her husband about it until it got him irritated. 

From the way the backyard had looked earlier when she went out, it seemed that the man had already finished cleaning outside and is now raiding the soldiers’ quarters.

And Hange was just there in the bathroom lazying off. If she wasn’t four months pregnant with Levi’s child, she would have been in her lab alone right now, just doing some experiments and marvelling at her new discoveries.

She sighed again, then gritted her teeth to express how annoyed she was at the fact that she could be doing great things at that moment but no, her husband had told her to suit down in their room and rest. 

The incident with the captured Titan a few weeks ago, and how it almost killed her when it got lose made Levi a little stricter to her. He had made her promise that she would eat healthy and tune down with the paperworks, and she agreed.

True to her words, Hange started eating too much as compensation for all the time she could’ve spent doing paperworks. And once she stuffed herself with so much foods, the pregnancy cravings started to kick in again. 

And right now she only wanted one thing. 

Strawberries.

Hange bit her lip. A drool had started to form in her mouth at the thought of licking the juices of fresh, delicious strawberries. She felt the desperation creep in her chest and whilst thinking of the delightful fruit, a sudden thought just popped into her brain. She would ask Levi to buy some!

With the idea of scurrying down the castle and persuading her husband to buy the fruit, the woman turned off the shower and then reached for a towel to dry herself off. But then she realized that she forgot to take a towel with her when she got inside the bathroom. 

Groaning, she opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom and into their bedroom, her bare feet touching the cool floor. Water droplets rolled down her naked body and she shivered as a gentle breeze blew her way. 

She found the towel on the bed and she reached out to dry herself. Once finished, she let the towel fall and it pooled around her feet.

And at that exact moment, the doorknob of the bedroom turned, revealing the figure of Levi, and Hange jerked up in surprise.

#

All Levi had wanted when he finished cleaning was a long shower to rinse himself of the dirt and filth that had started to stain his clothes and skin, but as he turned the knob and opened the door to the room he shared with Hange, his eyes went wide and his soul left his body.

Hange was standing beside the bed.

She was naked.

His wife was gloriously, vibrantly, bare-ass stark naked.

He dimly remembered the first time he’d seen a pair of naked breasts. As a young man on the brink of sexuality, he’d thought nothing could ever beat that moment for him.

This one did. 

She stood at full towering height, with the towel pooled around her feet. An endless mass of scarred skin lay before him, damp from the bath. Her legs, lean and muscled, went on forever. Her breasts were high and full and if it wasn’t his eyes deceiving him, her breasts were much larger now as compared from before. 

He gulped. Hard. His eyes darted into her belly and he saw the small bump that had formed.

Both of them were frozen on their feet as they both just stared at each other. Hange’s face was flustering and when she finally came to her senses, she immediately ducked and grabbed the towel from the floor and hastily wrapped it around herself.

“What the fuck, Levi!” she yelped, her face all furious and from where Levi could standing, he could see that she was still flushing. “You should’ve knocked!”

Levi clicked his tongue before turning his head to his side. “Why should I? I own this room,” his eyebrows furrowed. “I’ll go in whenever I want. And why are you standing in the middle of the room naked, anyway,”

“I-I… I forgot the towel. At least you should’ve turned your back when you saw me, you disrepectful asshole,” Hange snorted and crossed her arms before her chest.

“It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before,” Levi walked his way towards their cabinet and grabbed some clothes. “And besides, you don’t have something worth looking at.”  
“Fuck you,” she hissed. 

“You would love to do that, would you?” Levi turned his back on her, hiding the little smirk that had formed on his face and missing the chance to see Hange’s surprised reaction to his words.

The dark-haired man went inside the bathroom with the smirk still plastered on his mouth, and when he finally lost all might, he released the small chuckle that he had been holding since he saw the affronted look on Hange’s face when he mentioned that she didn’t have the perfect curves to look at.

Oh, he missed the occasional banter with the woman. 

Once he finished taking a bath, he went out and found Hange now dressed with shorts and a white tank top, and if he was being honest with himself he would admit that he was quite disappointed. She was laying on the bed with a book on her hands, wearing the new eyeglasses she bought after the old one got broken with her encounter with the captured Titan.

He rounded the corner as he dried his wet hair with the towel. “What are you reading?” he asked.

She grimaced at him. She was still furious. “Why do you care?”

“Answering a question with another question,” Levi muttered. “What would people think when they realized that the woman they dubbed as humanity’s smartest is slightly bonkers?”

“And what would people think if they had somehow realized that the man they so obviously glorified for being the strongest soldier alive is actually a clean freak?” Hange retaliated. “Not to mention a pervert, impolite bastard.”

“Say what you will,” Levi’s forehead crossed at her words. He blamed her pregnancy for her extreme stubbornness and rudeness at the time, and he tolerated it. “I’m done with it.” The man grabbed his blades and pulled the chair from the small table that they had placed inside the room. He held the blades in his hands and then wiped their edges with a clean cloth.

Hange, on the other hand, flipped through the last pages of her book and lost herself in reading. When she finished, she got up and stretched, and the tank top she wore was tugged up.

Levi once again noticed the small bump on her belly. “You’re starting to show,”

Her eyes darted to her growing stomach and both her hands immediately flew to touch it. She rested her palm against the small mound. “Yeah, the – our child’s growing.”

“How does it feel?” he asked.

“What?” Hange looked up and eyed him.

“How does it feel to have someone growing inside you?”

Her face displayed a puzzled look. While Levi was really a man of few words, every now and then he would suddenly ask random questions about her pregnancy that Hange found really endearing. “I feel funny,” she smiled. “I have not felt the baby moved, but sometimes I can feel the heart beating. I have this urge to pee almost every time, and I have these cravings I want to indulge in.”

“I see,” The man gave a hum sound and then he proceeded back to wiping the blade on his hands. 

The mention of her cravings made her senses alive, and she remembered about the idea she had when she was bathing. “Levi…. Can I ask you for a favour?”

The man looked up from the blade and eyed her. “Go ahead.”

“I know this may sound funny, and I know I shouldn’t ask this from you…” Hange pursed her lips. “But I really, really want some strawberries and I want you to buy me some. Please?” 

Levi had a confused look on his face. Only a few minutes ago Hange was furious but now she looked like a little girl as she grinned sheepishly at him. “You do know that strawberries only grow in the north where the weather is always cold, and that they only sell those in Wall Sina. We don’t have them here in Wall Rose, Hange.”

Due to how expensive it was, only a handful of citizens could afford it and this seemed true across all the different districts. Most of the fruits were mainly exported out to Wall Sina where its privileged citizens could enjoy them at their finest. 

As a kid who grew up underground, Levi had never tasted the fruit until one time when he was at Stohess District with Erwin, meeting with some of the Higher ups. 

“I know that…. But I really, really want strawberries so bad, Levi. The baby wants them too,” she clutched her stomach. “Please?” 

Levi sighed as he saw the desperation in the woman’s eyes. “Erwin and I will go to Stohess next week to meet up with Pixis. Only then will I manage to buy you some,” 

“But…” she bit her lip. “I want them now!”

“You will wait. It’s not like your options are vast these days, Shitty Glasses.”

Hange glared at him and crossed her arms before her chest again, a habit both of them shared. “Fine. But I will complain all the time until I finally tasted them,”

The infuriated woman pouted, and continued to look at her husband who seemed to have no care at all. Clicking her tongue, Hange headed for the door and went to her old room, picking up a new good book to read. She returned a few minutes later and found Levi now finished with his blades and was now slumping on the couch by the window, his eyes closed.

Her gaze upon him lingered for a moment and there she noticed that he had that tranquil look on his handsome face which was very unlike his usual, rough appearance. His features were not that of a trained soldier, but of a child who was awakened early into this seemingly ruthless world, of someone feigned with that slightest bit of innocence.

“Shitty Glasses, you’re staring,” he uttered but his eyes were still closed. “I know I’m quite the view but you see, I’m trying to rest here. Go find another gorgeous thing to look at,” 

She gave out a sarcastic laugh. “You are a condescending bastard.”

#

Night had already fallen, the skies now beautifully hued with black.

Hange kept turning on their bed. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t will herself to sleep; her mind was set only on one thing.

Fresh, delicious strawberries.

She shifted her position and sat up on the bed, turning to look at Levi. He was sleeping on his stomach, snoring slightly and blowing wisp of his hair as he breathed. She pushed back his hair away from his face and called out his name.

“Levi," Hange shook his shoulder lightly, "Levi."

"What is it?" he asked groggily, letting his head fall back down on the pillow.

"Don't you fucking dare laugh at me, Ackerman," she warned, her lips twitching into an uncertain smile. "But I really, really want strawberries."

The dark-haired man groaned loudly. "Didn’t I tell you that I’ll buy those fucking fruits for you next week?"

She gritted her teeth and shook her head, refusing to listen to her husband who seemed to not care about her dilemma at all. "But I want them now, Levi. I don't want it a week from now."

"Go back to sleep," he mumbled, turning on his back and covered his face with the pillow. "When you wake up you'll forget all about it."

"I can’t sleep. I've been thinking about it all night, I can taste it on my tongue." Hange’s forehead crossed as the man shoved himself back to sleep.

Levi felt her move away from him and cracked an eye open. He watched as she started picking out clothes from their cabinet. He had no idea what she was planning to do but when she had put on her Survey Corps jacket and moved towards the bedroom door, Levi pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"Where do you think? I’m going to Stohess District to buy the fruit myself because my husband is a heartless jerk." Hange walked out but left the door half-opened.

Levi groaned again. It’s just a few hours after midnight and a few more before the sun rises. Still fucking early. He knew if they travelled by carriage or horse they will reach Stohess in just a span of two hours, three at most.

He trailed his fingers through his hair before standing up and putting on some decent clothes, then ran after Hange. 

What had he gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the shortest chapter I’ve ever written but I promise I will compensate in the next one. Pregnant Hange is becoming too much for Levi. *evil laugh* Let’s punish Heichou a little bit. (And also I’m sorry for the crappy writing)


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT: INCOGNITO

Levi groaned as he ran after his wife, who, to her credit, was really fast despite the fact that she was four months pregnant. He didn’t know what made her so desperate to eat those fucking strawberries right now, but he knew Hange. She could be stubborn, she had a way of things and no matter what he did, there’s no stopping the woman on her tracks.

Nothing much had changed about her. She was still the usual Hange who does what she wants and finds a way through every dilemma. She could patch up tiny loopholes using her rather intricate mind. She’s stubborn, made to defend her cause.

And Levi knows it. This is what he chose after all. He’s definitely fucked.

So instead of arguing with her and forcefully tugging the woman back to their quarters, Levi accepted defeat. With a disgruntled look on his face, he hastily got up and threw on some clothes, slipping on a white button-up shirt and a black pants. The man had initially thought of wearing his Survey Corps jacket and cape but he immediately ditched the idea as he thought that citizens from Stohess might recognize them and their presence in the district might cause a buzz. Before moving out, he grabbed Hange’s overcoat and tugged it with him.

Levi moved faster in fear that Hange had really gone off just herself. It was still pretty early, the sun hadn’t risen and the path was still darkened with the sky’s overcast. At any given moment, she could fall off her horse and injure herself, and worse she might encounter some ruthless thugs along her way, or even untamed animals running wild along the fields and forests.

His forehead crossed at his own thoughts, his blood boiling at the thought of menace nearing Hange. No. He wouldn’t let anything happen to her. Especially not now that she’s his wife and carrying their unborn child. 

Or at least that’s what he usually tells himself; that as her husband, she and the child are his responsibility.

But what he couldn’t admit is the fact that the urge to protect the woman at all costs is now nagging at his being. 

Over the three months that they had been married, even if they both wouldn’t attest to it, things have thoroughly changed between them. Their days wouldn’t usually end without them bantering about something so simple, but their fights are now very far from what it was before. No more shit jokes and sarcastic whim, but with every quarrel they have Hange always ends up crying. As usual, he blamed the pregnancy for her hormones turning up but Levi also ends up comforting the woman. They have grown so much closer through their pep talks. 

And Levi also noticed some change in himself.

Oftentimes, he couldn’t stop thinking about how she’s doing, if she had eaten at the proper time or what she was doing at the moment. When she’s still asleep and deep in slumber, he would stare at her innocent face. Whenever he’s on a mission outside the safety of the walls, all he longed to do was to come home and see her face, to assure that she was safe, alive and breathing. He couldn’t help but be worried about her.

And right now as he was running down the fucking huge castle that they stayed at, he felt the blood gushing through his veins and his heart was hammering wildly on his chest.

He got out through the back door and went straight to the horses’ stable. He passed through each horse and finally found Hange standing beside her own brown horse, one arm wrapped around its neck and her other hand was caressing its mane. She was mumbling something to it.

Levi cleared his throat before speaking. "How the hell do you manage to walk that fast?" he wheezed when he finally found her. "Don't pregnant women waddle?” When there came no reply, he called out again. “Oi, Hange,” he tilted his head to his side. He saw the woman stiffen a little. “I’m coming with you.”

Hange turned and faced him, a pout plastered on her face. Her glasses shone in the dark. “What’s gotten into you, all of a sudden?”

“I wouldn’t let you go alone. It’s still fucking early; it’s way too dangerous for a woman like you to head off just like that. And you are pregnant, for heaven’s sake. How many times do I have to tell you that?” He crossed his muscled arms before his chest. “What if you fall off and injure yourself? Or if you bump into thugs or animals along the way? Are you completely nuts?”

She gave out a sarcastic chuckle. “Why are you overreacting? I’m just pregnant, but I’m still who I am. I can take care of yourself,” The woman gritted her teeth. “Go back to sleep, Levi. I’ll see you later.” 

Hange gripped the saddle in an attempt to get up the horse but Levi moved fast and grasped her wrist.

“Shitty Glasses. I said I’m coming with you,”

Hange displayed a puzzled look. “Why?”

“Because….” He had the words just waiting to be uttered but he couldn’t sum up the courage to tell her. Levi gazed upon her searching eyes and saw the brown irises he admired so much. “I’m your husband. If there is something my pregnant wife wants, it’s my responsibility to give it to her.” 

She pursed her lips, but Levi could see the sheepish look that had formed on her face. The woman remained quiet. 

“What, you’ve got no reply to that? I actually braced myself for what you’ll say. Turns out I got humanity’s smartest speechless.”

“Well… To tell you honestly, that was really sweet.” She teased, making Levi groan. Hange looked up, then she smiled sweetly at him. “Thank you, Levi.”

He bit his lip. “You’re not welcome,” He scowled. “And I’m not sweet. Just doing what a man should do.” Levi held out the overcoat that he brought with him on his way out. “Take off your Survey Corps jacket and wear this, it’s cold out.”

Hange lifted her eyebrows and grinned at him before grabbing the coat. “If you say so, Captain.”

“Shut up,” he hissed. “Do both of us a favour, and please stop being so stubborn.”

She slipped on the overcoat then turned to Levi. “Okay. Let’s go.” Hange grabbed one of the lamps and lighted it. She gripped the saddle and got up to her horse, moving her body a little forward so Levi could still have space to sit on behind her back.

Shrugging, Levi got up the horse and positioned himself behind her. 

#

They travelled in silence. Hange held the lamp in one hand and the other held on to the rope for support. Levi had his lips in a thin line as he focused on the path before him. 

They passed by some villages, creating a path in between the gates to Trost District and Ehrmich District. The sun had already risen when they reached Stohess, the city now buzzing with people from different status, all dressed in formal clothing. They left the horse with the guard who at first insisted their purpose for coming but once he recognized Levi, the guard immediately backed off and allowed them to enter the city.

"All this for some fruit you're craving? This is insane. I'm losing precious sleep hours," Levi complained as they walked, trailing behind Hange who was turning her head from side to side in search for a store that sells strawberries.

“I thought we’re done with your complaining? Stop blabbering and instead help me look. And may I just remind you of your declaration earlier,” Hange turned to face him, a scowl mirroring his’ now plastered on her face. “You were like, ‘I’m your husband. If there is something my pregnant wife wants, it’s my responsibility to give it to her,’” The woman had her hands on her hips as she mimicked her husband’s words.

“You know very well I do not sound that way,” Levi tried to hide a smirk. “But I am dutifully impressed. You really took time to remember every detail.”

“Because I’ve been meaning to keep the knowledge for future usage,” She grinned at him sheepishly before turning her back to walk, missing the chance to see the alarmed look on her husband’s face.

Hange craned her head into every direction once more, and finally, finally caught sight of the fruit she sought for. She released a squeal, her mouth watered at the sight. She immediately ran off to the store, shocking the vendor.

“Fucking finally,” Levi grumbled under his breath and walked towards the store, standing behind Hange. He saw the rather enthusiastic look on her face and he can’t help but be in awe as happiness totally consumed the woman. He smiled to himself.

They paid up the old woman vendor and she handed them a basket full of the strawberries Hange almost drooled at. She even gave them a few extra when Hange noted that she was pregnant and have been desperately craving for the fruit. 

The brunette immediately ran off to the opposite shop where some tables and chairs were laid outside. When he was just about to follow his wife, he suddenly felt a light tap on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder and saw the vendor smiling at him.

“You’re a good man, obliging to your wife’s cravings just like that,” the old woman uttered softly. “Please take care of her and your child. Things may be hard, especially in this world that we live in, but it’s all worth it in the end. I can see in your eyes that you love her very much. And I won’t have to wonder why because I can feel that she’s a good woman too. So don’t lose each other, hence you should protect, care, and love each other,” She smiled once more, and Levi saw the wrinkles that had formed on her forehead and the side of her eyes. “Have a happy life.”

“Thank you,” he simply replied, but his voice was tainted with sincerity. He knew the old woman was just delusional and he wanted to tell her that he didn’t really love Hange; that his heart was set upon one woman…

Petra.

Or so he thought. 

This was the first time Petra had crossed his mind since the night he and Hange had shared. His thoughts were in knots with the current happenings that that his mind was slightly consumed with the events in his life right now.

And as he thought about Petra, million strings pulled him into a place. A place of confusion. Disillusion.

She was important to him. He saw the real woman in her; a sweet, caring girl who cared deeply about her family and friends. She was usually so soft but she also had this tough side in her. He’d always imagined that she’s the woman he’ll end up marrying.

He wasn’t attracted to her because she was pretty, nor that she lighted up his mood each time he’s with her, that he’s a different person whenever she was around. It was never like that. She may be this skilled girl who could fight terribly and slay Titans without fear, but to Levi, she was as fragile as a flower. As he put much thought to it, he realized, the feelings he had for her rooted from the fact that he wanted to protect her, because there was this girl from before… A friend. A girl who had beautiful, sparkling eyes and burgundy hair tied into pigtails behind her head. She called him brother, but he couldn’t protect her. 

And he hoped that this time around he can compensate for her death by protecting the life of another. But history repeated itself so quickly. She died. Petra died, too.

And now, as he looked at the woman he now called his wife, things clicked but he was still full of doubts and confusion. He contemplated what he had for Hange, compared it with what he felt with Isabel and Petra. And he found that the things he was feeling for Hange right now are different. Sure, he wanted to protect her too. But there’s more. He searched for the missing piece in his stoned heart but he couldn’t find it. Maybe not now. Maybe he was still not ready to accept it. 

Maybe he was the one being so delusional.

He breathed deeply, shrugging his thoughts and dismissing them but he couldn’t. Levi walked his way towards Hange, who was sitting in one of the chairs, with drinks in front her in the table. She was munching on a strawberry and had this silly look on her face.

The man sat beside her. “With all the fuss that you’ve created last night and earlier in the morning, you should now be fucking pleased or else,”

“I am pleased,” she smiled at him, the juices of the fruit rolled down from her mouth. Levi held out his hand and wiped the liquid with his thumb, gently caressing her chin.

“You’re filthy. At least have some decorum while you’re eating.” 

“Why are you so grumpy all the time? It’s delicious. You should try one,” she picked one strawberry from the basket and shoved it to him. 

Levi hesitated at first but opened his mouth. The juices of the fruit exploded in his tongue and he tasted its sweetness. “Not bad,”

“I told you so,” Hange beamed at him. 

“So, you still have some cravings we need to satisfy? Let’s get that shit over with now, while we’re still here in Stohess.”

She hummed. “None at the moment, but very soon, I think. I just want to savour these strawberries for now.” Hange looked around and found myriad people were doing their own businesses. The sun was shining brightly and all in all it seemed like a very good day. “So, wanna hang out here a little bit?”

“Erwin will kill us if he discovers we’re here,” He frowned as he realized that people at the Headquarters might already be wondering where they have both gone to. “And don’t you have some paperworks to do? I also have some brats to train. I’ll make them clean the cafeteria this time, as I missed cleaning it yesterday.”

“Nah, Moblit said he’ll cover up for me if I don’t feel like working.” She muttered. “If we get going now, we’ll make it there by noon, anyhow. And I won’t feel like working by then, I’ll probably just sleep in our room.” Hange munched on another strawberry.

The two fell completely silent as they just sat there and watched people stroll in the streets. Children walked hand in hand with their parents. Couples enjoying the morning glow were also wandering in the streets. They were all dressed in formal clothes; all people living in Wall Sina are considered privileged that you wouldn’t see a single person wearing clothes not fitted for their environment. 

The street just comprised of citizens doing their own thing, and a few Military Police were also having their rounds. At that exact moment, Levi and Hange both heard horses coming and they saw the familiar carriage that passed them by.

It was the carriage that they use at the Survey Corps. And when Levi reached his head up to see who the person inside was, he saw Erwin. He was looking down, but Levi saw the uncertain look on his face. 

He remembered seeing the same demeanour on him a few weeks ago in his office. The composure that he had long mastered somehow slipped from his face, and all Levi could see was a mask that Erwin rarely wore.

“Who was it?” Hange suddenly asked, jerking him from his thoughts.

“It was Erwin,” He muttered. “I didn’t know he was going here today.”

“Erwin keeps many things to himself, Levi.” Hange trailed her eyes behind the carriage. 

Levi stood up. He started to walk, his mind set on one thing – to follow where the carriage was heading. Something was wrong. Erwin doesn’t seem to be his usual self these days. There must be something troubling him and judging by the way he handled it, Levi knew it was serious. 

“Where are you going?” Hange rose from her chair and followed her husband.

“I’ll follow him,” he said without turning, his feet continued walking.

“You can’t follow him! Erwin knows what he’s doing. If he’s keeping this from us, then there’s got to be a reason why. You know that.”

“But this isn’t the Erwin we know.” Levi declared, his voice gruff and Hange noted the seriousness in his tone. She simply nodded and followed Levi on his path, tugging the basket of strawberries on her hand.

The carriage ended up stopping beside a small house. Erwin went out, and turned his head sideways. Levi and Hange hid behind a small building and poked their heads out to see what the blonde man was up to. 

“I don’t feel so good, spying on him like this.” Hange whispered.

The Commander knocked and waited. There was a shift and the front door opened, and it revealed a beautiful woman with long, dark brown hair. The woman started crying and she rested her palms against her face, then sobbed lightly. Erwin moved closer and wrapped his arms around the woman’s petite body.

“Who… Who is that?” Levi turned to Hange and he saw his wife’s eyes widened at the sight. “Shitty Glasses,”

She bit her lip. “That’s Nile’s wife, Marie. Mike told me that she trained as a soldier too, together with Erwin, Mike and Nile, but she never finished because she got pregnant with Nile’s child.”

“That’s one score for that stupid excuse of a Military Police,” Levi hummed. “So what’s with this Marie?”

Hange looked him in the eye, and he saw that the big, brown eyes hidden behind her glasses shone a bit. Her lips twitched and he can feel the hesitation in her stance. “I’m not one to tell this. But since we’ve been through many things with Erwin, I think you have some right to know,” 

She breathed hard, and Levi desperately waited for her answer. “I never knew the real details. But Mike said Erwin was inlove with her, too.”

Levi flinched at that, and a disbelieving expression settled on his face. “Mike’s nose knows too much,” his forehead crossed. “But Erwin, inlove with a woman? You’ve got to be shitting me, Hange.”

The bespectacled woman smiled wryly. “You don’t know him very well. Like other veterans in the corps, even if Erwin seemed to be cold, he has feelings too,” She sighed. “His mask rarely slips. But somehow, it still does. You of all people should know that, Levi.”

He stayed silent. He knew she was right. 

The two of them continued to watch Erwin and Marie, until they walked inside. Erwin once again turned his head sideways as if to see if someone had followed him, before closing the door.

Levi turned to Hange as soon as the couple had gotten inside. He started walking and motioned for her to follow, to which Hange obliged. They walked through the city without uttering a word.

#

As Hange had calculated, they got back to the Headquarters just in time for lunch. They both headed to the cafeteria and ate in casual silence together with Mike, Nanaba and Nifa.

Levi was quiet all throughout, and Hange knew he was deep in thoughts about Erwin. But she never mentioned it.

After lunch, Hange and Levi went separate ways. Levi went off to train the soldiers and Hange proceeded to their quarters, where she just slept the afternoon off.

It was already night by the time she awoke. 

She stretched her long legs on the bed before getting up. She scratched her head as a yawn escaped her lips and walked straight to the bathroom to wash her face. Hange opened the door to the bathroom and went in, and her smiling reflection on the mirror that was hanging in the wall greeted her. Remembering the dream she had while she was sleeping, the smile on her face got a little wider.

The woman closed her eyes and tried to recollect her dream.

Hange was sitting in a couch in the living room of one small house, a book on her hands. She didn’t know who owned the house but she heard loud noises coming from outside. Curious, she got out and found Levi chasing after two little girls, smiling as he did so. The kids were running fast on the lush, grassy backyard, and they were laughing and squealing frantically as the dark-haired man ran after them.

She stared at Levi. His face was lit up and he had a huge grin on his face. She’d never seen him so happy before. 

Hange opened her eyes and was once again greeted by her reflection in the mirror. A smile crept on her face and she felt her heart melt a little.

Things are certainly getting better.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE: IMPRESSION

If there was one thing that Commander Erwin was terribly good at, it’s shutting off everyone and keeping his thoughts to himself, taking matters on his own hands. He always have plans, his mind is always consumed but he never mentions it to anyone until he deemed it necessary. 

Levi loathed him for that because even if he himself is a man of few words, he knew when to speak and when to just shut the hell up. But he believed Erwin’s principles and he trusted his decisions – even if sometimes at the cost of many things.

As he trailed the hallways lighted only by torches, Levi had this fire building up in his chest. He knew it wasn’t his place to ask Erwin about what he and Hange saw earlier, but still he wanted to know what troubled him. Erwin is a man of full composure and calmness even in the midst of a serious event so anything that makes the man crumble without even himself knowing it, is news to Levi.

The dark-haired man had his fists clenched into balls as he dragged his feet to where the Commander’s office was located. Without even bothering to knock, Levi pushed the door gently and saw Erwin standing by the window and gazing upon the darkened sky.

He trotted inside the room, not even caring if the blond man was already aware of his presence or not. Levi’s footsteps were as silent as a cat’s as he loomed in the darkness of the room; his eyes only set on Erwin’s back.

The Lance Corporal stopped a few strides before the Commander’s table which was piled up with far too many paperworks and unread letters. It was certainly a mess and even if they were neatly organized, Levi had noted in his mind that the Erwin he knew wouldn’t have accumulated so much unfinished paperworks on his table. 

He took his time before speaking and just continued to look at Erwin’s back. A few moments later, Levi’s eyes trailed into the direction that Erwin was staring at, and he found himself marvelling at the neatly aligned stars the shimmered in the dim sky. 

“Erwin,” he uttered softly. The blond man still hadn’t turned, nor responded. “I didn’t see you all afternoon.”

“I am deeply humoured that you have noticed my sudden absence, Levi.” His voice was broadened when he spoke, but Levi could still note the uncertain tone in his expression. 

“You have an agenda you’re not telling us about?” Levi queried. He wanted to get into the matter already but if he knew better, this is Erwin. If there is something he’s decided to hide, he will twist the conversation into his favour.

The Commander’s shoulders stiffened at his question, but he remained on his ground. “I always have an agenda that only I know about,” Erwin pressed on his words. 

The dark-haired man’s forehead crossed, now slightly aggravated at Erwin’s behaviour. “So why were you at Stohess District earlier?” It was straight to the point and he knew that his question was too personal considering their positions, but Levi was growing impatient. 

“I had something urgent that came up. Something I needed to fix,” The blond man said, not even slipping and Levi gave him credit for that. “So that’s where you and your wife gone off too this morning.”

Levi gritted his teeth. “We apologize for leaving without your knowledge. But Hange wanted strawberries and the stubborn woman that she is just dragged me to Stohess to buy the fucking fruit for her. Pregnancy issues, I think,” He bit his lip, knowing that he was treading on thin ice just by suddenly breaking into his office and asking him these too personal questions. “Something urgent, huh? Must be really important.” When Erwin still didn’t move an inch from his position, Levi decided that maybe this wasn’t the time to ask him, and so he turned his back and headed straight for the door. “I’ll head off, Erwin.”

“Levi,” 

The Commander’s voice stopped from his tracks. When Levi turned to look at him, he found Erwin now facing his direction, his rather thick eyebrows furrowed and his eyes a little gloomy. 

“You came here with a purpose,” Erwin said. 

“That is to ask you why you were at Stohess earlier,” Levi declared. “And you have already answered it.”

A moment of silence passed before Erwin let out a breath and looked him straight in the eye. More than anything, he also trusted Levi. He seemed a little hesitant but he spoke either way. “You saw me with her, didn’t you?”

Levi’s expression softened a bit at the look that Erwin was showing him. He blinked twice before telling him. “Yeah, we did,” A rather curious look settled on his face. “Hange told me about her.”

Erwin smiled, but it contained no humour at all. “Her name’s Marie. Nile’s wife,” he pulled the chair from his table and sat, then motioned Levi to sit in front of him.

The Lance Corporal moved from his position, then walked straight before Erwin’s table. He sat on the chair laid for guests and crossed his legs. Their eyes met, cool blue and a darkened grey one. 

“So Hange must’ve told you that I was inlove with Marie, too.” When Levi nodded, he continued. “It’s true. I was inlove with her, but she loved Nile so deeply all I can do was to let her be happy with him. I was young, I had this illusion that if you loved someone, you must set her free,” He smiled bitterly. “An old adage, one as old as the world.”

Levi remained quiet as he crossed his arms before his chest. 

Erwin continued. “I let her go and lived my life as a soldier, I became the Commander some people loathed and despised,” he breathed. “But it turns out, after all those years, I still love her.” He had a sad look on his face as he uttered the words.

Levi listened to the man he looked up to and realized that even though Erwin acted cold and distant all the time like Levi was, he was still capable of emotions.

They are both the same.

“Nile is having an affair with another woman. And Marie wants divorce. She sent me a letter a month ago and seeks my help to dissolve their marriage. I know I shouldn’t let my emotions rule me, and that I need to help her as a friend, but every time I see her crying, I forget who I am. The demeanour that took years for me to master, and the façade I have set up for myself cracked.” 

Levi contemplated his words, letting them sink in his mind. “Remember who you are, Erwin.” He uttered. “But you need to fight. I know you’ll always do what is right. Hell, I don’t know a thing about love, but all I know is that if you have your heart set upon someone, you must fight for her.”

The Commander’s eyebrows furrowed. “You know everything about love, Levi. Isabel, Farlan…. Your squad.” He sighed. “Petra,”

“This isn’t about me,” He hissed. “And you know very well it wasn’t love that drove me to Petra, Erwin.”

“I know it wasn’t. But you kept acting like it. I knew she just reminded you of Isabel.” The Commander gritted his teeth. “Petite and had a sweet smile that could melt anyone’s heart. The urge to protect her so she wouldn’t end up like Isabel just deceived you that what you were feeling for her is love.”

Erwin’s words clicked in place, and those same words mirrored his thoughts earlier. He was starting to realize it. Did he really love Petra? Or was he just disillusioned?

“You were deceived because you have never really fallen inlove with a woman, Levi.” Erwin continued. “But now you’re starting to realize your initial mistake.”

He raised a brow. “What the fuck does that mean?”

“I’ll leave it to you to wonder what,” Erwin smiled with sincerity for the first time as he extended his hand to the dark-haired man before him. “Thank you for getting my mind off my problem with Marie. I really appreciate it.”

Levi just stared at the extended hand and when he didn’t take it, Erwin pulled his hand back. “You got your mind off your problem with Marie but now you started mine.” He stood up and went straight for the door without even looking back, missing the chance to see the smirking face of the Commander.

#

The Lance Corporal walked his way to his quarters, dismissing any thought about the talk he had with Erwin. He despised the bastard for knowing exactly what has been bugging his mind when he couldn’t even understand it himself.

Right now, he thought about his wife. When they separated earlier in the afternoon she had noted that she’ll just rest and sleep in their room, blaming her pregnancy for the sudden lethargic feeling. 

Levi slowly turned the doorknob to their room and found Hange laying on their bed, her back leaning against the headboard. Wearing a lose blouse and shorts, she had her nose busy again with a book while she continuously stuffed strawberries into her mouth. The juices of the fruit were all over her face.

Hange immediately looked up from the book she was reading and smiled at her husband. “Good evening,” she greeted with enthusiasm in her voice.

Levi nodded as he took off his Survey Corps jacket and hung it on a chair. He noticed the disarranged paperworks and books on the table and he decided to fix the mess by neatly arranging them. When he finished, he turned to Hange, who began reading again, her glasses dangling on the tip of her nose. Her brown hair was in its usual dishevelled phase. 

He moved towards the bed, and pulled his cravat from his neck. When he reached Hange, he sat beside her on the space she provided. He held the cloth on his hand and gently wiped the juices from the woman’s face. If his focus wasn’t entirely set on cleaning her up, he would’ve seen the blush that flamed her cheeks.

“Have you eaten dinner?” he asked.

“I just got back from the cafeteria, the cook heated up something for me to eat.” She put her book down on her lap. “Where have you been?”

Levi let out a sigh. “From Erwin’s office,” A confused expression settled on his face.

“Did he tell you what he was doing at Stohess, or why he was with Marie in the first place?” Hange’s attention was poked through and her curiosity got the better of her when she saw the uncertain look on her husband’s face.

“He told me all about it, that he was inlove with Marie,” He wanted to tell her more about their talk but he thought that their conversation earlier was just a ‘man-to-man’ that he just decided to skip some details and get to the point. “Nile’s having an affair with another woman, Hange. Marie wants out of the marriage and she was seeking Erwin’s support.”

Hange’s eyes glowed and her lips parted. “Knowing Erwin, he wouldn’t just let that slip. He loved Marie so much,” She breathed. “I can definitely see why he had been acting that way these days.”

“What, woman’s intuition?” he teased.

“Perhaps,” her face got all serious, and her lips formed into a thin line. When she looked up to meet his eyes, Levi saw some spark in her beautiful brown irises. “Tell me, Levi,”

“What is it?”

“We’re married, and if you have an affair with another woman, with my permission of course, would you do it?” her eyes were fixed on his’. “Would you cheat on me? Would you leave me?”

His eyes bore into her being. He had this urge to hold and squeeze her hand but he restrained himself from doing it. “No,” his answer was quick. “No, Hange. I wouldn’t do that. And don’t you ever think about it again.”

“But you don’t love me,” she retaliated, but her voice was plain of emotion.

Levi gritted his teeth. Here they go again. “I never said I don’t,” he muttered.

Hange was speechless for a minute, and she felt her chest burning. If she could see herself in the mirror, she’ll bet her cheeks were flushed too. But his previous words found their way into her yearning heart and she didn’t know why part of her was a little happy hearing those words from him. They continued staring at each other and Hange could see the flush on his face, too.

“Stop staring, you look stupid,” he grumbled. Hange didn’t respond and still displayed a silly look on her face.

When she still didn’t respond, Levi reached his hand out to pinch the woman’s nose when suddenly, Hange’s eyes widened with shock and she let out a loud gasp. Her hands flew to her already tight belly.

Her sudden movement alarmed Levi. “Hange? What’s wrong?” 

The woman still had a shocked expression on her face as she started breathing heavily. She tugged her blouse up and exposed her slightly rounded belly.

He had no idea what was going on as he stared at Hange’s face. But when he trailed his eyes to her stomach, he saw it.

Time seemed to stop.

The skin on her belly was gently moving.

Hange’s lips twitched into a smile as she rested her shaking palms against the small mound. She started stroking it, and she received another movement, much stronger this time. “It’s moving,” she whispered. “My child’s moving,” her smile grew wider.

Levi had a disbelieving expression on his face as his gaze lingered upon her belly. He didn’t know if it was at all possible, but he suddenly felt joy bubbling in his chest. Hange turned to face him with the smile still plastered on her face. She reached her hand to grab his’, then gently laid it over her belly.

He felt it. It was moving delicately against his palm. And he couldn’t help but crack a small smile.

At the sight, Hange melted. She felt her heart hammering wild on her chest, delighted to share the moment with her husband as their child made his first hello.

“I visited Dr. Cameron’s clinic on my way here to our room, and he checked on me,” she declared. Levi still had his eyes on her belly where his hand was resting. “He said the baby and I are doing just fine. He also noted that for a four months pregnant woman, my belly seemed to be rounder and larger.”

Levi looked up without removing his hand from her belly, enjoying the movement on his palm. “That’s good, right? It means the baby is healthy,” 

“I thought so too, but for some reason, when I asked Dr. Cameron the same thing, he just smiled at me, shrugged, and told me that I’ll be fine.” She pouted. “It was weird, but I immediately dismissed the thought. I also asked him when the baby will start to move. He said that anytime now the child will start making me feel its presence, but I never expected it to happen so soon.” Hange smiled.

Levi’s eyes softened a bit as he once again turned his gaze upon her belly. “Our child looks energetic,”

She wouldn’t admit it, but hearing Levi say ‘our child’ kicked in some feeling in her that she couldn’t explain. “I think maybe our child’s just being grateful for the strawberries,” She gently placed her hand on top of Levi’s. “Thank you, Levi. And I’m sorry for all the fuss.”

Once the skin on top of her belly stopped moving, Hange expected that Levi will immediately pull back his hand but much to her surprise, he turned his hand up and interlaced it with her fingers. He never spoke a word but she felt the heat that came off his skin.

“It’s getting late,” he uttered softy. “We better get some sleep.” He untangled his fingers from hers, then tugged her blouse down to cover her belly. Levi got up the bed and went straight to the bathroom to wash himself. 

When he got out, Hange saw that the man had taken off his white shirt and his upper body was bluntly exposed to her sight. His washboard abs traced the contour of his stomach and his muscled biceps showed off as he stretched.

He walked over to their bed, and Hange scooted over to create some space. He blew the flame on the lamp that was placed on the bedside table. As the fire died out, the room became enveloped in darkness; the only light was coming from the window where the moon shone so bright.

Levi laid on the bed and pulled the sheet over his body. She was actually surprised that he hadn’t worn a shirt to bed since this is the first time that he’ll be sleeping naked beside her. His hands brushed against her back.

But what surprised Hange was the fact that she could certainly feel Levi’s hands moving. His hands slowly snaked around her waist and he pulled her to his body; she felt the heat that came off his naked skin. 

Their height was a disadvantage but Levi moved up so he could rest his chin against the top of her head. He pulled her closer, then he rested both his hands against the mound on her belly.

“Good night,” he whispered before dozing off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been fangirling over Romi Park (yes, the woman who voices Hange in the anime) and waah she's so kawaii and I can definitely see her mirroring Hange's personality. And good Lord, can she sing! Listening to her songs made me want to watch and hear Hange singing too. Haha. Anyway, sorry for the wait! Here's the next chapter, enjoy my dears!

CHAPTER TEN: TERRITORIAL

The familiar sound of metal ropes sliding and clicking into place echoed against the trunks of the giant trees, the sound vibrating into the whole forest.

In all her intimidating glory, Mikasa Ackerman glided along the wind as she expertly maneuvered her gear, her goal set only upon one thing. Her eyes scanned the area and as she continuously glided with her black hair fanning all over the place, she immediately caught sight of the Titan replica. A higher-ranking soldier prepared the Titan and Mikasa firmly grasped her sword.

She slashed the foam on its nape; one meter lengthwise, ten centimetres across.

Standing on a tree branch with his back leaning against the trunk and his arms crossed before his chest, Levi watched her from a distance and hummed to himself. The girl is undoubtedly strong and her Titan-killing abilities can almost match up with his'. She also moved fast and Levi could see the fire dancing in her eyes as she used her gear and gripped her sword, like rage was fuelling her entire being. Her strike form was also flawless, deep and in exact measure.

A loud groan abruptly rang in his ears as a boy went past him, the wind blew wisps of his coal black hair. Levi trailed his eyes in the direction that the boy treaded and he caught a glimpse of dark, chocolate brown hair.

Eren Jaeger gripped his sword tightly in his hands. He let out another roar as he lashed out the nape of the Titan.

Still not good enough. Levi bit his lip before clicking his tongue, and then using his own gear, he scurried down the tree.

Eren landed on the ground and looked over his shoulder to see how he managed but a frown marred his face as he saw the little damage that he had done. The affronted look on his eyes mirrored his disappointment. He clenched his fists.

Mikasa suddenly emerged from the bushes and walked straight towards Eren, her face worried. She held out her hand, which the boy grabbed, and immediately pulled him up. She had a smile on her face as Eren dusted the dirt on his pants.

"You did good, Eren," She tried to cheer him up.

The boy let out a frustrated sigh. "But still not good enough compared to you," He looked at her eyes. "Mikasa, you should teach me sometime."

Mikasa's eyes shone and heat flamed her cheeks. "O-Of course…" she grabbed her red scarf and covered half of her face. "W-When do you want to start?"

Eren beamed at her, his blue green eyes immediately lighting up. "Anytime you want!"

Levi watched them from the darkness, scowling at the sight of two teenagers flirting in front of him. But he'll admit it though, he was slightly amused at how oblivious Eren was to Mikasa's affections for him. Watching the girl struggle everyday and seeing Eren be a complete idiot was the closest thing to entertainment he had.

Smirking, he strutted out from his position and walked towards Eren and Mikasa. "Oi you lovebirds, that's all for today." Levi had the usual scowl on his face as he confronted the two.

Mikasa let out a gasp and blushed even more as Eren turned his back to look at Levi. The boy immediately clenched his right fist and brought it to his chest as a salute. "Roger, Captain."

Levi glared at him. "Eren, I see you have not improved a bit. You should take this training seriously and man up," He gritted his teeth. "If you go out there and encounter a Titan all by yourself, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't stand a chance and just maybe shit yourself and die."

The brown-haired boy looked down on his feet.

Mikasa stepped forward and sent a death glare towards Levi. "Captain, aren't you going too far," It wasn't a question.

Eren countered. "Mikasa,"

He raised a brow. "Am I?" He returned the glare. "You know very well that I am right, Ackerman," He could see that the girl was just holding herself from killing him. But like that could happen anyway. He turned his back and started to walk. "Gather all other soldiers scattered in the forest and tell them that we're calling it a day."

Levi utilized his 3D maneuver gear and rose, anchoring hooks from tree to tree. He glided along the air and the wind blew tendrils of his dark hair. His face was emotionless as he continued to search for the exit of the forest and when he finally caught sight of some light coming from the outside, he speeded up and moved faster.

Reaching the open field, he noticed that it was already near sunset. The sky was a mix of crimson, orange and pink, and the fluffy clouds above hovered gently.

He gazed around and he saw that the other veterans who acted as trainers are already gathering. Some were sitting on the lush, grassy ground, just resting from the tiring training. Others were having talks and laughs and replenishing themselves.

As he continuously scanned the area, he caught sight of Mike, Nanaba and Erwin gathered under the shade of a huge tree. Nanaba, with her short, light blonde hair framing her face, was curled up against Mike as he sat leaning his back against the trunk.

The two are really becoming quite smitten with each other and everyone had already noticed the sweetness that they usually portrayed. And it's the same case for most people in the corps. Ever since he and Hange got married, more and more couples are coming out of their shells.

The Survey Corps is slowly becoming like a den not of madmen, but of lovebirds.

Levi also saw Erwin, who rarely came out of his office to supervise the training. Like the chiselled man that he was, the Commander was standing tall and broad with a few papers in his hands. His lips were curled into a small smile as he continued to converse with Nanaba and Mike.

But what surprised Levi the most, was that from where he was standing, he could clearly see his wife strolling towards the three, tugging a tiny basket. He couldn't deny the fact that even though she was already five months pregnant, her face always seemed to glow.

She was like a flower finally coming to full bloom.

The woman wore an oversized shirt and stretchy white pants to accommodate her now growing belly. As usual, her hair was tied into a ponytail and her glasses dangled on the tip of her pointed nose.

But Hange wasn't supposed to be here. She should be at the Headquarters right now, where she could rest and Levi was sure she was safe.

His eyes widened at the thought.

Hange reached the tree where Erwin, Nanaba and Mike were resting at. She beamed when Erwin pulled her and anchored his arm around her nape. The blond man ruffled her already dishevelled hair and Hange giggled in response.

The woman tilted her head to her side and when she did, she caught sight of Levi. Their eyes connected. Her face lit up with amusement and a huge grin was plastered on her face. She reached her hand up and waved, then she mouthed something. He didn't hear what she said but Levi hesitantly raised his hand a bit in greeting.

Then he saw Mike and Nanaba trying to hold back their laugh, and Erwin was biting his lip. Somehow, they finally lost all might and laughed. Hard. The Commander maintained his decorum and just had an amused look on his face.

Levi had no idea what that was all about, his forehead crossed.

Hange untangled herself from Erwin and immediately ran to him, tugging the tiny basket in her hands. He waited. Time seemed to stop as Hange ran towards him; his heart was beating wildly in his chest. He wasn't sure how to react so he just stood there frozen on the ground.

The bespectacled woman smiled once more, flashing her pearly-white teeth against those luscious lips. She neared him.

So near.

He opened his mouth to say something, a harsh statement about her coming to the training when he strictly forbid her to. Anything. Anything that will fuel his courage.

He was prepared for what he was going to say until he realized, the direction Hange was treading seemed to stray from his position. She sped up her pace, only to glide past Levi and ignore him.

"Hello Eren!" she yelped behind his back. "I've been looking all over for you!"

What the fuck?

He was stunned and for a minute there, a disbelieving and confused expression settled on his face. He looked up and saw that Mike, Erwin and Nanaba were laughing so hard. Nanaba was clutching her stomach to ease her laughing, Erwin was biting his knuckles as he tried to control himself, but he was miserably failing.

Mike, on the other hand, stared back at Levi. The brawny man had already stopped laughing. He grinned at the short man, then he held his right hand up and gave Levi a thumbs up.

He scowled. He mimicked Mike's gesture but instead of a thumbs up, he raised his middle finger. 'Fuck. Off.' He mouthed. Mike bit his lip and laughed once more.

Levi looked over his shoulder and saw that indeed, Eren, Mikasa and Armin Arlert were walking a few steps behind him.

#

The brown-haired boy had a confused look on his face as Hange continued to fuss around him. "Ms. Hange…. It's a surprise to see you here," he said.

"Well…." Hange skirted closer. She shoved the tiny basket into Eren's hands. "I just thought maybe you guys are hungry after an afternoon of training so I asked the cooks in the Headquarters to prepare some sandwiches for you soldiers."

"Really?" he beamed. Eren opened the lid of the basket and the aroma of fresh-baked bread and meat spread reached his nostrils. "Thank you very much, Ms. Hange!"

"No problem," she uttered. "I miss the training grounds, anyway. I've been stuck in the Headquarters for so long, so I'm really bored. It's nice to have some excuse to go out."

Connie, Jean, Reiner, Bertolt, and Sasha seemed to have smelled the bread and they had started to gather. Sasha's mouth watered. "You have something in that basket, Eren. I know it. Give us the goods," her tone was menacing.

Eren knelt on the ground and once again flipped the lid of the basket. He handed each soldier a piece of bread, which they delightfully accepted and munched on. The group ate with noise.

After he finished his bread, Armin suddenly stepped forward and approached Hange. "Ms. Hange, you're looking so good right now." He smiled, showing his innocent and cute face. "If you don't mind me asking, how far along are you?"

Hange returned the smile. "Thank you, Armin. I'm on my fifth month right now."

Armin did a mental calculation, dating when Levi and Hange's wedding took place. His eyes widened at the thought, and Hange just grinned. Maybe he had figured out that she was already pregnant before they got married. Armin is a smart boy but Hange was sure that the knowledge he just discovered will be kept under wraps.

Sasha looked up, bread crumbs all over her face. "Isn't that the period where you have so much cravings, like, there are a lot of food you want to eat?" she asked.

Connie sighed in annoyance then patted the girl's head. "Whenever the talk is about food, you always seem to be hyperactive, Sasha."

Hange turned to the two. "To tell you honestly, I'm past all the food cravings. But right now, I'm craving for…." She thought of Levi, cringing. "Something more." The woman grinned mischievously. "Once I give birth though, I can already go back to work and we'll start the experiments again. Right, Eren?"

Eren gulped and stiffened. "Y-yes." His voice seemed alarmed at the thought that he'd had to undergo Hange's weird experiments again.

"I have some new theories that I'd like to work on. So Eren, you have to be prepared."

The boy nodded. Once they were all done, they rose up to head off. The other soldiers are now preparing to leave.

Hange dragged herself to one of the supply carts where she'll be riding, her back starting to hurt. In an attempt to ease the pain, she stretched and rubbed it. She reached the cart. But to her surprise, Levi was waiting for her, his face displayed the usual scowl and he had his arms crossed before his broad chest.

"And what in God's name are you doing here?" he asked, his cold tone piercing her. His eyes were full of rage, but they displayed more that she found hard to decipher.

"Just visited you guys. I also wanted some fresh air." she replied. She got on the back of the cart and sat; but she could feel Levi's eyes following her movements.

He gritted his teeth. "Tch. You should have known better." The man turned his back and left, leaving Hange wondering just what the hell the man was up to.

#

Levi was pissed. And he had no idea why.

But everytime he thinks about what had happened in the training grounds earlier, fire suddenly ignites his chest.

He had initially thought Hange was there to see him but when she glided past him and went straight towards Eren, a shot of pain kicked inside him.

He wasn't jealous. Damn, he wasn't.

And why the hell would he be? He didn't love her.

Or so he thought.

As he silently walked along the dark hallways of the headquarters, he tried to keep his foolish thoughts at bay but found his efforts futile. The woman was certainly driving him up the wall and he couldn't do anything about it.

He had been hearing news about how Hange fussed all around Eren these days. He didn't care at all, but after what he had witnessed earlier, his motors heightened up and rage filled his body.

Levi reached their room. He opened the door expecting Hange laying down on the bed as usual but she was nowhere to be found. He took off his Survey Corps jacket, neatly folded it, and placed it on the table.

And that's when he heard water splashing inside the bathroom. The door was half-opened and there was light coming from the inside. For a while, he only heard the sound of water pouring from the faucet. But minutes passed and he heard his wife singing.

'Is love so fragile? And the heart so hollow? Shattered with words… Impossible to follow.'

Levi raised a brow, amused at Hange's singing voice. He'd never heard her sing before and he was completely amazed to discover that the woman whom he deemed so noisy all the time, hides the ability to sing so beautifully.

He continued to listen and he couldn't help but marvel his wife's unknown talent, which was really not bad at all. Levi slipped off his button up shirt before laying down their bed, placing his arms under his head for support.

'You're saying I'm fragile, I try not to be. I search only for something I can see… And I have my own life, I am stronger than you know. But I carry this feeling, when you walked me into my house, you won't be walking out the door…'

The singing stopped. He heard shifting from the bathroom and Hange opened the door. She gasped when he saw Levi laying on their bed with his eyes closed. "Levi… How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to hear you screeching like a cat," he muttered as he cracked his eyes open. He fixed her on his gaze. Hange's dry hair was still tied into a ponytail so he figured she just took a half bath. The woman was wearing a white oversized shirt and, but her lower half was bare. Levi trailed his eyes down her long, smooth legs.

"Thanks a lot, Shorty." Hange snarled. "At least Eren thinks I have a good singing voice." She laid beside him and took up her side of the bed, facing her husband.

There it goes again, the little pinch in his heart which he desperately tried to shrug off. "You sang for that idiot?"

She smiled. "The other day, yeah. I was having a nice afternoon talk with Eren, Mikasa and Armin. I mentioned that back in our village, the old people will ask me to sing because they said it soothed them." There was a hint of pride in her voice.

Levi's eyes softened. "I didn't know that."

She let out a chuckle. "As if you were so eager to know,"

He gritted his teeth. He couldn't take it anymore. "Hange, I think you should refrain from hanging out with Eren,"

Her eyes widened. "Why?"

"I just think it's dangerous. What if he suddenly turns into a Titan and hurt you? Remember that thing with the teaspoon?"

Hange laughed. "Honestly, Levi, you're being so overprotective already." She sat up and looked him in the eye, her hazel irises searching for his soul. "I hang out with Eren a lot because… I miss working, Levi. I miss doing experiments. And I also thought that observing Eren when he's in his human form will help me deduce a theory about how and why he became a Titan-shifter in the first place,"

He snorted. The fire that had been burning in his chest died down a little. "That's creepy, fiddling around someone without his conscience."

"For the sake of science," she grumbled under her breath. "And for humanity. I want to know for sure if Eren is the key that we have been searching for, Levi."

He chose not to respond, remembering how Eren had been in the training.

Hange hummed. "Maybe you're just jealous,"

Levi groaned. "Eat shit, Four Eyes. I am not." He dropped his gaze from her eyes tilted his head to his side. "Why the hell would I be?"

Hange had a mischievous smile on her face as she hesitantly laid her head gently on his naked chest. "I couldn't believe my dear husband is jealous of a teenage boy," she teased.

"I am not jealous." He pressed on his words.

"Hmm. Yeah, you're not jealous." Her fingers slowly trailed light circles on his washboard abs. "You're being territorial,"

His brows furrowed. "What?"

"You're being territorial," she repeated. Jealous is when you want something that's not yours. Territorial is protecting what's already yours."

Levi's eyes widened, letting her words sink into his mind.

Territorial is protecting what's already yours.

"I'm just kidding, Levi. You know that we have nothing-"

Levi cut her off by tilting her chin and looking deep in to her eyes. "Woman, you need to shut up," he muttered before gently pressing his lips against hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Why do I feel like this was a shitty chapter? Haha. But thanks for reading! I pinched in a scene where Hange was singing because I was really amazed at Romi Park. And also, the song was entitled Leather and Lace by Stevie Nicks. I really loved that song and I thought it will suit Hange/Romi's voice well if she ever sang it.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN: LIVID

The shuffling of myriad papers was the only thing that sounded in the entire laboratory.

Hange sighed as she got herself busy with all the paperworks that her procrastination had accumulated over the past 2 weeks, something that she now regretted. Documents that needed her urgent attention were piled up on her table, occupying almost all the space in the wooden desk.

The pregnancy had brought a lot of changes in her habits and lifestyle. First, with the foods she preferred to eat, and now about her work as a researcher. Before, her work is the only thing that fuelled her will to stand up each morning, but now, it seemed to be the last in her priorities; the long list was now topped by the constant need to sleep and rest. She had this tendency to doze off in the middle of browsing paperworks.

When Erwin noticed this, the generous Commander that he is had decided to decrease the number of documents sent to her and just assigned it to another squad leader, a thing that dismayed Hange. She insisted that she was fine and can still handle the work, and with her stubbornness, Erwin just sighed and nodded his head to her plea. 

And now, she regretted it. 

Another sigh and Hange decided to quit. She dropped the quill pen and flung her arms into the air to stretch. Placing her right hand on her lower back for support, the pregnant woman dragged herself up from the chair she sat at. She gazed around her empty lab, which was usually buzzing with all other scientists, but the room was quiet at the moment. All her men had gone out to Trost District to buy some supplies that they were already running low on. 

Hange adjusted her glasses before walking towards the only window in the room, which was big enough for anyone who wanted to get a glimpse of the high, mighty sky; and the lush greeneries that led to the forest where they usually conducted trainings at. The bright sun was peeking from the clouds, and the blue hue of the sky had indicated it was just mid-afternoon. 

A perfect time to take a nap.

The woman stood before the window and gazed upon the beautiful horizon, a thing she most definitely admired. Up ahead, she could see the little hills that were looming and the trees that inhabited it. With all the marvels that her eyes laid upon. The human in her realized that after all the horrors that they encounter almost everyday, the world that they live in is still a beautiful place, gifted with wonderful creations that nature boasted of.

A place where life could blossom, a beautiful place for every young one to grow up in.

She smiled to herself. Without hesitation, her hands flew to press her palms against her now rounded belly. The oversized shirt that she was wearing was tight, and she wondered if the child inside her was growing so fast because it was a little bigger for a 5 months and 2 weeks old. 

She stroked it lightly, feeling the miracle against her hands. 

When she was still young and naïve; and her mind just focused on being a soldier that gives glory to humanity, she had never thought this day will come – that she’ll finally have a kid to call her own. 

Even if the way the child was conceived is still a mistake from the looks of it, she never for a second regretted that she chose to keep it and she chose to be a mother that will accept the responsibility which was now looming behind her womanhood. The pregnancy was a hard thing to go through, too. The cravings, the backaches, the constant need to pee and sleep, her breast tenderness, the marks that are starting to mar her belly, the hormones which made her so moody and horny all the time – all these are hard to endure but she’s giving it her all, for the sake of the child. 

Her husband had been a great help, too. And she was profoundly thankful for everything he does for both her and their child, even if sometimes his actions seemed a little forced, she appreciated the fact that Levi never treats her harshly and gives her everything she wants. The constant banter and arguments were still there, of course. And he was still cold all the time with his snaky comments and statements, but his grumpy attitude didn’t stop him from being caring and sweet when it comes to their child’s welfare. His actions expressed that he was changing, even a little.

But she didn’t want to think that Levi was doing all those things for her, and that the only reason why he cared deeply for her was the fact that she’s having his baby and as a man, he wanted his offspring to be cared for properly. But Hange knew that had they been in a very different situation, Levi would never show such affection for her.

He was just doing his responsibility for the child, and that doesn’t mean anything for her. As long as they can stay civil and casual with each other, things between them will just be fine. Well, except of course with the few stolen kisses which Levi himself initiated, which she thinks was still proper because they were married, after all. But so far, even if Hange had desperately wanted to jump on him because her hormones had been causing her to become too damn horny, nothing has happened between them. Yet.

She was holding herself back, never wanting to be intimate with him even if she can feel herself becoming more and more drawn to him. Because she knows that after a full year, if the court had agreed to dissolve their marriage, things between them needed to go back to normal. She’ll move back to her own quarters; never feeling the warmth of his naked skin again, and they’ll just be Levi Ackerman and Hange Zoe once more, but this time, with a child in between them. 

Hange didn’t want to cling unto false hopes. She didn’t want to be hurt in the end.

She smiled bitterly at her thoughts as she continued to stroke her belly.

And then she felt it.

The child moved against her hands, making her gasp. She bit her lip, hesitating at first. “Hello there, my baby….” She managed to croak out, her voice a little shaky. “I promise, I’ll be here. Even if it’s just the two of us, Mommy will always be here for you, okay?”

The skin on her belly moved again, and a bubble of happiness seemed to burst in Hange’s chest. “Ssshhh, baby… Can you hear me, my sweet pea?” It was the same sweet name that her father used to call her when she was younger. “I can’t wait to meet you, but don’t rush. I hope you’ll grow up as healthy baby. We’ll see you in a few more months… And when you grow up, I’ll teach you all about Science. And the Titans too, I’ll teach you all about them and tell you stories about my Titan friends. I’ll imprint on you that you shall not fear them all.” She gently rubbed her belly and felt the child moving against her palm. 

Hange was so overjoyed that she didn’t notice that hot tears started streaming down her cheeks. “I love you with all my heart, baby.” 

#

The familiar ambiance of the Headquarters enveloped Levi as the horse carriage dropped him and the Commander off. The air whistled and the two noticed that silence seemed to conquer the whole place. 

The soldiers must’ve been enjoying a happy time since the ever intimidating Commander and infuriated Captain were gone for a few days, leaving everything to Mike, who seemed really unreliable with his usual pranks and goofiness. His growing relationship with Nanaba also added to the fact that the usual roughness in his façade was already cracking and he was becoming a little lose with his treatment to all the soldiers.

Maybe that’s why the place was really quiet. The interim leader must’ve given the soldiers a day-off, expecting that the Commander and Levi are set to come back in two days.

Little does everyone know that the affair that Levi and Erwin had attended were just cut off for three days and they managed to come back early. Meaning, the entire Survey Corps under the supervision of Mike are so profoundly fucked.

“Hah. The idiots will surely be surprised. This is gonna be good,” Levi muttered under his breath, his tone a little menacing. The vague threat in his cold voice was evident. The short man turned to the Commander. “Say, Erwin, what about we task them to clean the entire Headquarters for a day, with no break and food?”

The Commander grinned, showing off his dark, manly features. “That seemed like a very good idea but I think it’s not that heavy. What if we let them run around the entire area of Wall Rose, without break?”

Levi bit his lip to hide his smirk. “Sounds good to me,” He tugged his bag behind his back, then started to walk. The Commander followed him on his tracks with his suitcase in tow.

Not surprisingly, the enormous doors that led inside the castle were open, and the two could clearly see that no one was rumbling inside. Levi had his cold face plastered on, and Erwin just maintained his calm composure. They walked their ways to their own quarters in silence.

When Levi reached his own room, he nodded to the blond man, who nodded back and smiled. Levi opened the door to his room, wanting to shower and sleep the entire afternoon off to rest from their travel. But once the sight of their room tumbled before him, his grey eyes widened, then darkened. His jaw was almost ripped from his face as it dropped completely.

“WHAT. THE. ACTUAL. FUCK.” He snapped, his fists clenching into balls on the either sides of his body. He slammed the door behind him and dropped his duffel bag on the dirty floor.

The entire room was a mess. Clothes were hanging in all directions. Books were littered on the floor. There was a pile of papers scattered on the bed. Unwashed plates and glasses were laid on the table. The couch was undone. Pillows had fallen on the dusty floor.

His eyes had become orbs of coal and darkened even more, and his jaws were clenched tightly. His lips was formed into a thin line, and he opened it to speak. “HANGE ZOE FUCKING ACKERMAN WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!” he yelped with as much animosity as he could muster.

Levi was so profoundly pissed. He’d only been gone for three days and Hange had already turned their room into a dumpsite, a rotten hell of trash. And to think that she had been sleeping here for nights. How the hell could she take all the mess as she sleeps?

He groaned, hard. He walked over to the bedside table and dusted its surface with his finger. There was enough dust to make him snarl with disgust. “Filthy,” he muttered.

Levi ran his fingers through his dark hair, then trailed to his now pounding temples. He gritted his teeth before going straight to the cabinet where he kept all his cleaning supplies. He took off his Survey Corps jacket, then flung it neatly on a chair. His head was still taunting him as he put on that ridiculous piece of cloth to cover half of his face, which also served as a mask to prevent his nose from inhaling all the dust.

With a broom on his hand and a feather duster on another, Levi breathed deeply before proceeding to clean. Wherever his wife was, she’ll surely be receiving a lengthy amount of preach about her being so filthy and disgusting. 

He picked up all the books and arranged it on the desk he had set for her on the corner, then placed the pile of papers beside it. He dusted the surface of the wooden bedside table then arranged some things place above it, like Hange’s combat glasses and her bookmarks. Not forgetting the windows, he scrubbed them all off with a piece of wet cloth until it shone.

It took him almost an hour to finish the cleaning, not minding his back which had started to hurt, or his already calloused fingers. Once he was done, Levi glanced around the room and was relieved that the room had returned to its original, clean, and well-maintained state, far different from what it was only about an hour ago.

He head off and took a shower, rinsing himself of the sweat and dust that had stained his clothing and skin. He let the water pour against his body and his insides were warmed up as he let the steam of the shower engulf him.

Levi walked out of the shower and towelled himself off, only wearing a black khaki pants. He left his upper body bare and naked, his abs glistening pink from the hot shower he took. Sitting down on the couch by the window, he leaned his back against the mattress and crossed his arms before his muscled chest. 

He waited for Hange and prepared himself for what retribution he could think of.

Thirty minutes had passed and Levi still remained on his position. He patiently waited for Hange and almost jumped from his seat when he saw the doorknob turn, revealing the figure of his pregnant wife. She was wearing a white shirt which was tight on her belly, and a brown fitted pants that hugged her lean and muscled legs perfectly. 

Levi trailed his eyes to her face, and he had noticed that the woman had an undiscernible look plastered on her, but once she caught sight of Levi, her eyes immediately lit up and smiled.

“Levi! You’re here!” She beamed then closed the door behind her. “But… Aren’t you supposed to come home in a few more days?”

He displayed his usual cold demeanour and narrowed his dark eyes. “You sound surprised,” his voice was covered in ice. He wanted her to feel his rage. His muscles were still hurting and he was very tired from their trip. All he wanted to was rest but instead, the mess that the woman left gave him headaches.

“A little, yes. I was wondering why you’re home early. You yourself said that the affair will take five days. But you’re already here,” Hange sat down on the bed and looked her husband straight in the eye. Levi could see that her face seemed flushed and her brown eyes were a little watery, but right now he didn’t care. “So ugh, what happened at the affair? Did you and Erwin manage to do what you ought to do?

“Not your goddamned business,” he hissed, then tilted his head to his side.

Hange’s eyes flared up, a little hurt about Levi’s suddenly rude attitude, which was very unlikely for the man he is now. “Did anything go wrong? Is there any problem about Erwin’s new plans?” her voice seemed worried.

“No,” he simply uttered.

“Then what is it then?” Hange stood up and crossed her arms. “What’s the problem, Levi?”

He looked her straight in the eye, his irises flaming. “You,” he uttered coldly. “You are the problem.”

An affronted and confused look settled on her face as she continued to stare at her husband. “W-What?”

Levi wanted to stand up to confront her but he knew that his height will be a complete disadvantage at his attempt to intimidate her. He could see the confused look on her face but he just shrugged it off again. “I left this place looking like a King’s royal suite, and when I got back I was greeted with the sight of a rotting dumpsite,” He hissed. “How the hell can you live like that, Hange? It’s like you have no more decorum left in yourself.” he pressed on his words.

Hange was taken aback, feet frozen on her place. She could feel every word he uttered piercing through her chest and striking her heart in lashes. But she continued to look at Levi’s anguished form, not even minding the pain.

“You are so filthy I can’t even stand it,” he hissed again.

Even if her emotions are a complete wreck right now, she was still Hange, after all. She was strong, stubborn and hardheaded. “So you’ve said multiple times over,” she snapped, making sure her voice was still defiant even if she could feel herself hurting. “Well I’m sorry for all the mess I’ve done. I could clean, you know. I’ve just been finishing the paperworks that the Commander’s absence left me with. I was planning to clean it after I rest from my work, because you yourself had told me that I shouldn’t tire myself that much.” 

For a moment, it was Levi’s turn to be taken aback. His lips formed into a thin line, contemplating the words that had just came out of his mouth. 

Hange, noticing his silence, smiled a humourless one. “I’m deeply sorry. But don’t worry, this is not gonna happen again,” she started heading for the door. “I’m moving back to my own quarters, Levi.” She turned the knob then slammed the door behind her, leaving Levi alone with his regrets.

#

True to her words, Hange moved back to her own quarters and had been staying and sleeping on it for days. She had gotten a few clothes from Levi’s room and also gathered a few of her belongings back. 

But much worse, she never talked to him after their fight. She tried to avoid him. Whenever he’s in a room and she enters, she will quickly turn her back and leave. Whenever she’s staying in a particular area and Levi goes in, she gathers her scattered things and hurriedly goes out.

During breakfast, lunch, and dinner, she stayed far away from him as possible, but she managed to speak to him a bit, not wanting Erwin, Mike and Nanaba to notice that something about them was wrong. 

It was hell, having her wife so anguished at him like that.

He knew his argument was rather pointless, and he now admitted it himself that he was a little jerk and went too far, considering that he should’ve been careful because he didn’t want to stress her out. The anger in her chest is not good for her and the baby. And his conscience is also screaming at him.

He shouldn’t have done that to his wife. His actions were so childish. 

In the span of a few days, he had felt her absence. She was not there when he woke up, and when he needed the heat of her skin to warm him from the coldness of the night, she wasn’t there for him to cuddle. There was no more humming and singing from the bathroom, no woman that paraded and fussed inside his quarters.

He didn’t want to admit, hell. But he missed her presence.

He missed her nagging and fussing around him. He missed her loudness and noise. He missed seeing her exposed belly. He missed laying his palm against her belly to feel their child moving. He missed her voice. He missed her smile.

He missed her so much it hurts.

Levi wanted to say sorry for his attitude but his pride was a high wall of bricks and he didn’t want to stoop himself in that level. No. The Lance Corporal in him was really becoming like a voice telling him to let everything be and wait for her to come back. 

Which was not really happening. It had been five days. And she still tried to avoid him, only sneaking in his room to get the things she needed.

Damn. What had he done? 

And why the hell does he care?

He was walking along the hallways of the Headquarters with these thoughts nagging at the back of his mind. He was a mess. He’d never been in such state of confusion before. This wasn’t him. This wasn’t the ruthless thug who’ll knife down anyone who touches him unwantedly. 

She’s driving him completely out of control, and he feels that she takes pleasure in doing so.

Levi ran his fingers through his coal black hair and closed his eyes before releasing a deep breath. He walked silently, his face a mask of uncertainness.

He was halfway through the third floor when he heard someone screaming. The voice was somewhat familiar and when he finally recognized the sound echoing, he immediately sprinted to the last room along the floor.

“OH MY GOD THAT’S SO FUCKING HOT!”

He kicked on the door open and as it tumbled before him, he saw his wife. “Hange, what the hell happened?! What’s with all the damn noise?!”

“I spilled hot coffee on myself!” She yelped without turning to see who got to her rescue. Her face, neck, entire chest was dripping wet as it was covered with the brown liquid. Her hands were fanning her face and her tongue was stuck out as she desperately tried to cool off the hot surface. “It’s so fucking hot!” slowly, she turned to her visitor.

Their eyes connected and for a moment there, both of them were speechless. 

“Oh,” she croaked out, her voice a little surprised. “Levi,”

Levi was still staring at her, he seemed at a loss for words. 

The woman’s forehead crossed. “Will you close the door behind you, Levi? I’m trying to work here.” She said sternly, her face a little flushed.

Levi frowned and walked towards his stubborn wife. He pulled out the cravat which was attached to his neck. “Who the hell said I’m leaving, idiot?”

She pouted and tilted her head to her side. “I think I just did.”

When he reached the woman, he sat down on the empty chair beside her. “Tch. You need to clean up,” he reached his hand out with the cloth but Hange pushed his hand away.

“I can do it myself, thank you.” she said coldly.

“The hell you can,” 

Levi had started wiping her face with the cloth and she remained frozen on her position. Her head was still tilted to her side as Levi cleaned her up.

He noticed her blunt expression and sighed. “Look, Hange,” he started, his voice a little shaky. “I’m sorry,” Levi searched for her eyes. When she just kept on avoiding him, he reached his hand up and turned her face to meet his’. Her glasses were cloudy. “I know you’re still mad at me for what I have said. I know I’m an asshole,”

Hange remained quiet. Her brows were furrowed.

“If you choose to stay angry with me, it’s your choice. I can’t blame you. What I said was completely beyond the line and I know I should never have said that. I regret saying those things to you.” He hesitantly cupped her face between his huge palms. 

When she still didn’t say a word, Levi continued. “Move back to our quarters.” His eyes seemed to stray from its usual cold look and the rage in his heart melted a little.

She sighed upon seeing – and hearing his sincerity. Unable to contain herself any longer, Hange wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her, resting her forehead against his. She could feel his hot breath on his face and the urge to kiss the infuriated man nagged at her but she was a little hesitant to do it. She closed her eyes and inhaled manly scent, smelling the familiar sweat, smell of woods and a little of soap. “Okay,” she whispered.

Levi snorted, expected another round of fight. “That was it?”

Hange can’t help but smile at his reaction. “What, you want more?”

He tried to hide his smirk. “No,”

The woman’s rounded belly was pressing against his own stomach and through the fabric of their clothing, he felt a little movement. A little kick. Levi pulled back. “What the hell was that?”

“Your child saying that he hated you for hurting his mother just like that,” She grinned at him. “A small kick, just what an asshole like you deserved.”

He had been noticing the reference she used for their unborn child, and everytime she mentions the kid, she always uses the pronoun ‘he’. “Is it…” he was a little hesitant to ask but seeing the now curious look on Hange’s face, he decided to continue. “Is it a boy?”

“I don’t know, but he seems a little energetic. He moves so much and sometimes he disturbs me in my sleep. So I think maybe the child’s a boy, then,” She placed both her palms against her belly and started stroking it. “Do you want a boy, or a girl?” 

Levi thought about it. “I don’t care,” he snapped. “I’ll accept the child, whatever he/she is.” 

Hange’s lips curled into a sweet smile.

He gently laid his palm above her hand then leaned in forward to her belly. For the first time, he cooed to his child. “Hello there, you brat."


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE: RAVENOUS

Blood is thicker than water, so goes the trite adage that is as old as the world itself. Family and home are what keep a person's emotions intact, it is where a person seeks refuge when his or her life has been battered by numerous problems and dilemmas. The path of life is always lashed by numerous thunderstorms and trailed by thorny roses that will prick you dead when you make a wrong step, but no matter what happens, the family is always there as aid and support.

Hange knows this. All throughout her seemingly endless journey, her family had always been her rock when she could hardly contain herself.

Her mother was a sweet, caring, and loving woman who have seen her during her weakest, but still supported her nonetheless. The father she profoundly looked up to was a man of versatility, compassion, and dignity. The elder brother she grew up with is a smart man with a passion for his studies, just like she did. But no matter how busy their lives have become, they always move as one unit, always by each other's sides.

She pressed her hands against her pounding temples and felt the lump that had formed on her throat. Biting her lip, Hange closed her eyes and let her mind wander.

She missed them so much.

It had been too long since the last time she saw them, maybe for a year now or so, as a lot had been happening in the Corps and they had been going through mission after mission. They just endured every passing day without seeing their families, and never even having the chance to visit them.

That is one of the cons of being a soldier – you get deployed in different areas, not knowing when you'll die or if you'll still live to see the smiles of your family members again. It was painful, but knowing that they're safe inside the walls and far away from the horrors of seeing the Titans, it was enough to fuel their purpose to fight and risk their lives protecting those dear to them.

It was the life they chose, anyway.

It was Hange's decision to become a member of the Survey Corps.

A thing that not everyone knew, Hange's father, Nathaniel Zoe, was a soldier who worked for the Survey Corps too. During his time, he was considered as one of the finest soldiers to ever live, with uncountable kills attached to his name. But before becoming a soldier, he was a doctor. After every battle, he treated those who were injured and are already struggling near death. That's why he was considered an asset to the Scouting Legion.

But all that changed when the man lost his right leg and severely injured his left during one fateful encounter with a Titan. He almost died that day and hardly recovered due to an unaccounted blood loss, although he miraculously survived. But in return, he was stripped off his identity as a soldier and he never managed to walk again.

That was the first time she saw her father crumbling and terrified. She also saw the fear in her mother and brother's eyes, and she swore that one day he'll avenge her father. She joined the Survey Corps as a woman seeking for retribution, with the same goal to kill every Titan living, to wipe them all out.

It's funny looking back how things have changed since then. Sure, she still had the same hatred for them lurking inside her heart, but it was curiosity that drove her to those creatures. Why are they here? What is their purpose?

Her disabled father had clearly expressed his disapproval of her enlistment to the Corps and still does up until now. She lost count of the number of times he asked her to quit, and she'll admit, if her purpose for joining was still the same as her initial one, she would've granted her father's wish and leave the Survey Corps. But right now, she had another goal.

Hange sighed, her melancholic thoughts now clouding her mind. Resting her right hand on her lower back for support, the pregnant woman dragged herself up from the chair and moved towards the bed she shared with Levi, tugging the folded letter with her. She laid down on the bed, tucked pillows against the headboard, and then leaned in her back.

Once she was comfortable with her position, she opened up the letter she had in her hands and read the contents once again, a frown now marring her face. It was her father's handwriting.

'My sweet pea.'

'I hope the letters that we send you every month have been reaching you there in the Headquarters.'

The letter began. She could feel the bitterness in the words, and she didn't have to wonder why. The last time she replied to one of their letters was five months ago, a day before she married Levi. Although in her letter, she never mentioned about her pregnancy but she had told them about her marriage and she knew it shocked the ever loving hell out of them but she intended to inform them later so they wouldn't have to bother to come. It wasn't a real wedding, after all.

Or rather, she married not because she wanted to, but she was just forced by the consequences. She never sent a single letter after their wedding because she was still an emotional wreck and she didn't want to burst her feelings into her letter.

Hange continued reading.

'I'm sorry if until now we still couldn't visit you there. My legs are still an inconvenience, you see. And there were a lot of people getting sick in our village and I needed to monitor their condition. Your Mom is fine, but she also misses you. Good news; your brother's wife just gave birth to their third child. It was another girl, now we have a lot of girls in our home. All we are missing is you.

'We miss you darling. We haven't seen you in ages. Your Mom's been worrying about your health. Have you been pressing yourself into your research lately? I'll send a letter to Erwin and ask him not to put too much paperworks on your back.'

'I'm still deeply sorry we couldn't attend your wedding. Regards to your husband, by the way. I hope the bastard is taking a good care of you, or else, I'll have you taken away from him as soon as I knew he'd been treating you badly. But knowing the kind of girl that you are, I figured you wouldn't choose someone who doesn't love you. So I know he's the right guy. I want to ask, is a child on the way? Am I to become a grandpa again anytime soon?'

'I know you're busy, but please do take time to reply to one of my letters, my dear. You haven't written a letter in months.'

'We miss you, Hange. I hope to hear from you soon.'

'And one more thing. Whenever you get out of the walls, be careful out there.'

Dad.

Hange bit her lip before gently folding the letter and pressing into her heart. She didn't notice that tears had started streaming down her cheeks while she was reading. She took off her glasses then wiped the tears on her face and on the sides of her eyes.

Gazing upon the window, she saw that the sun had just set, the sky's hue was a combination of crimson and purple. She could hear footsteps echoing along the hallways of the veterans' quarters, probably the higher soldiers just finished from their training. She knew Levi is now on his way to their room. Not wanting her husband to see her current emotional state, she shrugged off her feelings in the meantime and composed herself.

At that exact moment, the doorknob turned, revealing the short man she called her husband. Levi's shoulders were slacked, and beads of cold sweat were running down his forehead. His face displayed the usual scowl as he panted lightly.

The dark-haired Lance Corporal just looked her in the eye, then gently closed the door behind him. He walked towards the table, slipped off his dirty Survey Corps jacket and flung it gently on the chair. Unfastening the straps on his body, his gear landed on the floor with a loud thud.

Levi picked it up and placed it in a corner. He had his back from her when he took off his button-up shirt, revealing his lean and muscled back. He immediately disposed of the dirty clothing and tossed it into their laundry bag.

The man turned and faced her. His washboard stomach glistened pink from the sweat and Hange swore she felt her cheeks burn and her hormones turned up a little.

She tried to compose herself and stray her prying eyes on his naked body. Hange decided to look at his face and suddenly noticed her husband's weariness. "Tough day in the field?" she asked, her voice a little low.

The man snorted. He flung his muscled biceps into the air to flex. "No, it's those idiot new recruits. Someone broke a few bones during training," he let out a soft groan he felt some pain in his own muscles. "Such weak filth."

"That's not really news. Injuries in training happen everyday," she sat up. "Maybe you were just pressing them too hard. Or they were afraid of you. Lighten up a little, comrade. The new recruits might shit their pants with their Captain's attitude."

Levi glared at her but she could see the slight humour in those grey irises. He walked towards their bed and sat on the front edge. "Hah. Maybe," he simply uttered.

Hange trailed her eyes on his sexy, muscled back and bit her lip. She saw the never-fading lines brought by the 3DMG gear, but there were also a few marks that Hange was sure didn't come from training and fighting the Titans. The scars looked old, and their irregular shapes seemed like they were lashed by something.

She moved a little closer and noticed that Levi's eyes were closed. She was kind of reluctant at first but she wanted to ease her husband's tension a little. Without much thought, she moved behind his back, her swollen belly pressing against his skin. She mildly pressed her palms against the muscled planes of his shoulders. Hange started massaging them, gently at first.

Levi's eyes cracked open at the unwanted touch, but once he felt her caressing his muscles, he let out a sigh then closed his eyes once again.

Hange smiled to herself as she continued massaging his shoulder. "Feel good, soldier?"

Levi groaned in response when she pressed the most painful spot. He didn't speak a word but Hange could tell that what she was doing was having some effect on him.

Her gentle but sometimes firm caresses persisted and she traced her hands against his lower back, putting on some pressure. She felt the satiny feeling of his sweat-pricked skin and she marvelled at the feeling of his muscles under her fingers.

She leaned in forward and inhaled his hair, he smelled of woods and sweat, but there was something more. A scent that Levi only has, like a personal brand of perfume that only he could create.

The intoxicating combination of his scent sent her flying and swirling; enthralling and enticing all at the same time. With her mind now cloudy with desire, she hastily wrapped her arms around his naked body and buried her face on his nape.

At the sudden movement, Levi's eyes fluttered open. He could feel Hange tracing light touches on his abs and he swore his senses are turning up. He could feel the hotness of her touch against his skin. She nuzzled on his nape while she continued her grasp on his body.

Levi was completely lost. His motors are already running.

He moved fast and faced her, tilted her chin then slammed his mouth into hers.

This wasn't the usual kiss that they occasionally shared, the sweet little peck that sometimes turns into a hot one. But before they get into anything, Levi always pulls back.

It wasn't gentle, his lips were hot and demanding. Hange gave it her all and poured herself into the kiss, devouring him like no other. They both sought for dominance and when Hange couldn't keep herself in par with Levi's strokes, she gave in and let him control the kiss, his tongue searching in all directions.

Hange laid down on the sheets, pulling Levi with her as she tumbled on the bed but created small space in between them to accommodate her large belly. His palms and knees landed on the mattress with a soft thud.

The man didn't waste time focusing on her lips. He trailed down a few flaming kisses down the column of her throat, nipped lightly on her shoulder blades. The woman let out a breath as her fingers dug into his scalp.

She wanted him bad. Her sex hormones were turning up and she couldn't do anything about it. It took her all the courage to hold herself from jumping on her husband but right now, as the man continued kissing her bare neck, she just bit her lip and wished that her craving for his touch would finally be satisfied.

Hange could feel his hands as he lifted her shirt up, trailed his fingers through her skin, then cupped one of her breasts through her bra. Her breasts were larger, but they were tender now. But the feel of his calloused hands kneading her chest somehow made her forget all the pain she felt. She let out a loud moan when he started caressing her other breast.

But much to her disappointment, his caresses halted. His hand moved again, but this time, his palm landed on top of her belly. Levi looked up and met her eyes, his irises glassy with desire that she knew mirrored her own. "Am I hurting you?"

"W-What? No…." she croaked out.

His face looked uncertain as he gazed back at her rounded belly. "Do you want this, Hange?"

She thought about it for a moment. If she says no, she knew Levi would immediately stop and she would not have her cravings satisfied. Over the past months, they have maintained the civil and casual relationship, occasional talks and banters, a few kisses, but she knew that once they started becoming intimate with each other, there's no turning back.

But right now, she didn't care. She took her glasses off then placed it on the bedside table. She wrapped her arms around his neck and dragged him to her face. "I want this," she whispered, her breath hot on his face. "I want you. Make love to me, Levi. Please,"

He bit her lip. A flash of hesitation passed in his eyes but it only lasted for mere seconds. Without much ado, he crashed his lips back to hers and kissed her again, gently this time. Hange traced her fingers on the planes of muscled back. She spread her legs and wrapped them around his hips.

His kisses were becoming demanding again, getting themselves heated up, but then suddenly….

There was a knock on the door. "Levi? Hange? Are you there?"

Levi immediately pulled back, his eyes widened. He untangled himself from her body then stood up from the bed. He was panting hard, but tried to control his breathing. The man trailed his fingers through his wet hair before heading towards the door.

Hange sat up and tried to compose herself. She tugged the shirt she was wearing down and arranged her dishevelled hair.

The door opened, revealing Mike's grinning face. The brawny man leaned against the doorframe and peeked inside, biting his lip when he saw Levi's angry face. "What took you so long to answer? Were you two doing something naughty in there?"

"Not your goddamned business. Keep your nose busy with other people," he hissed. "What do you want, Mike?"

"Well, it's already dinner time and Erwin noticed that his favorite couple weren't present so he asked me to call you two up." Mike crossed his arms before his broad chest. "Save what you're doing for later and hurry up. You're like some horny teenagers."

Levi glared at him. "Shut up you asshole, get the fuck out of our room,"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say you midget." Mike waved them goodbye, then left. Levi slammed the door behind him.

Hange was sitting on the edge of the bed,. She had put on her glasses again and arranged herself, and now had the letter on her hands. Levi stared at her before noticing the folded paper.

"What's that?" he asked, his forehead crossed.

"Ugh, this?" she raised the letter in the air. "It's from my Dad." She smiled.

Levi saw the sadness in her smile despite her attempt to somehow cheer up. "What's in it?"

"Oh, nothing. Just my Dad asking how I was. He sends his regards, by the way," Hange sighed. She opened one of the drawers of their nightstand before standing up. "Let's go to the cafeteria, I'm starved."

Levi held her wrist. "Not unless you tell me what's bothering you first,"

Hange met her eyes and saw the sincerity in those grey irises. She didn't know if it was right to ask him of such a ridiculous thing, but she missed her family terribly and she wanted to see them. "I want to visit my family,"

He narrowed his eyes. "You know you can't, traveling is bad for the baby,"

"I know that. I never said I'll do it, I just really want to visit my family but I know I can't," she sighed. "I haven't written a single letter to them after our wedding. All they know is that I'm getting married, but they didn't know that I'll be marrying you because I got pregnant."

"Then why didn't you tell them?"

"I was afraid. I didn't know what to say."

His forehead crossed at her words. "Then why can't they just visit you then?"

"We live in a faraway village inside the interior of Wall Sina, in one of the villages surrounding the Royal Capital of Mitras. My father has a few consequences in him, and I had told them that I wouldn't want them to visit me here because it's way too risky for both my parents." Her voice almost cracked, but she tried so hard not to burst in front of Levi.

He contemplated her words before letting go of her wrist. He turned his back from her. "I'll try to ask Dr. Cameron if it'll be wise let you travel that far. But if he says no, I'll have my word that you're not leaving. We'll visit them with the baby once you give birth. But if he says yes, I'll ask Erwin permission then we'll borrow one of the carriages of the Survey Corps and I'll take you there myself."

Hange gasped, clearly taken aback by his words. Levi's actions had been one surprise after another and she didn't know how to feel about it. "Y-you would do that?"

"Why wouldn't I?" when Hange didn't reply and just stared at him wide-eyed, Levi continued. "We'll talk about this later. Let's head off and answer Erwin's pleas. I thought you were starved, anyway?"


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: REVELATIONS

An abundance of white, fluffy clouds dotted the cerulean sky. The sun was hovering behind the overcast, its yellow beam of rays just peeking from one cloud to another. The wind was warm but not too much, it will still send chills to a perfectly bare skin.

Levi gazed upon the glass window of the carriage, his fist resting under his chin as he marvelled at the early morning horizon. They had been traveling for almost three hours and from what he could tell based on the abundance of trees and forests along the road, they are still very far away from their destination.

He figured they were just about to pass the gates to the Yarckel District and still has to cross the boundary between it and Orvud. They will enter the interior of Wall Sina through the north, as Hange herself had told him that the quickest way to go to her hometown was to pass through the Orvud District on their way to the Royal Capital of Mitras.

He turned to his wife, who has been lightly snoring for quite a while now. The woman was sitting beside him but he noticed that she had put a wide gap between their sit. Her head was resting against the corner of the carriage, her lips parted as she breathed. The glasses she wore were already dangling on the tip of her nose, just mere minutes away from falling off her face.

With a disgruntled sigh, Levi scooted closer to Hange. He gently wiped some wisps of her brown hair that had almost covered her face. Running his fingers through her head, he arranged her dishevelled hair and once he was done, he narrowed his eyes to her bluntly exposed face.

The woman is beautiful, almost wretchedly so, but still she is. The lashes that framed her shut lids were long; her lips, even dry, still looked luscious. She was a combination of rather imperfect parts but once they combined, a wave of perfection emerges. What she just lacked what the confidence to show herself off, and one would swear that at first glance, she just looked normal and average. But she wasn't.

Levi now knew that.

Wearing the large overcoat that she had recently purchased, Hange had both her hands resting on her rounded belly. Her current position looked uncomfortable, and looking at her form as she soundly sleeps bothered him. He gulped hard before lightly tilting her head and then placed it above his shoulder. His arm snaked around her back and rested against her side, where he pulled her body closer. Once comfortable, Levi himself rested his head against hers.

Hange was really excited when he informed her that Dr. Cameron had allowed her to travel; she was beaming with extreme delight and if she wasn't heavily pregnant she would jump up and down their bed. Everytime he sees her she has this huge smile on her face. He hadn't seen her so happy before, and seeing her at very high spirits seemed to make his chest tight with unfathomable joy.

Erwin had also let them borrow one of the carriages of the Survey Corps, and even promised them with their very own coachman who'll take them to Hange's hometown and pick them up in a week. The Commander was also kind enough to allow Levi to leave, as they were lying low on trainings and if there's an urgent drill Mike is there to supervise the soldiers.

The blond man, who also looked quite invested in their relationship as Mike and Nanaba does, even mocked him that what he was doing was sweet and he couldn't believe that Levi actually had a softer side to him. Had Erwin be an ordinary soldier, he would've punched him on the face but he didn't want to be court-martialled or suspended that he just shrugged his mockery off.

And so they set off on a journey to the Zoe Residence. Surprisingly, Hange only brought a few bags that contained all necessary things she needed – change of clothes, books, and some presents for her family that she had not visited in more than a year. Levi only brought his duffel bag with him and filled it with clothes fit for a week. He can do the laundry, anyway.

With her body snuggled against his', Levi inhaled the very sweet scent of her hair. Very unusual, really, but as a pregnant woman, she seemed to have changed a bit and she now cared a lot for her own hygiene. He buried his face against her brown hair, then closed his eyes as sleep finally conquered him.

#

Hange's eyes fluttered open. The sudden halt of the carriage's movement jerked her awake from her previous stupor. She felt some breathing on the top of her head and realized that Levi was curled up against her, one of his arms was circled around her waist and the other found its way on her belly. His hand was laid upon hers, and Hange interlaced their fingers together and squeezed it before letting go.

She slowly and gently dragged herself away from the sleeping man, creating some space between them. He was snoring lightly and Hange couldn't help but notice the cute look on his sleeping face. But she shrugged it off and decided to take a peek on the window to know why the carriage suddenly stopped.

What she saw brought tears to her eyes and made her mouth dry up a little. The sky was now tainted with an afternoon glow. And as she gazed her eyes around, she saw the familiar trail of trees, the blooming flowers that traced the pathway and the stone houses towering along the cemented road that seemed to only mean one thing.

She was home.

Hange hastily opened the door of the carriage and stepped into the lush, green grass she loved running in as a youngster; inhaled the air that told her it was certainly home. She looked around and noticed that not much had changed in her village and things were perfectly just the way she had last seen it. She stood before pillar and trailed her eyes on the writing.

Herschel Village.

Hange smiled, remembering the last time she had stood upon that same ground. She couldn't really recall when her last visit to the place was, maybe a year ago or two. But she had missed the ambiance of the place, the memories it triggers. This is where she had her first intake of breath, the place where she had her first wound, where she had first fallen inlove and had her heart broken. This is the place that shaped her to the person she is now.

But what she didn't really expect was that the next time she'll be coming here, she was no longer Hange Zoe.

She was Hange Ackerman. And she's now carrying her child in inside her, a thing that not even her parents knew about yet. She bit her lip, the excitement suddenly leaving her body. She still had no idea how she would approach her family and what they would say about her pregnancy. But she and Levi had decided that it's best not to tell them about the way they conceived the child.

Still, Hange didn't know what their reaction will be if they suddenly opened the door to her knocking and found out she was already pregnant. She hadn't written a letter to them in months, and she knew they're probably sulking with her not replying to their letters. She didn't even inform them about her visit.

Hange breathed deeply, summing up the courage of what's to come. She turned her head and realized that the coachman was already standing a few feet behind her, the chestnut-haired man had his hat on his hands as he continued to stare at her.

"I didn't want to disturb you, Miss," he smiled. "I think you might still be relieving some old memories so I just decided to stand here and wait. I'm sorry I also didn't wake you up when we arrived."

She just smiled and nodded her head at the man's sincerity. "You don't have to say sorry, it's really alright." She started walking back towards the carriage to wake Levi up. "Thank you for taking us here. You could go now, and please send Commander Erwin our regards. But you'll return here in a week to pick us up, right?

He bowed his head. "Yes. The Commander's instructions were clear. I'll be back to fetch you two," The Coachman raised both his brows and stared at Hange's retreating back as she got on the carriage again. "But are you sure you wouldn't want help with the bags?"

Hange chuckled. Once she got inside the carriage again, she shouted her words so the man outside could still hear her voice. "No, thank you, that's already too much. And besides, my husband here is humanity's strongest, you see. What's the point in calling him that when I wouldn't allow him to function and act on his title?"

She heard the faint laugh of the coachman. Hange grinned and turned to Levi, who was still soundly asleep. His lips were parted a little, and she beamed at the innocent look that the man displayed. She moved to pat his shoulder. "Levi," she shook him.

The man just groaned and switched his position. Hange sighed heavily. "Levi, we're here. Wake up!" She used all her effort and tried to yank his lethargic state away.

Turns out, she pushed him a little too hard, causing the man to his head against the carriage's corner. Levi's eyes immediately cracked open, his glare cold and stern as he placed his hand on the top of his head. "That fucking hurts, you know." He spoke, his sleepy voice a little gruff.

Hange beamed at him and tugged at his wrist. "We're here," she repeated. The woman had stepped out of the carriage.

"Yeah, I know," he uttered as he rubbed his head. "You wouldn't wake me up that way if we're not."

The man immediately got up from his seat and followed his wife. As he stepped on the ground, he inhaled the fresh air and took in the surroundings. It didn't look like a normal village to him, the houses were built with stone and from the looks of the people buzzing just beyond the pillar, he could tell that the people living there was far above his level. Which wouldn't really be a question, because they're inside humanity's most guarded wall, anyway. They're the ones who are benefited enough and far away from the screeching Titans against the wall.

Remembering about the Titans suddenly made him feel disgusted. And worried. He glanced at Hange and eyed her already rounded belly. The woman was talking to the coachman and beaming as she did. She had the smaller bag on her hands.

Looking at her now and seeing where she actually came from, he didn't really know that Hange came from a wealthy family and that she was a citizen of Wall Sina. His eyebrows raised a little when she had mentioned that she grew up in one of the villages surrounding the Royal Capital of Mitras a few days ago, but he shrugged it off.

With the kind of life that she has, he had no idea why the woman suddenly found it within her heart to fight the Titans, let alone study them. She was a conflicted contradiction, but that's what he liked most about her.

Levi sighed. He then gathered their bags and tugged them with him, a rather effortless act for a man deemed as humanity's strongest. Hange moved closer to him as she waved the coachman goodbye. They both just followed their eyes to the retreating form of the carriage.

His wife turned to him. "Let's go," she said, her voice enthusiastic as usual. But when he looked at her eyes, he could see the uncertain and nervous façade on her brown irises.

They started to walk, passing through the pillar and into the village's main grounds. A few people had thrown looks upon them, but Hange kept her eyes on the path before her. Levi tried to keep up with her fast pace.

"Hey," he said. "For a person who insisted that she lives here, you don't really seem to know these people."

Hange shrugged. "To tell you the truth, I don't go out a lot when I was younger. I usually prefer to just read books in my room. They may have known me because my father is this village's doctor."

"I see," He could feel the tension in her voice and stance. "Must be why you grew up to become a Shitty Glasses, you have your nose on those books a lot."

She managed to crack a small smile. "Yeah. But I love reading. Even my elder brother shared my passion for learning new things. We got it from Dad." She craned her neck. "Although, my mother is a very outgoing and cheerful person. You could tell that I got both traits from them."

Levi seemed alarm at the sudden mention of her family, realizing that this visit won't really bode well with his attitude. He's not a people person, never has been, actually. The thought of spending one whole week in the company of people he hardly knew seemed to be a boulder crashing behind his back. "Predilection and a hint of madness." He croaked out.

"Yeah, something like that," Hange looked over her shoulder and eyed her short husband. "But don't worry, things will be fine. I'm sure if you just keep being yourself, they'll manage to like you. Be careful with my brother though, he might tease you with your height. Maybe Mom will, too. But Dad will mostly be quiet about it, he didn't like teasing other people for their, ugh, shortcomings," She bit her lip. "Pun intended. No offense."

"None taken," he sneered.

Hange refocused on the path that seemed really endless as they continued to stroll. Finally, Hange craned her neck into one certain direction. She stopped on her tracks and started heading for the house at the corner. Levi followed her.

The house was really big, well, to Levi's taste. The stone house looked just like all the other houses he had seen in Stohess District, with many windows and a huge, wooden door which was open at the moment. Beside the house was a massive tree that seemed to provide shade. In the overshadowed place in the front yard, there was a table and chairs stationed on it. The yard was also lined with different types of flowers, which Levi was sure was her mother's doing.

He took in the sight of the house and finally noticed the old man sitting on a wheelchair, staring blankly ahead. His wrinkled hand and the shade of his brown hair which was exactly like his wife's were the first things that caught his attention. He also looked extremely pale. Levi gazed down at the man's torso which was covered with a blanket and noticed that only one leg and foot were resting just below it.

The man's head turned and when he did, his eyes widened a little. He caught sight of his daughter, now on her sixth month and heavily pregnant with her child. A smile crept on the man's face and his expression cheered up a little.

Hange hurried on her steps, her heart hammering on her chest. She opened the gate to their house. She saw that her father had reached his hands out, motioning for her to come closer, and she did. She ran to her father like a child would do after getting wounded.

She dropped the small bag she had on her hands and knelt on the ground before her father. Looking up to see the face of the man he looked up to all her life, she saw the brown eyes that had mirrored her own, the wrinkled forehead that creased even more as he smiled down at her, the dark brown hair that are starting to turn silver.

"Dad…" she managed to croak out, tears now threatening to fall into her cheeks. She missed him a lot. People would say that it's only been two fucking years, but to a soldier who feared that every excursion beyond the walls was her last, two years seemed like an endless suffering and fear. "I'm home,"

The man smiled. "Welcome home, my sweet pea," his voice almost cracked. Almost. He cupped her face in between his palms. "But I'm kind of wondering what my little girl is doing here," He frowned.

"I'm sorry if I haven't been replying to your letters, I've been really busy," She sighed. "With a lot of things." Hange wrapped her arms around his father's body. "I'm staying here for a week,"

"With your husband, I presume?" the old man glanced behind his daughter's back, then looked back to her. "And with this little one, too." He gently placed his hand on top of her belly.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Hange bit her lip.

"You keep on apologizing. You're not at fault here, my darling," The man once again glanced behind her back, and went eye to eye with Levi. He motioned for the short man to come, which he did.

Levi stopped behind his wife, who had already gotten up from the ground. A few grasses had stuck to the hem of the overcoat she was wearing. "Daddy, this is my husband, Levi Ackerman,"

The old man smiled, showing his perfectly white teeth. He reached his right hand out once more, and Levi anticipated a handshake. But the man clenched his fist in a manner only a soldier owned, and his clenched hand landed on his chest, making the Survey Corps salute. "It's an honor to finally meet humanity's strongest soldier. I am Nathaniel Zoe, Hange's father. I'm still deeply sorry we couldn't attend your wedding."

Levi was taken aback, but he mimicked his gesture and did the salute. He tried to not display the usual scowl on his face. "It's perfectly alright, Sir." As he uttered the words, his eyes trailed to the old man's covered torso and finally realized that the man's right leg was missing.

Nathaniel, upon noticing where Levi's eyes had gone, suddenly released a chuckle. He cleared his throat. "I was a soldier too, once. Got bit off by a Titan. Hange didn't tell you this, son?"

He glanced at his wife, who had tangled her arm with his own. Hange had somehow sensed his uneasiness about holding his usual attitude back. She offered him an apologetic smile.

"Well, we have a week to talk about that," Nathaniel smiled, then turned to his pregnant daughter. "Hange, why don't you go inside and greet your mother and your brother's wife? I'm sure they missed you a lot, too."

#

Hange's mother, Elizabeth Zoe, was a woman who always had a huge grin on her face. Her hair, which was curly and wild, was also brown, like Hange and her father, but hers was a little lighter. She was wearing the typical clothes a mother would, the long-sleeved button-up and a skirt that ran to her heels. She was also wearing an apron. The two found her in the kitchen with Hange's brother's wife, Emilia Carter-Zoe. Levi had already introduced himself and tried to be polite for the sake of his wife's now apologetic eyes.

Elizabeth, despite the rather cheery attitude, teared up as Hange walked through the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around the mother she loved so much. "Oh, Mom, I missed you too." Her voice was shaking.

Levi leaned against the doorframe and just stared at the two, a small smile on his face was evident. Seeing Hange about to burst with happiness had somehow made him happy, too.

"You haven't been writing letters, we didn't know if you're still alive or you're already eaten by the Titans and the last one letter you sent got us all so freaked out! How could you get married without even letting us come? You didn't even tell us you're pregnant now!" The woman screeched, sobbing as she continued to hug her daughter.

Levi bit his lip as he continued to stare at the two, entertained at the fact that Hange really took after her mother's attitude; loud and fussy sometimes.

"How far along are you, anyway?" Elizabeth let go of her daughter and just held her shoulders.

Hange hesitated at first. "Well…" she looked over her shoulder and saw Levi smirk. She stuck her tongue out to him before turning back to her mother. "Six months…."

"See? Six months!" The woman yelped once again.

"Wait," Emilia, who had just been an audience to the two's bickering, suddenly spoke. Her long, blonde hair glistened. "Hange, you're six months pregnant? You belly looks larger than it should be," the beautiful woman's forehead was furrowed as she eyed her belly.

"Well, I don't know. My husband and I just think the baby is really healthy," She snapped and smiled at her sister-in-law. Hange looked around, and seemed to notice that her brother wasn't present. Their kids weren't even there. "Where's Nicholas, and the kids anyway? I miss them."

"Your brother is in the Capital, treating a patient there. The kids are upstairs taking their afternoon nap. The new baby is with them, being taken care of by the sitter." Her mother interjected. "Hange my dear, you and your husband look tired. It's probably best for you two to rest the afternoon off. I'll call you when dinner's ready." The woman smiled at her daughter, then shot Levi a look as well. She flashed a smile at his direction too.

Hange nodded. She hugged her mother once more and murmured something into her ear, probably words of affection that Levi didn't really hear. They walked around the house for a while, and Levi marvelled at the contour of what seemed like a mansion to his eyes. The house was complete with a living room, a dining room, a kitchen, a library and even a terrace. The bedrooms were upstairs. He took their bags and followed Hange to her childhood bedroom.

Her bedroom was at the end of the hallway. She turned the knob and opened the door. The woman got inside first and stepped aside to let her husband in. "Welcome to my room," she muttered.

Levi gazed around, taking in the sight of the room Hange owned. There was one bed by the window, but it was large enough to accommodate the two. The sheets looked like they were freshly changed. There was a desk beside her bed and a lamp, adorned by books. On one corner, there was a cabinet for clothes, and beside it was a large shelf that almost got to the ceiling. Numerous things were placed on it, but they were mostly books. The glass reflected some light and Levi noticed the picture frame.

He moved for closer inspection. It was a picture. Clearly, their family was rich enough to own those things that take pictures, Levi didn't even know what it was called. He had heard, though, that those things were remnants from the old world and that only very few people owned it, mostly those citizens coming from Wall Sina and those privileged enough who live in Wall Rose.

He had his eyes locked on the picture. It wasn't colored, but he could clearly decipher that the man in the picture was wearing a Survey Corps uniform, complete with the gear. He was holding a little girl on his arms, wearing glasses. The girl's hair was cropped short and she was missing some tooth. But both were beaming happily.

Hange moved beside him, her hands stroking her belly. "If you want to ask, that's me and my Dad, taken just before he got in a mission and lost his right leg,"

Levi sensed the bitterness in her voice, and he didn't want to reopen wounds that have already healed. He turned his back and moved to another corner, where he found a small piano. "You play?" he asked.

"A little, yes. Mom taught me." She adjusted her glasses before sitting on the foot of the bed.

Levi seemed a little hesitant at first, but once his fingers hit the keys, they were unstoppable. He started playing an unknown tune. Hange's eyes widened as she gazed at her husband.

He was playing the piano. She didn't know he could do that.

She listened to him play, and somehow she felt him through the music. It was a little sad but she didn't care. He played beautifully and she could feel herself becoming more and more drawn to the man.

He finished. Levi tilted his head and eyed his wife.

"I didn't know you can play," she uttered, her voice a little low, still hazy from the music he just played.

"My uncle, Ke-" He stopped midsentence. "My uncle taught me how. Just a few songs."

Hange smiled at him, but the man just shrugged his shoulder and laid on the bed. He immediately fell asleep.

#

Night has fallen; the moon lit a luminous silver in the ever dark sky.

They had finished dinner. Levi met Hange's brother Nicholas, who was a famed doctor at Wall Sina. The man is tall, maybe as tall as Erwin. His hair was brown like his sister and he was also wearing glasses. The two could never be mistaken as siblings. Levi also met Nicholas' and Emilia's three beautiful daughters; Samantha, 5; Veronica, 4; and the youngest one Romian, 3 months old.

The family was loud, as Levi had expected, mostly because of her mother who kept on talking and telling stories about Hange's childhood, much to her chagrin. Levi remained quiet and threw in a statement every once in a while, like Hange's father did. Her brother Nicholas was also a quiet man but he was a really funny guy who threw puns when he deemed it necessary.

Hange had gone to her bedroom to rest. Levi just helped clean the dishes but he was now on his way to the room he shared with Hange.

He gazed out the window in the living room and saw that it was dark outside save for the lights on the posts. He also noticed that the huge, wooden door was open he caught sight of some shadow.

Levi walked out to see for himself who the person outside was. He got out of the house and found Nathaniel Zoe sitting on his wheelchair and gazing upon the dark sky, a smile on his wrinkled face. His face reminded Levi of the father he never had.

He cleared his throat. "It's cold out, Sir. It's also getting late. You should be resting." he walked his way to the man and when he still didn't move, Levi leaned his back against the wall.

Nathaniel looked over his shoulder and saw that his son-in-law was now standing beside him. "I'm actually used to the cold, Son. I do this almost every night, overlooking at those damned walls, gazing at the sky." His voice was gruff.

Levi's eyes softened. "We are very much the same, Sir."

Nathaniel pursed his lips. "Why do you insist on calling me Sir? You can call me Dad, now that you're my daughter's husband."

Levi remained quiet. He gazed up at the dark sky too and crossed his arms before his muscled chest.

The man spoke. "You must be really good. People call you the strongest man alive. How true is that?"

Levi blinked and contemplated the man's words. Honestly, he hated being called the stupid title. He knew he was a good fighter, but he didn't need people to press it. He just wanted to be himself. And damn, he wasn't a man to look up to, anyway. "I'm hardly the strongest man alive,"

"I see," He nodded. "I mentioned earlier, I was a soldier of the Survey Corps too. But one fateful encounter with a really ravenous Titan ended my service. I lost my leg that day and although I retained the other, it was badly injured. I've been in this wheelchair for twenty years."

Levi didn't speak so the man continued. "I almost died. But what killed me was that moment when I saw my daughter's eyes flaring up with undiscernible anger. She told me one day that she wanted to become a member of the Survey Corps. I've never feared for anything in my whole life. I may have survived the encounter with the Titan but my daughter telling me that she wanted to seek revenge killed me right on the spot.

"She was persistent. I couldn't stop her. It was nice hearing that she topped her class that year, but what was to come scared the ever loving hell out of me. I also heard she had taken a great liking to studying the Titans but that didn't worry me a bit, as she had probably taken that attitude from me. I pioneered the experiments on Titans, you see.

"But still, I feared for her safety. So when Hange told me that she married you, Levi Ackerman, I was more than relieved."

The man had Levi's full attention. He didn't know where he's getting at but he wanted to listen.

The man turned on his wheelchair and faced him. "I know who you are, Ackerman, and I know where you're from. I'm still kind of wondering why you married my daughter. But I need to ask you one thing."

Levi found his voice. "What is it?"

"Do you love my daughter?"

His eyes widened. The old man's words pierced through his whole being and his mind was knocked off a little. Levi contemplated his own feelings. Over the past few months that they had been together, he saw the real Hange – the woman who wasn't a soldier, or a Titan-obsessed person, but he saw her just the way she is.

A woman who is weak, but still tried to move on. A woman who pretended to be strong, but her façade still cracks.

She was a woman of contradiction. A stained soul just like he is.

His heart stopped beating.

"Yes, I do. I love her."


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: CHANCES

The majestic sky was tainted with the colour of ebony, save for the light that the silvery moon and twinkling stars abundant above gave off.

Levi was breathing heavily as Nathaniel's eyes pierced him frozen in his position. The old man had an incredulous expression settled on his face, the flames from the lamp reflected some hint of curiosity in his huge, hazel brown irises. His left foot was tapping slowly against the footrest of his wheelchair.

Even Levi himself was in shock. He had uttered the words – those very words that seemed to tie his mind in knots, made him lose his sanity for mere minutes just getting lost with his unfathomable feelings and desires.

He loves her.

If love was defined as staring at the oblivious woman and be in awe with her simple beauty; wondering every minute about how she's doing and how her day's been going; lovingly stroking her cheeks while watching her sleep; fighting the urge to kiss, hug and cuddle with her; constantly worrying about her current state – then maybe he does indeed love her.

The list could go on and on, and he could enumerate all the things she does that makes him hitch his breath and admire the woman from afar.

But if there is one thing that made Levi certain that the cold façade in his heart has already melted, it was because he could now manage to crack the most genuine of his smiles.

She makes him happy, not in the way that he could feel himself floating with the clouds; not like that. But whenever she smiles, he could tell that he was home. Impossible as it may seem to the world they lived in, the stoic and cold Lance Corporal fell completely inlove with the loud, exuberant and unhygienic scientist everyone seemed to avoid for they feared that the woman had a few screws lose in her head.

He'd be damned if he still denied this fact to himself.

"I trust you, Ackerman," Nathaniel muttered, his tone softening a little. A small crease had formed on his already wrinkled forehead. "Take care of Hange, and make her happy. But if you don't, and once you hurt the daughter I love so much, I'm gonna kill you myself."

Levi was completely unfazed with the man's threat, as he was so very used to receiving death threats that he just shrugged those kind of statements off. But the thought of Hange getting hurt because of him nagged at his being.

"I know what happened between you two; my friend Dot Pixis told me all about it and I asked him to attend the wedding on my behalf, if you'll remember the man's persistence to personally witness your marriage. The Higher-ups don't attend those kind of events but I prompted them to," The old man interlaced his fingers together and grimaced. "I was aware of the fact that my grandchild's conception was a mistake, Levi."

His eyes widened. He had heard that someone from the Higher-ups had made an appeal to witness their wedding but he had no idea who it was, not even Erwin knew about this. All he knew was that the person who demanded it was a higher officer who worked in the background, does not attend the meetings but can interfere with the final decisions of the court.

Turns out, it was Hange's father, an old veteran of the Survey Corps. Levi let out a breath before speaking. He narrowed his eyes to the man before him. "I apologize for what I – we – did. But I already told Hange that whatever happens, I'll call my half of the child."

Nathaniel's lips twitched into a humourless smile. "Then why are you asking for your marriage to be dissolved after the baby is born? Are you planning to leave my daughter and your child so that you can claim your freedom once more?"

That caught him off-guard. It was true. He and Erwin were working on their divorce, without Hange's knowledge. It was hard on his part to keep this from her but he figured that if he told her sooner, she would've pried away from him instantly.

He gritted his teeth. "I just didn't want her to be bound to a marriage she didn't want. Both of us knew she was just forced into this hell of a marriage. You've got yourself wrong about assuming that I'll abandon them once we got out, no. I would never do that. I already told you, I'll take full responsibility of our child." Levi looked down to his feet, feeling himself losing. "I know how it feels to grow up without a father to run to. My childhood had been miserable as hell and I wouldn't want my own child to experience what I have."

The old man remained quiet, contemplating the words that came out of the man deemed as cold-blooded and ruthless. When Levi looked up to meet his eyes once again, the man had an undiscernible look on his face. Pity and so much more. "But you told me you love her."

Levi's jaws were tight and both his fists clenched into balls. For the first time in his life, he was running out of words to say. The man was good at catching him off-guard with his ridiculous one-line statements and they're making him crack the cold demeanour that he had always mustered. "It isn't mutual. I prefer it to be that way."

"How can you be so sure that she doesn't reciprocate?"

"She doesn't. Well if she does feel it at the moment, it's just because her pregnancy had made her that way, an emotional wreck." Levi gritted his teeth before turning his back to retreat. "If you'll excuse me, it's getting pretty late. I'm heading off." He started walking but he could feel that both his feet were heavy, but he managed to walk.

Levi trailed his fingers through his coal black hair, then pressed his hand against his pounding temple.

What is happening to him?

He'd gone upstairs, his footsteps light. While on his way to the room he shared with Hange, he heard some music. Someone was playing the piano and was singing along with it. Levi neared their room and realized that the music was coming from the inside. Pressing his forehead and palm against the wooden door, he continued to listen to the beautiful voice.

'Haven't you heard? I'm stuck on a verse. I'm… stuck on a boy who… fills me with joy. I knew I was wrong to jump straight on into the picture so pretty. But he is so pretty to me…'

The lyrics pierced through him.

'And he doesn't know just how far I would go…. Just to kiss him. He doesn't know I pine. So I make whirlpools. And watch him sparkle. And we'll make love…. Make magic…'

Her voice was shaking, he could tell from the way she uttered every word.

And he was shaking too.

There was a slight pause before she pressed on the keys again and started to sing again.

'And haven't you heard? I thought I had first… And he loves me so, we're two in a row. Just look in his eyes. They're grey as ashes. A picture so pretty… But he is so pretty to me.'

The song finished. Levi hesitated at first, but he wanted to see her – to look into her eyes. Slowly, he turned the knob and opened the door, and he saw Hange sitting before the piano. The room was enveloped in darkness, the only light was coming from the silvery white moon that peeked through one curtained window.

Hange turned her head to greet him, her eyeglasses reflecting the light. "Levi…. Did we really make an awful lot of mess during dinner that you took so long to finish cleaning?" She had this sweet smile on her face that Levi couldn't resist.

He gently closed the door behind him and walked towards his wife, his eyebrows a little furrowed. She attempted to stand up but the look on Levi's face froze her on her chair. Once he reached her, he just stood behind her on her seat. He leaned in, bent his back lightly, and reluctantly wrapped his arms around her body. Levi buried his face on the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent that smelled of sweat and something sweet that is naturally Hange's.

His palms rested against her rounded belly and when she felt him lightly stroking it, he placed her own hand on top of his'.

Their wedding rings shone in the dark.

"Levi… What's… What's wrong?" she whispered.

It took him a full minute before he answered. "You were screeching like an alley cat again. But this time, you added the piano. I swear my ears are hurting,"

"Wow. Thank you very much, Captain Shorty," Hange replied in a very sarcastic tone. She felt him nuzzling her neck.

"Why haven't you gone to sleep yet? You must be tired with all the traveling. The doctor said to just keep it light. Get your ass on the bed, now."

"I was waiting for you, dumbass," she smacked his hand. "And how can I move, you're almost choking me half to death."

Levi smirked against her neck. Slowly, he unwrapped his arms from her body and pulled away. "What, you can't sleep without me by your side now? What the fuck's happening to you, Shitty Glasses?"

"Idiot. I have something to tell you," A sigh escaped her lips. Hange stood up from the chair and moved over to the bed, where she arranged the sheets and pillows. "Nicholas told me that they'll be going to an affair at Mitras tomorrow night, all of them. Nicholas, Emilia, Mom and Dad. They're asking us to look after the kids. Is it alright for you to babysit my nieces?"

Levi groaned. The thought of Samantha and Veronica, Hange's two cheerful and mischievous nieces, taunted him. He remembered how they were in their dinner earlier, loud and had a lot of questions that Levi had no answer to. At least if it was just the baby, Romian, he was sure he could get through it. But those two brats will be a huge pain in the ass, he's sure. "Don't they have a babysitter?"

"She only babysits during the day," Hange chuckled upon seeing the alarmed and infuriated look on her husband's face. "I do this a lot back then, whenever I visit. But of course it'll be a lot difficult now because I'm heavily pregnant and yeah, there's fragile little baby Romian. You'll help me, right?"

He let out a deep breath before moving to the bed. He laid down beside his wife, who scooted over to create some space. "I'll do it, but I want a reward."

"Like what, a lifetime supply of brooms and cleaning materials?" She teased. Hange grabbed the blanket and pulled it over her body.

Levi hummed. He moved closer to Hange and pulled her to his body. "Yeah. That'll do it."

#

The four left when night began to claim the skies once again. The two brats, Samantha and Veronica, had uttered their goodbyes to their parents and promised to be good while they were gone. Hange kissed both her mother and father goodbye as Levi just nodded.

He noticed that before they got in the carriage, Nathaniel had his eyes entirely focused on Levi. The man never spoke a word about their conversation the other night, and so far managed to stay civil and casual with him the whole day. But all throughout the times they've been together, he could feel the air thick with tension.

Although, he also realized even though they rarely talked that day, the old man's actions had softened towards him and he had started warming up. Earlier, he offered him some drink, to which Levi declined because he doesn't drink that much.

They all trailed their eyes to the retreating form of the carriage and witnessed as it disappeared into the night.

"Okay," Hange started. She had her hands placed on her waist as she looked down to her nieces. "It's still early so I guess sleeping time is off the schedule yet. What are we going to do?"

Samantha, with her bouncing strawberry blonde locks framing her delicate face, jumped up and down in joy. She was giggling. "Aunt Hange, can we play for a while? Can we, can we, can we?"

The younger one, Veronica, mimicked her sister's movements and started jumping. Her hair was very unlike her sister's and so much like her dad's and aunt's; it was the shade of chocolate brown, one they inherited from their grandfather.

"Yeah, sure. You still have the toys and oh, the dolls that I gave you a year ago?" She beamed at her nieces.

They had moved from the backyard to the living room. Hange and Levi slumped on a couch sitting side by side with each other. Her body was curled up against his', and her head was resting against the crook of his neck. They just watched as the two kids played on the floor with their numerous toys. Romian was soundly sleeping on her cot, placed just beside the couch.

All of a sudden, Veronica looked up from her doll and eyed Hange's belly. The little girl had a curious look on her face, pursing her lips before speaking. "Aunt Hange, Uncle Levi, where do babies come from?"

Hange and Levi looked at each other, a goofy smile now plastered on her face. Levi raised his eyebrows, motioning for her to answer Veronica's question. Hange just stuck her tongue out. "You answer,"

"You're the fucking scientist here, Four Eyes." He sneered.

"Well, I want to hear your version of conception." Hange just gritted her teeth. She knew this was some kind of a ridiculous thing, especially to the both of them.

Levi glared at her, then without more ado, he turned his head towards Veronica. He motioned for her to move closer, which the little girl did. He picked her up and sat her on his lap. "I don't really know where babies come from, brat. But you see this?" he gently tapped Hange's rounded belly. "The baby is in here."

"Uncle, I know that already. What I want to know is how the baby got inside." She pouted. "Auntie, did you eat the baby?"

Hange finally lose all the might to hold herself back. She released a giggle that seemed mock Levi. "No, I didn't… Ugh, your Uncle Levi put the baby inside me." She bit her lip.

Veronica blinked, flashing her long lashes. "How did he do it?"

She turned red, releasing a nervous laugh. She eyed Levi and saw that the man was very unhappy with her answer, his eyes were flaring with anger. "I don't know, ask you uncle." Levi suddenly looked alarmed and Hange couldn't help but chortle as his reaction.

The little girl turned to Levi and searched the man's eyes. "Uncle Levi, how did you put the baby inside?"

His cheeks flushed so he tilted his head to shy his face away. She'll pay for this. "Well," he glanced at Hange before continuing. "You see, if two people love each other, they manage to obtain this power to create a baby that is like the half of themselves."

A small dent formed on Veronica's forehead. "But how does that happen? What do you do with this power to make the baby, Uncle?"

Levi's eyes widened. The kid was sure a descendant of a Zoe, as her curiosity always gets the better of her. Always thirsty of some knowledge. "Ugh, when driven by the force of the power, those two people just do something together, something really sweet that makes everything alright. And then they have the baby." He didn't know if what he was saying still made sense anymore, but he couldn't possibly tell her about sex. So he just clung into false hopes. He tried to avoid Hange's eyes, but he noticed that the woman had stopped laughing. Her breathing seemed laboured as she listened to his story.

The little girl jerked him away from his thoughts. "So the baby is half you, and half the person you love?"

He smiled then ruffled the kid's hair. "Yeah, I suppose that's it." The little girl scurried down to her feet and Levi released her.

It was Hange's turn to speak. She cupped the little girl's face in between her palm. "Like you, Veronica. And Samantha and Romian too. You are half your mother and father. They fell inlove, and because of that, they had you. All three of you." She pressed her lips into the girl's forehead and gave her a sweet kiss.

Veronica stared into her eyes. "So you love each other too," She turned to Levi and back to Hange. "Aunt Hange, do you love Uncle Levi?"

She paused. Levi saw the small lump that had formed on her throat as he anticipated her answer. His heart was beating fast, cold beads of sweat rolled down his forehead.

Hange looked down to her feet before opening her mouth to speak. "Well, I-"

A sharp cry echoed into the room. Romian was bawling in her cot.

Levi let out a breath before hurrying over to the baby he just put to sleep about half an hour ago. He rolled up the sleeves of his crisp, white shirt and his strong forearms flexed as the baby kicked and spit with growing fury. He held the baby in his arms, but she continued to cry. "Is she hungry?"

"No, Emilia said one bottle of milk is enough to get her to sleep," Hange replied.

He swayed the baby back and forth but she just continued sobbing. With a sigh, Levi stuck his finger into the baby's mouth. The cries had stopped and she sucked on his knuckle, her eyes half-closed. "I can tell the brat is hungry."

Hange smiled as she watched Levi cradling the child and swaying a little. "You're good with her. Ever handled a baby before?"

"No, I just watched Emilia care for her all day. It's not like I've never seen a mother, anyway." He ran his fingers through the soft tuft of brown hair. "Just getting prepared for the months to come."

She thought of that, too. Months from now, she'd be giving birth to their own child and Levi with a baby on his arms will be an everyday sight. Hange bit her lower lip before dragging herself up from the couch. She turned to the two girls, who have started playing on the floor again. "Sam, Veron, I think it's your bedtime already. Come on, I'll put you to bed."

Samantha sprang up. "Will you read us a story before we sleep, Auntie Hange?" She asked, her eyes glowing.

"Of course, now go and wait for me in your room, okay?" The two hurriedly ran upstairs, with Hange billowing behind them. She looked over her shoulder. "Levi, you're alright here by yourself? You can handle Romian right?"

"Yeah, go," He motioned for her to follow the girls. Levi yelped to her retreating back. "By the way, you were of no fucking help with the explanations earlier."

"But you did good!" she yelped back.

Levi followed her retreating form until she disappeared from his sight. Romian was already soundly sleeping. He sat down on the couch with the sleeping baby on his arms.

If the little brat didn't cry, he would've known if Hange really loved him or not. He was disappointed, really, but blaming the baby wouldn't make things different. He's sure he'll find another chance.

Levi looked down on the baby and took in her features. He marvelled at the thought that months from now, he'll have one to call his own.

He pressed his lips against the baby's forehead. "Sleep tight, Romian."


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: ALMOST

It wasn't the same dream – or rather, nightmare, anymore.

The seemingly endless screams and blood gushing whenever sleep claims him had ceased. He no longer sees her bloodied frame docked on the foot of the tree, nor hears her cries for help echoing in the forest as the Female Titan smashed her body.

He had gotten over it. He had finally realized and accepted that the woman is now dead and there's nothing he could do about it; yes, he could've saved her. They could be in each other's arms right now, but it's not going to be the same as he was just blinded by the will to protect her at all costs.

He didn't love Petra. Maybe he had, but it was more like a love and concern for a comrade, or even like the little sister that he had lost long ago.

It's finally time to step out of those haunted shadows and start moving forward.

Levi's eyes cracked open. He was greeted by the unfamiliar ceiling and ambiance of the room, which was light and open to the feeling. Sitting up, he looked around and found the old piano in a corner, the towering shelf of books, and the picture frame with a man and a smiling little girl in it.

Hange's childhood bedroom.

He sighed. They have been staying in Hange's hometown for four days, and if he'd be honest with himself, he totally liked the place. It was naturally peaceful, the air was warm and every morning the sweet floral scent from Elizabeth Zoe's garden reaches his nostrils. It made him forget about the horrors that taunt them outside the walls and it brought him a rather relieved feeling, knowing that if ever Wall Rose will be breached at this exact moment, his pregnant wife is inside humanity's safest wall.

If only they could all live without the fear of those filthy creatures, then maybe things will be different.

Levi turned to the sleeping form of his wife. Her hair was lose from its usual ponytail, and some wisps of her brown hair covered her face. Reaching his calloused hand out, his thumb brushed the tendrils away so he could get a full view of Hange's simply beautiful appearance.

The woman's lips were a little parted, her hands were clutching the white sheets, and she was snoring lightly. He couldn't stop himself. He leaned his body forward and pressed a kiss on her forehead, down to the cute nose he adored so much and finally to her waiting luscious lips.

Fearing that the action will jerk her awake, he only gave her a little peck on her lips and immediately pulled away.

A breath escape his lips, and his awe-stricken mind suddenly remembered about the dream he had last night. It wasn't hell, like all the other dreams that haunted his nights before, but the one he had while he was in deep slumber and curled up against his wife's body was something peaceful, one that he had never seen before, and it made his chest bubble with unfathomable happiness.

He closed his eyes and tried to recollect his very vivid dream.

#

He was chasing two little girls, both with wild curly brown hair, and their locks were both hanging lose on their backs. Wearing matching dresses that that were just below their knees, they were giggling as they tried to run fast and evade the dark-haired man running after them. Even he himself had this huge, goofy smile on his face as he tried to catch the two girls.

With one last sprint, Levi managed to catch the two in his arms, but they never stopped giggling. Both girls were trying to get lose from his tight grip, which made him a little off-balanced causing him to fall on his back against the lush, green grass that they were previously running in. The two landed on top of him and they smiled down to their father.

"Daddy, do it again, please! Chase us again!" The older brunette, who Levi measured is about seven years old, beamed. She had some missing teeth as she flashed them against her lips.

"Again? I'm so tired, I can hardly get up," Levi muttered. Seeing the two girls frown, he motioned for them to stand up. They started running again and Levi prepared himself for another sprint, but before he stepped forward, he glanced around him.

He saw the small stone house that seemed lone in the wide field, and when he trailed his eyes to the open door, he caught sight of a smiling brunette woman. Her brown hair, which was very much like the girls he was previously chasing, was tied into a lose ponytail. Her eyeglasses was dangling on the tip of her nose.

She flashed him a sweet smile, then waved. Levi raised his right hand a little and waved back.

#

Levi opened his eyes.

When he did, he found himself staring at the very same woman he saw in his dream.

"What are you doing sitting here on the bed with your eyes closed? You were also smiling like an idiot, Levi. Are you sick?" Hange crossed her arms before her now massive chest and cast him a confused look. Her hair was now tied into a tight ponytail, having grabbed a rubber while Levi himself was off to his own world.

"I am not," Levi muttered, his cheeks flushing a little. He moved to stand up, his feet touching the cool floor. "Something just crossed my mind, that's all."

He walked towards the window and flung the curtains into the side to catch an outside glimpse, leaving Hange wondering. She sat cross-legged on the bed as she continued to stare at Levi's bare back.

She pouted. "Well, if you say so." She also stood up and head for her desk. Hange pulled the chair and sat, then grabbed a piece of paper and the quill pen. The smell of fresh ink hit her nostrils but she ignored it and started scribbling.

When Levi noticed this, he leaned his back against the wall. "What are you writing?" he snapped.

Her hold on the pen was tight. "A new theory about the Titans that suddenly popped into my head."

"Writing about those creatures so early in the morning," he sneered. "You're a little screwed." Levi grabbed his duffel bag and rummaged through the things he brought for their trip. He pulled out some change of clothes; a black khaki pants and a blue button-up shirt that Mike and Erwin gave him on his birthday.

He walked towards the adjoined bathroom but before he could open it, Hange suddenly spoke. "Levi? Wanna come out with me today?" she tucked the pen behind her ear. "I'd like to show you around the place. Is that okay with you?"

Levi pondered her request. They have nothing to do, anyway. They'd been stuck in the house for days, Hange was catching up with the stories of her parents and Levi just sat beside her and listened, trying to draw his attention to what her family members were saying. "Yeah, sure. Where are we going?"

She beamed, flashing her perfectly white teeth against those luscious lips. "I'll tell you later. Go take a bath first."

#

Hange opened her cabinet and tried to look for some old clothes she used to wear. She found the usual blouses with assorted colors but she shrugged those off. She wanted to wear something special, one that will make her look a little different than usual.

But then she realized, that even if she found a decent piece of clothing to wear from her cabinet, none of them will instantly fit her. She was heavily pregnant, for heaven's sake.

Sighing, she hurriedly went out of her room and searched the house for Emilia. She found her with their mother, cooking in the kitchen as usual. The two seemed completely surprised as Hange suddenly burst inside and went straight to Emilia's side, ignoring her mother as she passed.

She held the blonde woman's hand in hers. "Emilia, I need your help." She managed to croak out.

"What is it about? Your pregnancy? Marriage? Tell me, Hange," Emilia smiled at her.

Her forehead crossed at the things that her sister-in-law had enumerated, knowing very well that none of those are surfacing her current dilemma. She breathed deeply before replying. "You know very well that I hate wearing fancy clothes because as a soldier, we never really need it. So what I have with me now are a few oversized blouses to accommodate my pregnancy, and some that actually fit me. But… Levi and I are going out today, and I want to wear something really special. I'd like to ask if you have some nice pregnancy clothes kept in your storage that I can borrow."

"Going on a date with your husband?" her mother snapped and Hange felt her cheeks flared up.

"No! I just like to show him around the place so he could get familiar with it. He's my husband, anyway." She muttered.

Her sister-in-law just grinned at her and tugged her to her room. She opened the closet she shared with Nicholas and it turns out, Emilia had plenty of the nice pregnancy clothes that Hange had in mind.

She picked a yellow dress that fell just under the knee; the sleeves were also long and reached her wrists. The dress wasn't that tight on her belly and it just fitted her perfectly.

Hange thanked Emilia and also asked if she could borrow some more clothes to take with her when they left for the Headquarters. Her sister-in-law gladly complied and even joked that she's not getting pregnant anytime soon anyway and won't need those clothes.

The bespectacled woman prepared herself and hurried down to where Levi was waiting. She got out of the house and found her rather infuriated husband leaning his back against the wall, a scowl plastered on his face.

Hange saw that the man was a little taken aback, his eyes widened as he took in her appearance smoothly.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "What took you so long? I've been waiting here for ages, Shitty Glasses."

She bit her lip before walking towards him. "You need to work your patience. You're so hotheaded!" Her lips curled into a smile. "I don't look disgusting, do I?"

"I don't think you'd like an honest answer to that," He smirked, a mocking one that somehow made her insides melt. "A little, yes." Levi bit his lip.

Hange smacked him in the shoulder, which was like hitting a hard rock. She winced in pain but shrugged it off completely. "You don't look bad yourself, I see you wore Erwin and Mike's little present for you." She trailed her eyes on the blue button-up shirt that hugged his muscular body. "Did you know I was the one who chose that color? Erwin desperately wanted green, and Mike chose pink. But I said blue would suit your cold attitude."

Levi frowned. "Good instinct."

Hange started walking ahead, trailing the small path into the village. Levi billowed just behind her and followed wherever she wanted to go.

They passed by several fruit stands and Levi remembered that day two months ago when the woman just woke him in the middle of the night and forced him to buy strawberries for her. They ended up traveling to Stohess District due to her cravings that Levi believed were so ridiculous.

He trailed his eyes along several other stores that lined the village and found one mark that caught his attention. He called Hange, who was walking incredibly fast for a woman on her sixth month of pregnancy. "Hold up, those brooms are 50% off."

Hange looked over her shoulder and gave her husband an irritated look. Her forehead crossed. "Oh come on, you're the certified Neat Freak, aren't you? You still have like, a million brooms back in your cabinet in the Headquarters." Her eyes widened when Levi just completely ignored her and went straight for the store. "What the… Hey Levi, wait up!"

The dark-haired man ended up buying three fucking brooms. He immediately paid up and just nodded to the vendor before turning to Hange. "Lead the way, Four Eyes." He had this huge grin on his face.

She couldn't help but smile at the man. "You're unbelievable." Hange let out a sigh, and started to walk. She hesitantly tugged her husband's wrist on her hand.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Levi pursed his lips and took in the path that they were heading. From afar, he could see a small clearing filled with nothing but lush, green grass and some scattered trees. "Where are we going anyway?"

Hange ignored him and just remained. She continued tugging him through the open field, ignoring the heat of the sun now prickling her skin. They walked straight ahead, until she caught sight of the huge, old tree that she used to love staying at when she was younger. She had claimed it as her spot and often went to it so she could read silently as the wind blew gently around her.

When they reached it, Hange's face lit up and marveled about how the place brought her peace and relaxation. Memories suddenly flooded her mind and she couldn't help but smile as she remembered the good times she spent here, just learning everything the world can offer. She gritted her teeth before turning to face Levi. "Welcome to my place!" She said.

Levi looked around and glanced over the horizon. It wasn't new to see something like this, but somehow the view is a little different from what they usually see back at Wall Rose. "Your spot, huh?"

"Yeah, I go here a lot when I was a kid. Even as I became a teenager and before enlisting as a soldier, this was my favorite place to retreat to so I can manage to read in peace." Hange placed her hand on her lower back for support, and the other one on her rounded belly.

Levi noted her movement and tried to aid her as she sat on the shade the enormous tree provided. He held her arm and placed a hand at the small of her back for support. She muttered a thanks when she finally sat, leaning her back against the trunk of the tree. He bent in also sat beside the woman, their bodies touching. His one arm snaked around her side and pulled her closer to him.

Hange automatically rested her head against his shoulder. "This is nice, right? Back in the Headquarters we can never do this kind of thing." She uttered, her voice a little low.

"What kind of thing?" He asked.

"You know, this. Just resting, relaxing… Never worrying about the Titans, our expeditions, the trainings that we have to do everyday." Hange sighed. "The past four days that we have spent here made me realize that I'm a little tired of all the things happening in the Corps. The war, the endless fighting, the constant fear that the next day will be my death. I'm not afraid, not anymore. I'm just really tired… What are we really fighting for, Levi?"

It took him a minute before answering. She could tell that the man was contemplating her words, and it made her feel a little ecstatic at the fact that she could have these kind of conversations with the man everybody deemed as cold and distant.

They just never knew that there was more to him than his obsession with cleanliness, his deathly glare and the cold façade.

To her, he was just Levi. A person like her, seemingly lost and still trying to find a way out of the dungeon he himself created. He wasn't Captain Levi, or Lance Corporal Levi, or Humanity's Strongest.

To Hange, he was just a man who happened to have a position and a title. But like everybody else, he was human too. Even if people couldn't see his emotions because he tried to hide it, she could see him. She could see the real him.

She'd be damned if she won't admit that in their first meeting, she was already strangely attracted to him. His glare was cold and piercing, but it somehow connected to her. His actions were menacing and people could hardly decipher his harsh actions, rude statements and weird shit jokes, but she gets him everytime.

And now they're living as husband and wife, expecting a child in a few months. His actions towards her had softened and she appreciated everything he had done, even the simplest things like draping the sheets over her body when he thought she was asleep. Her strange attraction to him intensified.

Turned into something more.

She was holding back, but she couldn't keep doing this forever.

She needed to release herself.

"We're fighting for our future, Hange. For what lies ahead. For the next generation, for humanity's progress and continued survival. We are fighting to live." Levi uttered under his breath.

"That sounds like something that came straight out of the manual of a Survey Corps soldier." She could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest as her previous thoughts about her feelings taunted her. Hange tried to compose herself and waited for his reply, which took a really long while.

Silence.

"I'm fighting for you, for our child, for our family."

She could've sworn her heart stopped beating frantically. Hange bit her lip and tried to change the topic. She wasn't ready for what's coming out of his mouth next. Not yet. "H-Have you ever wondered… I mean, I wouldn't assume that marrying me and having a kid with me have ever crossed your mind, right? We're comrades… Friends. We've known each other for more than five years. I never thought this day would come. Did you?" She gave out a nervous laugh.

"No, never." He simply said.

"It's just funny how things can unexpectedly happen, you know. Things you initially deemed impossible but happened anyway."

"Do you regret it?"

"What?"

His left hand, which was previously resting against his knee, suddenly reached out and landed on her belly. He started stroking it. "Do you regret what happened to us that night?"

Hange fell completely quiet. It was the first time Levi brought up that night, since the day they told Erwin. She was careful not to mention it to him as they promised to each other to just keep what happened under wraps, but yeah, their little consequence came and it changed things between them. "No, I don't." she croaked out after a while. "I have never regretted what happened to us that night, Levi. And I think of our baby as a miracle. If this didn't happen, I would still be the immature woman obsessed with Titans. I didn't mean it the way it sounds, but I know I have changed a lot."

Levi cracked a small smile. "Yes, you have." He bit his lip before speaking. "Look, Hange. I'm still sorry for I did, please keep that in mind."

"But do you regret it?"

"At first, yes. But that moment when I…" He stroked her rounded belly again. "That moment when I first saw and felt our brat moving inside you. I thought that somehow, it wasn't that bad after all."

Hange's lips curled into a smile, and held herself from crying. Her tears are now threatening to fall.

"Thank you, Hange," He suddenly spoke.

"F-For what?"

"For giving me something I never knew I wanted." Levi tilted her chin, looked straight into her brown eyes.

Then he gently pressed his lips against hers.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: NEWS

The air was damp, the ambiance in the room was humid, and the breeze that gushed in the surroundings sent chills to the bare skin. The fresh aroma after a summer downpour wafted in every direction, a familiar earthly scent that somehow conveys peace, at least for someone who loves the gloom that rain brings.

Hange trailed her eyes into the droplets of water that were rolling down the window's glass. She tried to catch a glimpse of the horizon she loved, but a thick blanket of mist covered the hills and trees she usually admired, hindering visibility. Outside, the rain was still pouring hard, finally quenching the thirst that the flowers and plants had endured over the long, dry season.

Oh, how she loved the rain.

She bit her lip, and without hesitation, her hands flew to her rounded belly. She stroked it lightly, feeling the little miracle against her hands.

It had been a full month since she and her husband visited her hometown in Wall Sina, and she couldn't help but admit to herself that she terribly missed the place and her family already. If she had another choice, she would've chosen to stay longer and relieve some good memories.

It was nice going back after almost two years. The village was lovely as usual, but it was the peaceful atmosphere of the place that somehow made her forget about the horrors that they come face to face with everyday. The cerulean skies, the familiar scent of the greeneries and flowers and the ambiance of her childhood bedroom made her feel at home, made her feel safe and guarded. It brought back the innocence that she lost when she enlisted in the Corps and good old memories flooded her intricate mind in sepia flashbacks.

As she continued to gaze into the misty perspective, Hange thought that even if she'd only stayed for a short while, she managed to catch up with her family, and made some new memories in the place, too.

With Levi.

A week spent with the father of her child – no trainings, no paperworks, no other soldiers to hoot, just the two of them enjoying each other's company – it's something that Hange will always treasure in her now severed heart. She woke up in the morning, feeling him curled up against her body. The man constantly showed affection not just when they were alone, but even when her parents were present, he would sometimes hold her hand and squeeze it.

They never made love like she initially planned to do in their trip, excuse her but her hormones are still raging wild and she couldn't do anything about it. That afternoon when he chopped some firewood while sweat rolled down his naked chest didn't exactly help calm her nerves but it even got worse. At one point she even tried to seduce the man the night before they left, but he was too busy cooing to their unborn child that the arousal she felt instantly died out with the sweet words that came out of his mouth.

Hange had felt herself change over the past few months but their trip made her realize that Levi had changed a lot, too. He was still the same man of few words, but once he spoke his words are always so perfect it almost made her squeal with unfathomable joy, not used to hearing the cold and stoic man utter some fluffy words instead of shit jokes and harsh statements.

But the only statement that had truly made a mark in her heart, was what he uttered when they were alone sitting on her favorite spot in the wide clearing.

Thank you, Hange. For giving me something I never knew I wanted.

Hange wasn't sure if he was referring to their baby, which could probably be it; or to their undefined relationship in general, but whatever it was, she was sure. His very words meant something, they sent her heart soaring.

She couldn't deny it to herself anymore, because after all, who is she fooling with all the holding back?

Hange had fallen inlove with the infuriated man.

But she couldn't possibly tell him that, because she knows the feelings are not, and won't ever be reciprocated and if she ever told him so, she'll just end up being hurt. It is true that Levi, despite the asshole phase that he is always in, is a man who is still capable of emotions but the wounds that he had attained all throughout his hellish life had hardened his shell.

He could fall inlove, but it has to be with a woman capable enough to mend the wounds that even time itself could not heal.

But that woman would never be her.

She was Hange Zoe, a citizen of from the wall that Levi so obviously loathed, she was dirty, exuberant, weird, rowdy, and hoyden – the list could go on and on. She was deemed as crazy, most people thought that she had a few screws lose in her head due to her quirky movements and her obsession to study the creatures that drove mankind to extinction.

She won't be able to fix his wounds, because even she herself couldn't fix hers. She was a woman of contradiction. An unfathomable person. A stained soul.

Levi would never, ever fall inlove with her.

Sighing, Hange turned her back from the window and started walking to head for the door. Her chest was tight, tears threatened to fall from her eyes. But rather than admitting to herself that the pain of unrequited love is now tearing her insides apart, she just blamed the cold breeze for making her eyes watery – a pathetic excuse for a pathetic person like her.

Instead of staying in a corner and cry for something she wouldn't ever achieve, Hange walked straight to Dr. Cameron's clinic, as the doctor had told her earlier to drop by for some check-up.

She opened the door, and found the man was doing exactly what she was doing before she got there. Wearing his white coat and with his silvery-white hair and tall stature, the man had his back from her as he was just staring into the window. He seemed to be in deep thoughts, just gazing into beyond, and Hange gently pulled the knob in an attempt to close the door.

But as she did so, the doctor immediately turned, hearing the small creak that the door had caused. He beamed. "Hange. I've been waiting for you. Come in," he motioned for her to lay in one of the beds, which Hange did.

"Sorry I'm late, Dr. Cameron. The weather is nice so I decided to take a nap," she lied. She had been thinking about Levi and her feelings all afternoon that she forgot to visit the clinic sooner.

Adjusting her glasses, Hange lay herself on one of the beds, sighing as the relief of the soft mattress hit her back. Now on her 7th month of pregnancy, walking seemed to be the most tiring and hardest activity for her system, even if Dr. Thompson, her obstetrician, had advised her to walk more as exercise. Her belly was really large, and it was heavy. She was wondering a bit why.

"Only two months before the little Survey Corps baby comes. Everyone seems really excited to see this little one, even the Commander is much delighted." He smiled before laying a hand above her belly.

She smiled back, remembering Erwin and Mike's small initiative that lifted a few errands from her list. The blond and the brawny man, whom she had known the longest and have considered as friends, were very much excited about the birth of her and Levi's child that they had bought clothes and a few toys for the baby, both for a girl and a boy since they have no idea of the gender yet and wouldn't know so until she gave birth. They didn't have the technology for that. She was also so thankful that even Eren and his comrades had offered a package which contained all the necessary things that the child will need – like wipes, towels, bibs, thick cloth diapers and straight pins to hold it together.

Hange gritted her teeth. "Well maybe because it's a first. And I have always believed that in this world that we live in, babies are miracles, Dr. Cameron. Maybe they thought the same."

The doctor turned his back from her to pull the drawer and gather his equipment. "Indeed, Hange, indeed."

Hange noticed that the equipment of the doctor to whom the Survey Corps relies to, are very much left out. She had seen one of those stethoscopes before, in her home, her father used the same but had already disposed it maybe a few years back to buy a new advanced one.

"I'm afraid this is all I've got. We don't have the kind of equipment there are in Wall Sina. All I can do is check on the baby's heartbeat through this," he pressed the chest piece of the stethoscope against her belly. "I'll just try to check if the child's heartbeats are normal and also to monitor the condition inside. Just lay on your back and relax, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded. Hange released a deep breath.

The doctor leaned forward, trying to find the part where he could hear the baby's heartbeats clearly. He moved the piece around her rounded stomach and when he pressed harder in one certain position, Hange thought that he finally heard the faint heartbeats.

But after a while, a small dent formed on the doctor's forehead. He bit his lip, trying to focus more.

She started getting nervous as she noticed the sudden uncertain look on his face. "Dr. Cameron? Is something wrong? Is my child okay?" she asked, alarmed. Her voice cracked, and her words came out as a whisper. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest.

"Ssssh," He placed a finger on his lips and shushed her, but to Hange's relief a small smile was now starting to lift up his cheeks. The man bit his lip before pulling away. He tucked the earpiece on his neck before turning to the woman, whose heart was still beating fast. Her face still looked alarmed, she was sure. "There is no problem. Just a little surprised. But all in all, your babies are fine, Mrs. Ackerman."

"Surprised of what?" Hange asked, curiosity marred on her face. The doctor's justification that there was no problem about her pregnancy seemed to shot a hint of relief inside her. She continued to stare at the man, who now had a very sheepish look on his face. And that's when his last words echoed in her ears. She let that sink in, a disbelieving expression now settling on her face. "What do you mean… Babies?"

"I heard two alternate heartbeats. If my assumptions are correct, then you're going to need to double the amount of the baby clothes and toys that you now have, Hange."

#

Hange gently closed the door of Dr. Cameron's clinic, still a little shocked about the news she just heard. She stood still outside the room for a while, and she never let go of the knob, her hold on it tight. Her heart was beating fast and mixed emotions were bubbling on her chest. She can feel herself floating.

A tear escaped from her eye. Her hand flew to cover her mouth, and she started sobbing. Her glasses were now cloudy but she hardly cared. She couldn't explain the feeling she has now in her chest, but she was certain of one thing.

She had never felt this way since the day she discovered she was pregnant.

Hange released a breath, and reached out to wipe the tears from her face. She tried to compose herself and exhaled. She rolled up the sleeves of her white clothing before placing both her hands on top of her rounded belly.

She felt a little kick. One. Two.

She remembered the few random people who have noted that her belly was really large, and if before she also wondered why. She just shrugged off their comments and directly assumed that their baby was healthy, but now she knew the truth. That would also explain why there were a lot of movements and stirring inside her that often disturbed her on her sleep, but she went with her husband's justification that their baby was just really energetic.

A sigh escaped her lips. Hange smiled to herself and started to walk, dragging her heavy self to their room. There was only one thought on her mind at the moment. She's telling him. Of all the people who should know it, the husband she loved with all her heart should be the first.

Walking slowly along the hallways of the Headquarters, she noticed that a few soldiers were already swarming the area and seemed like their training for the day had already finished. She passed by a few veterans, and when she reached the place where the Squad Leaders' quarters are supposed to be, she saw that the door to the room they shared was half-open.

Hange sped up her pace, excitement now filling her body. She found it hard to drag herself and her round belly so fast but she managed to walk the gap between her previous position and their room.

She pushed the door and hurried inside, but once she saw her husband, his current state surprised, almost alarmed her.

Levi, in all his intimidating glory washed off by disillusion, was all wet, his black hair was shoved back and his clothes were dripping on the floor. He had removed his Survey Corps jacket and left on his white shirt and pants, his gear was placed in a corner, also wet from the rain.

"Levi," she whispered. Hange walked towards him for closer inspection, and when she did, she noticed that his face was flushed and his eyes seemed a little loopy. Without further hesitation, she reached her hand out and placed it on his forehead.

Burning.

"Oh my God, Levi! Are you alright? You're hot!" Her hand flew to her mouth, worry started to creep inside her, completely forgetting about the news that she desperately wanted to tell him earlier.

Levi rolled his eyes and shrugged. Turning his back from his wife, he headed towards the adjoined bathroom. Hange noticed that his small profile was lanky and he was panting heavily. "I'm fine. Don't move any closer."

She followed him to the bathroom and opened the door, seeing that the man had already taken off his shirt and unbuckled his belt. The hot water was already running on the faucet. "You're not fucking fine."

He tried to glare at her, but she could see that his cheeks were really red and he was failing to send the message for her to just fuck off. "Get out," he sneered.

Hange crossed her arms before her chest. "I'm not getting out. What if you fall off, faint, and hit your head somewhere? For heaven's sake, Levi, you are sick." She snapped, leaning her back against the wall. "I'm staying here."

Levi hooked his thumbs on the waistband of his pants and gave her a warning glare. He was still panting heavily. "Get out, Shitty Glasses. Unless you want to see me naked here. I'm taking a bath."

She gritted her teeth, the thought of seeing Levi bare ass stark naked suddenly began to turn her hormones up again. Hange tilted her head. No. This isn't the time to be thinking about such things. Her husband is sick and it's her duty to see that he's okay. "Go on ahead and strip. It's not like I've never seen that-" She shot a look on his torso, then trailed her eyes down to his crotch. "-before. Besides, it's not worth looking at."

Hange suddenly remembered about the same conversation that they had months ago, when she had just finished taking a bath and forgot a towel. Levi suddenly bursted through the door and saw her naked, remarking that her body wasn't quite the sight anyway.

When Levi just groaned and thought that he couldn't win against his stubborn wife, he stripped down his pants, followed by his underwear. He shimmied off the two and threw them on the laundry bag.

Hange was trying not to look, but she couldn't help herself from peeking. Slowly, she turned her head, but much to her disappointment, Levi had already turned back. She was still rewarded with the sight of his very cute ass, though.

And then she noticed that Levi's eyes were half-closed, and his forehead was crossed. Both his palms were pressed against the wall. His jaws was also clenched tight. "Fuck…" he uttered. One of his hands reached out and landed on his temples, lightly squeezing it.

"Levi?" Hange was worried. She moved closer, standing just behind him. Judging by the way he looks, she could tell that a headache was almost tearing his temples apart. She felt pity, and when she couldn't take it any longer, she took action. "Bend lightly, okay? I'm pretty sure you won't be able to work yourself up so I'll bathe you myself. We'll just do this quick."

She could feel the reluctance in his stance but he surrendered. He nodded his head and gave up, and Hange started pouring the hot water into his body. She grabbed the soap and scrubbed it against his body, running her hands all over his skin. Her rounded belly seemed a hindrance but that didn't stop her from caring for the man she had already admitted she loved.

Once finished, Hange towelled off his black hair, then his body. His eyes were really loopy and her cheeks were flushed red, and she swear she had never seen the man so weak. She wondered who took care of her before, whenever he got sick, who attended to his needs?

They got out of the bathroom. She guided Levi as he walked and sat him on the edge of the bed while she looked for clothes. Hange dressed him up and laid him down on the bed when she finished. She draped the sheets over his body.

With all his might, Levi slowly turned to his wife. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

Hange smiled down at him. "No, don't talk. It's alright, we're fine. I had to this," she leaned forward, and hesitated a little before kissing him on his forehead. "Try to get some sleep, I'll go out to the cafeteria to grab some food for us, okay?"

She turned her back and left him. Hange went straight to the cafeteria and grabbed a quick bite of dinner, then went to the kitchen to ask the cook to prepare a soup for her sick husband.

Grace, the cook, immediately prepared what she asked. The old woman placed it the bowl of soup on a tray before shoving it into Hange's waiting hands. "I've never heard of the Captain being sick, but I'm glad you're here to take care of him. I also prepared a medicine here, from the herbs that only grew inside Wall Maria. Take this to him, this will certainly help."

She muttered a thanks to the woman, then hurriedly went back to their quarters.

Levi had already fallen asleep.

#

Hange's eyes cracked open.

She had fallen asleep while sitting on a chair, and now her back hurts so much. She cast a glance on the window and saw that after days of raining, the sun decided to stop by and say hello again.

She turned to her husband, who was still soundly asleep. The tranquil look on his face indicated that the medicine she had given him last night had already worked on its effect.

It was a tough night, Hange stayed up looking after her husband, whose fever was so high she burns her finger whenever she touches his skin. She continuously rubbed his body with a wet cloth in an attempt to ease him off the heat. She had tried to look for Dr. Cameron everywhere but she figured that the doctor must've gone home to Trost District, as he usually does every other week.

A yawn escaped her lips. She was tired, and Levi had worried her so much. She had never seen him look so weak and frail like that, and it scared her half to death.

The man suddenly stirred on the bed. Hange saw his eyes crack open.

Their eyes connected. Relieved brown and still fatigued grey.

She leaned forward. "Hey… How are you feeling?" Hange pressed her hand into his cheek and rubbed it with her thumb. The burning had somehow died out, and Hange sighed in relief for that.

"Like dead," he muttered. Levi sat up and looked around. His eyes caught sight of the bowl of water and cloth placed on top of the bedside table, and a few bottles that he thought are medicines. "You tired yourself so much, you shouldn't have done that."

She frowned, a little hurt at the fact that he didn't even appreciate what she had done. "Would you rather I have done so otherwise? Then maybe you're still burning up there if I didn't do anything." Hange crossed her arms.

"I didn't say anything of the sort, Shitty Glasses." Levi hesitantly grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "But thanks."

Hange pursed her lips, dismissing the topic as she had thought of another to lighten up the mood. She'd wanted to tell him this and couldn't wait any longer. "Levi, I have news."

"What, Erwin asked to be godfather of our child?" He teased, a smirk now marring his face.

She laughed. "Hmmm. Nope, but now that you mention it, I think he will. That's not the news though," Hange bit her lip, a sheepish smile forming. "I don't know if it's good news to you or not…"

Levi groaned, clutching the sheets. His face displayed a rather impatient look and Hange had to stop herself from laughing again. "Get to it,"

She breathed deeply before opening her mouth. "I had a check-up with Dr. Cameron yesterday, before I saw you. I was about to tell you the news but then I saw you were sick. So I tried to wait before I tell you."

He raised a brow. "And?"

"Well…" she flashed him a smile, excitement now filling her body. Hange shifted on her seat. "We're having twins, Levi."

His eyes widened. Levi's mouth fell open and a really disbelieving expression settled on his face. He blinked, twice. It took him a while before he responded, probably contemplating his wife's words and letting them sink in. "You've got to be shitting me,"

"I am not!" she rolled her eyes. "I think it just all makes sense. My belly is large enough, and I could feel so many movements at a time. Who would've thought I'm carrying two Ackermans inside me?" Hange thought about how a single mistake could suddenly bring two miracles, but yeah, she's done calling their one night stand a mistake and is now ready to accept everything.

Hange could see the confused look on his face but a while later, a bright smile lifted his cheeks.

"Two brats, huh? Well this is going to be interesting." Levi bit his knuckles, then a chuckle escaped his lips.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: IMPULSE

There were a lot of crooning and chattering inside the Commander's office, much to the blond man's chagrin. Passing by the door outside, one would initially thought there were a lot of people inside but apparently, the noise just came from the bantering of none other than the new lovebirds, Mike and Nanaba.

Sitting in one of the couches on one side of the room, Hange desperately bit her lip to stifle the laughter that had been long wanting to burst from her chest. She watched in amusement as the two kept debating about what the gender of Levi and Hange's baby was, as she'd been waiting for a perfect timing to tell them that they're actually having twins and is quite positive that she's gonna have a set of boy and girl.

Or at least that's what her instinct tells her.

Levi had mentioned before that he didn't care about what the baby's gender was and that he'll accept the child whether it was a girl or a boy, but now that they've discovered that they're actually having twins, Hange kind of hoped that they'll have one for each gender. Besides, wouldn't it be nice to have little versions of Hange and Levi just running around the halls of the Headquarters, pranking everybody else? It would sure annoy the hell out of the entire Survey Corps, and what a fun and exciting thing that would be.

Hange smiled to herself at her thoughts, getting a bit excited about how things will work out once she gave birth to their kids. It's going to be extremely tough, but she has her husband beside her.

Until their marriage finally becomes dissolved, that is.

A sigh escaped her lips. She'd been trying to avoid those thoughts, not wanting to stress herself out. But she couldn't help it.

Hange shook her head. She tried to focus at the couple before her, who are still deep into their debate. Nanaba was desperately hoping the child will be a girl, and Mike pressed that a boy would be great so someone would inherit Levi's Titan-killing skills.

Nanaba gritted her teeth and stuck her tongue out, infuriating Mike more. "Well for the record, girls are good fighters too. I'm pretty sure being a girl wouldn't hinder the chance for the child to become the next bearer of the title 'humanity's strongest soldier'."

"If you say so, but my nose can tell it's a boy." Mike shrugged, a sign that he finally gave up. A smile crept on the brawny man's lips, one that Hange knew was reserved only for Nanaba. The man is inlove. And judging by the way Nanaba returned a sweet smile, she could tell that the feelings are very much mutual.

As she continued to look at Mike's now cheerful demeanour, Hange felt a splash of relief wash inside her. Mike is a comrade she had long considered as a friend due to their similar eccentricities, and knowing that he had finally given his heart to someone is something Hange is glad about.

"Quit the bantering, you two. I'm trying to work here," Erwin, who had been surprisingly quiet about the whole debate, suddenly sprang from his chair. The blond man stood in all his intimidating glory, like a chiselled statue – tall, lean, and has a cold look on his face. He threw a conspicuous look at the direction of Mike and Nanaba before turning to Hange. "Why don't you just ask the mother what the gender of the child is and get this over with?" The Commander smiled and once he did, all the coldness from his façade washed away.

Behind the thick frame of her glasses, Hange rolled her eyes, releasing a light chuckle before placing both her hands above her rounded belly. Seeing the movement, Erwin moved towards the couch Hange was slumping at and sat beside her. The man lifted both her feet and placed them above his lap, massaging them a little.

"Your feet are swollen. Does it hurt?" Erwin said, a hint of curiosity in his voice. These days, Erwin had been completely overprotective of her, but of course not as much as Levi did. Still, she appreciated the gestures that the Commander did for her, as she knew that he was also excited about their baby like everyone else is.

"Not much. But that will help," Hange uttered softly, indicating the massage that Erwin was giving to her feet. "So many changes in my body that I need to endure. I hope I return back to normal soon."

"I believe you're doing just great, Hange. And Levi is always there for you. Just two more months, right?" He smiled once again, a smile so rare that only a few of his close friends had seen – herself included.

Hange noticed, Erwin seemed to be a little… happy these days. She had recently heard that Marie and Nile are now divorced, the woman had been granted custody of their kids and will receive monthly alimony from the man caught from his affair. She was glad that all throughout the divorce process, Erwin had been by Marie's side. Hange kind of hoped there'd still be a chance the two might end up together.

Now that she thought about it though, it's just funny how her friends are getting the love they deserved when she couldn't have hers.

"So, how are things going with Marie?" she asked, changing the topic. If her separation with Levi will still push through then she should at least try to hold back her feelings even though she was so tired. Hange bit her lip, awaiting for his response. From her peripheral vision she could see that Mike and Nanaba were standing by the window, the brawny man had his arms wrapped around the shorter, blonde girl.

Great. The mockery in her life continues.

Erwin let out a sigh. "Well, we bought a house for her here in Wall Rose. She's moving with the kids next week. Things are getting fine," The blond man twitched his nose before continuing. "I've talked to Nile, and he seemed alright with the way things are going. They have forgiven each other and even though Nile was reluctant to get divorce, he couldn't let Marie suffer anymore. He let her go,"

"Like you did before," Hange stated, and Erwin looked up to meet her eyes. "I'm glad Marie got what she deserved, peace of heart."

"Yeah," the blond man simply uttered before turning to massage her swollen feet again, but Hange could see the bliss in his blue eyes. "What about you and Levi?"

Her eyes widened. The irony is that even though she wanted to keep those thoughts at bay, they have a way of getting back and bugging her entire mind. She shot a quick glance at the man and saw that Erwin was waiting for her reply. Hange needed to be careful with her words, as this man before her had been helping her husband to find a way to dissolve their marriage. But she couldn't possibly tell him that she knew about their plan.

Hange breathed hard before speaking. "Same old, civil and casual. Levi and I are really doing good, we've grown closer and have similar plans for our child," she paused. "Which reminds me, Erwin, I have something to tell you."

The man's forehead crossed. "What is it?"

"Dr. Cameron checked up on me last week, and he declared that Levi and I… We're having twins," Hange saw the shocked look in Erwin's face. "Sorry about not telling you sooner. You see, I've been waiting to catch the chance to tell you all, but with all the missions and trainings, I just completely shrugged my news for later."

A disbelieving expression settled on his face, and he blinked twice before replying. "What's… What's Levi's reaction to that?"

"Very much like yours. Surprised and I don't know, amazed? He looked constipated when I told him, and it took him minutes before he responded. But he immediately warmed up to the idea." She pursed her lips.

Mike and Nanaba, who had been previously cooped out into their little love nest, suddenly trotted towards Erwin and Hange once they heard the news. "Oh my God, really?" Nanaba beamed.

"You and Levi, parents of two at first try? I'd give the short man credit for that." Mike tapped Hange's shoulder as he stayed standing beside her and Erwin, who were both slumping on the couch.

Hange chuckled. She suddenly felt the little movement, and she tugged on her oversized shirt to expose her swollen belly. There had been a few stretch marks and other scars that were certainly not because of her pregnancy, but she didn't mind showing her healed wounds to them as her scars probably mirrored their own, lashed on by years and years of trainings and battles. "Here's my kids saying their first hello to their aunt and uncles."

Nanaba leaned forward and reached her hand out. "Can I?"

"Be my guest," Hange smiled as the blonde woman placed her hand above her belly.

A hint of baffled expression registered on Nanaba's face but a smile immediately lifted her cheeks once she felt the little movement. "They're so energetic in there. They certainly can't wait to get out, huh?"

"Two more months, and they will," Hange turned to Erwin, who was smiling as he watched the skin of her belly moving. "Erwin, is it okay with you if we asked you to be godfather of our children?"

The Commander reached his hand out and pressed it against her cheek. "I'd be honoured."

"Levi would be glad," The infuriated man and her undefined feelings for him had crossed her mind multiple times but now that she thought about it, her dear husband had been missing in action. Hange suddenly wondered what the man is currently up to. She hadn't seen him all day, and when she woke up there was a small note on his side of the bed.

'Gone out until dark. Don't look for me,' was all it said.

In the past two months, there had been certain times when Levi would suddenly leave like that. But these days his absence became quite frequent, and she wondered where he'd gone to as it was evident that he wasn't on training or special missions, either. He'd been gone three times this week.

"I wonder where Levi is, anyway. Erwin, have you seen him?" she asked out of the blue.

Out of the corner of her eye, Erwin suddenly stiffened. Hange's eyesight may be bad but she wasn't blind, she could tell that the Commander took a quick glance at Mike, who also stiffened on his ground.

"I sent him out to our branch at Ehrmich District to work on some things. Didn't he tell you?" He bit his lower lip. His blue eyes were straying into different directions and focused on hers once before tilting his head to avoid her gaze.

A very smooth explanation, as expected from the Machiavellian Commander of the Survey Corps. She may not know all the things that are on the Commander's mind as he is very unpredictable, but she'd known him for so long she could tell when his composed mask slips, which very rarely happens.

Hange turned at Mike, who was grinning sheepishly at her. She glanced at Nanaba and saw that the woman's expression somehow mirrored her own – confused and perplexed. She turned back to Erwin. "You have an agenda you're not telling me?"

"What are you talking about, Hange?" Mike snapped.

"Cut the crap, Erwin, Mike. You know very well I'm no idiot." Hange pressed on her words. She adjusted her misty glasses before crossing her arms before her chest. She had pulled her feet from Erwin's lap and stepped on the cool floor. "Mind telling me where my asshole husband is?"

#

An abundance of white, fluffy clouds were hovering above the now orange sky.

Hange gazed upon the glass window of the carriage, her fist resting under her chin as she marvelled at the afternoon horizon. Nanaba was sitting beside her, and on the opposite side sat Erwin and Mike, both looking grumpy. Erwin's fingers were interlaced together and Mike had his muscled biceps crossed before his chest.

They had been traveling for almost an hour and Hange still had no idea where they were heading.

Although, over the course of their trip, she noticed that Erwin and Mike were both throwing quick glances at one another. Mike kept poking Erwin with his shoulder but the blond Commander just maintained a calm expression, completely unfazed of an impending event Hange had no idea about. Mike looked a bit nervous, though.

Hange once again glanced beyond the window and her eyes caught sight of the wide clearing, with a few trees scattered and some beautiful flowers dotted the lush, green grass. She wasn't familiar with the area but she saw a small unknown village from a distance.

The carriage's sudden halt jerked her from her thoughts.

Erwin let out a sigh. "He would certainly kill us." He declared before opening the door.

Nanaba hopped out first, followed by Erwin himself then Mike. Hange was the last one to go out, as she needed some support for her rounded belly. Mike laid out his hand to her and his other reached out to grab her arm.

"Thanks…" she muttered to Mike, who was looking quite tensed. Hange stepped into the grass, inhaling the natural scent of the surroundings as she continued to look down to her feet.

The smell of freshly cut wood hit her nostrils.

Slowly, she raised her head.

A small, bungalow house, complete with fences around it.

The door was closed, but the windows were opened and Hange noticed the white curtains hanging, swaying as the wind blew gently in their direction. There were a few plants growing on the yard, some flowering and others were merely sprouts.

It looked familiar, like the one she'd seen in her dreams, where she saw two giggling girls running around the yard with their father billowing behind them.

"W-Where are we?" She asked, but her voice came out as a whisper.

"This was meant to be a surprise. But due to you persistence and stubbornness, we had no choice. Levi would kill us." Mike snapped. He was standing beside her, also staring at the house before them. "So we'll leave before he even catches us and hope for the best." The brawny man hurriedly turned his back and stepped away, tugging Nanaba's wrist in his big hands.

"Hear, hear." Erwin followed them to the carriage.

"What the – Erwin! What the hell are you guys doing? You can't leave me here!" Hange yelped, a perplexed expression now settling on her face. "Where's Levi?"

"I think he's around here somewhere. Don't worry, I'll send a coachman to pick you two up tomorrow." The Commander peeked through the window and raised a hand in farewell, now comfortably sitting inside.

"What?!" Now Hange was furious. She didn't even know where she was, and now they're leaving her alone in this unfamiliar place. "Fuck. Wait, Erwin!"

The man gave her one last smile and the carriage took off, leaving Hange alone in the yard she had no idea who owned.

She breathed hard. She did remember Mike telling her that this was meant to be a surprise, and that Levi might be around here somewhere. But what the hell is this about? And why is here, if that's really the case?

And who was she fooling?

Hange wasn't an idiot. She instantly knew what this is all about the moment Mike slipped on his words, telling her that Levi will get mad because this was meant to be a surprise. But she dare not believe her instincts. Why would he do it anyway?

She found it hard to let it sink in her confused mind.

"Oi. Shitty Glasses."

The familiar cold voice.

Hange turned her back and saw her husband, his shirt gone and a few beads of sweat were rolling down his naked chest. The dark-haired man was holding an axe, hidden behind his back. He was panting heavily, his grey eyes smoky. The way he stared at her pierced her on her ground.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He walked closer.

Hange blinked twice, not really knowing what to say. She bit her lip, her motors now sensing his approaching presence that seemed to radiate of dominance. She stared him in the eye. "Even I have no idea what I am doing here." She managed to croak out.

Levi clicked his tongue, the usual scowl now plastered on his face. He stopped a few tracks before her and took in her presence. From what Hange could tell, he didn't look surprised to see her here. "I heard their voices just a few moments ago. The idiots slipped, I presume. Tch. Fine. Come on in," He turned his back.

His reaction and his words didn't help clear out the confusion on her mind. She had been in knots about her feelings for him and everything Levi was doing just made everything a complete wreck, he wasn't helping. He's making it worse, the man is driving her crazier than ever. The passionate kisses he always initiates, the sweet words that came tumbling out of his lips, the actions that made Hange squeal inside and make her heart melt with every gesture.

It wasn't supposed to be this way. How can she try to avoid her feelings for him when all he does is to somehow make her fall inlove with him everyday, when she was pretty sure all he had in his mind is the divorce he continually seeks for?

This is too much. She couldn't take it.

"Levi!" she called out.

The man stopped on his tracks and looked over his shoulder, eyeing her with his smouldering grey eyes. "What?"

She bit her lip, not quite ready about blurting out these things yet but she figured, when will she ever be ready? "Why are you doing this? What is this for?" Her heart was beating wildly in her chest.

Levi's expression was blunt. "It's our house. I secretly made it for us, with the help of a few soldiers."

Her forehead crossed. "I understand that this is our house, but you didn't answer my question, Levi." She sighed. "Why are you doing this?" Her voice cracked, and how she wanted to burst at that exact given moment but she composed herself.

"For God's sake, Hange, we are married and expecting kids in a few months. What do you want me to do, let our children rot in the Headquarters as they grow up? I have told you before, we are a family. Even if our marriage was forced, we will make this work out." He pressed on his words, but his expression never changed. Still neutral.

Sometimes Hange wonders how he ever does that, acting like he didn't care at all so she can pretend that his damned words and actions never affected her in any way. She looked up, not wanting to meet his eyes any longer. "How can we make this work out, when you desperately wanted it to end even from the start?"

His lips parted, shock registering on his demeanour. "That's not true."

A humourless smile flashed on Hange's mouth. "Stop your patronizing, please do both of us a favour and for once, tell it to my face. You've been appealing to the court to have our marriage be dissolved, haven't you?"

No hesitation can be traced on his face when he uttered the words. "Yes, I have." His voice was tainted with ice-cold sharpness. "And the higher-ups granted it this morning."

Her world crumbled under her feet.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: ULTIMATUM

The atmosphere was still with deafening silence, heated tension emanated from all directions as the chilly wind blew around them. Darkness started to claim the skies, the now ebony clouds blocking all traces of sunlight.

Their gazes lingered on each other, dejected hazel brown narrowing towards a blunt smoky grey. They stood frozen on their ground like their feet were pinned into that exact stationary position, neither of them hinting and initiating any form of movement.

Hange should've been prepared, but hearing those words come out of his mouth seemed to crack the armor she built to defend herself from having a broken heart. Thousand needles pricked her body but the intense pain from her insides seemed to completely fade as numbness slowly crept out in her system. She felt nothing; her severed heart that took forever to heal now merely stomped upon and crashed against the ground.

Thunder roared from the heaven. And another. Droplets of rain started pouring.

A perfect way to hide the tears that she had been holding back from falling.

Like the flash of the lightning, Levi moved so fast she barely registered him tugging her wrist, his grip tight and most likely bruising against her skin. The lawn that they walked in seemed like a wide field that took forever for the two of them to cross, but they managed to reach the small house Levi insisted he secretly built for them. Hange's eyeglasses started getting cloudy but she saw the man open the door. He flung her body inside, the movement so brash it almost made her off-balanced.

Levi immediately shut the door behind him. Grabbing her wrist once more, he pounded Hange against the door, her back hitting the hard wood. She felt so frail and fragile the action caused her body to slide against the door, and her ass landed on the ground with a soft thud.

Again, numbness dominated her body. Hange lowered her gaze. The dark-haired man suddenly knelt before her, leaned forward and pressed both his palms against the door, locking his body with hers and giving her no way out. "Hange, look at me," he muttered, his face a mask of uncertainness. Tilting the woman's chin, Levi saw the brown eyes he admired so much looking so affronted.

A sudden pang shot into his heart.

It was true. Before heading into this house that took two months for him to secretly build, he'd gone to Stohess District to face Darius Zackley himself. The stoic and greedy man had declared that the higher-ups had put so much thought into their dilemma and now came up with a conclusion. They granted him the divorce he and Erwin worked on for months, but with all the things that happened in his time with the wife he wanted to set free, Levi wasn't sure if he still wanted to push through it.

His face displayed the emotion he had locked away for a long time. "How long have you known about my plan?"

She blinked before answering, still trying to find her voice that has also been washed away as her world crumbled beneath her. A lump formed in her throat, her nails digging into the ground as she continued to make her eyes look defiant but it was evident that she was miserably failing. "The day before we got married, I overheard you and Erwin talking about it."

He crossed his forehead. That was the same day he told Erwin about his plan after contemplating it the night before. He had decided not to tell Hange about it until he succeeds in having their marriage be dissolved, and he'll admit it was hard on his part to keep this from her but he figured that if he told her sooner, she would've pried away from him instantly. It was like telling her that he didn't want everything to work out between them and had he really told her about it, then maybe things right now will be different.

At least for the time being as he awaited for the court to grant him the divorce he wants, then he and Hange could live a normal life as husband and wife. It may have turned out a little differently as he had unexpectedly fallen inlove with her but Levi has no regrets.

His eyes softened as they bore into hers, seeking her soul. Instinctively, he removed the clouded glasses from her face and stared deep into those hazel irises. "Why didn't you tell me you knew?"

A flash of hesitation crossed her features. Apparently, Hange thought she really had no reason why she decided to not to tell him. Maybe it was because she thought if she ever told him, they'd grow apart, knowing that all the moments they have shared will soon be forgotten once they went separate ways.

And she thought that with what little time she has from the probability of their marriage being dissolved, she vowed to at least attempt to instill enough care in Levi for the life growing inside her so that even when they separated, he would still want to be a part of their child's life. Hange had no delusion of a happy family but if Levi could at least show that he cared for his child, and still maintain a strictly civil relationship with its mother, it would be enough for her.

Somehow, she had succeeded at that because Levi seemed to be very concerned about their children's welfare. But the thing she feared the most had come.

Hange ignored the pain, attempting at a rather composed conversation with her soon-to-be ex-husband. She couldn't let him see through her, especially not now when she was at her weakest. A sigh escaped her lips. "I didn't tell you because I thought you'd think that I'd get in the way of your plans and I didn't want you to have the false impression that I… That I want to end our marriage, too."

His expression changed. "But do you?" Levi gritted his teeth and waited for his wife's response which took a really long while. Her eyes displayed something more than sadness, but he couldn't fathom it. The woman may be an open book to him, but it was like reading a complicated story that is so hard to grasp.

"I don't know," Hange, upon noticing the way his eyes pierced him, tried to avoid his gaze, which was becoming really uncomfortable now, and looked over his shoulder instead. "I don't know anymore."

Levi bit his lower lip, now growing a little impatient with the way things are moving. "Why?" he pressed, wanting to know the truth, attempting to crack the barrier that she is forming between them.

She closed her eyes for a brief passing moment before turning to look at him again, making sure her eyes still had the same fire and defiance she frantically wanted to convey.

This was what she hated about Levi the most. Once he started with the questions, there's no stopping him. He's like the male version of herself, curiosity always drives him to the point that he's willing to use force just to know the truth. Hange sighed. "You desperately wanted our marriage to end, and who am I to stop you from giving you the freedom you have craved all your life? Isn't that what most people do when they love someone, let the person you love go even if you don't want to?"

Silence. The air around them shifted as contemplations began to form in Levi's mind, gathering coherent thoughts even though all rational arguments seemed to fall back and crumble. Her very words were the only thing echoing in his ear.

'Isn't that what most people do when they love someone, let the person you love go even if you don't want to?'

It was the exact same thing on his mind, but he chose not to reply.

Hange continued. "Just because you don't love me, doesn't mean that I don't love you. You're my friend and my husband and you are the last person I thought I'd marry. You weren't featured in any of my dreams as the man I'd fall in love with. So believe me when I say, you're the very last person I thought I'll love and the last person I thought I'll have children with."

Levi's eyes widened. He had no idea how to deal with honest emotions as his cold façade didn't equip him to have these feelings slip, but he swore at that exact moment, his heart stopped beating.

"Just give me the damn divorce papers and I'll sign them, if that's what you really want." Hange pushed his chest a little, feeling the hot skin against her palms. "And please let me go, I need to dry myself and change my clothes or else I'll get sick." She saw the reluctance in his face but the man pulled back and let her stand.

Hange looked around the interior of the house, trailing her eyes into the little surprise that Levi had prepared, which turned out to be the one final trigger to fire her emotions out through one raging bullet that she hoped shot straight into his cold heart.

#

He had been sitting there for almost an hour, not minding the fact that he hadn't changed the pants that had been drenched in the rain. It was dry now, anyway. Levi sighed, placing his elbows above the dining table he made from scraps of wood, and interlaced his fingers together.

'Just because you don't love me, doesn't mean I don't love you,'

Hange loves him. She had admitted it herself, the words came tumbling out of her lips.

He wasn't sure what it was or how it was even possible, but he felt something strange in his heart, like it was getting hammered or something but instead of pain, all he felt creeping in was a sensation he hadn't known about until now. Levi gritted his teeth and grabbed the pot, poured some tea into his teacup, then held it the way he was accustomed to.

It angered him how he just chose to let the woman go instead of wrapping his arms around her body and tell her he loves her too. What is there to fear about anymore, now that he knew their feelings for each other are very much mutual?

Levi took a glance at the door of the room they'll share once they moved in. Hange went inside and hadn't gone out until now. It was quiet. He knocked earlier but she didn't respond. He just kind of hoped the woman had washed herself and changed her clothes, as he didn't want her to get sick. He had snuck in a few of her clothes so it wouldn't be a problem.

The problem would be how he would confront her.

Putting the teacup back down on the table, he got up without thinking, the courage now flaming in his heart admirable for someone who is accustomed to being cold and stoic. He moved towards the door and knocked.

No answer.

Without any more hesitation, he turned the knob and pushed, creating a small creak. The light coming from the lamp illuminated the stale darkness the room was in, and Levi saw Hange lying flat on their mattress, her face hidden behind the white covers. Her eyeglasses were neatly placed above the bedside table and a little glow caught his eye.

Sitting beside her eyeglasses was her wedding ring.

He walked his way to their bed, his feet feeling so heavy but his footsteps remained like a cat's, feathery and silent. Levi pulled the chair he stationed in one corner and sat beside his wife.

Hange's entire face was covered under the blanket, but one of her hands was stuck out and laid against the sheets. If it wasn't his eyes deceiving him, he could clearly see that her breathing seemed laboured as her figure moved up and down beneath the blanket. Slowly, he reached his hand out, placed it above her exposed one, and then squeezed it.

No response.

"Hange…." He muttered under his breath, her name rolling from his lips brought him a sense of relief.

A moment passed and he felt Hange's hand squeezing his own.

Levi bit his lip before deciding to gently flip the blanket off and reveal the face of the woman. He was greeted with the heated brown gaze that only she could muster, and he could feel them creating a path straight to his system. "Shitty Glasses. My Shitty Wife, please hear what I have to say."

Her eyes still displayed the same emotion they had earlier, fierce, defiant and something more. "No, Levi, I've had enough."

He sensed the bitterness in her words and he felt sorry for the pain he might have inflicted on her, he really was. "Hange, you have to hear me out. I'll go on whether you want it or not." Levi breathed hard before starting, pouring all his might into the words he's about to say. "You are loud and filthy and weird, what with all your Titan obsession and the eccentricities you have. But I want you to know that you're the only one who can make me smile when you do something crazy like when you're being hysterical you scare people off. Your sense of humour is pretty shitty, just like you and your glasses but I don't mind, I won't ever mind because in that way I could call you the name I'd like. I know I'm an asshole, I've said things to you that I know I shouldn't have but you welcomed those brash statements and returned them with the same whimsical wit that no one could ever counter. You're the only person who can understand what I have to say.

"But above all that, just like what you've said earlier, you're the last person I thought I'd marry and have brats with. But it happened. The way things started was a mistake, but as days passed by, when I see you smile, whenever I just place my hand above your belly and feel our kids moving, I just… I just couldn't help but be happy with how things ended up between us."

Levi sighed before leaning forward and pressing a kiss into her mouth, which she surprisingly accepted. She tasted so sweet, but there was a certain tang in her lips. He pulled back and saw that Hange's cheeks were wet with her tears. "Let me touch you, Hange. Because I've been dying to touch you eversince that night we shared."

Hange immediately sat up, anchored her arm around his nape and pulled him to her. "Please do. Make love to me, Levi."

And he did.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN: PROMISE

The people of Trost had nothing but hatred in their eyes as the main force of the Survey Corps, now two hundred less than there were two days ago, paraded through the district. A dark expression was settled on the blonde Commander's face, the gloomy and fear-stricken eyes of the soldiers who were following him conveyed nothing but the fact that the recent expedition was yet another failure.

Murmurs of disappointment echoed, dissatisfied citizens shook their heads with utmost disgust. Unaccounted blood was once again spilled and countless lives were risked. But with all the endeavours exerted by the soldiers, they have yet to set up another base outside the walls and are still very much away from their main goal – Zshiganshina District.

With his green cape stained by the blood of now deceased comrades, Levi walked ahead, not even attempting to turn his head to see the repugnance and loathing so obviously mirrored in the people's eyes. Tugging his horse beside him, the stoic Lance Corporal forced a calm expression to alleviate the anger now building in his chest.

"Looks like our taxes were once again wasted on fattening those pathetic bastards. What now?" One man uttered with detestation before crossing his arms before him and clicking his tongue.

That seemed to pull the trigger. Levi clenched both his fists and narrowed his cold, smoky grey eyes to the man, who looked completely unfazed by the sudden glare he sent his way. He stopped on his tracks, fire igniting in his chest and his blood boiling with fury.

It could have happened, he could've had the satisfaction of beating the hell out of the ignorant man and releasing the tension in his body – the grief of losing the few precious soldiers mankind depended on; but the Commander stopped him. "Levi," he uttered, uncertainty hinted in his usually calm voice.

His stone caused Levi to look over his shoulder and eye the blonde man. Nothing came out of their mouths, both just feeling each other's heated gazes. The whole force of the Survey Corps halted on their parade and waited for the actions of the Commander and the infuriated Captain, tension now filling the whole place.

A brief moment passed and Erwin shook his head, motioning for Levi to just move along and completely flout his fury. Fortunately for the ignorant man, logic won over Levi and he chose not to cause a ruckus in that breezy afternoon, not when he'd just lost a few of his men, not when hope is the only thing that they can cling unto now and everyone is completely distressed with the losses inflicted upon by the Titans.

Entrusting his horse to another soldier, Levi got up the supply wagon that's been carrying Mike's injured body. He was laying against Nanaba's lap with his bloodied green cape draped over him, his eyes half-closed as he breathed heavily.

He sat beside his brawny friend, pulled the cape up and eyed his injury. Mike's gear had a malfunction and was almost eaten had Levi not been there to slay the Titan anticipating the brawny man for an afternoon snack. The metal rope caused Mike's body to be twisted along a tree trunk, and the fall caused him to break his arm and ribs.

Mike slowly opened his eyes, releasing a groan as pain shot straight to his ribs. "Thought I was gonna die back there…" he declared. Nanaba forced his body down as Mike struggled to get up. "I owe you one, midget."

"The hell you do, I saved your ass. What the hell were you doing plummeting into the air like that anyway?" Levi stated, his voice a little cold but his eyes showed another. Mike is one of the first people he met in the Survey Corps, when he and Erwin were chasing him underground, and he couldn't deny the fact that he was one of the best soldiers he knew and continues to demonstrate such abilities up until now. It took time for them to get along together as he was really a man who found it hard to socialize, but Mike slowly warped into him, their shared predilection for fighting somehow drew them closer. "You are a complete idiot, Mike."

Mike gave out a chuckle and hissed again as he felt the same pain in his rib. "And you're an asshole." He managed to croak out before rolling his head back into Nanaba's lap, sounding a soft thud.

Nanaba on the other hand, had a worried look on her petite, pale face and her body was curled up against Mike's protectively. Her cheeks were marred with the path that her tears previously trailed. As Levi had observed, their smitten relationship had turned into an intimate one; they may never tell it but everyone in the Corps knew that the two are inlove with each other. Earlier, when she saw Mike's frail body being dragged by Levi, horror flashed in her irises and she immediately scurried over to them to know what happened to her man.

They fell silent. Levi just leaned his back against the hard wood and stared deep into the crimson sky, the color of blood mixing with a purple tint. Pink clouds hovered above as they filtered the last few rays of the sun before it sets.

He thought about what he almost did earlier, an action so impulsive he never knew he was capable of actually pursuing it. Ignoring what people say about him, not giving a damn about what's happening as long as he is living his own life – that used to be the person that he was. Levi hardly lost it, he always maintained the same usual cold demeanour that he was infamous for, but why was he so adamant about beating the hell out the ignorant man who was treating the soldiers like they were meats sent as bait to the Titans?

His blood boiled at the thought. He hated seeing lives being wasted. But he had never, ever attempted to pour his grief into the people they're supposed to be protecting, not unless it was purely intentional or all for show, like what he did to Eren during his trial. Had being married and his impending fatherhood changed him that much? Or was it love?

Levi shrugged before reaching his hand out to pull the knife that's been tucked into his boot. He grasped it tightly and brought the blade before his face, the knife shone against the light. Looking straight into the blade, Levi saw the contours of his face irregularly mirrored on its sharp plane. The piercing façade was still present in his icy irises but he had noticed that his eyes had softened a bit.

He hardly knew the man he saw in his reflection.

They have managed to exit the gates of Trost District and are now trailing the interior of Wall Rose, the path lined by the lush greeneries and abundant trees. Passing by small villages, they reached the Headquarters once darkness finally claimed the skies.

Levi went down the pull wagon and when his feet touched the ground, he felt wobbly as the minor injury he had attained earlier somehow managed to shot its effect back. His right calf was strained, perpetrated by the wrong move he instigated as he jumped from a distance and landed on the Titan's neck. He turned back to see that the other soldiers from Mike's squad were now carrying the brawny man for immediate treatment, his face looked so pale and pained that Levi tilted his head to avoid it.

To his surprise, his eyes immediately caught sight of his heavily pregnant wife, standing just beyond the gates. Hange's face looked so horrified and worried as she followed her gaze to the soldiers carrying Mike's body. Her hand flew to cover her mouth.

He walked straight to her, dragging his right feet as he did so. Once he neared Hange he clearly saw her eyes glowing with the tears she'd been holding back from falling. Mike was Hange's friend too, and she'd known him longer than Levi. However, it was not her nature to cry over an injured comrade, no matter how close they were, so Levi just figured that her pregnancy caused her to be emotional.

"Hey," he said, his voice low as he tapped his wife's back. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be resting inside. Seeing these things will stress you out."

"It's not like I haven't experienced this post expedition trauma before," Hange gently turned her back and faced her husband, noticing the gloomy and exhausted look on his face. The expedition must've been hell, she thought. She bit her bottom lip before replying. "What happened to Mike?"

Levi's forehead crossed, remembering the sight of Mike's body twisted against a tree. "His gear malfunctioned, he fell and broke his arm and ribs. If I hadn't been there he'd be Titan food right now."

"I hope he's going to be fine, that injury must've been pretty bad for someone like Mike to be blown up like that. Broken arms and ribs, those are crucial parts of the anatomy that are the most likely to be injured in a battle with the Titans, but the hardest ones to heal," she mumbled in that voice of hers whenever something scientific is the topic. "And…. We just can't afford to lose him."

"That Titan-sized bastard will be fine, I'm sure. If he doesn't recover from that shitty minor injury then I'll be the one to kill him myself," Levi gritted his teeth before turning back. He started walking, dragging his limp leg. He can feel his muscles quivering with every step but he continued.

Hange billowed behind him and followed him on his tracks. They got inside the castle, which was now filled with grieving people. Some were sitting in a corner crying, others were mostly trying to put on a brave face but they were miserably failing. She noticed that very few people had made it back, but she shouldn't be surprised anymore because as a member of the Survey Corps, death is inevitable. No choice for an irrevocable fate which only leads to surviving or death.

Seeing the slight injury on Levi's leg bothered her, too. It was not in his nature to be injured like that, or rather, he tried to shrug off his pain so people around won't notice and cause a fuss. He hated when people fawned all over him like that, and normally he just preferred to tend to his wounds on his own.

They reached their quarters in the slowest pace that the two of both them had ever walked, Levi slowed down a little because of his leg and Hange just found it really hard to walk because of her heavy belly. The dark-haired man turned the knob to their room and let the woman in first.

Hange slowly trotted her way inside, took off her sweater and dropped it on the floor. She heard Levi clicking his tongue at the action and she threw him an apologetic smile in an attempt to lift his irritation. Flinging the pillows aside, she sat on the edge of the bed and eyed her husband whose eyes were half-closed as he leaned his back against the door. Exhaustion was evident all over his figure.

"Levi," she voiced. When she saw him crack his eyes open, Hange sincerely smiled at the man. "Come over here." She patted her lap and motioned for him to scoot over. She wanted to ease whatever it was that's been troubling him, because setting aside the fatigued look on his face, she saw a hint of sorrow in his stance.

Levi raised a brow, bit his lower lip before obliging to his wife's request. The sweet smile plastered on her mouth somehow lifted off the all the confusions he had at the moment. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, her rounded belly swollen as she continuously tapped her lap, her brown hair was in complete disarray and the glasses she was wearing was dangling on the tip of her nose, minutes away from falling off. She looked like a mess but Levi swore he'd never seen her more beautiful.

He sat on the floor before the bed and pressed his head against the woman's lap, the action producing a slight thud. He closed his eyes as he buried himself further to seek her warmth, and their current position seemed to comfort him, knowing that she was there, safe and far away from the horrors outside the walls. But he knew eventually she had to go back to undertaking missions and that fact frightened him a bit.

He didn't want to lose her.

Hange just smiled to herself as her hand made its way to trail her fingers against Levi's black hair. Levi was just like a small child, she thought. Not that he wasn't really small, she was a head taller than him and was always made fun of behind his back because of his height. But there is this look from his face, despite the usual cold appearance, and it seemed to tell her that the man was awakened early into this cruel world and his innocence was mercilessly stripped away from his childhood.

But right now as he continuously treaded her fingers on his head, she needed no words to realize that the mission was a complete failure and a lot of lives were once again taken remorselessly. She bit her lower lip. "How many was it this time?" she asked, not expecting the man to reply.

"Quite too many to mention," his voice was muffled as he spoke. He lost a few of his men in this expedition and their bodies didn't even make it inside the walls. He regretted it but what is there to do? The count of dead bodies outnumbered those of the supply carts and they had no other choice but to leave them so they could escape. "The Survey Corps is nothing but scum."

Hange fell quiet, the reality of his words hit her hard. They've been engaging in so many expeditions outside the walls for years, but with all those lives lost, they never even managed to achieve what they've been searching for all along. Every mission was just a mere suicidal act. "Defeat is the only thing we've ever known, Levi. But you managed to come back. You're here with me. They didn't die in vain, because the fact that the Corps still came home means that we're not done fighting. One day, we'll atone for their deaths."

He allowed her words to sink on his mind, knowing that she was right. As long as the Survey Corps is still standing, they will continue to fight and defend humanity against the Titans – even if being a soldier is synonymous with the word death. Levi looked up to meet her eyes, her beautiful hazel brown eyes, and he stared deep into them.

She lowered her gaze upon him, taking in the smoky grey eyes she adored so much. "Just promise me one thing, Levi,"

His forehead crossed. "What is it?"

"Don't you dare die on me. Don't you dare die on us," Hange avoided his gaze and instead looked down to her rounded belly – their Twins. The two miracles they conceived as a mistake, but now she's starting to realize that the night wasn't a mistake after all, because if it wasn't for them, she wouldn't have known how wonderful it is to become a mother.

And if all these didn't happen, she wouldn't have found peace in her heart. She wouldn't have fallen inlove with the man before her now. "Promise me," she uttered before looking up to meet his gaze again. Hange reluctantly cupped his face between her palms.

"I promise," He pressed on his words, but he knew it was a lie. Death is something no one can avoid, not even him, the man deemed as the strongest soldier alive who can slay Titans without abandon. But he found it within his heart to reassure the woman that no matter what happens, he'll be there for her and their children, not because it was a responsibility he couldn't avoid, but because he had finally arrived to the conclusion that he loved them. He may never say it out loud, but he loved his family so much. He lost his own once, in the presence of her now deceased mother, but he's determined not to lose the one he has right now.

Levi grasped one of her hands cupping his cheeks and hesitantly pressed a soft kiss on her palm. Then without hesitation, he rolled up the woman's oversized shirt and exposed her swollen belly. Placing his hand above Hange's mound, he felt the little flutter against her skin.

He looked up and saw Hange grinning down at him, also feeling the movement of their twins inside her. They've been moving so frequently and she can feel them pressing against her bladder, forcing her to pee all the time. But she didn't care. With every movement, every kick, her breath hitches and her world stops. She had every knowledge about pregnancy and what's going on inside her body but she never quite knew it would be feel like this.

As Levi continuously stroked her belly, a silly thing popped into her mind, one that Levi may find ridiculous, but she decided to ask him nonetheless. "Why don't you talk to them?" she said, a playful smile now curling on her lips.

He crossed his forehead at her words, thinking that hell, it was a ludicrous idea and the woman he loved sure is nuts. "That's stupid, they won't understand a thing I'll say. And it's weird talking to your ugly belly." He noted, noticing the stretchmarks marred on her skin.

She chose to ignore it as she is very much aware of the fact that her skin had the marks, and besides, she was used to Levi's teasing. "Come on, I do it all the time. I have this theory that if you keep talking to the babies while they're still in the womb, they will recognize your voice and will immediately warm up to you once they are born."

Levi glared at her. "You're crazy, Shitty Glasses. That's such a bullshit thing to do." He clicked his tongue, but he continuously stroked her belly. He had suddenly noticed that the movement beneath his hand stopped and he frowned at the thought.

"If you're unsure about how to start, then you should watch me first." Hange beamed at him before looking down to her belly. "Hello munchkins, it's Mommy… I can't wait to meet you, but take your time in there okay? Your Daddy and I loves you two so much, we're so excited to have you." She bit her lip.

He blinked at her words, clearly surprised but he dismissed the thought off as Hange mischievously grinned down at him. A brief moment passed and before Levi could even note about how ridiculous this whole thing was, he felt the movement again, and it was much urgent this time. He twitched his lips. "What the hell was that?"

"That seemed to be their reply whenever I try to communicate with them. They can hear our voices, Levi."

Levi had done the cooing to their children before, but it was mostly indirect, as he just kept on saying those things to Hange and not exactly to their babies instead. He had tried to say hi once but he never repeated it. Slowly, he leaned forward, his leg injury and the pain of the failed expedition now forgotten as he continues to sit on the ground. "Hello there, brats. You must know that I'm only doing this because your shitty mother had forced me do so. Your mother is so stubborn so I wouldn't want you two to get that attitude from her."

Hange glared at him, nudging his shoulder. "Hey, that's rude."

Levi ignored her. "I promise once your mother gives birth to you two, I'll be by her side." He smirked at her before finally rolling down her shirt. He stood up and groaned when the sudden pain shot straight to his calf again.

He had told her that once, he promised he'd be there when she gives birth to their twins, which would take place weeks from now. She's nearing her ninth month.

Upon noticing the wince of pain that Levi did, worry crept on Hange's features. "How's the leg doing?"

Levi sat down beside her on the bed. He took off his boots, rolled his pants up to expose his swollen calf. "Painful as hell. But it's nothing compared to Mike's."

Hange sighed, remembering their dear brawny friend who isn't exactly invincible as they previously thought so. She also wondered how Nanaba was going through this, but she could tell that the petite blonde woman is surely by his side. "I hope he'll be fine."

"He will be." He simply uttered, not wanting to expound the discussion about Mike any longer, but he wouldn't deny the fact that he was also worried about the man. He changed the topic. "What have you been doing this entire afternoon anyway?"

She had to look up from that. Apparently, she'd been lazying the afternoon again, but instead of reading books like she usually did, she spent her time trying to think of names for their twins. She came up with a lot of boys' names but unfortunately, her list for girls was zip. "I was… Thinking of names for our children," she admitted wryly.

Levi raised a brow. Somehow, he hadn't exactly thought about their names, so thanks to Hange's sharp mind for having the initiative to do so. He's willing to let it up to her, and whatever she chooses he hardly cared at all. "What have you come up with so far?"

Hange gritted her teeth, recalling the ones that topped her list. She adjusted her glasses before speaking. "I was thinking maybe we could name our twins after our fallen comrades but I know you wouldn't approve, and it would be painful anyway. So well I'd thought of so many names; Sebastian, Lucas, Raven, Gabriel, Eugene, Stephen, Theo, and Ciel, which I really liked. I sucked at girls names so maybe you have any suggestions?"

He remained quiet. He didn't know so many names, but he knew one – the name he'd always loved and admired. "Kuchel,"

She stared at him. "That's a beautiful name," Hange noticed the sudden melancholic look on his face. "Where'd you get that?"

"My mother's." He muttered under his breath.

"Kuchel and Ciel it is, then." She wanted to further question him about his mother, whom he only brought up now. But she saw the pain in his irises and decided not to press him. Maybe now is not that time, she'll sure catch another chance. "B-But… What if they're twin girls or twin boys?"

"You call it,"

"Okay. Well, I've been also thinking about the name Scathach for a girl. I've read this story once, apparently from the myths of the old world, she's a goddess and a really good fighter even men feared her." She breathed. "Scathach and Kuchel for twin girls. And for boys… Hmm. I have my heart set upon Ciel and Theo."

"They've also got a backstory like your Scathach?" he teased.

"Not exactly a backstory, but a meaning. Ciel means 'sky' in an old language, and I know how we both love looking at the skies. Theo means 'god'. It also means charming and strong." She beamed at him.

Levi wondered how the hell she managed to gather all those names and their meanings but well, he shouldn't be surprised. This is Hange he married, after all. The woman is like a walking book, she'd got all the knowledge – some are shitty and weird, but others were exactly very interesting and helpful. Like in this situation.

He twitched his lips before smiling. "I'll go with whatever you want, just don't name them after your Titan pets." Levi sighed. "That would've been filthy."

Hange just laughed, her voice echoing around the room. At the sight of the woman he love so much, Levi just smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY: BREATHE

With one pillow tucked behind her aching back, Hange lazily laid on the bed, her eyes narrowed to her husband as he slipped his clothes on. She couldn't help but bite her lip as she trailed her eyes to Levi's gorgeous body, battered by years and years of reckless fighting and training. His skin glistened pink from the shower, his black hair still dripping wet. From where Hange was laying, she could smell the musk from Levi's very own body wash.

But she ignored her desires and instead remembered the reason why her husband is busy preparing himself. A pent up sulking was now creeping her insides and she very nearly cried when he told her he would have to leave for Stohess today, of all times. She wanted him beside her, not for very selfish reasons but really, she needed him now more than ever.

Levi took a glance at his heavily pregnant wife, then sighed. Her hair is dishevelled as ever and the sheets from the bed was sprawled on swollen her feet, granting him a very vivid sight of her eerily large belly. With the twins she's carrying, Hange looked twice as large as she should be, and she found it hard to move around quickly.

That is why he wanted to be by her side at all costs, his wife is now on her ninth month and can give birth anytime soon. Being the organized man he always was, Levi had already prepared all the necessary things Hange and their twins will need once she gives birth; the infant clothes, white towels, mittens, bottles, bibs, thick cloth diapers and straight pins to hold it together. He didn't need to worry about feeding the babies since Hange's breasts had started producing milk, they discovered it during one fateful moment Levi didn't want to remember. But just in case, he still bought some baby formula from the market.

He had stationed them in one corner of the room, beside the two wooden cribs Levi himself made. Dr. Thompson and Dr. Cameron are already busy preparing in the Headquarters' clinic. Everything is ready and all they're waiting for are the babies. But from the looks of it, the twins already demonstrated a trait they most likely got from Hange, they're both being stubborn inside and still had no plans to come out, and it annoyed the ever loving hell out of their mother.

Levi wanted to stay by her side until the babies are ready to come out as he promised Hange he will be there once she gives birth. But unfortunately, something urgent came up in Stohess District, he and the Commander are being called to office. It was clear he didn't want to go, but he had no choice but oblige. Even Erwin himself was worried about Hange's condition but what is there to do? This is the higher ups they're facing and they don't tolerate this kind of things.

He released a sigh again, his forehead crossing. Slipping his black coat on and affixing his cravat on his neck, Levi walked towards the bed and sat beside his heavily pregnant wife. He reached his hand out and placed it above Hange's belly.

She bit her lip. She didn't want him to go, as she held on to his promise about being there to see their children once she gives birth. Hange was afraid something will go wrong during the process and she wanted Levi to be there as her rock. "Do you really have to go? Can't Erwin just send a replacement for you there? Levi, what if something happens, what will I do without you?" Her voice cracked.

Her words shot straight to his system, kicking his guts and feeling the fear coasted in her shaking voice. "I'll just be gone for three days. Dr. Thompson checked you yesterday, right? She told us no contraction is in sight and odds are they're set to come out next week," He tried to calm her down but knew he was failing as he narrowed his eyes to her worried face. "By the time you give birth, I'll be here. You're free to kick my ass and even kill me with my own sword if I don't make it."

Hange looked down to her belly in order to avoid Levi's eyes. She shrugged before placing her other hand above Levi's and giving it a squeeze. "Killing you for being absent in the birth of our kids sounds tempting. But you'll have my word that I won't do that because my twins will need their father even if I resent him so much." She sighed. "Come home as soon as you get the chance, Neat Freak."

He flinched at the thought that yes, the Headquarters had been his home for more than five years now but he knew that when Hange said 'home', she wasn't just referring to the place in general. Because she was his home, his life revolves around her now. "I'll be here before you know it, Shitty Glasses. Hold on to that thought." Levi leaned in, cupped her face with his strong hands and pressed his lips against Hange's forehead.

When he pulled back, they stared at each other for a while. Hange took in his grey irises, the cold eyes that pinned her into her feet whenever he stares at her. There was this fire in his eyes, hidden by the cold look he always sent everyone's way. But no matter how terrifying his eyes might be to other people, Hange admired his eyes so much. She kind of wished their twins inherited his eyes and their color.

But please, not his height. She chuckled at her own thoughts before anchoring her arms around his neck and wrapping them around his body. Hange exhaled deeply. "Levi…. I….. I…..." I love you, her mind and her heart screamed at her, but she chose not to blurt it out loud. "Erwin's probably waiting for you downstairs. Go on, you'll be late. You have a meeting in three hours, right? You'll still have a long way to Stohess so you better go now. You'll arrive there just in time."

Levi nodded. "Right. I had given Nanaba instructions to look over you while I'm gone, so you'll be fine. Dr. Thompson and Dr. Cameron are just there in the clinic, there are a few soldiers from our squads if you need help with something. Eat at the right time. The doctor advised you to stroll to speed up the labor process, you can do it but please, don't stress and tire yourself that much." He declared in a very commanding tone.

"Yes, Captain." She sneered, then without much hesitation, she clenched her right fist and brought it before her chest in a manner only a soldier owned.

"Good." He noted the sheepish tone in her voice, and it relieved him that her worry about her delivery seemed to have died out a little. "Is there anything you want from Stohess? Strawberries just like before?"

Hange shook her head, blowing tendrils of her brown locks into the air. "Nope. I just want you."

#

Hange managed to survive a whole day without her husband by her side, she spent the night in Nanaba's room just in case something happens when everyone's asleep. When she woke up, the blonde woman had already gone out. She sat up, feeling some rumbling in her belly, but she could swear she was not hungry. Flipping the sheets that covered her body, Hange pulled herself up from the lethargy and got up from the soft mattress.

She trotted towards the bathroom to take a bath. Her back hurt like hell and her muscles quivered with every movement she made but she managed to get inside the bathroom. Slipping her clothes without much ease, Hange trailed her eyes into the marks that have formed in her belly due to her pregnancy, along with wounds that she had sustained from fighting with the Titans.

Thinking of the Titans somehow shot a sting of fear inside her, not for herself, but for her twins. She was not afraid of them, but with the sudden happenings in her life, with the coming of her children, somehow she realized how extreme the danger there is to those creatures. Hange loved studying them, yes, the experiments she handles brought vast knowledge to her, but she didn't just do it for the sake of science. She knew very well that mankind has no ways of defeating the Titans so she desperately continued to search for their weakness other than the meat on their necks.

The survival of humanity depends not only on the strength of Levi or Eren's Titan-shifting abilities, but on the discoveries of Humanity's Most Intelligent, Hange Zoe.

And she knows it.

Right now, as she thought about it, she's willing to venture outside walls again to defeat the Titans. But she needed to stay alive. For Levi, for their children, for their family, and for the life she finally found.

Hange turned the shower on and let the water just flow against her skin, her eyes closed as she felt the heat of the steam just cover up the fatigue she felt. Once finished, she towelled herself off and slipped on some clothes that would accommodate her pregnancy.

She just spent the entire morning off lazying inside the bedroom and playing with stuffs she could find. She walked around the room as her doctor had advised, and all the while she felt her back hurt and the same, familiar pain in her stomach. She wondered if it was the food she ate last night.

It was already noon when she decided to go out, and with the slowest pace she could muster, Hange walked around the hallways of the headquarters. When she passed by the Command Room, the bespectacled woman noticed that the door was slightly ajar. Nanaba and Mike were inside sitting before the huge table, so deep into their conversation. Mike's arm was still bandaged but she heard the brawny man had been recovering from his injury extremely fast.

Hange knocked on the door before pushing it even wider. Nanaba's smile grew, and Mike raised both his eyebrows as he eyed Hange walking inside the Command Room. The pregnant woman sat beside them on the table.

Nanaba leaned on the table. "Hange, you haven't eaten lunch right? I'll go ask the cooks to prepare something for you. You look pale."

Hange groaned, remembering her stomach-ache that still hasn't stopped. "I'm not sure if I can even eat, Nanaba. Awful indigestion all day."

The blonde woman stood up. "Levi will kill me if I don't at least feed you with something. Wait here." She hurried off, closing the door with a soft thud as she went out, leaving Mike and Hange.

Mike suddenly cleared his throat. "Haven't seen you in a while, Hange. You look… Ugh. Bloated? You're big. I mean, really big." He sneered at her before tucking the quill pen into his ear. A piece of paper was laid flat on the table and Hange figured that the two veterans are devising a strategic formation that they will propose to Erwin.

She turned to Mike, adjusting her eyeglasses before glaring at her friend. "Are you calling me fat, Mike?" Hange crossed her arms before her massive chest.

He pouted before smirking at her "No offense but, yes, you're fat."

"You're an asshole, you know that, my sniffing friend?" Hange nudged his bandaged arm, grinning in satisfaction when Mike winced in pain. "Sorry, comrade. Didn't mean to hit your injury like that. I'm not fat. This is baby weight. Try carrying two Ackerbabies inside you and let's see and how you'll end up."

Mike released a chuckle. He eyed her massive belly for a moment before looking up to meet her eyes. "If I am not mistaken, you're on your ninth month now, right? Aren't you supposed to give birth sooner or later?"

Hange sighed. "That was the thing, the twins are so stubborn." She rubbed her belly. "They're nice and cozy in here. They get food, sleep, and play when they're bored. Why would they come out? Honestly Mike, if they don't get out of me soon, I'm gonna take them out myself."

The brawny man crossed his brows in confusion, slightly perplexed by the thought of her pregnancy, but he later nodded his head and smiled.

Hange stared at the man. Of all the people here in the Corps, he had known him, Erwin, Levi and Nanaba the longest. Mike and Erwin were ahead of her by four years, and her first day in the Corps, Mike was the only one who approached her. His first words? 'Hey woman, you stink.' It shocked her, but she slowly warmed up to him as she noticed their shared eccentricities. The brawny man loved sniffing people and grinning after he does. She still didn't know why he does that but that's what makes Mike so interesting, after all.

Even before Levi arrived, Mike was humanity's strongest, and Erwin's right-hand man. But one day, an unknown, cold and stoic short man suddenly joined the Corps, and he wasn't strongest anymore. His years of training couldn't compare to a kid from the Underground, and slowly, he faded into the background. People saw his eccentricities, now that he was humanity's second strongest. Even Erwin seemed to favour the man over him, giving Levi the position of second-in-command instead of him, who'd stood beside the Commander for years.

Hange leaned in closer to him. "Mike…." She started, summing up some courage to ask him. "Have you ever been jealous of… of Levi?"

Mike froze, curiosity marred on his face. "Why would I be jealous of that midget?"

"You know, we were all expecting you to become second-in-command when Erwin finally became the Commander but somehow, he chose Levi instead." She breathed deeply, knowing that she was treading on thin ice with all the questions she was throwing at Mike. He was funny and sometimes weird, but when he got serious, he becomes quiet and solemn.

The man huffed out a chuckle. "I never held a grudge against Levi, Hange, if that's what you wanted to hear." He anchored his elbow on the table interlaced his fingers together. "It is true they considered me humanity's strongest before Levi came. But to tell you honestly, I hated that title. I know your husband feels the same. We weren't men to look up to, anyway. And even if I lost the title, I kept on fighting and I protected humanity with all my heart. Levi and I fought side by side, even without people watching."

She smiled at his words, finally realizing that no, Mike is a man of honour and he respected everyone's decision. "I know I shouldn't have asked that, but Mike, thank you for answering. You-" Hange suddenly stopped. "Oh!" she gasped for air, her chest tightening with fear.

Worry registered in Mike's face. "Hange? What's wrong?" He suddenly noticed that water was dripping from Hange's chair, and the floor was wet. "Christ, Hange! Did you just pee yourself?!"

"Mike, you abnormal idiot! My water just broke!" Hange gripped Mike's forearm. "They're… My kids… I thought it was indigestion, but now I'm thinking I've been in labor all morning…." She panted heavily, fear now creeping inside her. No. This shouldn't be it. Her husband is not here, Levi is not here.

"What the… Ugh, fuck I don't know what to do!" Mike cupped her cheeks in between his huge palms, looking straight into her eyes. "Look at me, Hange. Breathe, okay? Breathe deeply,"

She did as Mike said, the pain in her belly starting to grow.

One.

Two.

Breathe.

"That's right, just keep doing that." Mike released her. "I'm gonna call for help. Stay here," the man stood up, but Hange's grip on his forearm prevented him from getting away.

She panted heavily, tears starting to fall from her eyes. "Mike, please don't leave me." Hange gritted her teeth, feeling her insides being twisted with every contraction she felt. The pain started getting sharper, her muscles clenching and quivering. "This couldn't be happening now! Levi is not yet here! I need him with me!"

Mike's jaws clenched tightly. "Hange, listen to me. Levi may not be here, but you can't keep the babies inside. I'm gonna call Nanaba, and some soldiers to take you to the clinic. We're gonna send a messenger to Stohess to inform Levi and the Commander of your delivery, okay? Everything will be fine."

"But I'm afraid," she whispered.

"Of course you are, but you have to be brave. You have to be the strongest person alive right now. Set aside Levi and me, you have to be strong so the babies will come out safe and sound to see this world." Mike pressed on his words, wanting to fuel her courage up. This will be hard.

Hange looked up to Mike and contemplated his words. This is the moment she'd been waiting for, all those nine months just trying to make sure her pregnancy was fine and the baby – babies inside her are healthy. They were conceived as a mistake, but she's gonna make sure they come into this world and experience every beautiful thing the world has to offer.

She needed to be strong.

She breathed as another wave of pain shot inside her. "Okay,"

#

Mike came back with Nanaba, Moblit, and a few soldiers from her own squad. They took her to the clinic, laid her against the flat mattress as the nurses and doctor buzzed around the room. Mike sent Nifa to Stohess to pick Levi, even if the timing is crucial, he hoped he'll still make it.

Four hours of painful labor later, Hange was still panting heavily. Sweat matted her forehead, her hair was sprawled all over her pillow. Nanaba was by her side, she held her hand as wave after wave of pain shot straight inside Hange's system. "I'm not gonna have sex with him again. I'm gonna cut his dick off and make him pay! I'm gonna burn all his brooms and spill out all the windex he kept in storage!" she yelped. "I fucking hate you Levi! Fuck you and your short height!"

Nanaba just winced at Hange's words, turning beet red at the woman's declaration, but she shrugged it off. "Yes, Hange, I'm sure you would do all the things you mentioned. I don't doubt you but let's focus on the matter at hand first."

Hange whimpered. "I'll rip his balls if he so much shows his fucking grumpy ugly face here! Once I get out I'll pull a trap and feed him to a Titan!" Another pain and Hange gave up, no matter how much she cursed her husband she needed him beside her right now. She cried, tears streaming down her cheeks as she turned to Nanaba, then to the brawny man standing on the door's frame. "Where the fuck is he?! Mike, did you send someone to get him? It's been four hours!"

Even Mike was sweating and pacing around the room, only stopped and headed for the door when he couldn't bear Hange's screaming any longer. He moved closer to the bed. "Nifa went off to Stohess. I'm sure they're on their way here. But Hange, it'll be dangerous if you keep keeping the babies in. The last time the doctor checked, you're dilated enough to push."

Nanaba rolled her eyes, then tugged Mike with her on a corner away from Hange's earshot. "I'm not sure if Levi is gonna make it. Listen, Mike. You're not spitting two humans out of your vagina. So you need to suck it up, she needs you by her side. As for now. I still hope Levi will make it but keeping the babies in will be dangerous, as you said. She needs to give birth now."

Mike gulped hard before turning to look at Hange. She looked like a mess. Walking straight towards the bed, he positioned himself beside Hange and gripped her hand in his. "Hange, you remember our talk earlier, about Levi and I being the strongest men alive?" When he saw the woman nod, he continued. "Well, Levi and I are alike. Not in sizes and personalities; we are both good fighters. But what fuels are courage to stand up and fight are the same. We are fighting to live, for humanity. We may be different in our demeanours, but we're both men with one goal in our hearts."

Hange seemed to be listening. Mike leaned forward. "Just think that I am Levi, at least for this moment."

"He's not gonna make it, is he?" Hange teared up again.

"Right now, it doesn't matter. But I'm here for you, Hange. Let's get these babies born. I will not leave your side."

Dr. Thompson walked in and examined her. "Let's see, Hange, are we ready to push?"

She sniffed. Slowly, she reached out and took Mike's hand. "Yes. I think I'm ready now."

Time melted away until seconds blurred into minutes and back again. She pushed, grunted and cursed. Each one moved the twins a little bit farther, until Hange laid back on the pillows again, exhausted. Wisps of her brown hair were all over her face. She gasped for air.

"Bear down and push a little bit more, Hange," Dr. Thompson uttered. "The head's coming!"

One more.

She breathed hard, then pushed.

A wail lit the air, and Hange watched in awe as her baby, wrinkly and red, slid into the world. The baby twisted in crankiness and let out another roar. With her blurred eyesight, she still caught sight of a dark tuft of hair on the baby's head.

Dr. Cameron severed the cord and immediately wrapped the baby in a soft, white blanket. The doctor brought the baby to Hange's side. "It's a boy. Congratulations,"

"A boy?" Hange gasped. She touched the baby's cheek in wonder. "He has Levi's hair…" She muttered then smiled as she felt the warm skin on the tip of her finger.

Dr. Thompson suddenly pinched in. "You're not done yet, Mrs. Ackerman. Prepare for another push."


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: SEALED

The air around the plenary room was thick with the tension emanating from each higher officer whose top priorities lie on controlling the life inside the two remaining walls of humanity. All seats of round table were occupied, heated gazes under full scrutiny were thrown at each other.

Each month, meetings like this are being held to discuss the current happenings inside the walls, and for each military leader to present their progress in their respective assignments covering their jobs to lead and protect the people. With his piercing eyes hidden behind those thick-rimmed glasses, Commander in Chief Darius Zackley patiently listened to all the reports made by his subordinates and was so far only impressed with the work of the Military Police, as headed by the infamous Commander Nile Dawk.

Garrison Commander Dot Pixis just sat on one of the chairs looking rather aloof and disoriented. The bald man's wrinkled face was flushed red and the way his eyes fluttered into different directions will instantly give the impression that he'd been drinking again so early in the morning. Nevertheless, he still did a promising report as the Garrison troops have managed to continuously maintain peace and order inside the walls, especially with the reconstruction of destroyed buildings when the Female Titan attacked the Stohess District.

Once everyone was done with their reports, it was time for the least looked upon branch of the military to present their progress. Commander Erwin Smith finally stood up from his chair, tugging the brown envelope on his hands. With the calm demeanour he always had, Erwin carefully revealed the papers containing his report.

The blonde man cleared his throat before speaking, summoning up all courage frozen in his guts. "Good morning. I know all of you here have nothing but good news, and the bad news is always laid upon my hands." He raised the papers into the air and flashed everyone around him a cold look. "So far, the Survey Corps have already set up several base camps outside the walls, which is such a crucial thing, even for us. I am currently devising another route to the Zshiganshina District with the help of all my wisest subordinates. Trainings are being held everyday, supervised by the Squad Leaders and headed by Levi here."

Levi, who had been clearly dozing off the whole time, shifted on his seat upon the mention of his name. His mind was off somewhere, he couldn't concentrate on the meeting, which is a usual thing, really, but this time, it was different. He was still worried about his pregnant wife whom he just unceremoniously left now that she needed him more than ever.

He looked around the men gathered on the table and noticed that everyone had affixed their gazes upon him, awaiting for his own report. Levi narrowed his cold eyes, plastered on his usual scowl and stood up to his full height. Erwin sat back down beside him when the Captain rose for his affirmation. "Erwin is right. We've lost a few men during the last expeditions but the amount of deaths had significantly decreased. Many recruits have joined this year and I made sure all the Squad Leaders are given proper instructions when it comes to trainings."

Darius Zackley just nodded at his words, but Levi noticed the glint in his eyes hidden behind his glasses. He was clearly uninterested with what the two men before him reported. "I always hear the same report from the military branch who should've had the most interesting endeavours." His gaze lingered upon Levi for a moment, sized him from the waist up and grinned. "But right now, what I want to hear is about the little dilemma that you're facing, Levi. How's your wife?"

Levi froze on his feet and crossed his eyebrows. He'd known Zackley for years, knew what he was capable to do and what goes inside his intricate – sometimes rather insane mind. The Commander in Chief was famous for his schemes, and as Levi stared blankly at him, he noticed the man's unscrupulous tactics mirrored in his irises. "What made you so interested about my wife?" He asked, his tone menacing.

"We all know that your wife, Hange Zoe – Ackerman, is a brilliant soldier, and an asset to humanity because of her experiments and researches about the Titans. She's one of the best we have. I just wanted to know her pregnancy's condition. She's about to give birth, correct?" Zackley interlaced his fingers together, his gaze on Levi still heated.

He returned the glare with as much animosity, completely forgetting his place and zoning off all the people around them. "Yes, my wife is now on her ninth month and will give birth sooner or later." Levi bluntly answered.

Zackley grinned. "I see, so you'll finally be able to claim your freedom in a month. I wonder if Hange clearly approves of your decision for a divorce." The man replied. He had started shuffling the paperworks in his hands and storing them into his files.

Levi gritted his teeth, clenching his jaws in the process. The way he mentioned about the divorce somehow fuelled his anger but he tried to compose himself. He had more honour left in him than the unscrupulous man sitting opposite him. "About that divorce. I've decided I'm not pushing through it."

Everyone around them gasped. Zackley's eyebrows raised, clearly perplexed by his decision. He stopped organizing the paperworks and once again narrowed his eyes on Levi. Nile Dawk and Keith Shadis remained calm but they were still surprised by the sudden shift in Levi's plan. Dot Pixis, who had been oblivious to what's happening, had his attention piqued, looking somewhat relieved. Erwin just sat wide eyed staring at Levi with a disbelieving expression settled on his face. The blonde Commander had been unaware of his second-in-command's decision until now.

Levi had thought about it for months, and with all the contemplations and rationalities he had weighed in his mind, he only had one conclusion: He's not giving up on his marriage with Hange and is willing to try to work everything out for the family he had started to love. "I apologize for all the appeals I have made during the past few months. I want my freedom, yes, and I want the same for Hange. But the two of us realized that it'll be better if we stayed together for the sake of our children."

What he said was a complete lie. He hadn't discussed the whole divorce with Hange since that day at their small house in the woods, they have not talked about their feelings for each other after that incident. Hange had circuitously stated that she loved him, and Levi indirectly did the same. He hasn't told her he loved her yet, he thought they're not yet ready for that. But all the things he told her that day were the things he loved about her.

He didn't want the divorce. Selfish somewhat, but he didn't want to let her go. "I'm not leaving my family just like that." Levi declared, his chest tightening at his very own words. He didn't know he was capable of saying and feeling such things until now, but to hell with it.

Silence filled the place.

But just as Zackley was about to open his mouth to speak, the door suddenly flew open, a woman with short brown hair bursted in, her Survey Corps emblem flashing against the pocket of his jacket. Nifa barged through the door, her face all sweaty and her breathing in ragged pants. "Is Captain Levi here?!" She yelped, her voice coming out like a little girls'.

Levi turned his head in annoyance, dreading the woman's audacity to disturb a meeting just like that. He threw a glare at Nifa's direction and raised his brow. Erwin just cleared his throat and turned the woman. "We're in the middle of something, Nifa. If you want something you can just wait for the meeting to be over in a few minutes."

Nifa just gritted her teeth, her hold on the brass knob tightening. "But this is urgent, Commander! Squad Leader Hange is-"

She barely finished her words before Levi hastily ran towards her and grabbed her collar. He raised her slightly into the air, choking her a little bit. Levi's heart thundered in his chest and his entire façade was filled with worry and rage. "What is it?! What happened to her?!"

"She's…." Nifa coughed, and Levi put her down to the floor. "She's in labor now. Squad Leader Mike sent me to get you." Her voice came out cracked, and her hand crept up to her throat and coughed hard due to Levi's previously tight grasp. "Her water broke about two hours ago so if we'll be quick, there's a chance she's still in labor and we'll still manage to get there before she gives birth."

Levi panted, feeling his entire body becoming numb by the second. He promised her he'll be there when this time comes. He shouldn't have left her side yesterday, he should've stayed with her at the Headquarters and be there as she went into labor. "Fuck." He muttered, his fists clenching into balls beside him. His heart was still hammering wildly and worry, dread, and self-loathing flooded his being.

He wanted to curse himself at the moment, but then he suddenly felt a strong hand tapping his shoulder. He turned back and saw Erwin looking down at him, his eyes mirroring the same worried look he had on his own. The Commander's blue eyes softened. "Go, Hange needs you." He muttered. "I'll take care of everything here. Your wife and your kids need you right now, Levi."

Levi nodded his head, turned his back, and ran after Nifa.

#

The skies are growing darker and darker as he neared the Headquarters. His grip on the horse's saddle was tight, his jaws clenched as he passed by several villages and braved the forests. With his green cape draped on his body, Levi stared ahead, his heart skips with every gallop his horse made, his breathing in ragged pants.

How he regretted coming to Stohess when Hange was already on her ninth month. He was a fool for leaving her, and if he missed the whole thing he will never forgive himself. He promised her he'll be there, and before he left he knew how terrified Hange was about her delivery. As her husband, he should be the one to comfort her. It was painful, imagining Hange's fear when she realized she will give birth without Levi by her side.

With the thoughts clouding his mind, Levi sped up his pace. Nifa was after him, mounted on her horse just as Levi did, a worried yet determined look also plastered on her petite face. She continued to look at Levi's back and noted the brave stance in the Captain's frame.

They reached the Headquarters before rain started pouring. Levi hurriedly hopped down his horse and ran as fast as he could muster. He trailed up the stairs, not even stopping even if his muscles quivered with every step. He passed by several rooms, wide and seemingly endless hallways until he heard a wail lit the air.

A child screeching and bawling with fury.

Levi followed the sound, panting as he neared the open room. People were buzzing inside. He saw Nanaba standing by the door's frame, her short blonde hair wet with sweat. Mike was sitting beside the bed, his unusually gruff appearance gone as a softened look was plastered on his face. He held Hange's hand in his'. Dr. Thompson was also there. Dr. Cameron. Hange.

And a little baby boy wailing, his coal black hair wet with a mix of bloodred and clear fluid matted on his perfect pinkish skin. Dr. Cameron held him beside with a white blanket wrapped around his small body.

"A boy?" He saw Hange gasp, reaching her head up a little to glance at the little bundle of joy the doctor had in his hands. Her face looked haggard, her hair was tied in knots and dishevelled with brown wisps framing her cheeks. Sweat matted her forehead and beads rolled down her skin. Hange reached her hand and touched the baby's cheek in wonder. "He has Levi's hair…" She muttered then smiled as she felt the warm skin on the tip of her finger.

His breath hitched at the sight.

"You're not done yet, Mrs. Ackerman. Prepare for another push." Dr. Thompson suddenly pinched in. She positioned herself before Hange and checked her once again. Dr. Cameron cradled the baby in his arms and brought him to the table and cleaned him. The doctor weighed and measured the baby after it was clean of the fluids, placed a knit cap on his head and gently tucked him in a small cot.

As he suddenly remembered that another one was coming, Levi's senses came alive. He immediately dragged his feet inside, his footsteps heavy as he trotted his way towards the bed where his wife was laying. As he walked inside, everyone turned their gazes upon him. Hange's face brightened up, a relieved smile now curling on her lips.

Mike let out a sigh in relief. "Thank goodness, you're here. This woman's about to break my hand." He stood up to his full height, letting go of Hange's hands. He nodded at Levi before hurrying by Nanaba's side. They wrapped their arms around each other, Nanaba buried her petite face against Mike's chest, a smile also on her lips as Mike pressed a kiss on her forehead.

Levi nodded back. "You've paid me back for saving your life. Thank you for being by my wife's side, Mike." He turned and faced his wife, who was now looking up at him with pained brown gaze. Her eyes were glowing with tears. "Hey," he took her hand in his', then pressed a few kisses on her palm. "Shitty Wife, I'm here."

"You're fucking late." She muttered, her voice cracking with every word. "I'm gonna cut your dick off and feed you to a Titan once this is all finish." Hange gasped as another wave of pain shot inside her, shutting her eyes in the process.

"You won't do that." He gripped her hand tightly before pressing a kiss against her sweat-matted forehead, not minding the mess she was in nor how filthy the action was.

Hange managed to chuckle in between pants. "You bet I will. I'll make you feel the pain I'm in right now. I'll tie you up against a pole and make you watch while I spill out all your windex and burn your brooms." She released a sharp cry, a cross between a groan and a hiss. She gritted her teeth, squeezing his hand in hers.

Levi squinted. "Fuck, Four Eyes. I got all those damn cleaning materials on sale! I don't care if you're my wife or if you're the mother of my kids; I'm warning you, you'll never be able to touch my precious things. Ever." He pressed on his words, a grin tugging on his lips as he watched Hange's face turn up in anger.

"I swear to God, Levi Ackerman, once this is finished, I will fucking kill you." She hissed again, her entire body quivering. "Fuck this kid is as stubborn as you!"

"Excuse me, woman, but between the two of us, you're the one who is stubborn." Levi bit his lip. "I don't doubt you'll ever do all those crappy things you mentioned but for now, let's finish this whole thing first. And by the way, it's worth saying that I've got one point for our first baby having a black hair."

"You won't be having another point after this." Hange's face crunched up again.

"We'll see about that." Levi grinned. He released her hand and cupped her face between his hands. He leaned down and pressed a kiss against her lips. "Ready?"

"Yes." Hange breathed hard, summoning all courage and bravery in her heart. Seeing Levi brought her resolve that she'll manage to get through this. She had to. Time melted away until seconds blurred into minutes and back again. She pushed, grunted and cursed.

"You can do it, Hange." Levi encouraged. He groaned a little when Hange's grip on his hands tightened a bit more, squeezing it so hard he can see his skin becoming somewhat the color of violet.

She nodded, summoning energy as she started to push again.

One.

Two.

Push.

Another wail lit the air, and the two of them watched as their second baby, all wrinkly and red, slid into the world. Levi released a nervous laugh, and Hange just breathed hard as they watched their baby bawling and crying against the doctor's hands.

Levi leaned and kissed the top of her head. "You did it, Hange." He muttered.

Hange smiled, warmth and joy flooding her being. With her blurred eyesight, she continuously watched as the doctor severed the umbilical and brought baby beside her.

"Two beautiful boys. Congratulations, Hange, Levi." Dr. Thompson shoved the baby into Hange's arms, and Dr. Cameron gave Levi the first baby, its black hair now covered with the knit cap. Levi made an awkward cradle in his arms and hesitantly took the baby from the doctor.

"Look at them, Levi. They're perfect," Hange whispered, almost tearing up as she gazed at their two beautiful sons. "They're both so beautiful."

Levi smiled, weighing the small baby on his arms, then looked over to the baby Hange was cradling against her chest. "You got a point with that brown hair." He noted as his wife trailed her fingers against the soft tuft of chocolate brown hair on the baby's head.

"Didn't reproduce asexually, after all," Hange chuckled as she pressed a kiss against Levi's cheek. "Baby number one with black hair will be Ciel, and this little munchkin here with my hair will be Theo. You better get used to it, Levi. I'm glad they're not as identical as I thought they'll be, we've got their haircolor to tell them apart." She hummed. "But two boys? We'll never have a moment's peace!"

"I believe so, too." He muttered.

The woman suddenly yawned. "I'm so exhausted…"

Levi got up and handed Ciel over to the nurse. He returned to his wife and took Theo from her, making her groan. She didn't want to let go. "Hange, you have to rest. You'll have plenty of time to hold them later. Besides, they will still need to clean Theo and patch you up." He sighed. "Please stop being so stubborn, for once."

Hange finally let go of Theo and handed him to her husband. When she saw turn his back, she whispered. "You'll be a good father to our children, Levi."

It took Levi a while before her words registered into him, and when he looked over his shoulder, Hange was already asleep, a smile curled on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for those who wanted fraternal twins… I really did want a boy and girl, but I originally wanted twin boys because it appeals to me better. Anyway, I sucked a birth scenes so I know this was a bit shit, but I still hope you liked it, though.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take it a lot of you were really disappointed to know that the twins are both boys. I know you all liked to have boy-girl twins so I'm really sorry.

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: RESERVATIONS

The staleness of the night was encompassed in an eerie silence, the only notable sound bouncing against the four walls of the room was the slight squeak as a little infant sucked hungrily from his bottle.

Sitting in the chair by the bed, Levi gazed down on the small being he cradled in his strong arms. Their firstborn, Ciel – as Hange had pointed – was loosely wrapped in a white blanket, visible only was his pinkish face marred by his very innocent features. A soft tuft of coal-black hair mirroring Levi's framed the child's delicate head, his eyes closed in satisfaction as he fed on the milk his father had prepared earlier.

Meanwhile, Theo was soundly sleeping on his small cot. Levi had put him down earlier after feeding him with the same baby formula and hearing a little burp escape from his small mouth. Turns out, the younger twin has the greater appetite, he cried and bawled for half an hour until Levi finally fed him. Living up to the brown hair he inherited from his crazy mother, Levi thought.

He turned to look at Hange. His wife was lying in the bed with her brown hair sprawled all over the pillow, her face somewhat peaceful but the fatigue was written all over her face. She hasn't woken up since she gave birth and was clearly exhausted by the fear, worry, and unbearable pain she had experienced in her whole day labor and delivery with the twins.

He might have missed the birth of their first but Levi was grateful he didn't miss the second and still managed to be by Hange's side even at the last minute. He was still mad at himself for not standing on his ground and leaving her hanging just like that, but at the very least his trip to Stohess District amounted to good as he finally declared that he's not pushing with the divorce he sought for months and is now willing to stay with the woman he deeply loved, with their children, and the life he had finally found.

All he has to do is tell Hange everything.

But when? And how?

Suddenly, Levi felt the infant stop from suckling and unlatch from the now empty bottle. He gently pulled it and placed the bottle on the drawer beside the bed.

Levi looked back down to his son and took in his delicate features. Ciel had his black hair, yes. Theo had his mothers', so they're even with that. He had always thought babies look like potatoes at birth and often wondered why the hell people called them cute, but as he continued to stare at the baby in his arms, he realized that something about their twins' faces is definitely, one hundred percent Hange. He poured all his focus in deciphering what it was.

Small, pouty lips. Thin eyebrows not really quite visible yet. Eyes in thin lines but hasn't opened to reveal their colour. Pink cheeks, tiny ears and….

Cute little nose pointed to perfection.

That was it. Another point to Hange. But one for him, too, he supposed. He may not admit it, but he adored Hange's nose a lot and he'd always wished the twins will inherit that. Levi desperately bit his lip to fight the smirk that is now forming on his lips. He shook his head, leaned down and pressed a kiss into the baby's forehead, then trailed more kisses down to his cute nose.

He stood up and walked towards the other cot he made just for Ciel, side by side with his brother's, Theo. Levi bent and gently tucked him into his crib before turning to Theo. He leaned down again and pressed a soft kiss unto the baby's brown hair, then to his nose. Levi stared at his two sons for a while, unfathomable joy bubbling in his chest at the sight – it was a feeling he never had before, never even thought he'd felt that way but here it is.

He suddenly felt some stirring on the bed and Levi walked over to where Hange was lying. She was still asleep. The woman's lips were a little parted, her hands were clutching the white sheets, and she was snoring lightly. Levi couldn't stop himself. Like what he did to their twins, he leaned his body forward and pressed a kiss on her forehead, down to the cute nose he adored so much and finally to her waiting lips, a kiss that lingered for long before he pulled.

Taking her hands in his, Levi whispered. "I love you, Hange."

#

Hange opened her eyes, finally waking up from what seemed like a hundred years of sleeping and dreaming. Her entire body felt sore, muscles throbbing in pain, and she felt like she'd just taken a long shit, if she'd put in Levi's words.

At the thought of her husband, Hange sat up, ignoring the way her body quivered with the movement, and then looked around. She was in their room and she wondered how she managed to get in there. The sun had just risen, yellow rays filtered through the open window and she heard the faint chirping of the birds outside. Levi was nowhere to be found.

And at that exact moment, she caught sight of the two cots.

Memories of the previous day flooded her mind – her water breaking while she was talking to Mike in the Command Room, the unbearable and exquisite pain, Moblit and the rest of her squad freaking out as they brought her to the clinic and passed by the wondering 104th recruits, Nanaba walking back and forth, her cursing Levi for his absence and fearing for their twins' safety, Mike giving her a hand... A baby boy with a black hair, crying… Levi bursting in, a brown-haired baby boy wailing against her arms…

It all happened so fast yet for her, it was a lifetime. Of pain. Of happiness.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, and her hands flew to cover her mouth as she sobbed. She flipped the sheets covering her body, revealing the white hospital gown she was wearing underneath. Hange stood up, she squinted as her feet touched the cool floor. The body pain she previously felt was now long forgotten as she fumbled into her drawer to look for her glasses. She tied her hair into the usual ponytail and slipped on the eyeglasses she found tucked behind the lamp.

She took a step. And another. Her body felt… light. Her eyes were only focused on the two cots as she neared their way.

With slow steps and continuous sobbing, Hange finally reached the two cots and was greeted with the sight of her two beautiful sons, Ciel and Theo. Behind the thick-rimmed glasses, her eyes watered once more. "Hello there, my munchkins…." She croaked out.

The younger one, Theo, was still asleep, wrapped in the white blanket that his Godfather Erwin and Uncle Mike gave. His slow breathing made Hange hitch her throat at the sight of her sleeping son. She reached out and trailed a finger against his pinkish cheek. Ciel on the other hand, was gently moving on his own cot. He, too, was wrapped in a white blanket. His perfectly small lips were slightly parted, but his eyes were still formed into thin lines.

Hange leaned forward and took Ciel in her arms the way her sister in law, Emilia, taught her before. She cradled him in her arms, swaying gently and cooing to her baby. "Look at you my dearest! You're so cute… And soft…. And fluffy…" Hange nuzzled against the baby's black hair. "You look nothing like my Titan friends but… You're a one damn fine specimen, you and your brother both."

She may have changed a lot but the Titan-loving part of her remains. Hange chuckled at the thought. She walked towards the window, passing by the couch where she noticed a neatly folded blanket and pillows resting on it. She figured Levi must have spent the night there as he tended to their sons one after another cries. Hange felt pity for him but she made it a promise that starting tonight she'll help with the twins.

Hange stood by the window with her firstborn on her arms. She continuously ran her hand against his black hair and hummed, feeling the moment that only motherhood can bring.

The door suddenly opened, revealing a short, dark-haired man with a tray of food in his hands. Levi entered the room but the sight by the window stopped him on his tracks. He expected Hange to still be asleep as he ran down for minute to get her food to eat, but here she was, standing like a chiselled statue with one of their sons on her arms. A sight so beautiful he'll never trade it with anything.

Levi cleared his throat, making the woman jerk up in surprise.

Their eyes connected.

"Levi," Hange muttered. She didn't feel his presence, nor hear the door's creak as it opened. She was so engulfed in the moment, just holding her baby against her that everything around her just completely zoned out. She bit her lip. "Ah, ugh… Where have you been?"

Levi tilted his head to the side. He walked in, placed the tray of food on the bedside table. He turned back to Hange. "I went down to grab you some meal. The nurse said you'll have to eat something before you feed the twins. I bottle-fed the two of them last night while you were asleep."

Her cheeks flamed at the thought of breastfeeding her babies and she wondered how that may feel. She'd seen Emilia breastfeeding her nieces before, she even watched her pet animals as they fed their young, studied them and dismissed it as part of science. But somehow, thinking about herself doing it just seemed… A little… Weird. And uncomfortable.

Levi sensed her uneasiness and smirked to himself. He took a sit on the edge of the bed. "Don't worry. Since you were asleep, the nurse brusquely gave me a crash course on breastfeeding. I'll help you out."

Hange's face displayed bewilderment. "Are you fucking serious?" She released a nervous laugh before moving towards the bed and gently putting the baby down. She walked back to where the cots were stationed and took the sleeping Theo on her arms, and then gently placed him beside his brother on the bed.

She tucked some pillows against the headboard and climbed in, then she turned to Levi. "You're saying you'll help me out with breastfeeding but frankly… I know how to do it. I'm just… It's weird. I just never thought I'll ever be able to do this so this will be a bit uncomfortable for me."

Levi's forehead crossed. He had no idea where the woman was getting at, must be the meds and the exhaustion making her a little loopy. "I don't get it, but whatever you say." He snorted. "You were moving around like you didn't just spit two humans out of your body. Aren't you tired? Or in pain?"

Hange shook her head. "I'm a survivor, hey, a little childbirth pain is nothing compared with the numerous broken bones I have obtained all throughout those years of fighting." She smiled. She was a little overwhelmed at how her cold and stoic husband still took care of her even after she has given birth to their children.

"I see," The man nodded. "But you have to eat. And don't tell me crap like you're not hungry." Levi grabbed the bowl of soup from the tray then turned back to his wife. He shoved a spoon to her. "Open your mouth."

She pouted but obliged. "I'm not a child for you to feed."

"You've always acted like you were a child, Shitty Glasses. A loud, crazy, and filthy child." Levi glared at her before abruptly pushing the spoon into her mouth.

She suddenly jolted up, eyes wide in surprise. "Hot! Fuck, that's hot!" Hange fanned her face and stuck her tongue out. "What the hell, Levi!"

The man smirked at her before turning to look at their twins and back to his wife. He gave her a warning glare. "Suit down, you're going to wake him up." He pointed to Theo's direction, who was now stirring gently.

She finished the soup Levi had prepared with much disdain as he fed her. Disdain because her tongue still felt sore and her heart was screaming at the gesture. Considering Levi, it was the sweetest action he could ever do – trying to piss her off while feeding her.

Ciel suddenly started crying. His rosebud of a mouth started to wail angrily, as if to warn his bantering parents that his needs had to be met first. Theo seemed to be unfazed, though. The younger one was still sleeping soundly, and Levi took him in his arms. Hange bit her lip, then once again cradled Ciel against her. She leaned her back against the pillows to find a comfortable position. One by one, she unknot the ribbons on her white gown, releasing her milk-swollen breast.

Meanwhile, Levi distracted himself and tried to look away but found his efforts almost futile as Hange bluntly exposed her breast to his sight. He gulped. He found another distraction by flipping the white blanket from Theo's body and taking inventory, counting fingers and toes, stroking his brown hair and taking in his son's velvety skin.

Hange took a deep breath before positioning the baby's face before her breast. It took him a while, but the baby finally found her nipple and latched on with enough force to make her wince. She gasped.

Levi looked up, worried. "Hange?"

She released another breath, then sent a smile to her husband. "Y-yes…." Hange dropped her eyes to the suckling infant on her chest.

The tension drained out of Levi's face, he finally dismissed any awkwardness between them and moved closer to Hange. He sat beside her on the bed, leaned his back against the headboard and watched as his elder son fed. "He's got a pretty healthy appetite, doesn't he? But wait until Theo gets the chance to be fed." He muttered in fascination. "Does that hurt?"

Hange shook her head slightly in response. She turned sideways to cast a glance at Levi. "So how was your first night as a father, if I may ask?"

He narrowed his eyes, not really wanting to answer her query but he replied nonetheless. "Tough. Both boys took after you. Stubborn as hell, loud and fussy." He released a breath. "We're in for a bumpy ride."

She chuckled at her husband's words, the sound filled with pure smug. "Oh please, Levi, you're no saint yourself."

They stayed in that position for a few moments until Ciel finally let go of her nipple, his tiny mouth now slackened. Hange awkwardly dragged her bodice back up and then clumsily repositioned the baby until he was draped over her shoulder. "Could you get the nurse?" She asked. "I'm… I'm not sure how to do this."

"Rub your hand on his back in a circular motion," Levi replied.

Hange pursed her lips. "You sound like you're an expert in child rearing or something." She complied with his instruction and was soon rewarded with a tiny burp. The sound was adorable in a way that only a new parent could appreciate and Hange smiled to herself when she heard it. Unknowingly to her, Levi also has a faint smile plastered on his face.

In that one moment of solidarity, Hange started to believe in the possibility of a life with Levi. Their kids. And it frightened her to death.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been a fanfiction writer for years yet this is the first time someone asked me if he/she could make a fanart out of my story. Really touched. Thank you so much for this, blackisnotacolor! I loved your drawing, it was really cute! If you guys wanna go check it out, I reblogged it on my tumblr acct: magnanimousmags

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: SHIFT

The nightmares are back. But they were much different this time.

Everything looked so real – the unending gush of blood, the tears, the eerie cries for help as the Titans enter Wall Rose and cleared up everyone in their tracks. Levi was running fast, not quite sure of where he was heading but trailing one direction for certain. And then everything went dark. An eerily gigantic Titan was standing on his path, its huge incisors moving as it bit off the leg of its victim.

He looked down to the creature's feet and noticed the two small blankets pooled on the ground, the whiteness of the sheets stained by nothing but angry, red marks. His heart jumped, and when he gazed up the Titan's face once more, he recognized its woman victim.

The lifeless body of his wife.

At that sight, Levi's eyes cracked dead open and he scrambled up in bed, wiping the water off his face. His heart was beating frantically, his whole body sweating as his nightmare taunted his conscious mind once more. It was just a nightmare, he thought. Levi shut his eyes, buried his face against his huge palms as he waited for his breathing to ease to normal.

Beside him, he could feel Hange breathing, still soundly asleep and buried beneath the blanket of their bed. The serenity in her slow breathing calmed his nerves a bit and he sighed in relief at the fact that his wife was there, as do their sons who were tucked in their cots by the bed. They're alive, the Titans hadn't breached Wall Rose and the darkness that enveloped the night was so peaceful. He stayed in that position for mere minutes, his eyes closed as he waited for his heartbeats to slow down until he felt a hand slightly tap his shoulder.

Hange stirred on the bed, squinted her eyes gently as she made out Levi's figure sitting on their bed. She sat up. "Levi? What's wrong?" Her voice sounded worried. She placed a hand above his shoulder and squeezed it, assuring him that she was there, whatever it was troubling him.

Levi looked over his shoulder and gave his wife a small smile, but he knew his eyes still encompassed the fear he was feeling. "Just a nightmare…" he croaked out. He lifted her hand and pressed it against his chest, making her feel the thundering of his heart inside, which hasn't receded until now. His nightmare still taunted him and he swore he'd never felt scared for anything like that in his entire life.

The woman breathed hard before moving behind her husband's back and wrapping her arms around his body. She gave his neck a small peck then rested her chin above his right shoulder. "I have them too, you know," she uttered, her breath hot on his neck. "They stopped when I was pregnant, but now they're back…"

He exhaled, feeling Hange's warm body wrapped against his own finally calmed him down. His heartbeats had eased to normal and his breathing was no longer in ragged pants. "Really? What is it about?" he asked.

She hesitated for a moment, but she wanted to tell him. No more boundaries, no more limits. She was tired of holding back everything she felt for him. "They're all about you, leaving us," Hange pointed to their twins. "It was the same nightmare every night. We were in the dining room of our little house, I was cooing to our kids when suddenly, you stood up and declared that you're leaving me. I pleaded for you to stay, but you still left and never came back."

Levi bit his lip, feeling the bitterness in her words. Had he still been the cold and stoic person that he was before, he was certain that her nightmare is possible to happen. But everything is different now. "I would never leave you and our kids, Hange," Her grasp on his body tightened, and he could feel her moving closer to him. "No matter what happens, I'll stay by your side."

Hange smiled. His assurance has lifted the boulder crashing against her back. She'd been having this nightmare for a week, after she gave birth to their twins but she had no way of telling him because what right does she have to say that she was afraid of losing him? She hummed. "What about you? What are your nightmares about?" she asked.

"You, dying along with our children in the hands of a… Titan… There was fucking blood everywhere," he gritted his teeth. The grotesque scenes from his nightmare flooded his mind and he shook his head to avoid it. "It all looked so real, so I tried convincing myself that it was all just a nightmare. But it nearly killed me. I've never feared for anything in my life." This was the first time the two of them had been so honest and open to each other, but he didn't care.

"That's not gonna happen… I know you'll always be there to protect us. You yourself said that you'll never leave my side, so I'll hold on to that promise. I want to. I need to." Even without the words to confirm it, Hange had seen the fear in his eyes earlier. He rarely displays affections; these were honest feelings and emotions, things Levi was not good at, but here he was. The man she had grown to love now had a cracked façade, but she still loved him. She will always love him.

And then she realized, she's done with running away with her feelings and trying to mend her severed heart on her own. "I don't want to lose you, Levi," There's no stopping as the words escaped her lips.

A lump formed on Levi's throat and before the tears could well up in his eyes, he gently broke free from Hange's grasp and faced her. He looked her straight in the eye, not minding the darkness their room was in as the moon illuminated his beautiful wife's features. Unable to stop himself, he trailed his finger against her cheek, tangled it against a wisp of her brown hair before pulling his hand back. "I don't want to lose you either. You, Ciel, and Theo…" he paused, then gave her a wry smile. "Hange…. About that divorce that Erwin and I worked on for months. We haven't really talked about it, right?"

At that exact moment when she was sure her heart will burst at any given minute, the happiness she felt abruptly faded along with his words. The divorce. They have not discussed it, she'd been desperately trying to avoid the matter whenever she sensed their conversation inching towards that one certain topic. But she figured, she can't ignore it forever and eventually she had to face it. She released a sigh, her chest suddenly tightening. "What about it? Have you… Have you prepared the necessary documents for our s-separation? Is there anything I can do?"

Levi's lips formed into a thin line. That was not the response he was anticipating from his wife but he shrugged it off. He got up the bed, feet wobbly as he walked towards his personal drawer. He opened it and pulled the brown envelope Commander in Chief Darius Zackley issued him a month ago. "I have the papers. Our signatures are the only things needed."

Hange blinked, pain stabbing her insides as she stared at the brown envelope Levi had in his hands. One moment they were just confessing how one didn't want to lose the other, the next they were back to the dilemma they've had for months.

The soft look she had seen in his eyes earlier was gone, replaced by the usual cold and stoic gaze that bore a hole through her. "Then hand it over and I'll sign them. I've told you before, if that is what you really want and if you think that this is the best for both of us, then fine. We'll get separated, but we'll call our halves of our children. We'll make their lives as normal as we possibly could and-"

"No. That isn't what I want," He immediately cut her off. "I want you with me. All three of you. I want us as a family. I want you as my shitty wife," Levi opened the brown envelope and pulled the documents out. Without any more hesitation, he dropped the envelope on the floor, then tore the divorce papers in pieces.

She just watched as her husband tore the divorce papers he had worked on for months. She couldn't explain what she was feeling in her chest, but hearing him say that he wanted her, he wanted their family – she felt everything click into place.

"We'll work everything out," He trotted towards the bed, walking past the torn papers and crashing them further against his feet. Levi sat on the edge of the bed, the mattress giving in to his weight. He took one of her shaking hands in his and gave it a slight squeeze. "I should never have sought for a divorce. I know I was an asshole. I would never deserve you, but… I want you to accept me, Hange,"

A smile lifted her cheeks. "You're always grumpy, cold, and you always look like you're about to shit where you eat. You're a clean freak, you have your own shortcomings…" Hange saw him smirk. She continued. "But I will always be glad that I married you, Captain Shorty. Since the day I said 'I do,' I have already accepted you as a part of me." She squeezed his hand in return. "I know that in the end, things will work out between us, Levi. I know."

#

After Erwin finally signed the paternity leave that Levi had asked for, he and Hange had brought the twins to their little home far away from the buzzing Survey Corps Headquarters. The ambiance of the place was peaceful, it helped Hange to easily recover from the post pregnancy jitters and even the twins seemed to like it there. They've been staying there for three days, living a normal family life – it was kind of weird, not having to deal with Titans, death, and work, but Levi somehow liked it.

Especially now that things between him and his wife are getting much better as each day went by.

A month of dealing with his children and Levi realized how rare tonight was. They had managed to feed and put the twins to sleep earlier than normal and Hange was in a good mood thinking of the extra hours of sleep she could get. She had told him as much. It was still pretty early, so right now she was just slumping on the couch in the small living room, her nose busy on a book.

Meanwhile, Levi was sitting cross-legged on the floor, wiping his naked skin off the sweat and resting his fatigued body as he spent the entire afternoon chopping firewood. The twins are in their room, tucked in their cots. They had left the door open just in case one of them cries.

They stayed like that for a moment until Levi scrambled up to his feet, tugging the now wet piece of cloth and tossing it into the table. He climbed into the couch next to his wife and Hange scooted over to give him some space to fill in. Hange's brown hair had been tied messily into a bun with wisps of loose hair framing her delicate face. She was lovely and Levi found himself reacting involuntarily at the sight of her.

"What are you reading?" he suddenly asked. He lifted both her feet and placed them above his lap, massaging them a little.

When the woman didn't reply, Levi grabbed the book from her hands and decided to take a look for himself. Some of the pages of the book were already torn, the sheets have those yellow stains that marked its age. The intoxicating smell of the book reached his nostrils and he instantly realized that Hange sometimes smells like that. "Hmmm. Definitely not my genre," he muttered before hastily dropping the book on the floor, infuriating his wife even more.

"Hey! Give that back! I'm already at the climax of the story, I need to see what'll happen next!" she yelped. Hange attempted to pick the book from the floor but Levi moved so fast, he held her wrists and pinned her down the mattress. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Levi just smirked down at her as Hange desperately tried to get loose from his grip, but it wasn't happening. "I can give you better than that," he murmured, leaning down and pressing a kiss on her neck, just below the pulse point. He moved further down, his lips trailing hot kisses down the column of her throat, eliciting a moan from her.

"Levi…" she whined. "I'm being serious. What are you doing?" She couldn't deny that what he was doing was having some effect on her, the arousal shooting at her in waves. She could feel the hotness of his lips against her neck, the heat that came off his naked skin.

"Making love to my wife," his voice came out as a husky whisper, continuing on his ministrations as he kept on pressing his lips against her neck, nibbling at the skin of her collarbone.

"Is now really the time? The children are just there in their room! We've only had the twins for a month and what if they hear -"

"No, they won't," he grinned. Levi released her wrists and positioned them above his shoulders. He then pulled her glasses off and placed it gently down the floor.

"You're an asshole, you know that?" she frowned. With no more alibis to blurt out, Hange decided to give in. She released a contented sigh and leaned back, wrapping her arms around Levi's neck as the man proceeded on kissing her skin again.

Levi smiled to himself as he nudged the thin fabric covering her right breast out of the way with his nose, palming her breast as he continued to make his way further south. Slowly, he unbuttoned her yellow blouse and licked the skin it revealed. Hange moaned with his ministrations and Levi was getting dangerously close to his goal…

When suddenly, they heard one of the twins cry.

The piercing wail subdued his movements, causing Levi to emit a low growl from the back of his throat. "Goddamn it," he grumbled.

Hange laughed, the sound of it mocking as she looked at her husband and noted his frustration. She cupped his face between her palms and brushed his hair soothingly. "See, I told you they'll hear! One of your kids is complaining. You go put him back to sleep!"

"Fuck it, Four Eyes, why me?!" Levi's forehead crossed, but he pushed himself up and hurried to the room where the twins are supposedly tucked in.

He peered over the two cots and saw that it was Theo crying, his little face now flushed red as he continued to wail and bawl on his crib. He was wearing the blue onesie his Aunt Nanaba had given the two as a present. Levi sighed, leaning down and cradling the baby gently against his arms. He was about to rock him back to sleep when the rotting odour wafted from Theo himself reached his nostrils.

Levi put him down the bed and checked, biting his knuckles as the sight of the baby's diaper tumbled before him with an overwhelmingly pungent smell. He backed away instantly, gulping as he thought of his move. Finally, he moved towards the cabinet, pulled out a white cloth and placed it on his face like a mask. He put on the gloves he kept for storage and got to the task.

Outside, Hange patiently waited. Levi got out ten minutes later with Theo on his arms, the man's face all smug as he walked towards the couch and sat beside her. "What happened to my baby boy hmm?" she asked as she started stroking the soft brown hair on the baby's head.

Levi tilted his head and gave his wife a sideways glance. "He took a shit. Woke him up," he said bluntly, putting in the words he usually used.

Hange grinned at him. "Must have been an awful lot of work for your Daddy, Theo," she crooned to their child before dropping a kiss on her husband's cheek. "What about Ciel?"

"He's still asleep. I checked on him before going out here," Levi narrowed his gaze down the infant on his arms, taking in his son's slowly developing features. His small mouth formed a very small 'o' and his breath hitched at the sight. Trailing his eyes up, he noticed the baby's cool, grey irises that mirrored his own. Ciel also had the same grey eyes. Levi cracked a smile. "I've already cleaned you up, now it's Mommy's job to put you back to sleep. Ain't that right, Theo?"

"Not fair, I put both of them to sleep earlier," Hange mumbled.

"But you woke him up this time," Levi pursed his lips. He stood up before gently shoving Theo into Hange's arms, to which his wife made an automatic cradle. "I'm going to sleep,"

The affronted look on her face made him smirk. With a wink, he left and trotted towards their bedroom with the smirk still plastered on his mouth. He'll make it up to her later.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's prelims week and I have a flu but fuck it I'm updating today. Anyway, there are only a few chapters left, sad to say, I have already decided the ending of the story. Though I think this will still take a few more months to write with the rate I'm going with the updates because hell school is driving me crazy! Ugh. And by the way, I'm not a native English speaker (I'm a Filipina! Shoutout to LadyInBlack!) so if you think my writing is becoming too obsolete then let me know. I'll be glad to make improvements in my next Levihan story!

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR: LUCIDITY

At that very moment where she felt that everything just clicked into place, Hange was certain it was the most peaceful morning she'd ever had in her life. The sun had just risen, light filtered through the windows of their rather small bedroom and outside, she could hear the whistle of the wind as it gently blew against the leaves of the trees – could smell the sweet scent of the flowers her husband himself planted in the backyard of their small house.

She stirred on the bed, flipped the white sheets that covered her body and sat up. Hange smiled to herself and thought how rare times like this could be for a soldier who lives in fear and anticipation of an inevitable death, and whose sole purpose in life is to fight and defend humanity from the Titans. She often wondered why she ever chose to live the unending sufferings of being a Soldier Corps soldier when she could always have a simple, beautiful life back at home.

But at this thought, she shook her head and huffed out a slight chuckle, thinking how ridiculous her previous thought was. An ordinary person - one who hadn't seen what horrors lurk outside the walls – wouldn't appreciate the luxury of a peaceful morning when they experience it almost everyday. They merely just take life for granted and await for what destiny has in store for them.

This realization struck her hard, it was almost too hard to take but it's the truth about humanity anyway. Hange breathed deeply, dismissing her previous thoughts and instead tried to lighten up. It was a beautiful morning and she didn't want to mess it up by starting it with her horrid thoughts. Glancing around, she noted her husband's absence but knew the man had woken up earlier, as he usually does every morning. She pushed the sheets of the bed further and stood up, legs wobbly as her feet touched the cool floor.

After putting on her glasses and tying her hair in a messy ponytail, Hange walked towards where the two cots are stationed and peered over them, expecting her two beautiful sons still asleep but to her surprise, only a baby boy with coal-black hair was there to greet his mother a good morning. Ciel, with his unfocused pair of silvery grey irises, looked at her as if he knew who she was. Like his twin brother, his eyes were a bit narrow and somewhat piercing. A point to her husband, as she teased, the twins will never be mistaken as Levi's offspring.

She marvelled at the thought someday, when they're all grown up, she'll see two miniature versions of the husband she loved so much. She's sure the twins will break many hearts, make many girls cry. Smiling sheepishly, Hange leaned forward and greeted her firstborn with her ever cheery voice. "Good morning, my baby… Did you sleep well?" She crooned as she took Ciel in her arms, cradling the baby's small body against her. She dropped a kiss on his forehead before starting to head for the door.

When she got out, she found the living room empty, the couch was neatly done and no trace of movement could be found. Hange walked further, with Ciel delicately moving against her arms. She went straight to the kitchen and exited the house through the back door.

And there, at the backyard of their house, with all the flowers blooming around, she saw Levi standing in the middle of the lawn, his upper body bare as he held Theo protectively against him, a faint smile on his lips evident. He was crooning down something to the child, and Theo, with his pair of grey eyes, just stared back at him looking a bit confused at what his father was doing.

A helpless tugged at her lips as she watched him play earnestly with their son. Trailing her eyes up Levi's face, Hange suddenly blinked, momentarily taken off-guard with how handsome her husband really was, which she only admitted now. Looking at him from afar, Levi looked like one of those chiselled statues whom women worshipped during the old times. "G-Good morning…" she started, her voice coming out cracked.

At the sound of her voice, Levi looked over his broad shoulder to eye his wife. He offered her a small smile, a smile so rare he only started flashing it these days, while they were away from everybody else, just the two of them having a peaceful time in their little house with their two sons. "Morning," Levi replied, then walked towards a stool and sat down. He tapped the space beside him.

Hange felt herself flush at the smile he just offered her. Eversince that night when he told her he didn't want the divorce, Levi had become more and more caring and affectionate to her and to the twins. "What are you doing here so early in the morning?" she asked. Hange sat on the space Levi provided. She repositioned Ciel so the baby was comfortably laying against her arms.

"Sunlight is good for babies up to three months. The twins are barely a month old, they would need every vitamin in their bodies. And that brat-" Levi pointed to Ciel, who was tucked against his mother's arms and now beaming at his father and twin brother. "-was still asleep when I got up. This noisy brat here was already bawling in his cot so I took him with me and went out here." He poked Theo's nose with his finger and the baby squinted in response to his gesture.

She chuckled, not really sure how to respond to Levi's words but feeling herself becoming more and more amused at how he could be such an expert when it comes to babies. "You know, I'm starting to wonder if I'm really the mother of these kids or just a mere vessel for you to procreate. Why are you such an expert at child rearing? Did you pick up a parenting book while I was pregnant or something?"

Levi just grinned, showing his perfectly white teeth. He tilted his head to his side and gave Hange a sideways glance, his face looking all smug. Unknowingly to Hange, whenever he had time before, he would visit Dr. Cameron in his clinic and ask for lectures regarding babies. He talked to a few women he knew, the cook at the Headquarters most especially, and asked them questions about child rearing. "Oh, you'll be surprised with what I did to prepare for this. I'm a soldier, Shitty Glasses. I never go to war unarmed," he sneered.

She chose not to reply, her insides screaming at everything this new Levi is presenting her. Hange bit her lip to stifle a slight squeal, thinking of how adorable it was to see the stoic Captain embracing fatherhood with all his might. Seeing the fatherly side of Levi was too much, she never expected the man to be a hands-on father to their kids, let alone be so fond of children when he was so infamous at being cold to people. And to think that the twins are only a month old and she'll get to see more of this everyday, but she swear, she will never get tired of seeing Levi like this.

He suddenly cleared his throat, jerking Hange away from her thoughts. Levi was stroking the soft tuft of brown hair on Theo's head as he spoke. "I'll be off to the Headquarters today to go grab some things we'll need for our stay here. We're also running low on food. I'll pass by the market in Trost on my way back. You want anything? Something you forgot to bring when we got here?"

Hange shook her head. What else would she need when she had everything right here in this house? "Nope, I have everything in place here. How long will you be out?" she asked. Ciel suddenly started sniffing and Hange stuck her pinky finger in his mouth. The sniffles stopped as he sucked on her knuckles, his eyes half-closed in ecstasy.

"Only for a few hours… You're going to be alright with them on your own, yes?" There was a worried tone on his voice when he spoke, his brows furrowed as he reached his hand out to stroke Ciel's cheek with his thumb.

She thought about that for a moment. She never really had some time alone with the twins, since Levi is always there to help her out with anything. He watches as she breastfeed their sons, so completely fascinated with how great their appetite was, he takes initiative in cleaning them up, they switch places to put the twins to sleep.

Every night when one of them cries, Levi will immediately scramble out of bed, take one of his sons in his arms, and then brings him to Hange. So having him not around will be a bit hard. "It's alright, we'll be fine, I'm their mother, okay? I can take care of them myself… And unless you start lactating then I hereby get the role to be their Mommy. Hmmm. Anyway, I think Ciel here needs a diaper change." She mumbled after a while.

Levi's eyes turned into black orbs. "What? For how long?" He held Theo with one strong arm and reached out his other to inspect Ciel's diaper. He wrinkled his nose as soon as the strong pungent smell reached his nose. "This is filthy. Go bring him to their room and prepare some lukewarm water and a small piece of cloth. I'll clean him up after I tuck Theo in his cot."

Hange chuckled then stood up and obliged to her husband's words, clearly fascinated at Levi's forever clean freak attitude. She left the backdoor open and was already halfway near the twins' room when she heard him muttering.

"I fear for them without me for a few hours," Levi sighed.

Her smile grew wider. "Hey, I heard that!" she yelled over her shoulder, leaning against the doorframe to the twins' room.

"I meant you to!" she heard him yell back, and Hange just giggled in response as she put Ciel down the bed and prepared what her husband told her to.

#

True to his words, Levi had left about an hour ago, leaving Hange alone in their little house with their two beautiful sons. She had breastfed the twins and managed to put the two to sleep just on her own, she had taken a quick bath, cleaned the twins' bottles and right now, she was doing their laundry, a thing she very rarely does. Usually, Levi was in charge of doing the laundry but she figured, as his wife, she needed to do this task.

She can't just live knowing nothing but doing researches and paperworks forever, she needed to at least try to be a real woman for a change. Even just for this while.

Hange fumbled through Levi's drawers looking for his apron and the detergents he very neatly kept in his storage. Once she finally acquired his cleaning materials, Hange adjusted her glasses, breathed deeply, and got unto the task.

She knelt down before the pile of clothes, which were mostly abundant of the twins' mittens and white towels. A few of her blouses and two pairs of her jeans were also present. She separated the white ones and the colored ones, and at the very bottom of the huge pile, she found one of Levi's shirts. Hange raised it up in the air, noticed that no dirt could be traced on the white shirt's surface. Then, after the briefest of hesitations, she leaned forward and brought the shirt before her face, inhaling traces of Levi's manly scent. The faint trail of the body wash he used and his very own natural scent engulfed her.

She clutched the shirt further against her and continued on sniffing like an idiot, but she didn't care. No one would see her as she secretly admired her husband's scent, anyway. In that one brief moment of lucidity, she just let herself be submerged in her already overwhelming and overflowing admiration for the man.

After a while of continuous sniffing and giggling, Hange finally put the shirt down and did the laundry, a helpless smile on her face as she effortlessly washed, scrubbed, rinsed and hung their clothes to dry.

She finished an hour later, checked on the twins, and found them still sleeping soundly. Hange sat in the living room, exhausted from doing the laundry, but happy to be the good, loving housewife anyway. The house was already clean, Levi cleaned minutes before he left, and right now Hange desperately tried to think of something else she could do while she waited for her husband to come home.

Having pondered her options, Hange thought of something she'd never done for Levi for before, going through the list of so many things. She sprang up the couch, raised her pointing finger into the air, and grinned mischievously. "Ah-hah!" she yelped. She trotted towards the kitchen, raided through the cupboards and looked for something – anything she can use for cooking.

She went out and harvested some vegetables from Levi's garden, went back in and chopped them. She made some fire and heated the pot, then threw in the vegetables and a few chops of meat. Hange knew nothing about cooking but when she was young, she used to watch her mother in their kitchen. She just kind of hoped she wouldn't mess this one up.

Time flew slowly as she waited for the cooking to be over. She was growing rather impatient, dozing off for a few minutes, until she heard it.

One of the twins is crying.

Her maternal senses came alive, hastily getting up from the kitchen table and hurried towards the twins' room. She immediately peered over the two cots and found Ciel's face already flushed red as he bawled and wailed furiously. Hange leaned and took the child in her arms, slightly rocking him back and forth. "What's wrong, Ciel? Sssshhh, there, there…" She pressed a kiss against his forehead. "Mommy is here… Did you have a bad dream my dearest?"

Hange crooned sweet nothings to the child's ear, swayed around the room as she rocked him, but he continued crying, his rosebud of a mouth already shaking as each sob slipped out. "Come on, Ciel, work with Mommy here… Are you hungry?"

She sat on the edge of the bed, the mattress giving in to her weight. Her face looked distressed as she unbuttoned the top of her blouse and exposed her milk-swollen breast. She positioned Ciel before her breast, but he won't latch on to her nipple and instead continued on his small mewlings and sniffles. "What is it that you want, baby? Stop crying okay? You'll wake your brother up… And I still need to finish cooking your Daddy's lunch…"

Mentioning about the meal she's cooking almost made her snap. "Wait… Oh my God!" Her eyes widened, she held Ciel tightly against her and immediately trotted out of the room, forgetting to even patch her buttons up as she hurried to the kitchen.

She looked over the now smoking pan. The broth had drained out. The vegetables were swollen, the chopped meats were bloated. Sighing heavily, Hange decided to kill the fire by whisking water into it. Ciel was still crying against her arms. She was a mess. Everything was a complete fucking mess.

And then she heard another wail coming from the twins' room.

Hange groaned, tears threatening to well from her eyes as she ran to the room. She can't do this. She needed Levi with her, she's still not capable of handling this. She was turning into a complete fucking mess and how she badly wished Levi would burst through the door at this very moment and help her with the twins. With everything. She wanted him. She needed him. She can't do this without him.

She reached the room, placed the wailing Ciel on the bed and moved towards Theo's cot. The baby boy, whose brown hair very much mirrored his mother's, looked so cranky and irritable. Hange leaned forward, inspected what it was that that upset him, and found his nappy already wet with some bad smell wafting from it. She sprawled a mat on the bedsheets, took Theo and placed him down on the bed, and began cleaning him up.

Hange prepared a bowl of lukewarm water and a small piece of cloth. Gently, she removed the diaper and assessed the situation. She bit her lip as she dipped the cloth into the water then very slowly rubbed the baby's bottom with it, removing the remaining poop on his skin. Once finished, she grabbed another clean diaper and patched Theo up.

Beads of cold sweat started running down her forehead, and Hange wiped it with the back of her hand. Ciel had stopped crying and Theo, now clean and comfortable, was beaming up at his mother. Hange smiled down at the two of them, the tears still welling up in her eyes, and she removed her glasses to rub them. "I should be able to do this…" she murmured. "I… I shouldn't give up…"

"I believe you're doing a one damn fine job, Shitty Glasses,"

The familiar voice.

Hange looked over her shoulder and saw her husband leaning against the doorframe, a smirk plastered on his mouth. His muscled arms were crossed before his chest, and he was staring at her with those ever cold and stoic eyes. "Le… Levi…" she croaked out.

Levi gave her another warm smile, then walked towards the bed where his wife and their twins were slumping in. He pulled his cravat from his neck, and when he reached Hange, he sat beside her on the space she provided. He held the cloth on his hand and gently wiped her forehead. "You have shit on your face," he bluntly muttered.

Hange smiled back, gulping as she felt another lump forming in her throat. "Do I?" she asked, not really expecting a reply. "How long have you been standing there?"

"I've just arrived. Why, did I miss anything interesting?" Levi reached his hand out and lovingly stroke Hange's cheeks, then rested a palm against her face.

Hange placed her hand above Levi's and offered him a pout. "Not really… Just me on the verge of breaking down…" she admitted wryly, looking down to her lap as she spoke. "I'm not mother-material, Levi. I can't do this on my own. The twins will grow up having a bad mother. I know nothing about children, Titans yes, experiments and researches, yes, I know all about them, but I have no idea on how to raise a human being. I can't even last a few hours without you by my side… I'm not sure if I can even do this."

Levi released a chuckle, the sound of it mocking. "I would've paid enough fortune to see you breaking down," He winced when Hange hit his shoulder. Smirking again, Levi tilted her chin, looked straight into her hazel brown eyes. "Hange, no one is good in anything at first. It takes time to finally adapt into this kind of things, especially to the both of us. We're soldiers, we usually just keep to ourselves, and we know nothing about children. But like what I always tell you, we'll work things out. We're together in this. We may be shitty parents, abnormal human beings, but we're going to raise our children just fine. So don't say things like that, because I'm very much sure that regardless of how shitty you are, you'll be a good mother to my brats,"

"You're really sure about that?" She sniffed, somewhat relieved at her husband's words. "I'm weird, I have this Titan obsession and people look at me like I'm crazy!" Hange was almost freaking out.

"I see you're back to your usual hysterical self," Levi sighed. "Who cares about what people say? You're a damn great woman, Hange. Never forget that."

After careful consideration, Hange finally smiled sincerely. She wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, dragged him closer to her face. She inhaled his scent, the intoxicating, addicting scent that made her insides turn. "I wish I have some sort of recorder so that I can listen to you saying that I'm a great woman whenever I please,"

"Why would you need a recorder when you have me right here to tell you that, every fucking time?" Levi grabbed her brown hair, brought her face closer to his, their noses touching. "You're a damn great woman, Hange Zoe," he repeated.

"Ackerman," she corrected, her breath hot on his face. "I'm Hange Ackerman,"

"My Mrs. Hange Ackerman, eh?" Levi gritted his teeth, smiled at his crazy wife. Then he crashed his lips against hers, profoundly grateful that he married this one hell of a great woman, wife, and mother to his kids. He won't ever ask for another.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it.I'm in the beginnings of a severe Writer's Block which might probably cause this story to be put on hiatus. And I have so much to do in school, like tons because my professors are all so cruel. I know, I know – I'm so profoundly fucked. AND THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY GROSS OMG PLEASE NO HATE T_T

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE: UNSPOKEN

With one pillow tucked behind her back, Hange sat on the couch as her eyes earnestly followed her husband's figure pacing around the living room of their rather small house, with Ciel tucked gently against his arms and Theo on hers. Unbeknownst to the man, she'd been quietly observing his subtle actions these days, the scientist in her started noticing Levi's habitual conditioning when it comes to the twins, and she couldn't help but still be in awe about how terribly good Levi was at handling everything.

She often wonders how someone like her could deserve a man like him.

His actions, his words, everything about him clicked right where they should be. This is Levi Ackerman – not only was he dubbed as the glorified humanity's strongest, he is a man of responsibility, an outstanding military man, a trusted comrade, a hands-on father, a caring husband. Over the months, she became a witness of how the once stoic and cold Captain gradually shifted into a thoughtful and considerate person, especially to her, whom he always had occasional banters with before, whom he called numerous petty names an ordinary soldier would have been offended about, but not her.

Hange had lost count of the number of times Levi expressed how much he cared for her and their family, impossible as it may seem, but he had subtly shown her that he meant it when he said he didn't want to lose her. The divorce he worked on for months was now long forgotten, the court had closed their case, and they've been living together under the same roof, like a real family.

There were certain times when he would just randomly initiate passionate kisses, pull her into his lap and touch her in all the right places that would make a woman squirm. It all seemed pretty normal, they're living a nice life, all tension had drained out between them, unlike the first few months of their forced marriage where they literally kept holding themselves back.

And yet, in the midst of it all, as Hange gathered all rational thoughts considering how things were going between her and Levi, she suddenly realized that something was still missing. She couldn't figure out what it was, but she knew there is definitely something she still wanted from Levi that the man hasn't given to her yet.

Things undone…. Words unspoken….

But she also kept thinking, what if it those words she was searching for weren't really meant for her? What if there's another, someone who deserves it more, or rather, someone who had it all along?

She frowned, her brows furrowing at her own clouded thoughts. Hange breathed hard, a rather bleak attempt at dismissing the contemplations on her mind but the thoughts kept bugging her, confusing her even more. She tried to distract herself as she lowered her gaze at her son Theo, the baby was looking up at her with his piercing grey eyes. The expression on his petite face conveyed some thoughtfulness, like he knew what his mother was thinking, like he was aware of the fact that she was once again sinking into an oasis of confusion and she couldn't find a way to climb back up.

Hange smiled at him bitterly before leaning down and pressing a kiss against the soft tuft of chocolate brown hair on his head. The baby squinted in response to her gesture and in that one brief moment, Hange saw the baby's pink small lips curl into a sweet, elusive smile. It lasted mere seconds before his expression crunched back to its usual, blunt façade.

She was so immersed at the fleeting moment she had with Theo that she didn't notice when Levi climbed into the couch next to her. He leaned closer, lightly dropping a kiss on Hange's exposed shoulder thanks to the sleeveless top she was wearing, and also gazed down at his brunet son. Ciel was still stirring delicately on his strong arms. "Poor boys have your nose," he suddenly noted. Levi poked Theo's nose with his index finger before pulling away and leaning his back against the soft mattress of the couch.

She gave him a sideways glance, then offered him a soft smile. "Yeah. But admit it, you like my nose, comrade," Hange mocked, reaching her hand out to pinch his nose, which the man immediately brushed off with his strong forearm. The muscles on his biceps flexed when he repositioned Ciel on his arms.

"I can't really remember telling you that, Shitty Glasses," Levi bit his bottom lip as he tried to hide the smirk slowly forming on his face. Gently, he turned his head and fixed his wife on his cool grey gaze, his cold, steely eyes that made the woman crumble, piercing her on her seat. "Please refresh my memory about that particular moment when I told you that,"

She shrugged, shaking her head and blowing tendrils of his brown hair into the air in the process. "You didn't tell me. I just know," When she saw the perplexed look on his face, Hange chuckled, the sound coming out like chime bells swaying along the wind. She loved when Levi surrendered to her like that, but then again, who wouldn't with the weird things that came out of her mouth? "In the wee hours of the morning before you get up and prepare for the day, you'll kiss me on my forehead, and then my nose… Whenever you find me somewhat slumping around with my eyes closed, you'll lean forward and kiss me just the same,"

Levi's eyes widened, but he tried to control himself and retain his composure. He remained unflinching on his seat, stature defiant and Hange assumed he was weighing his reply in his mind, turning tables in his head. "So you were faking sleep the whole time, just to see if I'll kiss you?" Apparently, it was the only reply he could think of. Hange somehow liked it when he could catch the Captain off-guard like that.

"Changing the topic, aren't you, Levi?" She grinned. "I was testing my hypothesis – that you were fascinated about my nose – I ran some observations and tests just to prove my hypothesis to be correct. Turns out, I was right," She moved closer, their faces so near she could almost smell the freshness of his breath, cool and minty.

Levi just flashed his white teeth against his lips and smirked at her. "That's a rather conceited conclusion you have there," He lowered his gaze to the baby in his arms and noticed that Ciel's hand curled in his finger. When he looked back up, Hange expected his lips crashing against hers, but the man closed the gap between them and pressed a kiss on her nose instead.

Hange just laughed, her heart filled with unfathomable bliss, and in that one brief instant, she somehow forgot about the dilemma that had been taunting her mind earlier. Levi holds this power over her – he's the only one who could turn her into an emotional wreck but hell, she loved every minute of it. Every second of it, even.

They stayed like that for a long while, both of them slumping on the couch with either of the twins on their arms. Hange hesitantly laid her head above her husband's left shoulder, alternately crooning to the twins, while Levi remained quiet all throughout. They painted a picture of a happy family, a rare depiction to find especially in this world they live in where there are Titans around, but as Hange had always noted, good things still happen even if hope is the only thing they could have.

Silence later filled the place, and at that exact moment, Levi and Hange both heard some noises outside the house, there were loud thumps of horses coming and when Levi raised his head up and peered on the window, he saw a familiar carriage.

"Are we expecting visitors today?" Hange asked, raising her head up a little and also seeing the carriage that was now stationed on their lawn.

"I don't think so," Levi muttered under his breath as he scrambled out of the couch and trotted towards the door, clutching Ciel tightly against him. He slowly turned the knob, pulled, and was almost surprised to see the faces that tumbled on his front door. Shock registered on Levi's face.

Standing by the door was Commander Erwin, blond hair, cool blue eyes and stature intimidating as he leaned against the doorframe, a light smile plastered on his ever handsome face. Behind him, Nanaba and Mike were also present, holding hands as they grinned at the dark-haired man before them.

"You guys!" Hange yelped from behind Levi' shoulder, and getting up from the couch, her eyes caught sight of the Survey Corps veterans, who were strangely all dressed in everyday clothing. They don't even look like soldiers at all, without the Wings of Freedom emblem to signify their respective jobs. Hange beamed with delight when the three went inside. Erwin and Nanaba went straight to her side, fawning all over the now sleeping Theo on his arms.

Mike suddenly snorted. "Well, well, well, I never thought I'd see the day. Levi with a baby on his arms, looking like the great husband he is,"

"Shut up," Levi immediately countered, but there was this amused little smirk on his face, clearly surprised – and somewhat happy to see his comrades after like, three weeks of staying with Hange in their little house. He closed the door behind him and conspicuously eyed the bottles of alcohol Mike had on his hands. "What brought you assholes here?"

Mike frowned. "Erwin here misses his favourite couple, he also wanted to see the brats. Why, didn't you miss us, Levi?" He placed the alcohol bottles on the center table and scurried to where Levi was standing, and made an automatic cradle in his arms.

Levi ignored his remark and with one warning glare and eyebrows furrowed, Levi gently tucked Ciel into Mike's open arms. "Careful with the head," he noted, and Mike nodded as he swiftly and carefully took the baby, slightly rocking him back and forth.

"I gave the Corps a break, and since Mike insisted, we decided to pay you guys a visit," Erwin abruptly pinched in. The blond man was cradling Theo against him, the action looked so effortless with his strong build. He walked around the room, curious blue eyes scanning the area. "This is a nice place you have here, Levi, Hange,"

"It's all Levi's doing. You won't even see any of my touches," Hange smiled sweetly. She had remained quiet all this time and was a silent observer to the small commotion Levi, Erwin, and Mike were making. And as three men continued on their bickering, Hange craned her neck to her side and suddenly realized that Nanaba had already walked into the direction of the kitchen tugging some baskets in her hands.

She followed her to the kitchen and saw that indeed, the blond woman she had long deemed as one of her closest friends, was now busy spreading out some ingredients on the table to prepare the afternoon banquet in their house. As Hange watched her, she noticed that Nanaba was glowing, the woman's face looked so blissful.

"Hey," she started, pulling a chair from the table to sit. Hange heard the woman hum, not even looking up to meet her eyes as she continued to focus on preparing the food on the table. "You guys really did surprise us. Thank you for coming to our house, Levi and I really appreciate the visit."

After a full minute, Nanaba finally looked up and eyed her, light blue eyes shining as she smiled ever so sweetly. Gone was the usual boyish and rogue nature on her demeanour, her blonde hair which was usually cropped short was now starting to grow, leaving little hairs running on her nape. "We didn't bother you, did we? Mike and Erwin really wanted to see Ciel and Theo, they wouldn't ever admit it, but they've been talking about them nonstop. I guess, they were pretty much ecstatic about the two Survey Corps babies from the two of you,"

"Oh, Mike and Erwin don't have to worry though, we'll be home in about a week. The twins are already a month old, they're both healthy, yes, and Levi's paternity leave will soon be over," Hange declared, mentally calculating; counting days in her head. "So, how are things at the Headquarters? How is my squad? I'm sure Moblit and the rest are already missing their crazy Squad Leader,"

"They're alright, the usual things – trainings and the occasional drama of the 104th. Your squad is doing great, Mike had been supervising them. Nothing really important, as they just stayed in your lab and did their thing. Next mission's in a month," Nanaba sighed. The woman started gathering the vegetables and proceeded on chopping. "How about you guys here? Anything new with you and your ever infuriated husband? Has he told you he loved you yet?"

There was that one moment of solidarity as time seemingly melted and completely ceased on its ticking. Hange gasped, eyes wide as she sunk her teeth into Nanaba's last question.

That was it.

Words unspoken.

Words she'd been waiting to hear from him.

'Has he told you he loved you yet?' Nanaba's voice echoed in her ears, and Hange shook her head to snap out of it. "No," she quickly said, sudden pain stabbing her insides at the admission. "No, he hasn't. And I don't think he ever will."

"That pathetic man!" Nanaba yelped, halting on what she's doing and putting the knife down on the table. "Ugh, I really don't know what's wrong with him,"

Hange smiled bitterly. "I love him, Nanaba," she admitted again. There was that familiar pain in her chest as she uttered the words she'd been holding in for too long. It felt good to let it out, and maybe it will feel even better if she managed to say those things to Levi himself, but she just can't.

"Wow, I can't believe it," Nanaba rolled her eyes.

Hange bit her bottom lip hard, it will most likely bruise later but not that she cared. "Come on, are you seriously telling me you didn't know?"

Nanaba stood up, stature all womanly as she placed her hands on the either sides of her waist and eyed her sternly. "Oh, I know! I just didn't think you'll admit it." She sighed for the nth time over the course of that conversation. "So… What now?"

"I don't know," Hange brought her palms to her face. "He kept telling me he didn't want to lose me, that he wanted me and our family, he had indirectly told me all the things he liked about me. But I want the words to confirm it, that he loved me too. I know it's pathetic but I don't want to be confused anymore. I want the truth from him,"

The blond woman moved to Hange's side, then reached out to squeeze her shoulder lightly. "We both know Levi is a man of very few words; that he rarely speaks up about his feelings. He finds it hard to express himself but from what I have observed, Hange, you are the only person in this world who could ever get what Levi really means. You two are meant for each other. Everyone knows, everyone sees, how much this once cold and stoic man really loves you."

#

Hange was left alone contemplating her own feelings, weighing what Nanaba said to her earlier. Does Levi really love her? Or was she just disillusioned, blinded by all the things Levi says, things he did? She loves him, she really does. But what if he doesn't? What if he was just saying those things to her because of their children? What if he was trying to make this work because he still wanted to atone for the thing that happened to them that night? What if he was really inlove with another woman?

The what if's taunted her mind, and she could feel the lump forming in her throat as she summed up the courage to face him, but she was miserably failing at this attempt.

As she silently walked her way to the bedroom she shared with Levi, Hange tried to keep her foolish thoughts at bay but found her efforts futile. She reached the room, heart thundering in her chest as she slowly turned the knob and pushed the door, the wood causing a small creak. With the room in staleness, she still made out the figure of Levi sitting on the bed. He was clutching something to his chest, and when Hange walked inside, she saw that the man's eyes widened in shock and he immediately dropped the thing he was clutching.

The thing fell on the floor, but not before Hange caught sight of what it was, and the name embossed on its back.

Petra Ral's Wings of Freedom emblem.

At that exact moment, Hange felt a pang suddenly hit her heart, like it was stabbed by the sharpest knife ever made, like it was pulled out from her chest and was squeezed by the coldest hand ever. The million livewires that kept her stance intact suddenly blacked out, making them just mere wires that circulated inside her stone heart.

It hadn't even crossed her mind, but yes… It was possible. How couldn't she have thought about that?

Levi remained impressively neutral, unflinching on his position as he continued to sit there on the bed, slightly unfazed. "Hange," he whispered.

Hange, on the other hand, tried to compose herself, biting her lip as hard as she could and alternately gritting her teeth in the process. She walked towards the bed and sat opposite Levi, composure unwavering but tears were still threatening to fall from her eyes. "That was…. That was Petra's emblem, right?"

"Yes," His voice was plain of emotion when he spoke.

She sighed, letting out a humourless chuckle. "You loved her, didn't you, Levi? When she was alive, I saw the way you looked at her. I know, because I looked at you that way, too. How you tried to protect her in every excursion, your actions were pretty subtle but they were there, nonetheless. And when your squad died... You were really devastated... Petra's body never even reached the walls. When one of the soldiers flung her body into the ground for us to escape the two Titans running after us, I saw the grief in your eyes."

"That's not it," he bluntly said, still not moving an inch.

"You loved her, Levi. And I can tell you still do. If you have no feelings whatsoever for her, you wouldn't keep it. And why only her?"

"No."

"Why are you denying it?" Hange looked over her shoulder and saw that Levi's fists were clenched into balls. She knew she was being a masochistic bastard, but she needed to release herself. She was hurting, but she needed to hear him admit it, why is he complicating things even further?

"I'm not denying anything. And when you saw me clutching her emblem, I'm doing it for the last fucking time because I'll be burying it out. For a long time, it meant something… But I realized… I was wrong. I was blinded. I was a fool for clinging into false beliefs, but when I married you and saw what you really were… I saw things clearly for the first time… I realized something… I just… I just knew it." He gritted his teeth.

Hange chose not to reply, not really knowing what to say.

It took him a few minutes before he continued. Time stopped, and for a moment there, Hange feared she might die waiting for Levi's words. The man soon opened his mouth, his voice coming out harsh. "Do you really want to know the truth, Hange?" he sighed. "Truth is, you're a complete fucking idiot. Because I never loved Petra. It was you. It has always been you. It will always be you."

Her forehead crossed at his words, her fists clenching. "W-what the hell are you saying? S-stop kidding me, Levi. Why are you saying these things?"

"Goddamn it, Hange! Because I love you! That's why!" he finally blurted out.

Silence.

"Y-You love me?" She managed to croak out. She was in shock, still can't believe her ears and finding it hard to let those words sink in. Was it true?

Levi moved fast, he tugged her long ponytail and forced her to look at him in the face. He held her wrists before her and brought his face closer to hers, their noses touching. He looked her straight in her eyes, those heated, hazel brown eyes that made him crumble each time. "Hell fucking yes," he muttered. "I love you, Hange,"

"You really do?" Her voice was shaking.

"I do. I fucking love you,"

Hange smiled, her chest heaving at his words. She'd waited so long to hear this. "Say it again,"

"I love you, Hange," Levi released her wrists then positioned them above his shoulders, and he later felt Hange trickling little wisps of hair on his nape.

"One more time, please," she whispered.

"I love you,"

She gritted her teeth, and without hesitation, she trailed her fingers against his coal black hair and dragged him to her face for a searing kiss. An influx of passion, need and want exploded as their lips met, tongues dancing and swirling against each other. Hange pulled back some time later by tugging his head back, clutching his black hair in her hands. "I love you too," she said, heart thundering in her chest.

"Prove it, idiot." He sneered.

"Make me,"

And it was a request Levi would never, ever deny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS LITERALLY FULL OF SHIT. PLEASE NO HATE.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cause I've been dying to update. Literally dying. I can't even remember the last time I wrote a chapter for this. But don't worry though, my semester break is in two weeks so this means I'll get to update more often again!

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX: INEVITABLE

It had been too long since Hange last walked along the vast and wide clearing of the Corps' training grounds, and she's going to admit – she missed it. Terribly missed it. The warm breeze fanned her brown hair, sending some wisps of it into the air, the tall shrubs kept prickling at her exposed ankles as she walked, all the while as she pushed on the little stroller the twins were carefully tucked in.

The sky was already a mix of crimson, orange and pink, and the fluffy clouds above hovered ever so gently. Hange's steps came into a halt as she spotted the first few soldiers emerging from the forest. She decided to stop by under the shade of one huge tree, parked the twins' stroller by her side, and then took a peek at her sons. Theo looked slightly disoriented, narrowed eyes squinting further as he glanced back at his smiling mother. Ciel on the other hand, already looked drowsy after that long stroll; his rosebud of a mouth forming a little 'o' as he yawned one after another.

She leaned slightly forward and grinned. "Daddy will be here in a moment, peanuts, we'll wait here for a while, okay?" Hange crooned. She knew Levi wouldn't like the idea of them suddenly showing up at the training grounds, especially at this time; so far she'd been very mindful of Levi's 'rules' but she wanted to make an exception today.

Crossing her arms before her chest, Hange waited, her heart stopping each time a soldier comes out from beneath the woods. They all looked evidently tired, muscles probably strained thanks to their gears, and their confidence already slipping because of their Captain's constant pushing. Or so Hange figured. It was always like that, with Levi overseeing the training.

With her neck craned, Hange's eyes continuously scanned the area but still caught no sight of her husband. The wind was already shifting, becoming colder and colder by the minute. She alternately took side glances at the twins and it wasn't until someone cleared his voice behind her that Hange's full attention was finally piqued. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the ever intimidating Commander Erwin standing just behind her, stance poised and hands tucked against his pockets.

"Here to pick up your husband, I presume?" Erwin smiled, his usual demeanour not even collapsing. He trotted towards the twins' side and leaned down. He reached out and when Ciel's hand closed around his finger, Erwin's blue eyes softened. "They really look just like their father," he muttered under his breath.

Hange released a small chuckle. "I was quite grateful they did. It wouldn't do well if they took after me."

"Not really. Don't be so hard on yourself, Hange." Erwin pushed back the tuft of brown hair on Theo's head before straightening up and moving towards Hange's side.

They stayed in silence for a while, overlooking at the soldiers gathering in the clearing to have some rest before they head back to the Headquarters. Eren and the others were already there, slumped on the ground as they talked. From that distance, Hange could hear Eren complaining about how close he was at taking down one Titan but Jean did it instead. The other soldiers were busy taking inventory in their gears and there were also some tending to their injuries.

Hange sighed. At the sight before her, she suddenly realized how much she missed those little moments of being a soldier – not the wreckless training exactly – but the feeling of being slightly empowered, the feeling she gets at the thought that humanity depends on her. That was what she really missed. It's been almost a year, she hasn't touched her gear; it's probably laid down somewhere at her messy lab, already covered with dust.

And the urge to see a Titan is always gushing through her, she wouldn't ever deny that. She wouldn't be Hange Zoe if she wasn't that crazy Titan-loving scientist everyone deemed her to be.

But things have changed. Subtly. And she knows this.

She let out a sigh again. "Erwin?"

The blond Commander gave her a sideways glance and fixed her on his blue gaze. "Yeah?" he responded.

Hange took a deep breath, crossing her arms tightly before her chest to sum up the composure she feels is already crumbling within her. She returned the stare, brown eyes heated. "When can I go back to work?"

A confused expression settled on Erwin's face, his rather thick eyebrows furrowing at her sudden query. "It's your call, Hange," He lowered his intimidating gaze slightly before turning his head back to the soldiers. "But you just had the twins. You're not yet in very good shape to return to fighting the Titans again. And if you'll ask my personal opinion on this, I deeply suggest that…" he stopped.

Hange's forehead crossed. She arranged her eyeglasses and focused entirely on Erwin's face, searching his eyes. "What?"

"That you quit the Corps," he calmly stated.

Silence.

Her eyes widened; she could swear her heart just skipped a beat. Hange let his words sink, her jaw dropping at what Erwin just declared. Can she really do that? Abandon the duties she pledged her heart into? "Erwin, you know I can't do that," she blurted out, gritting her teeth.

"I'm not telling you this as the Commander of the Survey Corps, but as your friend, Hange. You have children. You have a family. You know that we face hell everyday, that death is inevitable. I don't want to send you to your death knowing that these kids will be here waiting for the parents they never knew are not coming back anymore."

Hearing Erwin saying those words was like taking a bullet, lots of them, a sharp blow to her pride. Since the day she discovered she was pregnant, she had never for a moment stopped thinking about what would happen to their children had she or even her husband died in the hands of the Titans.

Levi's words from before suddenly echoed in her ears.

'..........We are at war, Hange. And you and I… We're both soldiers. Even if the whole pregnancy turned out fine, the world that the child will be living in is not a desirable place. Countless lives are lost in every mission that we go to. And believe me when I say that I still fear that the walls will someday be breached and those creatures will come to get us. I do not fear for myself. But I fear for the people...........'

Hange smiled bitterly. "But Erwin, I want to continue fighting. I have sworn to protect and defend humanity at all costs, and now that I have the twins, I am more eager to fight. I have a more profound reason to make this world a place where we can live freely, without fear. I want to do this for them. I've been on this journey for God knows how long and I'm not about to stop now, no way."

She could feel Erwin's reluctance at first, but a smile later crept up on his face. "Great speech," Hange nudged him with her shoulder but he remained unfazed by the action. "But I understand. As what I've said, it's your call. I have no right to get in the way of your decision."

"Thank you, Erwin," She simply replied, and Erwin lightly tapped her on her shoulder before he turned his back to leave. Erwin had been nothing but considerate when it comes to her, always acting like a brother in place of the one she had at home. And she will forever be grateful for that.

Minutes passed in silence. And from a mere distance, she finally caught sight of Levi. The man had an undefined look on his face as he trotted towards where she and the twins were positioned. Behind him, the 104th soldiers were in line following his tracks, grinning as they marched.

"Hey," Hange said when he reached them, a light smile on her face.

Levi immediately went to the twins' side, leaned down their stroller and gave both of them a kiss on their head before turning to greet his wife. "And what in God's name are you doing here, Shitty Glasses?" he asked, his face displaying the usual scowl… and something more.

"Because….. I missed you all day," she pouted. "So much," Levi turned beet red and Hange had to stifle a laugh at his reaction. "Levi?"

"Tch," he avoided her gaze. "Don't say things like that when we're out."

"What, you're actually afraid that someone would see and hear how much we love each-"

"Shut the fuck up," he countered.

Hange just laughed. She looked over Levi's shoulder and saw Eren and the others walking towards them. Eren and Armin beamed, then went to the twins' side and fawned all over the two. The rest just stood back and watched, slightly intimidated by the sudden look that Levi threw their way.

"Ms. Hange, can I hold him?" Eren pleaded, pointing at Ciel.

Levi immediately pinched in. "No,"

Hange nudged her husband on his side. "Yeah, sure," She carefully picked Theo up and gently shoved him against Eren's arms. He made an awkward cradle.

"Goddammit, Jaeger! Be careful with the head!"

#

With one pillow tucked behind her back and a book on her hands, Hange lazily laid on the bed, while Levi paced around their room with a bawling Ciel tucked gently against his arms. The child had been crying non-stop and nothing Levi ever did was enough to put him to sleep. Meanwhile, Theo was now on his small cot and had long been asleep, knocked down right after he was fed by his mother.

"He's not hungry, his diaper's freshly changed. I don't fucking know what this brat wants," Levi mumbled to no one in particular. He continued rocking Ciel in his arms but to no avail.

"Why don't you ask him what we wants," Hange idly replied, flipping the page of her book.

"You're not helping,"

"Well, at least I tried," she muttered under her breath.

Levi clicked his tongue, now thinking of his one last resort. It was the most effective way he knew to make either of the kids fall asleep, but hell, he didn't want to do it when Hange is there. She'll tease the ever loving crap out of him, he's sure. But he had no other choice; he looked at Ciel and he saw that his son's face was already flushed red as he bawled and wailed furiously.

Sighing, he slowly inched towards the window, away from Hange's earshot, and started humming the twins' favorite lullaby. It was proven effective again as Ciel's cries became just small mewlings and sniffles, and it wasn't long before he buried his face against his father's chest, already snoring.

Levi gently tucked him on his cot beside his brother before turning to his wife, who was now grinning at him, her book now laid on the bedside table. "Don't fucking mention it," he snapped.

"I haven't said anything yet," She replied sheepishly.

He bit his lip, then hastily moved towards the bed. He flipped the blankets and laid on his side of the bed, facing his wife. Her hair was in complete disarray, glasses now gone, and he reached out to trail his finger against her nose, then went on to caress her cheek.

"Levi?" she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I asked Erwin when I could start working again,"

"What did he say?" he stopped caressing her cheek for a second, then continued.

"He said I could go back whenever I please, but there's more."

"What?"

"He suggested for me to quit the Corps, because of our children. But I don't want to do it," She sighed. "We haven't really talked about this, right?"

Levi nodded.

"I told him I don't want to. That I want to keep fighting, that I'll be a soldier for as long as humanity needs me." She blinked twice. "Is that bad?"

"No, not at all." He shook his head.

"So you wouldn't want me to quit?"

Levi fixed her on his gaze. "Hange, I know you know what's best for you. I trust you. If this is what you want, to continue fighting and risking your life, I wouldn't stop you. This is what you signed up for, after all."

The room was enveloped in darkness, but Levi could see the smile on her face.

"Besides… I don't want to be one of those helpless damsels just waiting for my husband to get back after every mission, I want to be out there to watch your ass." she chuckled.

"Valid explanation," Levi pointed.

"And I'm not afraid to die… We were always meant to die, right?"

"Yeah, I think so,"

Hange moved further, seeking his warmth. Levi wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her even closer. "I love you though. I love you so much," she mumbled.

Levi closed his eyes. "I know, I know," he tucked her head under his chin. "I love you too,"


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN: REASONS

He wasn't really sure what had suddenly gone into him – or even to Erwin, for that matter, but when Mike abruptly raised the offer in between the shuffles of myriad paperworks, he knew he wouldn't consider no for an answer.

And now here they were, three unlikely men in the most unlikely of places, a glassful of liquor in their hands, and four empty bottles laying below their stools. The stench of cigar and alcohol wafted in every direction, the place still far from deserted no matter how deep the night had already sunken into. Men from all walks of life each had their own companies, own stories, own laughs, and of course, drinks in their hands.

Levi eyed the glass he had in his', mentally counting just how many shots he had taken down over the past few hours that they had been at that tavern. He knew it wasn't that much since it was Mike and Erwin who had been pouring their glasses one after another and he was just an observer who threw occasional exchange when he thought it fit.

Although, he can already feel the alcohol kicking in his system, his thoughts falling back from all the rationalities. And he can tell, from the way they looked and from the direction that their conversation is already taking, Erwin and Mike are already drunk as hell. But he wouldn't blame them, how often did the three of them manage to have this kind of night together? The Corps had been in a lot of work this year, and if his memory serves him right, the last time the three of them went out for pure personal business was… the night before he and Hange got married. Eleven months ago, apparently.

Mike's booming laughter shook him out of his thoughts. Levi lifted his head and glanced at the two men before him, both of whom were already flustered red and their eyes are now a little loopy.

"Remember that one time when good old Keith Shadis busted our asses while we were trying to pull a prank on Nile and his co-Military Police, and he made us run around the entire area of Wall Rose for three days straight?" Mike hunched out a big sigh, soon followed by a grin. "Those three days were the best days of my life, I can say,"

Erwin, with his dishevelled blond toupee, looked up, as if reflecting on his own memories of being a rookie in the Corps. "I almost forgot about that one, when was that again? Thirteen years ago? God, Mike, we're getting old," he gripped his glass and took a sip of his own drink, then huffed out a chuckle.

The brawny man gave him a disbelieving look. "How the hell can you already forget about that, Erwin? I can still feel my entire torso hurting from those three days! That was actually worse than injuring my ribs during a Titan fight," Mike declared. "I must admit though, we really are getting old." He suddenly glanced at Levi, curiosity marred on his face. "Oi, Levi. We've been together for what, almost ten years now? But you haven't really told us how old you really are,"

Levi raised a brow. Clearly, he had no idea why this thing would still be a topic of interest for them. "I'm not hearing a question," Crossing his forehead, he bluntly replied.

"Come on, give me a break. Let me guess, thirty?" Mike grinned. Hearing no reply drew out a pout from the man. "Higher than thirty? Forty?"

Levi snorted, giving his brawny friend a deathly, cold glare. "Don't be fucking ridiculous,"

That seemed to put down Mike's curiosity for good as he simply grinned at him, then turned to Erwin, who, at this point, was far from the Commander he really is. With his blond hair in complete disarray and one too many buttons open on his shirt, Erwin looked like totally ordinary.

"How about you, Erwin? How old are you?" Mike continued with his interrogation, now pressing on the blond Commander. It was highly silly and of course irrelevant but he's drunk and seemed to not care at all at the moment.

Erwin, with his usual calm composure, smiled. "Not telling,"

Mike gritted his teeth, then crossed his arms before his broad chest. "You both are no fun at all,"

After a brief moment, silence filled their table. Mike had his attention picked by his glass, shaking it lightly, as if to size up its measure. Erwin's eyes darted from one group of men to another, a faint smile on his face. Levi quietly observed the two, waiting for he didn't know what. He looked around and noticed that the number of people in the bar didn't seem to diminish, more and more seemed to come in as the night ticked itself further and further into morning.

Minutes seemed to pass. And after a few more while, Mike suddenly cleared his throat, catching Erwin and Levi's attention. That was when Levi started to stare him down. There was something unusual about Mike's eyes. They were loopy, but yes, his usual cold blue eyes displayed something that can be mistaken for a little glow or shine. Definitely not the Mike he knew.

Mike's lips curled into a smile. "The reason why I suddenly brought you two here is that I want to tell you something… And I want to be drunk enough to have the courage to blurt it out."

Levi and Erwin exchanged glances. "You're not dying, are you, Mike?" Erwin stated.

Levi simply rolled his eyes. For someone who is known for being ruthless in the battlefield, Erwin sure is a little off. He clicked his tongue. Completely drunk, alright.

Mike smiled, a genuine one that Levi so rarely sees. "Well… I think I'll be following Levi's steps, after all," he sighed, looked into the two men's eyes, searching. "Nanaba and I… We've been together for a long, long time. I'm sure it had been very clear how much the two of us are really drawn to each other. You know I'm a man of few words so I'll get straight to the point – I'm asking Nanaba's hand for marriage."

At any other time, Levi would probably be choking right now. Mike, getting married? That's something he was not at all prepared to hear, yet alone see. But seeing the genuine and sincere look on his comrade's face seemed to drive his doubts away. And he thought, maybe, this was the right thing for him and Nanaba. They've seen horrors after horrors and it is only right for them to finally experience something that will make them thankful they're still breathing and fighting.

Like what he and Hange are experiencing right now.

"I know the risks. We both do. I know death is inevitable, and it can happen to us at any moment given the fact that we're always verging on death whenever we go outside the walls. But at least, if ever I die soon, at least… at least Nanaba knows that I love her, and I know that she loves me. I know this may sound so sudden, even I was really surprised with myself that I even thought about marriage at this point, but I saw you, Levi, and Hange. How the two of you tried to work everything out. And I just thought that if the two of you shitheads managed to work it out together, how can Nanaba and I not?"

He wasn't sure if it was the idea of Mike and Nanaba getting married or the thought that yes, he and Hange managed to make everything work out between them, but whatever it was, Levi smiled the rarest of his smiles. "I'll forgive you for calling us shitheads, you Titan-sized bastard," he cleared his throat. "And well, what else can I say? Just… do what you think will make you happy. If this is what you want, we're in no position to get in your way, Mike,"

Mike flashed a hopeful smile, then turned to Erwin, who had been strangely quiet. "I'll be sure to bring up a word about it in the next council meeting. In the meantime, I wish you and Nanaba the best, Mike,"

The brawny man huffed out a chuckle, his face brightening up. "Now, who's up for another round?"

There came the next round of their drink and the rest of the evening until they got back to the Headquarters – their home – Mike's smile never faded, and surprisingly, neither did Levi's.

#

The hallways of the Headquarters were dark, save for one lighted torch at one end. The wind was chilly to the skin, sending shivers down Levi's spine and the jacket he was wearing proved completely inefficient in shielding himself from the cold. With slow movements and blurred eyesight, Levi somehow still managed to reach the room he shared with Hange.

He didn't notice that the lights were still on when he just unconsciously pushed through the door as silent as he possibly could, in the intent to not wake up his wife and the twins. He could tell that it was well past midnight and the family he loved so much must already be in deep slumber by now. The twins are now two months old, they rarely cry at night and he and Hange are now getting the sleep they so craved ever since the twins came.

What he didn't expect, however, was his wife sitting on the bed, her brown hair down, wearing only a white tank top and her conservative panties. Hange had her arms crossed before her rather small chest, forehead crossed, and lips in thin line.

She was furious.

And he was fucked.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?!" Hange pushed herself up. She uncrossed her arms before bringing them to rest at her hips.

Levi scratched his nape and looked up. "I don't know, maybe three in the morning?" he replied, taking his jacket off, followed by his shirt, exposing his naked chest. He folded them neatly and tossed them in the laundry basket, walking past his wife in the process.

"You reek of alcohol, Levi. Where have you been?" Her voice was still tainted with the obvious fury and the slightest hint of worry.

Levi faced her, completely unfazed. He sized her up. She looked so damn beautiful in that state, her eyes dreamy for sleep and her long legs just went on forever. "Went out with Erwin and Mike, lost track of the time."

"And you didn't even think of informing your wife that you'll be going out?"

He chose to ignore her on that remark. Hange was playing the wife card so well tonight, he'd give her that. Instead, he walked towards the twins' cot and peeked at his two sons. They were wearing matching blue onesies. Ciel was sleeping on his stomach, lightly snoring and Theo was sleeping on his side, clutching on the small stuffed toy some female soldier gave to him as a present.

Meanwhile, Hange finally gave up. She laid on the bed and pulled the sheets to cover her body, probably willing herself to sleep.

Levi looked over his shoulder to eye the form of his wife and sighed. A shower would be so nice right now. He trotted inside the bathroom, turned the shower on and let the water flow against his naked body, relishing the feeling. His mind wandered off and he pondered about the words Mike had said to him earlier, and he couldn't help but smile.

When he finished, he towelled himself off and put on some decent pants. The lights were already off when he got out. He climbed into the bed next to his wife and noticed that the woman's breathing seemed laboured, a clear indication that she was still, in fact, awake.

Levi circled his strong arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his body. He pushed her brown hair aside and peppered her neck with kisses. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you," he whispered.

Hange turned and faced him. "I'm sorry too, for overreacting," she blinked up at him. "God, I can't believe I did that, that was lame of me, wasn't I?"

"You weren't overreacting, but yes, that was lame,"

Hange put one arm around his side and buried her face on his chest. "I'm just a little surprised the three of you went out, is that a hobby I have no idea about?"

"We go out every once in a while, just to pass the time," He wanted to tell her about what Mike had said earlier, but he chose not to. She'll probably know in a few days' time, maybe when Mike finally popped the question to Nanaba.

"Or to escape doing your paperworks," she giggled.

Levi hummed. "Yes, that too,"

Hange looked up, eyeing her husband conspicuously.

"What?"

"I was just thinking… About us, you know. How we managed to work everything out. I still think it's somehow impossible that you fell inlove with me,"

Levi had to stifle a laugh at that, but a light chuckle still came out. "What the fuck, Shitty Glasses, after everything I've said and done, you still doubt me?"

"I don't… Like what I've said, I just thought it was impossible,"

He was waiting for her to say more, but instead she was just staring back at him wide-eyed, her brown eyes shining and her lips looking more luscious than ever. Without a moment's word, he leaned down, pressed his mouth against hers and pulled her a lot closer to him as he possibly could. Hange started running her hands against the planes of his back, and Levi moved his lips to trace kisses down the column of her throat, then back up to her lips, until he stopped.

"Not tonight," he breathed hard.

"Why?"

"This is not the only reason, but the last time I was this drunk, I impregnated you," Levi hoped she knew what the other reason was, but seeing the sincere look on Hange's eyes further assured him that she knew what he meant by that.

Hange just laughed, the sound echoing around the room, and Levi had to silence her again with another kiss on her lips. "We don't want to wake the kids now, do we?"

"Alright, alright," she pouted. "But wouldn't you want another baby though?"

"I would want that, yes, maybe in a year or two. But I am not having sex with you tonight, not in this state," he pressed.

Hange smiled, knowing exactly where he's getting at. "Okay. Good night, Levi,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews motivate me so much. Thank you for reading!


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT: ATOP

It was a long, irritable ride from the Survey Corps Headquarters to Wall Sina, but as Levi silently watched from afar and saw Hange's wide smile as her family members crooned to their twins, he instantly realized that going back to his wife's hometown wasn't such a bad thing, after all.

Hange's mother Elizabeth had Ciel in her arms, swaying the cranky baby slightly back and forth. They hadn't been there for five minutes and already he was bawling and furious, completely new to the surroundings and most likely longing for a familiar face.

His wife, on the other hand, had her eyes only for her father Nathaniel and Theo curled like a ball against the old man's arms. He was sitting on his wheelchair like usual, his torso covered with a white cloth. The smile on his face never faded as he admiringly looked down to his grandson. Hange was contentedly leaning over his shoulder, hands draped around his arms, as her father hummed to the brown-haired baby.

"He has your nose," Levi heard the old man mutter. "They both do." Nathaniel smiled, his brown eyes twinkling behind his thick-rimmed glasses. His beautiful daughter, whose brown eyes mirrored his own, just smiled back.

It was rare beautiful sight, considering where he came from. As an orphan who grew up underground, he never saw people actually getting affectionate with each other. There was only violence, no love. The people in the underground were ruthless and cared for nothing but to use others for their own personal gain. Being exposed to that, Levi had no real sense of what it's like to see so much love in people, let alone to experience what it's like to have a family; to have people love you unconditionally.

That was before Hange and the twins came to his life.

Everyday, he wakes up to the sound of either one of his sons crying, or Hange being loud and fussy around him, but he doesn't care. A year of living with Hange taught him a lot. She continues on with her eccentricities but he loved her more for them. Ciel and Theo were growing up to be so much like the woman he loves, much to his liking. The feeling of being alone no longer creeps inside him. He couldn't imagine waking up without them for the next days of his once pathetic life.

"What I wouldn't give to hear your thoughts," He was too busy contemplating that he didn't notice when Hange sat crawled in beside him on the couch. She laid her head on his shoulder, her brown hair in disarray, glasses in place. She inhaled sharply.

"You okay?" He asked. The twins were a handful over the course of their trip and Hange must have been so relieved when they finally reached her hometown.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired… They were both so cranky earlier, I was really about to throw them out the window," Hange sighed, then chuckled. "But I know you would have killed me, have I done just that."

"You got that shit right, Shitty Glasses," He replied, a bit of humour in his tone. He glanced around and from where the two of them were sitting, he could clearly see Ciel already falling asleep on Elizabeth's arms and Theo on Nathaniel's, with Hange's nieces Samantha and Veronica hovering around, wanting to peek at the twins.

Samantha, with her bouncing strawberry blonde locks framing her delicate face, suddenly halted to the couch and jumped on Levi's lap, much to his chagrin. The little girl smiled at both of them, her crooked tooth showing.

"Auntie Hange, are Theo and, and, Ciel really twins? How do you make twins? Can Mommy and Daddy make twins too so we'll have another two babies at the same time?" Samantha said, flashing her innocent eyes.

Hange and Levi looked at each other, a goofy smile now plastered on his face. He dimly remembered the same scenario about a few months ago when they first visited. Levi pinched her side, motioning for her to answer the girl's question. Hange just stuck her tongue out.

"It's your turn. Think of it as a revenge." He grinned.

Hange raised her eyebrows before turning back to the little girl. "Well…" she started. "That's really hard to explain without scientific basis, sweetie. You see, babies grow inside the mother's womb and they undergo different stages of developmental processes as they grow. But something occurs to the zygote, causing it to divide and form two babies. They may be identical, a set of boys or girls; or fraternal, one boy or a girl. We will never know,"

A perplexed look surfaced on Samantha's face, forming a little crease between her eyebrows. "I don't get it, Auntie,"

"You'll understand when you're all grown up, kid," Levi cut in the conversation. "You'll learn all that when you go to school and study all your science and be a complete nerd like your aunt here," He patted the girl's head, ignoring the glare his wife sent his way. "Now get up and go over to your sister."

The little girl obliged, running off to her sister's side to take a peek on the twins.

Levi looked over to his wife, who was now lazily slumping on the couch with her feet above his lap. He had something on his mind, something he had been planning. Three months of dealing with the twins took toll on them both and they hadn't really had that much time with each other. And since someone can look after the boys while they're gone then he can instigate his plan.

"Hey," he laid his hand above her leg. Hange's attention was immediately piqued. "Wanna go out and hang around?" He asked out of the blue.

Like the flash of the lightning, Hange instantaneously bolted up, eyes twinkling behind her glasses and excitement evident all over her face. "Oh God, I thought you'll never ask!" She cried. "But where to?"

#

"Tell me something, Levi," Hange fixed her husband on her heated brown glare, watching him intently as he buckled and zipped his 3D Maneuver Gear against his body. "What the hell were you thinking bringing our gears to this trip and having me wear it now?"

When she didn't get any reply, she sighed and looked down to her own body, running her fingers against the leather straps she once so fondly wore almost everyday. The familiar feeling of empowerment rushed through her, her longing to fight igniting her will. She gazed around, noting no presence at all. She looked back at Levi and saw the man already finished with his gear and now staring at her.

"Now what?" she crossed her arms.

"We climb up this wall." Levi bluntly replied, now preparing his gear to launch and climb.

Hange's eyes turned into black orbs. "Are you fucking serious?!" She stepped forward. "We are not allowed to go up the wall when were not actually deployed to work, Levi! We'll be sanctioned for this!"

"Since when were you so obedient of the rules? No one will see. Come on," With that, Levi lurched forward, gripped his gear tight, and ascended the fifty-meter wall in a quick, flawless stance, leaving Hange wide-eyed.

"You will always be a fucking asshole, Short-Ass," she sighed. "Having left with no other option, she held on to her gear, her heart pounding, and rocketed up in a swift motion.

It had been too long since she last used her gear, probably a year now, and she had forgotten what it was like to have the wind fan her face, sending wisps of her brown hair into the air. The whole process was fast, lasted for merely seconds long, but she felt everything click into place as she manuevered her gear expertly. The flight all the way up left her gasping for air and when she reached the top, Levi was waiting for her, a smile on his face evident.

"How was it?" He mocked, a sheepish grin now replacing the previous smile.

"I'm still trying to catch my breath, actually." She flung her arms into the air. "That was so fucking amazing though,"

"Did you miss it?" Levi continued to stand there like the stoic man that he is. When she nodded, he continued. "Now turn around,"

She did as he said, slowly.

And then she saw it. The sight of Wall Sina in all its glory, some structures towering in Mitras with myriad houses on its exterior and some random houses scattered across the grassy the fields. Trees, wild flowers of different colours line the whole expanse, dispersed ponds so clear and blue. Clouds so white and fluffy dotted the orange and crimson sky, the enormous sun going lower and lower by the minute. A sudden breeze flew her way, blowing strands of her hair.

It was so beautiful. How she terribly missed this sight. Her first time using a gear, her first goal was to climb up Wall Rose in secret and admire the beauty of the world high atop, like a bird, somewhat. She thought nothing would beat that moment for her, the first time she climbed up a wall.

This one did.

Hange felt her knees weaken and she collapsed to a sitting position, still in deep awe of the sight before her. Levi immediately moved to her side.

"It's so beautiful, Levi," she whispered. "This is my first time climbing up Wall Sina and oh God, it is so beautiful… Thank you,"

They sat side by side, watching the sun as it set. There were birds flying above, most probably to seek a shelter or to go home to one. Hange had her eyes all over the sight before her and well, Levi only had eyes for her. He held her hand, squeezed it gently. She looked down to their intertwined hands, then up to meet his gaze.

"Levi…"

"Hange? I know I'm not a good person, I never will be. I was a complete asshole to you, and I still am. But you know that I love you, right? You and the twins. I know you have your own doubts and reservations about my feelings for you but please, please, I just… I just want you to know that there isn't someone who can make me feel happy as much as you do."

Her heart melted at his words and again, she saw the sincerity in his eyes, felt it in what he said. If it is only possible to love a human being so deeply she could hardly breathe, this would be it. Slowly, she closed the gap between them, and met his lips for a passionate kiss. It wasn't hard, it wasn't soft either, but she was sure of one thing, it was filled with love.

When he pulled back, Levi had the faintest of smiles on his face. "Happy anniversary, Hange," he whispered.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even remember the last time I updated but oh well, here I am again. I tried my best to make this chapter worth the read, to compensate for the long overdue and of course as thanks to all the readers who still support me and this story (despite me not being able to update more often). Massive thanks to you all. PS. I took a 3-month leap from the events of Chapter 28.

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE: HOPES

* * *

 

The morning was nothing but peaceful – from the looks of it – with the birds perched on the trees, singing to their lungs and the sun glistening perfectly outside, with some of the beams shining through the glass window; the swaying of the leaves as the wind blew its gentle breeze, and the little sounds that the twins made as they responded to the little coos of their mother.

Hange smiled at her sons, joy filling her chest just by watching the twins giggle and mewl as she played peek-a-boo and made funny faces just to amuse them. They were sitting in the high chairs that Levi personally crafted a few days earlier, and they responded in kind to her by tapping their little hands against their table.

With the twins already six months old, Hange felt a huge sense of accomplishment wash inside her. The sleepless nights had come and gone, she had finally adjusted to being a mother and she and her husband have now grown accustomed to the family life. Although, she wouldn't deny that she barely made it for those six months were totally hell, now that she'd somehow relived some memories from them, but well, everything was still worth it.

She had her husband to thank for this mentality, actually. She wouldn't have made it through this if it weren't for him, because he gives her strength, assurance, and love. Hange knows those six months are just a preamble to whatever shenanigan might still come, but at least she had Levi by her side.

She smiled sheepishly to herself, before glancing over at her husband, who was sitting before the table and was busy deciding what to feed the twins for their breakfast. It was their first solid food, after all, and he'd pressed that they needed to be a little meticulous on what to give them, contemplate on what they might like and favour, and also consider what's best and nutritious for them.

Hange trotted away from the twins and walked her way to Levi. She had noted the slight crease on his forehead when she neared him, and so she wrapped her arms around his neck, dropping a light kiss on his cheek before resting her chin on his shoulder. "Have you made any progress yet?" she asked, eyeing the vegetables and fruits laid out before him on the table.

Levi clicked his tongue. He'd been sitting there more than half an hour now and still he hasn't decided on what to feed his children. He had thrown occasional side glances at his wife to ask for her opinion, but she was so busy playing with the twins that he just decided to just take matters into his own hands. "Maybe if you'd help me think this through we can finally, finally decide on what to give them," he sighed.

She gritted her teeth. He seemed so distraught about the whole thing and she found that a little cute, even for him. "You're the baby expert here, remember? And I'm not their mother, you are, I'm just the one who lactates,"

Hange started to laugh, but stopped when she felt him biting her arm, his teeth digging into her skin. She immediately pulled away, rolled her sleeve up to where she felt the sting, and eyed the bite mark on her skin. "I was just kidding! Fuck, it hurts a little,"

"Serves you right," he smirked at her. "You're the scientist here, you're supposed to be the one to have a more superior knowledge regarding this thing,"

"Excuse me, dear husband, but I study Titans, not babies,"

Levi chose not to remark on that. Any talk about the Titans inside their home somehow made him uncomfortable and Hange had long ago decided to keep that in mind, but she slipped this time.

She bit her lip. When he got himself busy with his inspection again, Hange moved close, this time to take a look at the vegetables and fruits he'd brought. "Maybe we could just give them mashed potatoes or squash and call it a day," she grabbed the potato and tossed it at her husband, who instinctively caught it without even throwing her a glance.

Levi looked up and stared at his wife for a while and after a full minute he nodded and eyed the potato with a hint of amusement in his eyes. He rose and got unto the task. He started by peeling, chopping, then tossed the potatoes into a pot to boil. The whole process – from the boiling to the seasoning and final touches – took Levi only a matter of thirty minutes.

Hange kept an eye on him the whole time, watching his movements, while alternately glancing at the twins. Ciel was clutching his favorite rattle, the one Erwin gave from before they were even born, and Theo was suckling on his knuckles. She glanced back at Levi and saw that he already had a small bowl of mashed potatoes in his hands.

Placing a bib around the boys' necks, Hange and Levi both pulled a chair to sit opposite their twins. Levi started scooping up the first spoon full, and brought it close to Theo's mouth. His grey irises fluttered at his father, then to his mother, and back to his father again, and then opened his little mouth.

Theo squinted once he tasted the food, but continuously munched at it.

"Well that was easy," Hange muttered under her breath. She grabbed the spoon from Levi's hands. "Let me try," She started scooping from the bowl, and brought the spoon close to their firstborn. "Come on, Ciel, open your mouth, sweetling," Hange cooed in that ridiculous but sing-song voice.

Levi nearly choked on his own laughter as his son adamantly closed his mouth, a thin line replacing his soft baby lips. "Easy, huh? I'm afraid your son's stubborn, Hange, it makes me wonder where he got it from," He mocked.

Hange glowered at her husband, ignoring his bleak attempt at mocking her apparent dominant attitude, then tried again. "Here comes the bird, Ciel!" she exclaimed, her eyes looking hopeful. When Ciel seemingly took interest in her little ploy, Hange's heart rejoiced at her impending victory.

But again, Ciel ignored his mother, grey eyes flickering back to the toy he had in his little hands. Hange sighed, and dropped her tone to a sweeter, almost whisper-like voice. "Be a good boy for Mommy and eat this mashed potato please, Ciel?"

As if to also mock his mother like his father did, Ciel beamed up at her, but instead started tinkering with his rattle again.

Hange held her hands up, completely giving up. She frowned, Levi grinned so hard his jaws almost hurt. "Give me that," he snatched the spoon from his wife, who looked so defeated and crushed at the moment.

"Maybe he's not hungry, he must have had his fill earlier when I breastfed them," she thought of other excuses, but this one seemed to be the most obvious one.

Levi raised his brows at his wife, then leaned forward to his firstborn. He scooped from the bowl, and brought the spoon close to Ciel's mouth. Ciel once again stared at the food, blinked twice, and then gladly welcomed the mashed potato, much to Levi's satisfaction.

Hange's brown eyes widened. "Okay, seriously? That's so unfair!" she complained and groaned as she watched Levi shove another scoop into Theo's mouth, which the child munched on so easily.

"Life was designed that way, my dear wife," he huffed out a chuckle. He looked over at her face and found a little glow in those impossibly beautiful brown eyes of hers.

"I suppose so," Hange returned the stare. "Given that it appears they like you way better than me,"

This time, Hange was actually distraught, but only a little. She still found it largely amusing that the twins adore and favour their father so much over her. Although, it should surprise her no more, given that Levi had been nothing but a hands on father to both of them.

"Don't say that, I know they adore their mother just as much as they adore their father," he said, gritting his teeth. He didn't actually intend to, but his voice came out sounding a bit smug.

"They're both so fond of you, you know. I can barely keep them from bawling and crying without you there to soothe and calm them," Hange stated matter-of-factly.

"Do you find that upsetting, Hange?" Levi asked, his tone dropping low. The bowl he had on his hands is already almost emptied as the boys gladly accepted each spoonful of mashed potato that he tried to feed them.

"What? No! I love that they both are so fond of you and are obviously growing up to be Daddy's boys. I want them to grow up close to your heart, Levi, just as you are close to mine," Hange looked down to her lap, a bit embarrassed to be saying such things to him. Truly, being a mother had softened her a great deal, as she's now able to express her thoughts fully, especially to her husband, without sounding sarcastic. "Nothing would please me more than seeing my kids, who look just like you, be so completely drawn to their father,"

Levi felt his chest tighten at her words, but he chose not to show it. He tilted his head to his side, but an unconscious little smile that had somehow found itself lifting his cheeks betrayed him.

He bit his lip, then turned upon his wife once more. "It's a bit too early to speculate that they'd grow up to be Daddy's boys. I plan to be a loving father to both of them, but that doesn't mean I won't be much of a disciplinarian if either one of them gets into trouble," Levi saw her smile. "I wouldn't be the person who'd comfort them after they had their knees scraped, or if they wound themselves because they fell from a tree,"

Even as he was speaking, her mind drifted into thoughts of the twins running wild in the Headquarters' backyard, and climbing up the trees in her hometown like she did when she was younger. She imagined them being curious about little insects and animals, and herself having to explain to them the things she knew. Hange revelled, and she found her smile growing wider.

"And I know for certain that in times like those, there'd only be one person they'd want to run to, and it would be their mother," he breathed. "It would be you, Hange. I… I never could wish for any other woman to be the mother of my kids, now that I think about it. I'm just glad it's you,"

With that, Levi somehow avoided her gaze, which was undoubtedly now heated. He turned his attention to the twins and began feeding them again.

Hange didn't reply, not really knowing what to say. All she is knows is that she's thankful God had deemed fit to give her two beautiful sons and a husband and friend she knew she could always depend on. She reached out for his hand and squeezed it tightly before getting up and leaving Levi to finish feeding the kids, as she did have their laundry waiting for her, anyway.

She left without saying a word, her thoughts still on the very picture Levi had painted in her head.

* * *

 

When Hange left, all Levi could ever think of was how boldly he had spoken his thoughts to her, even after he declared his love, however simply and bluntly. With each passing day, he found himself becoming more and more outspoken when it comes to his feelings for Hange. He wasn't even sure where the words came from, but when he started uttering them to his wife, he found that he could not stop himself. He was even encouraged by the way her beautiful brown eyes glowed at his every word.

He loved her too damn much, he knows that by now. All the months since the twins' coming would be testament to that. All the things he did to make her happy, all the words he had uttered to assure her that she now had all of him. The 'I love you's' won't ever be enough.

There's one thing that is nagging him now, though. Something that didn't quite bother him a few months ago, but now it does. Everytime he thinks about it, he couldn't get the fear flushed out from his chest.

Exactly a month from now, Hange would be resuming her post as a soldier.

She'd be with the Survey Corps in the next mission, and it frightens him. He had told her he wouldn't get in her way if she ever chose to go back to being a soldier even after having the kids, but now that the day is almost upon them, he's no longer sure he still wants her to go back.

He vividly recounted a conversation they had regarding this a few months back.

" _Hange, I know you know what's best for you. I trust you. If this is what you want, to continue fighting and risking your life, I wouldn't stop you. This is what you signed up for, after all."_

" _Besides… I don't want to be one of those helpless damsels just waiting for my husband to get back after every mission, I want to be out there to watch your ass." she chuckled._

" _Valid explanation," Levi pointed._

" _And I'm not afraid to die… We were always meant to die, right?"_

He had given her his word, and Levi knew she's desperate to go back. But he had long contemplated the possible consequences it would do them both. What if one of them dies? What if he dies? He was the strongest amongst them all, but being a good fighter doesn't make him invincible. Although some believed he is, the truth is that he's always also susceptible to becoming Titan food. And what if she dies? He wouldn't be able to bear that, and he would not be able to continue knowing that her smile would be lost to him forever.

And the boys.

What if both of them died in the battlefield? What will happen to their kids?

He didn't want to think about it, but hell, he couldn't just push the thoughts away. And all those questions… He just couldn't ignore them.

But he knew he had no other choice.

Hange would be returning to the Corps, whether he wanted it or not.

With his resolve cracking, Levi turned his attention to his two sources of hope – his twins. They had long since finished their mashed potato and were happily playing with whatever toy they had on each of their tables. Levi set down the bowl on the sink, then returned back to the twins and sat opposite them.

Before he started, he breathed deeply. "I might be insane to be telling you this…" he began. Levi noted that both boys now are gazing up at him, silvery grey eyes twinkling. "But I do love you both with all my life, and I would do everything in my power to protect both of you and your mother.

"I would want to see both of you grow up to become matured, young men. I would want to teach you how to climb trees, ride horses, and when the time comes, how to hold a blade and use a gear. I would want both of you to have the kind of childhood I was unfortunate to have not had. I want to become a good father my own never was.

"But in the world that we live in, brats, waking up everyday could be as frightening as it is going outside the walls, because we never know if we might be living our last, if the walls that protect us would be breached. Even I, the strongest man alive, could die. And if that ever happens, I want you to protect your mother."

Levi's voice dropped into a whisper as he said the last sentence. With every word he said, though, he noticed that the twins looked at him with the same grey eyes as if they could understand what he was saying. He ran his hands over Ciel's head, pushing back his coal black hair. He then touched Theo's cheek after.

"Your mother is the weirdest woman I've ever met, but I fell in love with her. I fell for her long before I realized I did. And when we had you, I loved her even more. It occurred to me that everytime I thought I couldn't love her any deeper, I somehow find that I could.

"I couldn't stop her from going back to her duty, I know. But she's a strong woman. She's feisty and strong, made to defend her cause. I hope that when you grow up, you'd somehow see that. Your mother is a remarkable woman and I want you to be proud of her. As for myself, I cannot promise to be as affectionate to both of you when you grow up, but know that I'd always love you. I have loved you eversince I felt you both moving in your mother's stomach, and I would continue to do so until my last dying breath."

With that, Levi ended, feeling his chest loosen up somehow. He saw a small yawn escape from Ciel's mouth, and he chuckled. He rose to pick the two of them up, one in each arm, Ciel on his right and Theo on his left, and decided to take them to their room where he can put them to sleep peacefully.

Levi went on his way, and silently head for the twins' room. Had he not been too distracted by Theo lapping on his shoulder through his shirt, he would have seen it. He would have noticed the shadow that crossed the dining room as he left.

With clothes dangling on her arms, Hange emerged from the slightly ajar back door, a knowing smile evident on her face.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, God. I can’t even remember the last time I updated but here I am again, folks! I really do hope that you guys have not forgotten this story. I still get reviews 2 years after I last updated, and some are really begging for updates. I’m sorry if I kept you guys waiting. One thing to know: we’re actually nearing the end, and god forbid I want to actually finish writing this story. Thank you for your continued support. Please read and review!

CHAPTER THIRTY: THREAT

If there’s one thing on Hange’s mind right now, it’s that she missed her job. Terribly.

She gazed around the table. She could clearly see that every veteran in that meeting was clearly focused on what Commander Erwin was saying at the moment. They’ve been in the briefing room for almost an hour now, and normally, she would’ve been bored and tinkering with her pen while lazily looking at Erwin, but right now, after being off duty for one whole year, after marrying an infuriating man and having two kids, Hange was more than thrilled to be working for her cause again.

The commander carefully laid out the map of Wall Maria on the table, and Hange could clearly see that he already marked some areas which they would be venturing in for their expedition tomorrow morning. The base camps that they’ll be setting tomorrow are already nearing the Shiganshina District, and she calculated that after two more missions, they’d finally reach Eren Jaeger’s home. And hopefully debunk the truth about the Titans, she thought.

Erwin suddenly cleared his throat, pulling Hange from her thoughts. “Squad Levi will assume their spot in the center of the formation, as we wouldn’t want to risk Eren and make him open to any possible Titan ambush,” he turned to the Captain, who, as Hange noticed, was somehow not interested in what Erwin was saying. Levi seemed to be deep in thoughts. “Squad Mike will follow behind me in the frontlines, as will Squad Nanaba. The rest will be in the left and right wing of the formation, defending Squad Levi at all costs. So, any questions?”

Hange actually raised an eyebrow at Erwin’s plans. “How about my squad, Commander?” She was kind of offended that her squad was not positioned in the frontlines, because ever since she became a Squad Leader, she always did assume a position on one side of Erwin, no matter how dangerous the missions are. 

Erwin, with his usual blond hair in place, frowned at her. “Oh, I almost forgot. Squad Hange will be at the rearmost, leaving trails. Once the formation changed, your squad will be setting up camp at this location,” he pointed an area on the map.

Her brows furrowed, confusion now growing in her mind. “But…. That area’s the closest to Wall Rose, and there’s less Titan activity in that place. We’ve already secured that area and I believe, from my very extensive knowledge of Wall Maria, we’ve already set up camps in nearby towns. Why leave us there?” for the first time in a veteran meeting, she raised her tone at the Commander. Ranks be damned, she thought.

“Yes, everything you’ve said is true, Hange. But my decision has already been made. No one is to question my instructions,” there was ice in his tone when he spoke. 

Erwin narrowed his blue eyes at hers, and Hange noticed the barest softness in them. She turned to Levi. Her husband was looking at her quite sternly, as if wanting her to sit down and question the Commander no longer. She clenched her fists. “But Erwin-“

“I expect everyone to resume their preparations for the mission tomorrow. Brief your respective squads before the sun sets and for heaven’s sake, serve them a sumptuous meal for dinner. It might be their last. Meeting adjourned.”

As soon as the Commander said the word, everyone stood up and left. Mike and Nanaba walked to the door hand in hand, but before they reached the doorway, the couple looked over their shoulder and glanced at them, worry evident in their eyes, but they soon left. Erwin was carefully stacking papers and stuffing them into his briefcase, not even flinching despite the growing tension in the room. Hange stood there defiantly, minutes away from lashing out and just waiting for a decent time, and Levi sat there in his chair, his face unreadable.  
As soon as everyone was out of earshot, Hange decidedly banged her hands against the table, but the two men remained indifferent. Her cheeks grew warm with anger. “What the hell was that, Erwin? Do you really expect me to set aside while you guys head on to much farther and more dangerous areas in Wall Maria? No, that’s not happening!”

“It’s for your own safety, Hange.” Erwin fixed her on his blue gaze, and once again, Hange saw the softness in them.

“My own safety? I’ve endured more than twenty missions with the two of you out there and not once did you ever consider my safety then,” she breathed. She glared at Erwin, and then she turned to Levi, who, surprisingly, remained calm and uncaring. Of course she knew that it was for her safety, but she’s a veteran member of the corps, and she can handle herself pretty well in the battlefield. Even after her untimely pregnancy, she knows she still can. She is still a soldier, after all. “Erwin, you would need intel regarding Titans and I know you would need my advice on certain things. Please, let me assume my rightful position with you and Mike.”

“Tomorrow’s mission will be dangerous, Hange. For one whole year, your squad had no solid trainings because you were not there to supervise them. So technically speaking, your squad is not fit and prepared to fight. They’ve spent more days inside your lab, working and experimenting, while the other soldiers were training for all their worth,” Erwin sighed. “Their lives would be at a higher risk.”

“I can still be there beside you and give you every detail I know, helping you with strategies.” She spat. Hange regretted those days she wasn’t with her squad, and she would admit their fighting skills have gotten rusty.

“Even if you managed to change my mind about it, it just cannot happen, Hange. I’ve already briefed all squad leaders regarding the mission tomorrow. If I suddenly moved your squad to the frontlines, our formation will be disordered. My strategies will not be executed properly, and there are things which would need reconsideration. The mission may well have to be rescheduled, if that would be the case. But I simply cannot. We have to be on schedule, lest the higher ups sanction us again.”

 

Erwin hadn’t changed at all, and she’d bet he’d already calculated his responses to her days ago. There is no way she’d be at the frontlines now, and she hated it. Hated that she couldn’t even live up to her position as Squad Leader, and hated that a small smile was now playing on Levi’s lips, obviously enjoying the fact that she wasn’t winning this argument with Erwin. Hange slumped back on her chair, looking defeated.

“Actually, I’d prefer you not joining the mission at all, or the one after that.” Erwin declared.

Hange’s eyes grew wide at his words. “What? What did you say, Erwin?”

“I want you to stop joining missions. Were my previous words not clear to you?” his face was challenging. 

Hange laughed. Really laughed, that it echoed around the room. There were actually tears in her eyes as she laughed. “I’m sorry, Erwin, but that just isn’t possible. You can throw me into the rear for all I care but quitting? That’s something I just wouldn’t do.” She took off her glasses and wiped the tears from her eyes. “Apparently, we’re done here. I’d resume on my preparations for tomorrow’s mission, and I’d have a briefing session with my squad, like you said, Commander.” She turned her back and left, banging the door behind her. 

With Hange gone, Levi sighed. He turned to Erwin, who now has a disbelieving expression on his face. “Talk to her, Levi. Tell her it’s for the best.”

“She’s stubborn like that, Erwin. I can’t…. I just can’t.” He muttered.

******

He didn’t want her to go, not now, not ever. It was something he couldn’t deny anymore.

Levi didn’t want Hange to join the mission tomorrow, or any other missions in the future. He’s afraid of what might possibly happen, and everytime the image of Hange losing to a Titan and actually being killed haunts his mind, it’s impossible to shut it down. The dreams he had before, the one where he could clearly see his wife and his twins in the hands of a Titan, had frequented. Every night, he would wake up with a sheen of sweat coating his body, and his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He would immediately turn to see Hange soundly sleeping in their bed, and he would also stand up just to take a peek at the twins, ensuring that they are safe. It had been a dread to sleep, much less wake up, knowing that they’re inching towards the day of the next mission. The past month was hell.

Levi got up from the couch and walked to the windows. He could see the skies rapidly darkening with its purple and blue shades, and stars are already showing up one by one. The day ended up being so beautiful, reflected by the skies. It would have been so much more beautiful if the events that happened earlier on were alright.

Actually, it was his idea to position the Squad Hange at the rear of the formation. This is the only way he knew to spare Hange from danger, and Erwin, having grown to care so much for her, without second thoughts agreed to his suggestion. Even Mike seemed to have agreed as well. He knew she would retaliate and argue with Erwin about it, but she wouldn’t win. Not easily. She’d have to wrestle his tooth for that, and even so, Levi was there to admonish her if Erwin somehow lost his reservations. 

But even after everything, there’s no way she would just quit the Survey Corps. It was something that not even him or Erwin could make her do. Levi knows she isn’t stupid. Hange will realize that this is because of the twins, and she knows that it’s the best thing she can do for them. But her resolve would not falter. Levi remembered the night when Hange had laid out her plans for the twins if the two of them died fighting the Titans. She had set up a bank account for them at Wall Sina, and had even talked her parents into taking care of them if ever she died. All without his knowledge.

He yelled at her, angry that she’d already thought of a future for the orphans that Theo and Ciel will become if they died fighting. It angered him that she was so calm about it, like she didn’t care enough for the twins. She called it being realistic. He knew she was right, but then Levi suggested that one of them had to give up the Corps to care for the kids. She was so adamant about her decision not to quit.

But of course, the kids aren’t the only reason he wanted her to leave the Corps.

The door to their quarters suddenly opened and Levi looked up to see Hange entering the room with blank expression on her face. She shut the door behind her and stared at him, brown eyes taunting him and piercing him on his position by the window. His wife looked tired and the day’s weight lay hovering in her face, but she was still so beautiful.

“It was you, wasn’t it? The one who really wanted me to quit? The one who planted that seed into Erwin’s head?” she said, expression not even changing one bit. She crossed her arms before her chest and she glared at him. 

“Yes,” Levi simply uttered, returning the challenging look. “It’s the right thing to do, Hange, and you know it.”

“It was not your call to make!” she yelled, and Levi was stunned to see that reaction in her face. “No one has right to tell me what to do. And not a soul within these walls would be able to force me to quit, Levi. Not even you.” There was disdain in her voice.

Levi couldn’t help himself anymore. He walked closer to her, stance defiant. “God damn it, Hange! Are you not thinking about Theo and Ciel at all?! How fucked up their lives would be if you die? If both of us die?! They’d grow up without parents to explain them what a fucked up world we live in. Where are they now? They’re with their grandparents in Wall Sina instead of being with their mother because of this mission tomorrow. It’s already starting. If you think that they’d honor our memory if we die, Hange, no! They would hate us! They’d grow up thinking that their mother and father did not even love them, Hange!”

He could see it from where he’s standing, the first tear that fell from her eyes. “You told me before that you wouldn’t get in my way when it comes to this matter, Levi. What the hell are you doing now?” she said as her tears now continuously fell.

His eyes softened a bit, and a sudden pang hit his chest. “That was before,” he said. “That was before I realized how much I love you. How much I love Ciel and Theo. I don’t want to lose you, Hange. I would not be able to bear it if you die. I’d rather die than live in a world without you, or the twins. I love you and the kids so much it actually scares me.” 

At any other moment in his life, he would not be able to say these words. But right now, with all the fear he had inside him, it was only the truth he could manage to utter.

“I love you too, more than you know,” she smiled through the tears. “I love the twins too. I care about them as much as you do. This is why I want to keep on fighting, for you, for them, for our future. I might succeed or die trying. If I didn’t have this dream of a better future, I would quit. Gladly. I would take care of our kids while I wait for you to come back from a mission. But this dream… This dream would not be a reality if I’m not with the Survey Corps. Humanity needs me. As much as I want to dread it, but I believe I’m one of the keys for our freedom. You, Erwin, Eren, all of you are assets to the Corps. And I am too. I would continue fighting if that would mean a better future for our children and the rest of humanity, Levi, and I want you to respect that.”

Levi looked down then, for he knew she was right. There was no more arguing with her. This is Hange in all her glory and exaltation. He dreads it too, but he would accept. “There’s no way that I could possibly stop you or force you to quit. And I believe that you are humanity’s hope too. I just…. We have a family. And if there’s anything I can do for our kids to live normally I would do it, without second thoughts.”

“I know, Levi. I know. But we’re in this together. I promise I won’t put myself in danger and you, you promised me a few months ago that you wouldn’t die on me, on our twins. I expect you to fulfill that promise,” she smiled again. Hange wiped the tears from her eyes.

Levi walked straight to her and wrapped his arms around her then. He wanted to keep her there, forever, to feel her body against his. Hange wrapped her arms around him as well, and they remained standing and intertwined like that for minutes.

A knock on the door caused them to break apart. Levi silently cursed as Hange tried to compose himself.

Levi opened the door, still in dismay, only to find Mike in front of him wearing a white polo shirt, and a rather reluctant look on his face. “Hey, Levi, I was wondering if you, uh, would like to be a witness to our wedding?” He declared. Mike looked past Levi and eyed Hange. “You too, Hange. Nanaba and I decided that we’d like to have our wedding tonight before the mission……. should anything happen tomorrow. We thought that tomorrow’s expedition would be one of the most dangerous missions we’d have since it’ll be closer to Shiganshina. So… are you coming? I’m sorry to disturb you.”

It was Hange who answered. “Of course, Mike, we’d come. Levi and I would just need to change, okay?” she smiled. “I’m so happy for both of you.”

“Thank you, Hange.” Mike beamed at her.

*******

When Levi and Hange arrived in the dining hall, they’d expected the whole Survey Corps gathered in there. But instead there was only Erwin, a pastor, and the bride and groom. 

Hange looked at Nanaba. The woman, who’d been one of Hange’s comrades and close friends for a long time now, looked entirely beautiful in the white sleeveless dress that she was wearing. Her cheeks were blushed pink and Hange could see in her eyes that she was very happy to be marrying the man he loved. Mike looked dashing as well, and it was evident that all the love he had was for Nanaba only, as he never strayed his eyes away from her, totally in awe of her simple beauty.

Erwin looked happy and proud as well. And Hange could clearly see in his eyes that he respected Mike, and loved Nanaba like a sister. He was happy and more than delighted that the two ended up together.

“Dearly beloved,” the pastor started. “We are gathered here today to celebrate these two people pledge their hearts to each other,” he smiled. 

Hange dimly remembered her own wedding as she watched her obviously in love friends finally tie the knot. He glanced at Levi, who sat beside her. He was intently listening as Mike said his vows, and Hange hoped she’s able to read his mind at the moment. 

“I, Mike Zacharias…” he softly said, repeating the priest’s words. “Take you, Nanaba Martin, to be my wife, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer… In sickness and in health… To love and to cherish as long as we both shall live,”

Hange’s heart almost melted at the way Mike looked at Nanaba. They deserved this, after all. However, she was pulled from her thoughts when she felt Levi’s hand slowly coming up to rest over hers, and she responded by intertwining their fingers together. He looked at her then, his eyes showed her just how much he loved her, and how he wished he could’ve said the same vows then with the feelings he had for her now.

The wedding didn’t last quite long, and each of them bid farewell to one another as they retired to their respected rooms. When Levi and Hange arrived to theirs, he showed her what his eyes were already expressing, he laid her down and made love to her in the darkness of the night.

******

Morning came quickly. Levi woke up first, and he stared lovingly at his wife as he ran a finger against her cheek. He then looked around. The sun filtered through the windows, yet he heard no birds singing. Everything was still and quiet.

Something was wrong.

There was a bang at the door. Levi bolted upright, waking Hange in the process. He opened the door and Nifa tumbled before him, her grim expression evident. Sweat ran down her forehead as she panted.

That’s when he heard it. His heart started to beat wildly.

Alarm bells. 

“Captain Levi! Squad Leader Hange! Commander Erwin calls you to the briefing room. Now!” the girl exclaimed.

“What happened, Nifa?” he demanded.

“Wall Rose has been breached, and multiple Titans have been sighted. The Survey Corps is needed, Sir.”


End file.
